Perdición
by Kaya16
Summary: Ante la ausencia de Korra, Asami reflexiona todo lo vivido con ella, en especial el tiempo que pasó a su lado, cuando esta se estaba recuperando. Sin embargo, la vuelta del Avatar, y un cambio inesperado en su actitud, desatará sus emociones, desenfrenándolas aún más. Korrasami
1. Inicio

¡Nuevo fic! No pude esperar a la salida del comic de La legenda de Korra... ¡Simplemente no pude! Tenía que escribir algo sobre ellas. En realidad, había escrito esto poco después de ver el final, pero como todavía no lo había terminado, me rehusaba a publicarlo (y todavía no lo terminé) pero a ver que sale de todo esto. Por ahora, esta situado desde los recuerdos de Asami, después de que Korra volviera a su hogar para recuperarse.

Solo me queda decir -como siempre- **que estos alucinantes personajes no me pertenecen. Todo el crédito es de los autores -a los cuales amo-**

Dicho esto, espero que disfruten de la lectura :)

* * *

 **Perdición**

 **Inicio**

 _Sin darme cuenta... siempre te estuve observando._

 _Amable, impulsiva, peleadora, infantil, adorablemente... infantil. Así eres, o al menos eso pensaba, hasta que decidí encararte, ya que parecía ser que tú jamás me ibas a dar una cálida bienvenida. Hoy sé por qué._

 _¿Dobles intenciones? , para nada, solo quería una amiga. Solo quería...alguien con quien compartir mi tiempo. Mi desolado tiempo._

 _¿Mako? bien, era lindo estar con él, me gustaba... claro. Pero no es alguien con quien pueda hablar, y para mi sorpresa, resultó ser que tú si eras la persona indicada para esa tarea._

 _Tú, en su momento, mi adversaria en el amor. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creo._

 _Poco me importó el enterarme que él te gustaba. Mejor dicho, con quién me desquité fue con el mismo Mako, no contigo. Él era quien me había traicionado. ¿Qué culpa tenías tú de qué te gustara el mismo chico que yo? Ninguna._

 _Y... si lo pienso bien, ¿Qué culpa tenía él de gustar de ti?, después de todo, eres muy linda._

 _Muy..._

 _Así como las estaciones cambian, las relaciones también. Y resulta ser que tú fuiste el mejor y gran cambio en mi vida. Convertirme en tu amiga... fue lo mejor que pudo pasarme. Me hizo madurar en más de un sentido. Me hizo encontrar el valor que creí perdido, pero también, me hizo sufrir más de lo que pensé que podía llegar a tolerar._

 _Cada día que pienso en ti... cada minuto que lo hago, vuelven a mi esos momentos que atesoré juntas. Esos momentos... donde lentamente me di cuenta de lo que sentía._

 _Y con ello en mi memoria, otra vez aquí estoy, arrugando el papel en mis manos y tirándolo al suelo con impotencia._

 _No me atrevo a contarte todo. No me atrevo a decirte lo que realmente siento. Porque creo que tu... no sientes lo mismo._

 _Es decir, solo has contestado una de las muchas cartas que te envié, en estos tres años que pasaron. No sé si tomarme eso como un avance o como un retroceso._

 _Quiero pensar que te importo. Que solo me escribiste a mí porque, como bien dijiste, Mako y Bolin no pueden entenderte como yo._

 _Pero aún así...tengo miedo de perderte. Si animarme a exponer mi corazón significa no volver a verte... significa perder a mi única y verdadera amiga, yo... desistiré de ello._

 _Desistiré... de quererte._

 _Eso no significa que mis recuerdos no inunden mis sentidos, y me dejen descansar en paz. Porque no lo hacen._

 _Nunca... lo hacen, desde que te fuiste. Todas las noches invaden mis sueños, perturbándome._

Mis párpados se abrieron de par en par, y antes de darme cuenta, ya estaba sosteniendo tu inerte cuerpo, junto a tu padre.

Los labios me temblaban... No reaccionabas, ¿Tan grave fue lo que Zaheer te hizo? ¿Por qué no abrías tus celestes ojos? ¿Por qué no me dedicabas esa juguetona sonrisa que siempre tenías plasmada en tu rostro?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué siempre eras tú la que tenía que sufrir? .Me hubiese gustado tomar todo tu dolor, y hacerlo mio. Tal vez de esa forma, te sentirías un poco más aliviada. Pero nada podía hacer... como siempre.

Los días pasaron y yo, fiel, me mantuve a tu lado, sin abandonarte un segundo. Dejé de lado Industrias Futuro, y me concentré en tu persona.

Llegué a la conclusión de que más que eso no podía hacer, más que acompañarte, pero... seguía sin saber si realmente querías mi compañía.

Para ese tiempo, mi mente no paraba de girar. Sé que piensas que tú eras la única sumida en un limbo, pero yo también lo estaba.

Y es que yo... mis sentimientos, ya no podían ser controlados.

Lo que pensé que inició como una hermosa y nueva amistad, poco tardó en transformarse en una confusa amistad, y posteriormente... en una tentadora amistad. Mi mente se convirtió en un mar de emociones que lentamente tomaron el control de mi corazón. Casi sin darme cuenta, siempre me encontraba a tu lado, tratando de ayudarte... tratando de llamar tu atención.

 _Yo... resulta ser que yo... estoy sintiendo algo por ti que todavía no soy capaz de descifrar._

Sostuve tu mano inerte y fría, tratando de brindarte un poco de calor. Tus ojos aún no se dignaban a abrirse.

Nada de lo que sentía se comparaba a lo que alguna vez sentí por Mako. Esto es diferente, esto fue creciendo con el tiempo... esto... No me lo esperaba.

¿Extraño, verdad? Tú y yo, jamás te lo esperarías. Jamás... funcionaría.

Pero aunque no lo creas, un lado mío se veía venir esta situación. Es decir, ¿Por qué nunca me enfadé contigo, cuando me enteré que habías besado a mi novio? ¿Por qué el dolor que sentí al ser dejada por él, no lo canalicé contigo?

¿Sería lo normal, no? Odiarte, envidiarte.

Pero no, nada de eso pasaba, al contrario, mi curiosidad por ti y tu vida, cada día aumentaba más. Y realmente me preguntaba el por qué. Hasta que esa noche... esa fatídica noche, lo averigüé.

Entendí porque no podía sacarte de mi cabeza.

Tú mano aún yacía adherida a la mía, pero al contemplar que tu rostro se había tranquilizado un poco, decidí soltarla.

-Dulces sueños...- susurré, cerca de tu oído.

Hiciste una mueca extraña, para luego relajar más tu frente y caer en un sueño profundo.

Te observé desde la puerta. Hace tan solo una semana habías tenido la batalla más dura de tu vida, y hace tan solo un día habías abierto los ojos unos segundos, para luego cerrarlos de nuevo. Lamenté mucho no estar en ese momento, pero me encontraba en una de las tantas reuniones de mi empresa. A la única que había decidido asistir, porque pensé que era de vida o muerte. Y resulta que ese maldito día despertaste, y lo primero que viste fue el preocupado rostro de Mako.

Al enterarme de eso, no pude evitar que los celos se apoderaran de mí. ¿Aún sentías algo por él? ¿Todavía... lo querías?

Sabía que era necesario revivir a Industrias Futuro, sin embargo, no podía dejarte sola... no, jamás lo haría. Pero hoy sé, que un lado mío tomó esa decisión por egoísmo. Quería que al despertar de nuevo, fueras a mí a quien vieras.

Yo quería ser _tú_ persona importante.

Otra noche llegó. Me encontraba en una habitación contigua a la tuya, sin poder dormir, como de costumbre, hasta que escuché una voz conocida. Un desgarrador grito.

Me puse la bata de inmediato y corrí a tu recámara. Al abrir la puerta de forma estrepitosa, me encontré contigo, despierta, para mi sorpresa. No obstante, en un estado peor que cuando despertaste por primera vez.

Te aferrabas con fuerza a tu ropa, rasgándola. El sudor recorría tu frente y respirabas agitada.

Entre sonidos que no llegué a distinguir bien, elevaste con dificultad el rostro y clavaste tu asustada mirada en la mía.

Quedé paralizada al contemplarte. Esos no eran aquellos vivaces ojos que conocía tan bien. Esa... no eras tú.

-A-Asami...- a penas pudiste deletrear, estirando tu brazo hacia mi débilmente, para luego volverlo a tu ropa, como si esta te lastimara, y desgarrarla -¡Quema, Asami!

Pestañeé varias veces, aún estupefacta, y casi por instinto, corrí hacia ti y me senté a tu lado, sosteniendo tus hombros.

-¿Korra, qué pasa? Tranquilízate, todo está bien.

Chocaste los dientes en respuesta, y al mismo tiempo, tus temblorosas manos se aferraron con más rudeza a tu remera.

-¡M-Me arde... el veneno!- cerraste los ojos fuertemente, para luego elevarlas, llevándote contigo tu ropa, y quitándote por completo tu parte superior -¡Z-Zaheer!

Quisiera decir que fue tu agónico grito lo que me dejó clavada en mi lugar, pero no... no lo fue. ¿Me odiarías si te dijera, que al observar tu desnudez, simplemente no pude reaccionar por unos momentos?

Si... seguro lo harías. Hasta yo lo haría.

Pero poco duró mi estancado estado, ya que al visualizar como las lagrimas empezaban a liberarse desesperadas por tus morenas mejillas, por fin reaccioné.

Traté de limpiarlas, pero tú inesperadamente te pusiste de pie, a pesar de que eras consciente de que no podías controlar el peso de tus piernas.

Te atajé en mis brazos de inmediato, ayudándote a mantener el equilibro.

-Korra, tranquilízate, ¡Zaheer ya no está aquí!- intenté ayudarte, pero lo único que conseguí fue que apresaras mi cuello con tus brazos.

-¡M-Mi cuerpo... duele!

Tu cabeza decayó desconsolada sobre mi hombro, mientras tu agarre se fortalecía. Con una triste mirada acompañándome, atrapé tu desnuda espalda y te sumí más contra mí, logrando que quedases parada por primera vez en días.

-Tranquila... ya pasó- acaricié tu sedoso cabello, con intenciones de calmarte.

Percibí como negabas, escondida en mi cuello. Tu sollozo solo incrementaba.

-N-No... Él aún está ahí, en mi mente- tartamudeaste.

-¿En tu mente?

Sentía tus húmedas lágrimas derrumbándose en mi hombro, ya que mi bata había caído al suelo por tanto movimiento de tu parte.

Nunca te había visto en tal lamentable estado.

-A-Arde... el está... e-el está...

Con preocupación, ladeé un poco la cabeza, tratando de verte. Al lograrlo, lo que vi en tus ojos, provocó que mis propias lágrimas emergieran.

Había tanto temor y angustia en ellos... tanto.

-Korra...

Hipnotizada por tu dolor, me aferré más a tu espalda y comencé a acariciarla de una maternal manera. No sabía que decir para calmarte. Tu respiración agitada era la prueba del caos que irrumpía tu espíritu.

-Korra, no te dejaré sola, todo estará bien...estoy aquí contigo, y siempre lo estaré.

Parece que mis palabras lograron sosegarte al menos unos instantes, ya que tu aire, poco a poco, comenzaba a retomar su ritmo habitual.

Pero mientras más tú te calmabas, más yo caía en la cuenta de la peligrosa posición en la que me encontraba. Tu desnudo ser sobre mi... me estaba haciendo perder la sensatez.

No podía ser... no podía ser tan insensible. Aunque en mi defensa, debo decir que muchas veces me controlé, y ya estaba casi en mi límite.

Si... estoy segura que te sorprenderías si descubrieras esa pecadora parte de mí. Esa parte que anhela explorarte de todas las formas posibles.

Deslicé los dedos por tu piel, logrando sentir, encantada, como esta hervía en cada lugar donde yo me atrevía a acariciar. Mi respiración se entrecortó al percibir tu temperatura en aumento.

-Siempre...- musité, entrecerrando los ojos e inhalando tu exquisita fragancia -estaré contigo...

Tus manos se resbalaron por mi cabello, hasta quedar adheridas a mi nuca -Asami...

Tu voz grave y susurrante sobre mi oído, provocó que la poca cordura que me quedaba, me abandonara.

Con la mente en blanco, mi mano comenzó a descender por tu bien esculpida espalda, apreciando en su totalidad la suavidad de tu húmeda piel.

-Siempre...- repetí, ya con la mirada perdida, mientras mis yemas, continuando su camino, ahora se atrevían a navegar por aquella deliciosa curva que me separaba de un anhelo mayor.

Me mordí el labio inferior, como si eso pudiera impedir que mis dedos decidieran desobedecerme aún más, lo cual hicieron, comenzando a irrumpir dentro de tu pantalón, encontrándose con una piel más suave y voluptuosa.

Te sentí temblar ante mi acción. Y sé bien por qué fue. Mi tacto estaba llegando a una zona realmente peligrosa y sensible. Y yo solo rogaba porque siguieras aturdida, para que mañana no recordaras aquel pequeño desliz que me poseyó.

Mi respiración se agitó, al mismo tiempo que mi mente me pegaba tremendo bofetón, tratando de hacerme entrar en razón. Me mordí el labio con más ímpetu, casi desangrándome en el acto, tratando de calmar los estrepitosos sonidos de mi corazón.

-¿A-Aún tienes calor? ¿Te arde el cuerpo?- me atreví a modular, lo más normal que pude, poniendo como excusa su comodidad -¿Quieres que te quite esto?- estiré un poco el elástico de su pijama.

Titubeaste unos segundos, para luego asentir sobre mi hombro -Por favor...

Sé perfectamente la vergüenza que te daba el no poder siquiera quitarte o ponerte tu propia ropa, por eso... no dije nada, solo atiné a separarme un poco, y mirarte fijamente. Tú no te atrevías a posar la visión en mí, lo cual entendí.

Sorprendiéndote, atajé tu cintura, luego tus piernas, y finalmente y con mucha delicadeza, te alcé en mis brazos.

Pestañeaste varias veces, pasmada, y a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, juré ver un pequeño sonrojo en tus mejillas. Sonrojo que me brindaba una esperanza que no debía tener.

Con sutileza, te recosté sobre la cama. Tu cabeza cayó de lado, sin expresión alguna.

Mi pecho se encogió al detallarte.

Parecías desganada debido a la impotente situación que te atacaba. Fruncí el ceño, al contemplar lo decaía que estabas, y me odié... porque aún con ese triste semblante en mis narices, no podía controlar mis pecadores pensamientos.

Me arrodillé sobre el colchón, provocando que la cama crujiera un poco, y gateé hasta ti, hasta quedar mi rostro a la altura del tuyo, y mis manos a la altura de tu pantalón.

Ladeaste -con un esfuerzo que pude notar- un poco el cuerpo hacia el costado y me miraste unos instantes, que me parecieron eternos, tanto, que hicieron dudar a mis manos, que yacían temblorosas sobre tu ropa.

Tragando saliva con rudeza -acto que espero que hayas pasado desapercibido- comencé a descenderlo lentamente, sin quitar la visión de tus ojos, hasta que estos quedaron tirados en el suelo.

Me animé a observar de reojo tus hermosas y firmes piernas.

 _Oh..._

Mi vista no tardó en seguir su trayecto, deteniéndose en tu ropa interior. Entrecerré los ojos con goce. Pero antes de que mi mente divagara sin cesar, en todos los deseos que quería plasmar en tu cuerpo, otro leve movimiento de tu parte, me hizo volver a tu entristecido ser.

Mi mandíbula decayó un poco al contemplarte. Un carmesí color adornaba tus mejillas, enloqueciendo mis sentidos.

Te veías tan inofensiva y... bella... extremadamente bella. Quería hacerte mía... en ese mismo instante.

 _Mierda..._

Tenía que huir con urgencia. No pensé que mis instintos fuesen tan peligrosos. Nunca pensé que mi propia cordura se atreviera a traicionarme de la peor manera.

 _No deberías temerle a Zaheer, Korra... deberías temerme a mí._

Largué un pesado suspiro, y con mucha voluntad de mi parte, me incorporé -Descansa, estarás bien- acaricié tu frente, para luego deslizar los dedos por tu sedoso cabello, dejando caer algunos en el camino.

Me miraste, y creo que vi confusión y cierto temor en tus ojos. Pero no me temías a mi... temías quedarte sola.

Al darme la vuelta, tu mano de inmediato atajó la mía. Me giré hacia ti, anonadada.

-Quédate...

-¿Eh?

La sorpresa claramente escapó de mis labios.

-Por favor, solo por hoy... quédate.

Me observabas suplicante, al igual que yo a ti. Pero la suplica en mis ojos tenía un significado diferente a la tuya... me preguntó si te habrás dado cuenta de ello.

Titubeé unos segundos, para luego, sin decir una palabra, y solo con una amable sonrisa adornando mis labios, sentarme de nuevo.

Tus apagados ojos seguían todos mis movimientos. Acomodé mi cuerpo a tu lado, alcancé la sábana y nos arropé. Quedamos de frente, contemplándonos, cada una sumida en sus propios pensamientos, en su propio sentir.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sonreíste, con un grado de agradecimiento.

Sin embargo, lo que vino a continuación, puso en prueba todos mis instintos reprimidos.

Tu cuerpo se apegó al mío cual imán, y tus manos se adhirieron a mi espalda, acercándome más a ti.

Tu cabello acariciaba mí ahora, nervioso semblante. Tentando a la suerte, me animé de nuevo a experimentar la suavidad de tu piel sobre mis manos, acurrucándote en mi pecho.

-Asami, gracias- susurraste, con debilidad.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, duerme- acaricié tu cabeza, y eso solo provocó que te sumieras más en mi, para mi tortuosa suerte.

-Es... muy vergonzoso para mí que hayas visto eso.

-¿Eso?

-... Mi conducta.

 _Créeme, la mía fue peor._

-No lo es- respondí, aparentando tranquilidad -no te preocupes por ello.

El silencio nos adornó unos minutos, en los que mi consciencia volvía jugarme malas pasadas, ya que mis ojos decidieron, sin mi aprobación, atreverse a apreciar tu desnuda delantera sobre mi pecho.

-Asami...

-¿mh?

-Creo que aún tengo calor.

-¿Quieres darte una ducha fría?- cuestioné, aunque la verdadera frase en mi mente resultó ser otra más osada.

 _Yo puedo quitarte ese calor que tanto te abruma..._

-No creo que lo solucione.

-¿Por qué?

Dudaste antes de hablar, y finalmente contestar -Porque esta vez es tu cuerpo el que está caliente.

Me paralicé por tus palabras. ¿Había sido descubierta? ¿Qué podía responder a eso? ¿La verdad? ¿Debía decirte que mi temperatura se elevó por tenerte casi desnuda sobre mi?

No... Cómo iba a decir eso.

Tu mirada ascendió y para mi malestar, se clavó en mis ahora, expectantes y tímidos ojos. Pero una tenue sonrisa de tu parte, extrañamente logró serenarme.

-Pero... es diferente.

-... ¿Qué?- dije ya en un grave murmullo, debido a la inadecuada situación que estaba carcomiendo todos mis sentidos.

-Tu calor... tu calidez es agradable.

Y dicho eso, te abrazaste más a mí, dejando mi mente en un caos absoluto, y confirmando una duda que venía enloqueciéndola.

Si, era cierto, ya no podía negarlo. Yo... me había enamorado del Avatar.

Descendí con lentitud los parpados, y con ese pensar de fondo, te apresé más contra mí. Sin embargo, no pude evitar que pequeñas lágrimas me recorrieran al hacerlo.

Porque internamente sabía... que ese sentimiento iba a consumirme por completo, y quizás no de una agradable manera.

Y porque sabía... que ibas a ser mi perdición. Una prohibida perdición.

* * *

¡Primer capítulo entregado!

Comentarios, verduras y demás, en los reviews :)

¡Saludos, gente linda!


	2. Fría

**Fría**

 _¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Cómo paso? Y... ¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué caí tan rendida a tus pies?_

 _Arrugué con fuerza el papel en mis manos. Otra carta desechada sobre el suelo, que ya estaba tapizado por ellas._

 _¿Qué quería lograr contándote mi historia? Nada... estoy segura que no lograría nada._

 _Es demasiado arriesgado. No puedo decirte todo lo que me pasó por la cabeza en aquel tiempo._

 _En especial... después de esa noche que dormimos juntas._

Mis ojos se entreabrieron con torpeza, al escuchar un sofocado quejido a mi lado. Al abrirlos por completo, me encontré con su rostro, cerca... muy cerca del mío. Ahogué un grito, nerviosa.

Oh, es cierto... me pediste que me quedara. ¿Pero a qué costo, Korra? ¿Sabes cómo me estoy conteniendo en estos momentos? No... No sabes nada. Nunca sabes nada. Creo que hasta Pabu ya debe de haberse percatado de mis sentimientos por ti.

Tú y tu puta inocente actitud para conmigo, te hace encubrir la verdad. La realidad.

Ascendí la mano, hasta llegar a su cálida mejilla. Sin titubear, la acaricié con el pulgar, limpiando aquellas lágrimas que trataban de escaparse de sus ojos.

 _Tan suave..._

-Tan vulnerable...- susurré, contemplando como su rostro se relajaba, debido a mis cuidados.

Mi visión se deslizó un poco, estacionándose en sus carnosos labios.

... Labios que ya fueron tomados por una persona a la cual, yo también besé.

Sonreí para mi, acariciando su suelto y revoltoso cabello, al darme cuenta que por mucho tiempo, nos besamos de forma indirecta.

Aturdida por mi estúpido pensamiento, arqueé una ceja, para luego dejar caer ambas, desesperanzada.

 _Soy tan infantil... tanto o peor que tú._

Pero mientras meditaba sobre nuestros encuentros indirectos, sin darme cuenta, mi cuerpo amenazaba con hacerlo absolutamente directo, ya que mis labios se estaban acercando de una peligrosa manera hacia ti.

Descendí los parpados, perdiéndome en la deliciosa fragancia que emanabas. Esto ya era demasiado, no podía controlarme.

Sin embargo, otro quejido de tu parte, esta vez, en forma de sollozo, generó que me alejase de inmediato.

Te observé, perpleja. Estabas teniendo otra de tus tantas pesadillas. Y heme aquí, tratando de abusar de tu amistad, en tal delicado momento de tu vida.

 _Soy... lo peor._

Limpié tus lágrimas otra vez, y te acurruqué contra mi pecho. Es todo lo que podía hacer. Tú necesitabas a una amiga, no a alguien que te desease desesperadamente. Este no era el tiempo ni el lugar... debía hacérselo entender a mi mente con urgencia.

Decidí intentar volver con Morfeo, lo cual, me resultó una difícil tarea por horas.

Y así, otra mañana llegó. Para mi sorpresa, una cálida caricia sobre mi mejilla, fue lo que me despertó.

-Asami...

Entreabrí los ojos lentamente, para encontrarme con tu sonriente, pero al mismo tiempo, cansado y agradecido semblante.

-Korra, ¿Estás mejor?- susurré, aún sin ser capaz de escapar de tu cama.

Asentiste, sin borrar tu dedicado gesto -Gracias a ti.

 _¿Gracias a mi? No sabes lo que dices..._

-Gracias por quedarte conmigo anoche, prometo no molestarte más con mis caprichos. Sé que has estado cuidando de mi cuando estaba inconsciente.

El latir de mi corazón se aceleró, temeroso, por tus palabras. Yo... no quería que esa fuera la última noche.

-Estaría encantada de dormir contigo siempre, si eso te hace sentir mejor- sonreí con honestidad, sorprendiéndote.

Reíste por lo bajo, para luego negar con la cabeza -No quiero molestarte, y además...-

-¡No me molesta!

Tu cuerpo se irguió ante mi inesperada reacción. Y tu mirada, no tardó en tornarse confundida.

-Q-Quiero decir... eres mi mejor amiga, haría lo que sea para que te sintieras mejor. Solo quiero verte bien y... feliz. - evité sus penetrantes ojos, avergonzada.

Bien, la había cagado. No hay duda de eso.

Eso pensé, hasta que un cálido tacto sobre mi cabeza, acariciándola con cariño, me hizo volverme de nuevo hacia ella.

Pestañeé varias veces, al notar aquella sonrisa tan hermosa que me estabas dedicando.

-Eres muy dulce, Asami. Más de lo que pensé.

No pude responder a tu elogio, porque estaba muy ocupada tratando de tranquilizar a mi pecho, que se oprimía sin darme tregua alguna.

-Perdón por pedirte esto otra vez- me despertó tu habla -pero... ¿Podrías ayudarme a vestirme? Es posible que los gritos de mi madre nos aturdan en cualquier momento- bromeaste, y solo con ello, la pesadez en mi corazón se disipó.

Dibujé una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, asintiendo en el acto -Claro.

Para mi suerte, parece ser que no recordabas el desliz que ayer me abrumó.

Me reincorporé, y te sostuve de los hombros, ayudándote a sentarte. En consecuencia, la sábana se resbaló por tu cuerpo, recordándome que estabas semi desnuda.

Te tapaste de inmediato con los brazos, como si tampoco recordases tan importante detalle -L-Lo siento por eso. Ayer estaba... un poco fuera de mí.

Y de nuevo, allá se alejaba mi querida cordura, dando paso a aquel atrevido y desconocido ser que no sabía que habitaba en mí. Últimamente me costaba mantenerme neutra.

Pero eso... solo era tu maldita culpa.

Mis ojos te examinaron de arriba hacia abajo, sin pudor alguno. Estaba hipnotizada. Tú... me hipnotizabas.

Con extrema cautela, sujeté tus muñecas y aparté los brazos de tu pecho, dejando al descubierto tus simétricos atributos. Te ruborizaste intensamente al observar mi descarado acto.

-No debes avergonzarte, tienes una figura preciosa, Korra- mi voz sonó grave e incitante, y era consciente de ello. De lo que no era consciente, era de dónde había salido tal valor para decir tremenda estupidez.

Reíste un poco, nerviosa por mi inesperado tacto, que parecía no tener intenciones de soltarte -Tonta, deja de bromear.

-Mako habrá disfrutado bastante de... tu esculpido cuerpo...- enfaticé aquello último, clavando mi ahora, perdida mirada en aquel sensible lugar.

-¿P-Pero qué dices?

Te escuché, pero solo en un eco, porque ahora, mi traviesa mente me volvía jugar malas pasadas, imposibilitándome el pensar con claridad.

-¿Vas a negarlo?- te guiñé un ojo, comenzando a deslizar la mano por tu firme vientre, delineando círculos en él -nadie podría resistirse a esto...

Me sorprendí al notar como la piel que estaba acariciando, poco a poco aumentaba su temperatura.

Con el aire entrecortado, volví la visión a ti, hallándote completamente estupefacta y sonrojada.

 _Diablos..._

-¿P-Por qué lo nombras ahora?

Mierda, ella no podía empeorar más la situación.

-Oh... ¿Hice mal?- me atreví a modular, ascendiendo con lentitud la punta de los dedos por su piel, logrando sentir como su cuerpo se estremecía. Me detuve, antes de llegar a rozar un peligroso sitio.

-¿Él sobra, entonces? ¿Ya no lo quieres?

Abriste los ojos de par en par, mientras yo rogaba porque entendieras mi indirecta.

De repente, tu rostro se giró rápidamente hacia el costado, evitándome -Siempre querré a Mako, solo... no funcionamos como pareja. Pensé que ya lo sabías.

-¿Lo quieres como amigo?

-Claro...

-¿Y a mí?

Tus celestes ojos volvieron a clavarse en los míos, cada vez más tímidos e inseguros -¿Q-Qué?

No contesté, solo atiné a observarte con profundidad. Mi boca había dicho de más, y que mi mano no te abandonara, ya era un gran indicio de que no estaba para nada dentro de mis cabales.

Estaba echando todo a perder... pero no podía detenerme. Nunca me había sentido tan fuera de mí. Era como si una furiosa bestia dentro de mí ser me controlase, ignorando el hecho de que te encontrabas en el peor momento de tu vida.

Luego de unos tortuosos segundos, en los cuales no pude dejar de mirarte, sonreíste de lado, con el ceño algo fruncido -Ahora lo entiendo todo.

-¿Huh?

Bajaste los párpados, con cierta arrogancia -Entiendo por qué Mako se fijó en ti.

-¿Y... por qué es eso?

Ampliaste aún más tu mueca, para luego, paralizándome, atajar mi mano que te estaba apresando. No obstante, no la quitaste de su lugar, amplificando mi inquietud.

Acercaste con tal rapidez tu rostro hacia mí, que instintivamente retrocedí. Podía sentir tu cálida respiración rozando mis labios.

-Eres una seductora nata, Asami.

Alcé una ceja, sin entender bien si lo que me dijiste fue un halago o un insulto. Pero antes de poder responderte, la voz de tu madre fuera de la habitación, provocó que saltásemos en el lugar.

-Korra, ¿Quieres desayunar? ¿Te ayudo?

-¡N-No, mamá! ,Asami me ayudará- te alejaste de repente, todavía sin soltar mi muñeca.

¿Qué? ¿Aún querías que te ayude? ¿A pesar de estar... bueno, jugueteando contigo antes?

Regresaste la visión a mí. Sin embargo, esta vez la seriedad adornaba tu rostro -¿Lo harás?

-¿Qué?- musité, ya sin entender absolutamente nada.

-¿Me ayudarás?

Me perdí en sus transparentes ojos unos instantes, para luego asentir con debilidad -Siempre.

Y así fue, obviando la "broma" que le hice antes, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y yo me agaché a su altura. Alcancé su playera, que todavía yacía sobre las sábanas. Ella ascendió los brazos, y se la coloqué.

Parecías perdida en tus pensamientos, mientras yo proseguía con mi acto, concentrada en no desviar la mirada más allá de lo permitido.

Pasé tu brazo por encima de mi hombro, atajando tu cintura, dispuesta a levantarte.

-¿Quieres ir al baño?

Cerraste los ojos, con una tenue y resignada sonrisa -Por favor.

Te llevé hasta él, y con delicadeza, te acomodé sobre el sanitario. Me quedé parada frente a ti, titubeante. El sonrojo en tus morenas mejillas solo se dignaba a aumentar.

-Umm, ¿Quieres que...-

-¡No!- me cortaste, tensa, alzando ambas manos hacia mi -puedo hacerlo sola...

-Claro... si, perdóname- sonreí con nerviosismo y redirigí los pasos hacia la puerta.

-¡A-Asami!

De inmediato me giré hacia ti, expectante -¿Si?

-Quédate cerca, es decir, cuando termine... ya sabes...

Asentí, tranquilizándote.

Al cerrar la puerta, todas las abrumadoras sensaciones que venía conteniendo, me asaltaron de golpe.

Me cubrí el rostro, apoyándome sobre la madera, sin fuerza alguna.

¿Pero qué demonios me pasaba? Antes... ¿Antes que pasó entre nosotras? ¿Qué quiso decir con lo de seductora nata? ¿La seduje? ¿Se enojó? ¡No entiendo nada de lo que sucede!

Su voz llamándome, me despertó de mi meditación.

Con sigilo, abrí de nuevo la puerta. Asomé la cabeza por esta, encontrándome con su avergonzada mirada.

-¿Por qué te quedas ahí parada? Ya he terminado...

-¡Oh! L-Lo siento- me apresuré a llegar hasta ella, sujetando sus hombros en el acto -¿Qué necesitas ahora?

Llevó un dedo a su mentón, pensante -Déjame ver... lavarme, cepillarme los dientes, lo usual. Luego bañarme, aunque de eso se encarga mi madre, pero creo que tendrá que esperar hasta después del desayuno. Tenzin se enojará si no aparezco.

-Bien- asentí, incorporándola y llevándola hasta el lavatorio.

-¿Podrás sostenerme?- inquirió, volteando su rostro hacia mí.

Cuando sus celestes ojos penetraron los míos, no pude evitar que un calor trepara por mi piel. Esto ya estaba yendo... demasiado lejos.

Tentada, me incliné hacia su oído -Si te mantengo cerca, podré hacerlo- musité, logrando que se estremeciera.

Antes de llegar a escuchar una respuesta de su parte, capturé su cintura por detrás con ambas manos, y la apegué a mi cuerpo, logrando sentir sus voluptuosas curvas rozar contra mí.

-¿Así está bien?- murmuré, intentando controlar mi agitada respiración -¿Podrás hacerlo?

-S-Si... podré mantenerme en pie si me sujetas.

-Entonces no te soltaré- continué, sin abandonar mi grave tonalidad.

Dirigiste, ansiosa, la vista hacia el espejo, y empezaste a asearte histéricamente. No pude evitar sonreír de una complacida forma.

Te ponía nerviosa... lo sé. Y tú tampoco podías negarlo.

Detallé como te refregabas la cara varias veces, como si quisieras despertar de un largo letargo. Enseguida comenzaste a cepillarte rápidamente, con la frente arrugada.

Reí por lo bajo, al notarte tan dulcemente perturbada. Sin embargo, una inesperada queja de tu parte, deshizo mi mueca.

-¿Qué pasó?

Quitaste el cepillo de tu boca, haciendo una cara demasiado graciosa a mi parecer -Me pegué... en una encía.

Traté de reprimir una carcajada, sin éxito -Ten cuidado.

Asentiste, desganada -... Es un alivio que seas más alta que yo. Veo que no te causa ningún problema sostenerme.

-¿Huh?- inquirí, arrimándome hacia tu deliciosa figura, generando, sin querer, que te impulsaras un poco hacia adelante, y que tu parte trasera, se impulsase hacia atrás.

Una abrumadora y entusiasmante electricidad me recorrió de pies a cabeza, al sentirte.

 _Oh, no... no de nuevo._

-¡O-Oye, Asami!- pusiste las manos en el borde del lavatorio, rígida -no te pegues tanto a mí.

Perdida en su ahora, sugestiva posición, que me brindaba una imagen celestial, ascendí los dedos por su vientre, para luego aferrarme a él con ímpetu -¿Por qué?

-P-Porque... me caeré.

-Te dije que no te soltaría. No te dejaré caer, no te preocupes.

Descendiste la cabeza, arrugando las manos en el borde -No es eso lo que me preocupa- susurraste, tanto, que apenas te oí.

Me incliné hacia tu rostro, rozando mi mejilla contra la tuya -¿Qué dijiste?

Temblaste debido a mi acercamiento. Podía observar tu reflejo, cada vez más nervioso, en el espejo.

Fui incapaz de evitar que una satisfecha sonrisa se dibujase en mis labios.

Lamentablemente, la notaste. Tus cejas encorvabas eran la prueba de que no te estabas tomando para nada bien esta situación.

-¿Por qué sonríes así? ¿Crees que esto es un juego?- trató de alejarse de mis brazos -¿Qué disfruto de no poder siquiera hacer esto por mi misma?

Parpadeé varias veces, atónita -Claro que no, Korra, solo quería ayudarte.

-¿Riéndote de mí?

-N-No...

Bufaste, destruyendo mis frágiles sentimientos.

-He terminado, vamos.

Asentí, entristecida por tu enojada tonalidad. Tenías razón... ¿Qué mierda me estaba pasando? ¿Abusando de ti, de esta cruel forma? Me desconocía.

Pero yo solo deseaba... un lado mío deseaba... que me reconocieras, que entendieras lo que me pasa contigo. Sin embargo, parece ser que solo te estaba lastimando.

 _-¿Seductora nata, eh?-_ sonreí para mi, con lástima _-quizás tengas razón._

Me crié en un ambiente cariñoso, pero también muy superficial. Poco tardé en aprender a dominar a las personas, poco tardé en volverme... un tanto fría.

Luego de que mi madre murió, todo eso solo incrementó. Pensé, en mi soledad, que mantenerme de esa manera, me haría sobrevivir, aún más, cuando descubrí que mi padre era un traidor.

Pero tú me has enseñado que reprimir el sentir, es un pase de ida a la locura. Ya no quiero reprimirme más, y es por eso que... cada día que pasa, pierdo cada vez más el control.

No sé cómo manejar esto, porque nunca antes fui realmente sincera con mis emociones. Esta es la primera vez que decido dejarme llevar por ellas, y la verdad no sé como... controlarlas.

Todo es demasiado nuevo para mí.

Y con todos esos tristes recuerdos en mente, allí estaba otra vez, sosteniendo su silla de ruedas y llevándola al gran comedor del templo del aire.

Al encontrarse con todas las miradas puestas en ella, se achicó en el lugar. Era como si aquellos penosos ojos le recordaran lo ineficiente que era en ese momento.

Me angustié, como siempre, al verla tan triste.

-Korra, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? Me alegra verte.

Miró a Tenzin de reojo, para luego volver su interés a la comida. Pero solo jugaba con ella.

-Ya sabes como estoy, no sirvo para nada en este momento.

La observó, desconsolado -No es así, Korra. Debes tener paciencia, con el tiempo mejorarás.

-Ciudad república no dispone de ese tiempo.

-Ahora que somos más en el templo del aire, podremos protegerla mientras te recuperas. No hay de qué preocuparse.

Sonreíste con ironía, para luego romper con furia los palillos en tus manos -¡Claro que no hay de qué preocuparse! Sé que ya no me necesitan.

-No quise decir eso...

-Así sonó.

Y volvía a empezar aquella tortuosa y matutina rutina para ti. Aquel incómodo silencio durante las comidas. Cada vez que algo te pasaba, tu preciada familia trataba de consolarte. No obstante, nadie sabía que decirte para reconfortarte, siquiera yo. Pero sinceramente, no creía que necesitaras palabras ahora mismo. Solo necesitabas... alguien que te entendiera en silencio.

Lo venía sospechando, y poco a poco lo confirmaba. Tu cuerpo no era el único dañado, tu mente... era la que en peor estado estaba. ¿Pero qué podía hacer para ayudarte? Me sentía impotente. Tú eras mi mejor amiga... y no podía hacer nada por ti.

 _Excepto acosarte... qué gran compañera resulté ser._

-Asami, sácame de aquí.

Todos posaron la visión en ti, incluida yo.

-No has comido nada...

-Por favor.

Tu cabeza decayó, afligiéndome.

-Bien...

Tanto Tenzin, como los demás, incluidos tus padres, los niños y Bolin, observaron nuestra ida, preocupados.

-Korra.

Detuve los pasos, por ende, el andar de la silla, debido a la voz del sabio anciano.

-¿Estarás lista para la ceremonia de Jinora?

Apretaste con fuerza las manos contra las rodillas -Por supuesto. Al menos a ella... no le fallaré.

-Pero tú no le has fallado a nad-

-Asami.

-Si...

Retomé el caminar, obedeciendo a tu temor, que te impedía poder ver a la gran familia que tenías. Si yo hubiese tenido ese incondicional apoyo... quizás mi mente no se encontraría en tal lamentable estado.

Pero un lado mío sabía que necesitabas tiempo. Conocía bien lo que era que te agobiaran con palabras amables -y falsas, en mi caso- luego de pasar por una situación difícil.

Ya que yo... pasé lo mismo al perder a mi madre. Y en ese momento, solo quería estar sola. Solo quería olvidarme de todo.

-No quiero volver a la habitación aún- me dijiste, con la vista clavada en el suelo.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-... Tú elige.

Sonreí de soslayo, mientras redirigía la silla y te sacaba fuera de allí.

No sabía bien a donde mis pasos te iban a llevar, después de todo, ese lugar era gigantesco, y seguía sin conocerlo por completo. Mi hospedaje allí era transitorio.

Pero para mi suerte, mi viaje nos transportó a un armonioso bosque, que emanaba una energía diferente. Agradable, serena.

El olor a hierba, el sol asomándose entre los árboles, el canto de la naturaleza... todo era perfecto.

Después de largos instantes, en los que solo te dedicaste a mirar tus piernas, alzaste la visión.

-Este lugar...

-¿No te gusta?

Te volteaste hacia mí, para luego regalarme una leve sonrisa -¿No lo ves?- señalaste el cielo.

Seguí con la mirada tu acción, encontrándome con varios espíritus de aspecto muy amistoso y tierno, revoloteando a nuestro alrededor.

Mis ojos se abrieron, emocionados. El mundo espiritual siempre había despertado mi curiosidad, por lo tanto, los espíritus, me provocaban lo mismo.

-Es... hermoso.

-Lo es. ¿Cómo sabías de este lugar? Usualmente no mucha gente lo encuentra.

-No lo sabía, solo me dejé llevar- respondí, todavía admirando el panorama.

-Ja... increíble.

Mis ojos se clavaron en ti, intrigados -¿Qué?

Aspiraste el aire que te rodeaba, como si este te liberara de tu dolor, y para mi sorpresa, apoyaste tranquilamente la cabeza sobre mi cuerpo, que se encontraba detrás del tuyo -Esto es justo lo que necesitaba.

Te contemplé unos segundos, adorando cada gesto de tu armonioso rostro. Realmente te veías... aliviada.

Pero, algo todavía me incomodaba. Algo que debí haber aclarado hace ya unas horas atrás.

-Korra, umm... lo que te dije antes en tu habitación, y lo que pasó en el baño... eso...

Sentí el movimiento de tu cabeza elevándose un poco. Tus celestes ojos atraparon los míos, acobardándome.

-¿Qué pasa?

Te detallé desde esa perspectiva, estancada. Tus grandes y transparentes ojos, esa mirada de niña que no te abandonaba, y tus... carnosos labios. ¿Cómo podías ser tan deseable y dulce al mismo tiempo?

-Bueno, respecto a eso... yo...

-Solo fue una broma, ¿No?

Tus palabras atravesaron mi pecho, como si de una daga se tratase. Así que... así lo percibiste. Así de poco importante fue.

Sonreí forzosamente, y contesté -Eso fue. Nada más, ni nada menos. Perdóname si te incomodé.

Al contrario de lo que creí que sucedería, te quedaste observándome unos interminables instantes, para luego volver la visión al paisaje, inexpresiva -Con que así fue...

Mi corazón se encogió, adolorido.

¿Por qué tu respuesta sonó tan extraña? ¿Y por qué... ahora te veías tan decaída de nuevo?

* * *

¡Wow! ¡No me esperaba tan linda bienvenida de parte de ustedes! ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Acá dejo el segundo capítulo. Ya lo tenía preparado, así que fue pura suerte que publicara tan rápido jaja. Pero voy a tratar de subir el tercero lo más rápido posible!

Nos vemos en el próximo! :)

 **Maria: ** Muchas gracias por leer! Me alegro que te esté gustando el fic. Y si, estas dos todavía tienen un laargo camino por delante. Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Mud-chan:** Muchas gracias por leer! Me alegro que te esté gustando el fic :) Yo también siempre tuve esa inmeensa curiosidad de saber que pasaba por la cabeza de Asami, en ese tiempo que descubrió lo que sentía por Korra. Y como ves, no pude evitar escribir sobre eso jaja. Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Chat'de'Lune:** ¡Que agradable sorpresa encontrarte de nuevo! ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Que bueno que te esté gustando el fic. Yo y mi p*ta dislexia a la hora de publicar. Ese maldito "cien" y "sien" me viene persiguiendo hace años, menos mal que estás vos para corregirme :) A todo esto, quiero aclarar que no me olvidé de darle un final al fic de Xena, simplemente lo retrasé un poco, pero esta semana seguro ya lo publico :) Te leo en el próximo, entonces! Besos, estimada!

 **Himari:** Muchas gracias por leer! y me alegra mucho que te esté gustando la historia :) Gracias por el apoyo, te leo en el próximo capítulo! Besos!

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias por leer! que bueno que te guste! Si... bueno, Asami se vio bastante tentada en ese momento, pero todavía no es tiempo de que se tire encima de Korra (? jajaj te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Cryp:** Muchas gracias por leer! Me alegro que te esté gustando el fic. Todos queríamos que Asami siguiera su camino (? jajaj te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Bodoque-chan:** Muchas gracias por leer! Me alegro que te esté gustando la historia :) y me alegra no ser la única impaciente con la salida del comic. Yo no puedo más. Las previas imágenes de lo que vi del comic, me dejaron en suspenso. Después de tanto tiempo, KorrAsami finalmente se va mostrar en su libre expresión (? te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Paulina Doors:** Muchas gracias por leer! Qué bueno que te guste! Y gracias por el apoyo respecto a la narración. Yo, sinceramente, creo que todavía me falta mucho, pero hacemos todo lo posible para que sea pasable (? Dudé en publicarlo porque todavía no tengo el final, y temía tardar en publicar los capítulos. Sé lo que se siente esperar por la actualización, sin saber si el autor va a continuar o no, así que no quería ocasionar eso jaja pero ahora estoy segurísima de terminarlo. Así que te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Aiorod:** Muchas gracias por leer! Me alegro que te esté gustando el fic. Voy a tratar de seguir dejando picadita la historia :D Te leo en el próximo, besos!


	3. Giro

**Giro**

 _Ya basta. Ahora es cuando... de verdad... no puedo seguir escribiendo. Mis manos tiemblan cuando lo hago, al recordar lo que sucedió ese día._

 _Fueron demasiadas emociones encontradas, fue demasiado repentino... fue... algo que terminó por colapsar el poco autocontrol que me quedaba._

 _Esto no es algo que deba escribir... nunca fue mi intención convertir mi carta en una novela erótica._

 _Y menos lo fue, el contarte absolutamente todo lo que sentí por aquellos años perdidos. Algunas cosas debo guardármelas, ¿Sabes?_

 _Además, ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera todo lo que se me cruzó por la mente en ese instante?_

 _En ese momento, por unos cortos e ilusos minutos, pensé que... todo estaría bien. Realmente lo pensé._

 _Pero supongo que, como siempre, fui una idealista. Si todo hubiese resultado de otra manera, luego de eso, quizás hasta nos estaríamos riendo de estas memorias que ahora inundan mi mente._

 _Tal vez creas que fue divertido para mí... Que soy una maldita pervertida, y que hice lo que hice solo porque quise. O tal vez pienses que fue poca cosa, y que no tuvo importancia... Algo inocente, un juego._

 _Bien... No. No fue así. No tienes la más puta idea de cómo resultó todo para mí. No tienes idea del porqué siempre tu presencia me debilitaba. Estoy segura... no lo sabes. Porque si lo supieras... estarías aquí ahora, conmigo._

 _Todavía guardo cierto rencor por ese día... por ese maldito día que decidiste darme esperanzas._

 _Pero también entiendo que tengo parte de la culpa. Es decir, ¿Quién en su sano juicio, toma en serio las palabras de alguien notablemente descarrilada? En especial, cuando esas palabras dedicadas, siquiera fueron certeras._

 _Ja... Solo yo._

 _Aún así, no tengo derecho de estar destilando tal odio. Soy consciente de que éste es solo una coraza, que encubre la culpabilidad que sentí._

 _Me refregué la frente, con impaciencia, mientras una leve y triste sonrisa se atrevía a delinear mis labios._

 _Es un hecho. Parece ser que no eras la única lunática, querida. Yo, claramente, estaba más loca que tú._

 _Y es probable... que todavía lo esté._

Luego de aquella extraña e incómoda conversación que tuve contigo, todo empeoró. Tu estado en especial.

Tú... no me pediste ayuda de nuevo, ni tampoco que volviera a dormir contigo. Dejaste de pedir completamente por mi persona. No querías que te acompañara más... No me lo dijiste, pero era obvio.

A pesar de tu negativa, yo decidí hacerlo, decidí seguir acompañándote, ignorando aquella parte de mi, que sabía el porqué te estabas alejando... Si, lo sé.

Era por mi culpa, por mi estúpido y precipitado comportamiento. No podía ser otra cosa...

Sin embargo, aunque insistiese, poco tiempo lograba pasar a tu lado, ya que tus padres se encontraban cuidándote a cada momento. Eran como un mural que no me permitía llegar hasta ti.

Mis pies me guiaron, casi desesperados, hasta el templo del aire, al regresar de una aburrida reunión con mi empresa.

 _-Me pregunto si hoy estará dispuesta a verme..._

-¡Asami!

Alcé la mirada de inmediato, al escuchar la voz de tu madre.

-Me alegro que vinieras- caminó hacia mí, con una aliviada mueca plasmada en el rostro- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Claro.

-Tengo unos asuntos que atender en mi hogar, así que no regresaré hasta pasado mañana, ¿Podrías encargarte de Korra?

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, entusiasmados.

Perfecto. Por fin tenía la excusa ideal para cuidarla.

-Sé que es mucho pedir, y que ya has hecho demasiado, pero ella realmente te aprecia y tiene suficiente confianza en ti como para dejarse cuidar.

-¿Ah... si?

Asintió, con un amable gesto acompañándola -Esa chica es una testaruda, pero me imagino que eso ya lo sabes...

Sonreí de lado, dándole la razón.

-Confío en ti, tanto como ella confía en ti- su semblante se entristeció, melancólico -No te dejes llevar por lo que pueda llegar a decir. En este momento está un poco confundida y aturdida.

 _Aquí la única aturdida... soy yo._

Mis parpados descendieron, con comprensión -Senna, si ese fuera el caso, no estaría aquí, ¿No crees?

Rió por lo bajo, debido a mi comentario -Eres una buena chica. Me alegro que Korra te tenga como amiga.

 _Como amiga..._

-... Nunca fue una persona fácil para adaptarse a la sociedad. Que tú consiguieras llegar hasta ella, es un gran logro.

Mis palabras quedaron selladas. Estaba movilizada. Me sentía realmente orgullosa de que su madre me tuviese tanto aprecio... ¿Por qué será?

Era como si... me gustara que me reconociese.

-Bien, te la encargo- puso la mano en mi hombro, amistosa, para luego retomar sus pasos -Cuida de ella, por favor.

-Lo haré- respondí, observando su ida.

Al detallar que ya se encontraba lo suficientemente lejos, largué un pesado suspiro, un tanto aliviada. Por alguna razón, me incomodaba un poco hablar con su madre. Sentía que debía dejar una buena impresión, y sé que estoy acostumbrada a ello, pero... esto era diferente.

Ser aceptada por la familia de Korra, era de verdad un honor.

Retomé el caminar, sumida en mis pensamientos. Pero el sonido de otros pasos, provocaron que volviese a dirigir la mirada al frente.

-Mako...

-¡Asami!- se apresuró hacia mi -¿Cómo estás? ¿Has venido a verla?

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestioné, de una firme manera, ignorando absolutamente su saludo.

Me miró, extrañado -Vine a ver a Korra.

-Oh... ¿Solo eso?

-Sí, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Ladeé la cabeza hacia el costado, indiferente -Curiosidad.

Él se inclinó un poco, para quedar a mi altura -¿Te encuentras bien? Te ves un poco... distinta.

Mis labios comenzaron a delinear una irónica mueca -Estoy bien, pero tú... supongo que debes estar ocupado, con el trabajo y todo eso.

-Un poco- sonrió, resignado -. Pero tenía que venir a verla. Es Korra, después de todo. Me preocupa...

Sus palabras me atravesaron, despertando los celos en mi interior.

-Ya no es tu trabajo- musité, sin mirarlo.

-¿Huh?

Ascendí la visión, clavándola de una iracunda manera en él -Ya no es tu trabajo cuidarla, Mako. Déjala en paz.

Pestañeó repetidas veces, claramente, consternado -¿Pero qué dices?

-La verdad- atiné a contestar, retomando los pasos, pasando de largo por su anonadado rostro.

-¿Asami...?

Lo escuché en un eco, pero no me di vuelta. No quería verlo. No obstante, había algo que debía dejarle en claro, si quería evitar su presencia.

-No es necesario que vengas tan seguido, ahora estoy yo para cuidarla- le hablé, de espaldas a él, para luego girarme un poco, y dedicarle una arrogante sonrisa, que terminó por confundirlo.

Mi caminar aceleró, mientras mis puños se cerraban con fuerza. Mierda, realmente me molestaba verlo preocupado por ella. Soy tan infantil.

¿Por qué me hacía sentir tan insegura? Korra ya lo no quería, ¿Cierto?

Mis pasos, me llevaron de forma automática a su habitación. Tomé aire, drenándome de valentía, pero antes de poder girar el picaporte, escuché unos ahogados quejidos, dentro de esta.

Eso solo me condujo a entrar más precipitada, para encontrarme con el Avatar, haciendo unas flexiones diamante.

-¡Korra!- corrí hasta ella, y me agaché a su altura -¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-E-Ejercicio- apenas pudo modular, ya que su cuerpo, de repente, se estrelló estrepitosamente contra el suelo.

-¡Tonta!- de inmediato la sostuve, tratando de reincorporarla -¡Sabes que no debes sobre exigirte!

Chocó los dientes, impotente -No puedo quedarme quieta.

Cerré los ojos, con una resignada sonrisa de fondo -Eso no es novedad, pero hasta que recuperes la movilidad de tus piernas, no te exijas, ¿Si?

Bufó, obviando mi preocupación.

-De todos modos- la examiné, curiosa -¿Cómo lograste llegar hasta el suelo?

Su ceño fruncido fue mi triste respuesta. Y eso... solo provocó que mi pecho se apretase con dolor.

-Eres tan... testaruda. Pudiste haberte lastimado- atiné a decir, ayudándola a pararse y sentándola sobre la cama.

-No podría estar peor que ahora, así que no importa.

Me quedé observándola, con un pesar que casi no podía tolerar. Su cabeza había decaído, y sus manos se encontraban fruncidas contra la sábana.

 _Si tan solo pudiera curarte... si tan solo... pudiese hacerte sonreír._

-¿Qué haces aquí?- inquirió, tomándome desprevenida.

Parpadeé varias veces, nerviosa -He venido a cuidarte.

Su cabeza decayó de nuevo, mientras sus manos, ahora, comenzaban a jugar con ellas mismas -Te dije que no tenías que hacerlo...

-No me importa lo que digas -Tus ojos volvieron a posarse en los míos, debido a mi serio comentario -Yo quiero estar a tu lado.

-¿Por qué?

 _¿Por qué? Bien... eso es algo que me gustaría confesar, pero no me siento lista para eso. Y creo que tú tampoco lo estás._

Entrecerré los párpados, con cierta impaciencia, para luego volver a abrirlos, capturando tu confundida mirada.

Tenía que mutar este incómodo ambiente, con urgencia.

A propósito, hice un sonido exagerado con la nariz, para luego mirarte de reojo -Tú, a la ducha, ahora- solté, sujetando tu brazo.

-¿Q-Qué crees qué haces? Mi madre es la que me ayuda a bañarme.

Arqueé una ceja, con una picarona sonrisa -Bueno, tu madre no está aquí, así que me haré cargo de ti.

Me acerqué más, y sostuve su cintura, elevándola conmigo.

Su rostro se giró con rapidez hacia mí, totalmente ruborizado.

 _Linda..._

-¡Asami, ni se te ocurra!

Imité su acción, posando la visión en ella -¿Quieres apestar o qué?

-¡No apesto! ... ¿O sí?

Rodé los ojos, de forma burlesca -Solo un poco... veo que el ejercicio realmente te afectó.

-¡¿Huh?! ¡Si solo pude lograr hacer diez abdominales!

Sí... está bien, tenía razón. Yo estaba mintiendo. Pero parte de su rutina diaria era bañarse, su madre me lo encargó, ¿Cómo voy a desobedecer tal... tentadora petición?

-¿Por qué estás sonriendo tan perversamente?- me despertó su voz, provocando que regresara la atención a su insegura mirada, encontrándome con un hermoso y tierno puchero en sus mejillas.

Eso solo resaltó mi entusiasmo.

Le sonreí, con inocencia -Tranquilízate, no voy a violarte o algo así.

 _Aunque estaría encantada de hacerlo..._

Amé detallar como los colores irrumpían sus morenos cachetes.

-¿Q-Qué dices?, Asami... últimamente estás extraña- murmuró, dejándose llevar por mis pasos.

Cerré los ojos apaciblemente, mientras abría la puerta del baño -¿Lo estoy? Me pregunto porqué será...

No pude evitar volver a chocar con sus tímidos ojos. Dios... tenía que controlarme.

Abrí la canilla, llenando la bañera con el agua. Tú me observabas de reojo, sentada sobre el borde de esta, sin hacer comentario alguno.

-¿Lista?- musité, aproximándome hacia ti.

Evitaste mi mirada, como si esta te quemara -Pareces divertirte...

-¿Divertirme?- repetí, con una desolada mueca, mientras mis manos se estacionaban en tu cintura y ascendían lentamente tu remera, rebelando lo hermoso que era tu ser -Solo relájate, Korra.

¿Por qué demonios este diálogo sonaba tan pervertido en mi mente?

-No puedo hacer eso, Asami.

Mi tacto, que ahora se encontraba en el elástico de tu parte inferior, se detuvo.

Ascendí la visión, tropezándome con unos apenados y celestes ojos que trataban de descifrarme.

Tragué saliva con un esfuerzo sobrehumano -Trata de hacerlo. Solo soy yo, korra.

Bajaste el rostro, dudosa -Justamente... porque eres tú, no puedo.

Esta vez, la saliva quedó atragantada en mi garganta, a causa de tu comentario. Mi corazón palpitó con tanta fuerza, que tuve que aspirar el aire a mi alrededor para calmar su precipitado latir.

 _Vas a matarme..._

Obviando sus palabras, comencé a deslizar el pantalón por sus piernas, junto con aquella tela que cubría algo mucho más preciado, hasta quitarle todo por completo.

Las cerraste al instante, temerosa porque mis ojos invadieran tu intimidad. No te culpo por ello... ya que tus miedos se hicieron realidad.

Lo hice con sigilo, pero... lo hice. Contemplé en toda su gloria, tu preciosa y tentadora pureza.

Mi respiración se entrecortó por ello, y con una voluntad demasiado cruel para mi cordura, me incorporé y atajé tu cuerpo de nuevo, ayudándote a adentrarte en la bañera, que ya se encontraba llena.

Ya sumida en el agua, no te dignabas a mirarme, y tampoco a moverte. Parecías perdida en tus pensamientos... en tu debilidad. Así que agarré la esponja que se encontraba a mi lado, levanté tu brazo con delicadeza y empecé a lavarlo, de una devota manera.

Veo que eso captó tu atención, ya que finalmente decidiste hacer contacto conmigo.

-No tienes que hacerlo...

-Quiero hacerlo.

Luego de unos tortuosos segundos de silencio, en los que atinaste a observarme con profundidad, escuché un leve sollozo de tu parte, mientras mis cuidados iban acercándose a tu cuello.

-Odio estar así.

Me detuve de golpe, al oírte.

-... ¿Tanto te molesta mi compañía?

Negaste rápidamente con la cabeza, avergonzada -¡No es eso! Es solo qué... sabes a lo que me refiero.

Mi pecho se oprimió, esta vez con más fuerza. No quería verte así. Deseaba verte radiante de nuevo. Feliz... solo eso quería para ti, felicidad. Aunque yo... no formara parte de ella.

-Korra...- solté la esponja, y mi mano, tentada, se dirigió hasta tu suave cabello, enredándose en él.

Al acariciarlo, te sentí temblar -Te recuperarás, lo prometo.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?- susurraste, agobiada.

Solté un suspiro, y me posicioné detrás de la bañera, para tener una mejor posición. Ahora solo podía observarte de espaldas.

-Lo sé- sonreí, deslizando la esponja por tu cuello -eres fuerte, eres el Avatar. Nada puede detenerte, y aunque ahora te parezca que tu sufrimiento no tiene fin, verás como todo se solucionará. Te lo prometo.

Te volteaste, quedando muy cerca de mí ahora, sonrojado semblante. Tu rostro parecía culposo. Arrepentido.

-Perdóname por haberte estado evitando...

Me sorprendí ante tu repentina confesión, hecho que no pasó desapercibido por mi cuerpo, ya que mi otra mano decidió entrar en acción, guiada por tus palabras.

Reí por lo bajo, y sujeté tu mejilla, acariciándola con ternura -¿Me has estado evitando, Avatar?

Te escapaste de mi penetrante mirada, avergonzada -Sabes que si.

Mi corazón se apretaba sin compasión, ansioso por conocer la razón de su alejamiento. Pero... temía escuchar la respuesta. No me sentía lista para tal rechazo.

-¿Y a qué se deben estas honestas palabras?- murmuré, jugueteando con un mechón de tu cabello -¿Me has extrañado?

Sonreíste, tímidamente -Asami, tú eres...

-... ¿Sí?

-... Una gran amiga para mí. No quise alejarte, lo siento. Es solo que... no sé qué me pasa últimamente. Sé que estoy actuando extraño, por eso... perdóname.

Mis parpados descendieron, con desesperanza -¿Amiga, eh?

Noté la curiosidad en tus ojos, al oírme. Y aún más, cuando atiné a sonreír tenuemente.

Tenía que volver a mis cabales. Estaba a punto de quebrarme enfrente de ella.

-¿Qué tal si solo tratas de disfrutar esto?- me animé a pronunciar.

-¿Esto?- repetiste, sin entender.

Con una valentía que no creía poseer, abandoné la esponja y te abracé por detrás, capturando tu cuello. Al no advertir ninguna resistencia de tu parte, reposé el mentón en tu hombro, mientras me perdía en el exquisito aroma que emanaba tu cabello.

-Si... esto, mis mimos.

-Mimos...- pronunciaste con debilidad, dejándote abrazar por mí.

-Si... déjate cuidar al menos por una vez, Korra.

Reíste por lo bajo, con tristeza, y atajaste mis brazos, que ahora se habían atrevido a sumirse en tu cintura -Si, eso haré.

Sorprendida, y complacida por tu respuesta, continué mi tarea. Limpié tu cuerpo, ahora con mis manos, como si fuese oro puro. Porque eso eras para mi... oro. Un preciado tesoro.

Luego de unos minutos, en los que no cesé mi actividad, llegué a escuchar como de tus labios se liberaba un inesperado quejido.

-¿A-Asami...?

-Dime...- contesté, con la consciencia apagada.

-¿No crees que esto no es... n-necesario...?

Mis pupilas saltaron, consternadas, debido a tu comentario, que esta vez, sonó más profundo. De una lenta y aterrorizada manera, descendí la visión, para encontrarme con mis propias manos completamente sumidas sobre tus atributos.

¿Ja? ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Cómo...?

A pesar de todas las preguntas que formulaba mi atareada mente, no fui capaz de moverme de mi lugar. La situación me estaba superando, extinguiendo mi sensatez de a poco. A esa caótica circunstancia, se le sumó un escalofrío que comenzaba a a recorrerme sin piedad, imposibilitando a mi razón el reaccionar.

 _Es tan suave..._

-S-Solo estoy lavándote- fue lo más inteligente que pude decir.

Otro gimoteo se escapó de tus apetecibles labios, al sentir como mis dedos cruzaban una línea, empezando a desplazarse por tus pechos, de una lenta y circular manera.

Adoré escuchar como tu respiración se entrecortaba, a causa de mis caricias.

-E-Espera...

Mi cuerpo no pudo esperar. Y sin saber de dónde salió tal valor, mis yemas se resbalaron por la espuma, encontrándose con tus sensibilidades, que para mi mayor sorpresa, se mostraban entusiasmadas.

Emití un casi inaudible y placentero jadeo, al percibirlas sobre mi piel.

 _Dios, yo... estoy perdiendo la cordura._

-Tómalo como un masaje... solo es eso- musité agitada y con la mirada ya, oscurecida.

Aportando a mi enloquecido estado, estiraste tu cabeza hacia atrás, dejándola reposar en mi hombro, provocando que tu húmedo cabello rozase contra mi cuello. El cosquilleo que me recorrió por ello, no se comparó al que me invadió después, al notar tus morenas mejillas ruborizadas, tus ojos fuertemente cerrados, y tu boca entreabierta, solo siendo sostenida por un rastro de saliva que se adhería desde tu labio inferior, hasta el superior.

 _Mierda, Korra..._

Guiada por las sensaciones, apretujé más tus deliciosas vulnerabilidades, juntándolas entre sí, generando que tu espalda se arqueara un poco.

-A-Asami, espera... e-esto es...

-Un masaje... para relajarte...- susurré contra tu oído, estremeciéndote.

Tu rostro, debilitado, cayó de lado, mientras tu respiración se descontrolaba cada vez más, acariciándome.

Escuchar tus graves jadeos, solo provocó que mis dientes chocasen entre ellos, exasperados.

¿Quién iba a decir que la poderosa Avatar iba a ser tan sensible? ¿Y quién iba a decir que yo podía ser tan... insensible?

Mis acciones no tenían perdón. Y sinceramente, ya no lo esperaba. Todo había perdido sentido.

Ella parecía disfrutarlo... Lo estaba haciendo, ¿Verdad?

Meras excusas inundaban mi estúpida mente, solo para justificar mis malditos actos.

Observé con hambruna su desnudo cuello, mordiéndome el labio. Un instinto se apoderó de mí al instante, destruyendo todo mi restante autocontrol.

-Korra...

Comencé a acercarme peligrosamente a su piel, y en un arranque, sellé los labios contra esta, para luego entreabrirlos, y volver a cerrarlos, degustándolo, dejando no solo el rastro de mi oscuro labial en ella, sino también, mi marca personal.

Tu cuerpo saltó al sentirme, tanto, que el agua de la bañera se rebalsó.

-Ko...-

Te reincorporaste de repente, dejándome en suspenso, y con el nerviosismo pendiendo de un hilo.

Oh, por dios... ¡¿Qué hice?!

Para mi pesar, continuabas rígida, dándome la espalda.

 _-No, no, no, no, no, no... ¡¿Qué puedo decir para arreglar esto?!_

El sudor resbaló por mi frente, mientras mi corazón dolía, de tanto que estaba palpitando apresurado contra mi pecho, intentando escapar de él.

 _-No... no hay forma. ¡No hay nada que pueda decir! Quizás... ¿Disculparme...?_

Antes de que pudiese modular esa única e ilógica alternativa, de una exagerada manera, finalmente te volteaste hacia mí, con una gran sonrisa que no veía hacía tiempo.

-¡¿Viste eso?!

Parpadeé varias veces, tratando de centrarme -¿Q-Qué?

-¡Mis pies! ¡Mis pies se movieron por unos segundos!

-¿Huh?

Derivé la visión a donde me señaló, pero estos no se movían.

-Fue solo por unos segundos, ¡Pero lo pude sentir!

Mi comisura tembló, ansiosa, hasta que por fin pude ser capaz de dibujar una sonrisa, al caer en la cuenta de su comentario.

-¡Eso es genial, Korra!- la abracé por detrás, y para mi décima sorpresa, se dejó hundir en mi tacto, cual cachorro, atajando mis brazos.

Comenzó a reír, de una aliviada manera, que también... resultó ser un alivio para mí.

Así que había esperanzas para ella... me alegro tanto.

-¡Creo que tu masaje realmente funcionó!- se dio la vuelta, tomando mis manos y observándome con estrellitas en los ojos.

-¿M-Masaje? Oh... claro- desvié la vista, avergonzada.

¿En serio, Korra? ¿Así de inocente eres? ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta de que estaba a punto de violarte? ¿Tan poco significó para ti?

Asintió felizmente, para luego abrazarse a mi cuerpo, provocando que sus desnudos pechos chocaran con los míos. Perpleja, apresé su húmeda cintura, rogando porque no notase los tormentosos latidos de mi corazón.

-Gracias, Asami...

 _Esto es el colmo... de verdad, ya no sé que pensar._

Mi ceño se frunció, impaciente -Korra, tú realmente... - sonreí para mi, de una lamentable manera- ... No sabes nada.

El silencio se apoderó de tu habla unos minutos. Quiero suponer que mi comentario te confundió.

Te incorporaste, quedando a escasos centímetros de mi rostro -¿Qué es lo que no sé?

Mis ojos, avergonzados, se clavaron en tus labios, para luego perderse en el suelo, pensativos.

¿Qué podía decir? Ella... estaba recuperando la esperanza, eso es todo lo que importaba. A esta instancia, solo debería agradecer que no se enojó por lo que hice, lo cual, ya era un milagro.

Mis necesidades debían quedar en segundo lugar... si, así tenía que ser.

 _Así será._

Regresé la visión a tu transparente mirada, y con un esfuerzo, más costoso del que creí, sonreí -Bien hecho, Avatar- acaricié tu cabeza, recibiendo en recompensa un adorable gesto de tu parte -te lo dije, ¿No? Te recuperarás.

Asentiste de nuevo, contenta, mientras yo suspiraba con una extraña mezcla de alegría y tristeza -Ven, ya es hora de salir, no queremos que te resfríes.

La ayudé a pararse, y la envolví con una toalla, mientras la sentaba otra vez en el borde la bañera, y empezaba a secar su cuerpo.

Ella me observaba, de una forma... extraña, titubeante. No lograba adivinar que estaba meditando.

Sus parpados se encontraban entrecerrados, como si disfrutara de mis cuidados. Quizás era mi imaginación, pero juré ver expectación en sus ojos.

Agarré otra toalla a mi lado, y comencé a secar su cabello. Su profunda mirada, y el carmesí color en sus mejillas, me capturaron, mientras proseguía con mi acción. Fue totalmente hipnotizante.

-No tienes que hacerlo, mis brazos aún funcionan...

-Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo.

-¿Otra vez?

Clavé mis inseguros ojos en ella, confusa -¿Qué?

-¿Quieres hacerlo... otra vez?

Sus brazos, inesperadamente, rodearon mi cintura.

-¿K-Korra?

Hundió la cabeza en mi pecho, ocultando su rostro.

 _¿Q-Qué está pasando?_

-Asami, solo quiero que sepas...- dudó, fortaleciendo el aprecio -...que está bien.

Tragué saliva con rudeza, debido a aquel comentario que no logré entender, pero que por alguna extraña razón, se quedó retumbando en mi mente, perturbándome.

Bajé la mirada, atajando sus hombros -¿Korra, q-qué quieres decir?

Muy lentamente, elevó su rostro y penetró sus profundos ojos en los míos, paralizándome.

-Solo eso, que creo que está bien para mí... esto- aferró el agarre en mi cintura, sacudiendo todo mi lamentable ser.

Sonrojada, me perdí en ella unos eternos instantes, en los que no pude moverme. Estaba conmocionada, y tan... confundida. Sin embargo, una tenue línea dibujándose en sus labios, me despertó.

La contemplé, e incapaz de evitarlo, esta vez fui yo la que la rodeó en un impulso, acurrucándola contra mí.

No entendía nada... en serio, no lo hacía. Pero poco me importaba. Lo único que tenía significado era ese momento... ese perfecto momento.

Quedé estancada en el afrodisíaco aroma de su shampoo, y antes de darme cuenta, mis labios ya se encontraban besando su sedoso cabello, de una devota forma.

-¿De verdad... está bien?- musité, escondiendo el rubor de mis mejillas, en sus mechones.

Percibí como asentía con tranquilidad sobre mi pecho, fortaleciendo la unión -Lo está.

* * *

¡Capítulo tres entregado! Muchas gracias por leer, gente linda!

Procedo a contestar los reviews :)

 **Mud-chan:** Gracias por leer! Me alegro que te siga gustando la historia. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo, y espero verte en el próximo capítulo :) Besos!

 **Chat'de'Lune:** jaja! si, Asami esta pasando la peor prueba de su vida, respecto a su autocontrol xD Gracias por leer, y me alegra que te guste el fic! Te leo en el próximo capitulo! Besos!

 **Aioros:** Gracias por leer! Me alegra que te siga gustando! Te leo en el próximo, Besos!

 **Himari:** Gracias por leer! Aguanten los jugueteos, son esenciales para darle sabor a la historia ;) Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Maria:** Gracias por leer! Y en efecto, Korra todavía no sabe bien lo que pasa por su propia cabecita. Aunque como ves en este capítulo, alguna idea tiene (? jajaj Besos!

 **Paulina Doors:** Gracias por leer, y por el apoyo! Me alegra mucho que puedas sentir las emociones que trato de plasmar en el fic, en efecto, eso es lo más importante :) Y si, se viene una parte triste... pero no puedo evitarlo, dentro de todo quiero mantenerme fiel a la serie. Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Hinatita94:** Gracias por leer! Me alegro que te guste mi forma de escribir :) Te leo en el próximo, entonces! Besos!

 **Cryp:** Gracias por leer! La tensión se va a sentir a lo largo de toda la historia jajaj. Besos!

 **Luna del Desierto:** Gracias por leer! Que bueno que te esté gustando el fic :) ¿En serio? ¿Ni una coma fuera de lugar? Wow, hasta a mi me sorprende no haberme equivocado en eso jaja. Y si, Asami resultó ser medio mano larga jaja. A mi este ship también me enloqueció apenas lo descubrí. Destruyó por completo mi corazón de una cursi manera. Amo la amistad de estas dos, y por supuesto, amé como terminaron juntas :D Te leo el próximo, Besos!

 **Bodoque-chan:** Gracias por leer! Que bueno que te guste! .Ya encargué el comic :D (tenía que hacerlo) ¡No puedo esperar a que llegue! Me estoy comiendo las uñas todos los días jaja. Te leo en el próximo, Besos!

 **MaryC:** Gracias por leer! Me alegra que te esté gustando, y que logres sentir lo que trato de transmitir con los sentimientos de Asami. Te leo en el próximo, entonces! Besos!

 **Khymns:** Gracias por leer! Que bueno que te guste! Y siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Me acuerdo cuando me interné en el mundo de los fanfictions, y dejé mi primer comentario, totalmente exaltada jaja. No voy a ilusionarte, lo prometo! Esta historia todavía tira para más. Te leo en el próximo! Besos!


	4. Cambio

**Cambio**

 _"Está bien"_

 _Todavía recuerdo esas escasas, pero al mismo tiempo, potentes palabras, que yo tomé como una aceptación de tu parte. Un consentimiento que me permitiría amarte... de todas las formas posibles._

 _Pensé -a pesar de tener ciertas dudas -que eso significaba que tu sentías lo mismo que yo... Aún, mi leve esperanza, lo piensa._

 _Piensa que lo sentiste, y que te fuiste solo porque no podías tolerar tu estado. Que te fuiste... por lo que pasó esa fatídica noche. Por ese maldito accidente._

 _¿Recuerdas que antes hablaba sobre que estaba destilando odio, y que eso realmente solo era una coraza que protegía mi culpa?_

 _Bien, mis memorias han llegado al día del incidente, en el que de verdad... todo se arruinó. Ese día, fue uno de los más felices de mi vida, y también, el que terminó por destruir mis defensas._

 _Si hubiera sabido que iba a terminar así... No, no puedo ni decirlo, mentiría. Sé que de cualquier manera, hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo, una y otra vez._

 _Esa noche apareció tu infame enemigo,_ _tu peor temor, aquel que iba a perseguirte por años, sin darte descanso alguno._

 _Apareció aquella chica... que era igual a ti._

Solté un pesado suspiro, mientras me tiraba de espaldas contra la cama. Aún sentía el potente calor y sonrojo en mis mejillas, tanto, que tuve que cubrirme el rostro para apaciguarlo.

 _-"Está bien"... ¿Qué mierda está bien? ¿Lo que siento por ti? ¿Lo que pasó?_ _-_ lo destapé, perdiendo la visión en el techo _-Korra, ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso? ¿Es lo que yo entendí?_

No haberse enojado por lo que hice -que no fue poca cosa- solo puede significar que me aceptó, ¿Cierto?

Rodé en la cama, ansiosa -¡Agh! ¡Quiero saber! Maldición...- me aferré con fuerza de la almohada, para luego tapar mi perturbado semblante con ella.

Luego de aquella "inocente" sesión en el baño, no pude volver a hablar con Korra. Tenzin se la llevó, quién sabe a dónde, a meditar.

Poco la vi. Pero las veces que me la crucé, por pura casualidad -ja, si claro, obviamente la busqué, desesperada- atinó a sonreírme a lo lejos, de una radiante manera.

Mi corazón se alivió al recibir tan gratificante mueca. Así que, después de todo... estaba todo bien.

No debía preocuparme, ¿Verdad? Ella me aclararía las cosas... ¿No?

El bufido que largué ahora, nada se comparó al anterior. La inquietud que me carcomía era inexplicable.

Sin darme cuenta, mi interés se perdió en mis propias manos. No pude evitar recordar lo agradable que fue aquel atrevido contacto que ocasioné.

 _Así que... así se siente el cuerpo de una mujer..._

El rubor en mis mejillas creció, con solo pensarlo. Lo podía sentir, ardiente, trepando por mi piel.

-Fue tan suave, delicado, dulce... - fruncí los dedos, tensa - Diferente a un hombre.

Atajé mi frente, refregándola con impaciencia.

Nunca me lo había planteado, porque nunca antes me gustó una mujer. Korra fue la primera, que si mal no recuerdo, desde el principio llamó mi atención.

¿Es raro? ¿Está mal? ¿Por qué me gustó, en realidad?

Sonreí para mi, entendiendo que esas cuestiones, ya tenían respuestas.

Era más allá de la atracción física. Algo en su ser me atrajo cual imán, y un día, al abrir los ojos, ya estaba rendida ante ella.

Jamás había perdido tanto los estribos por una persona, siquiera por Mako, y eso... me asustaba.

Quién sabe, quizás yo... solo esté mal.

Pero... ¿Y ella? Si milagrosamente resulto ser correspondida, ¿Significa que le gustan las mujeres? ¿Qué hay de Mako? También le gustó, o será qué...

Reí para mí, ya sin entender nada.

Parece que ambas pasamos por lo mismo, y con el mismo chico. Esto no podría ser más hilarante.

Mi meditación me llevó a las afueras de aquel templo. Necesitaba aire, este, escaseaba en mis pulmones, de tan nerviosa que me encontraba.

 _Tengo que hablar con ella... no puedo esperar más._

-¿Asami?

Me volteé, un tanto asustada, al escuchar mi nombre, solo para encontrarme con una canosa mujer, de cabello largo. Me regaló una simpática sonrisa, mientras se aproximaba.

-Kya, ¿Qué tal todo?

Pestañeó varias veces, exageradamente -Esa es mi línea, pequeña. ¿Qué tal te va a ti?

La miré, cauta. ¿Por qué percibo que sus palabras tienen un significado más profundo?

-Yo... bien, como siempre.

-¿Esperando a Korra?- me interrumpió, guiñándome un ojo.

 _Ugh... maldita vieja. Así que... ya lo sabe._

-Solo paseaba por aquí- contesté, lo más normal que pude.

-¿Te atreves a mentirle a una anciana?

Mi ceja tiritó, irritada -Una anciana bastante molesta.

No vi venir la carcajada que la irrumpió por varios instantes, debido a mi insulto. ¿Ahora resulta que soy un chiste?

Puso una mano en mi hombro, limpiando las lagrimas que se resbalaban de sus ojos, a causa de la risa -Eres genial, Asami. Te lo estás tomando mejor de lo que pensé.

Fruncí el ceño, con el enojo en aumento, para luego, quitar su mano de una despectiva forma.

-¿Me perdí de algo?- cuestioné, observándola de reojo -¿A qué se debe tanta burla de tu parte?

Llevó un dedo a su mentón, falsamente pensativa -mmm... ¿Te lo digo? ¿O prefieres confesármelo tú?

 _Esto es el colmo..._

Sonreí con arrogancia, y me giré, comenzando a alejar mis pasos. Lo que menos deseaba en ese momento, eran sus bromas.

-¡Oye, espera!- sujetó mi muñeca, generando que me volviese hacia ella - Solo quiero ayudar.

-¿Ayudar? ¿Por qué necesitaría tu ayuda?

-Porque estamos hablando del Avatar, después de todo.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, aterrorizada.

 _Mierda... realmente lo sabe._

Me dedicó una tranquilizadora sonrisa, al verme tan paralizada -Asami, cálmate. No tiene nada de malo.

-N-No sé de qué estás hablando.

-¡Oh, vamos!- se acercó a mí, quedando a la altura de mi oído -He visto como la mirabas...- susurró.

De inmediato la empujé, empezando a sentir como mi corazón quería escapar de mi pecho. ¿Tan obvia resulté ser?

Me contempló, sin mutar su seguro semblante -Me retracto. Estás más asustada de lo que pensé- me dijo, esta vez, con una seria tonalidad -pero está bien, es normal.

No sé porqué, pero sentía que estaba a punto de quebrarme en cualquier momento, y parece que Kya lo notó, ya que acortó la distancia que restaba y, pasmándome, me abrazó protectoramente.

-Tranquila, Asami... entiendo por lo que estás pasando.

-¿Q-Qué?- cuestioné, en un hilo de voz, apartándome.

-No estás mal, deja de darle tantas vueltas.

Bajé la mirada, aturdida. Diablos, ya no podía más. Necesitaba un consuelo, y ella parecía empatizar bastante con mi situación.

-¿No lo estoy?- me animé a modular, en un murmullo.

Con una cuidada amabilidad, limpió mis lágrimas, que sin mi consentimiento, decidieron escaparse.

-No lo estás. El amor se puede dar de muchas formas, ¿No sería extraño si solo se diese de una?

Realmente... medité aquello.

-El mundo es un lugar inexplicable, y más lo son, los sentimientos- continuó, mientras yo, perpleja, perdía cada vez más la capacidad de hablar -no te avergüences...

-¡Nunca lo hice!- salté de repente. Ese comentario, me despabiló.

 _Jamás podría avergonzarme de estar enamorada... de tal hermoso ser._

-¡Eso es bueno!- aplaudió -estás yendo por el camino correcto, entonces.

Desvié la mirada, incómoda -Pero... ¿Qué hay de ella? ¿Va a ir... por mi mismo camino, si se lo digo?

Sus cejas se encorvaron, alertándome -Korra no es una persona que juzgue mal a los demás, no importa que tan diferentes sean. Ella misma siempre se sintió diferente- cerró los ojos, pensativa -En su diccionario no existen tales cosas como la discriminación. Es un alma inocente, y creo que justamente por eso... es el Avatar.

-¿Qué?

-Solo el avatar puede dominar los cuatro elementos, eso significa que nació con la gran capacidad de poder aceptar y manipular toda clase de cosas, en especial, lo distinto, ¿Tiene sentido, cierto?

La escuchaba, atenta. Y en el trayecto, una leve ilusión nacía en mi interior.

Su rostro se tornó melancólico, al proseguir -Mi padre era igual. Un alma inocente, amable, divertido, puro... como un niño. Pero- arrugó la frente -,también tuvo dificultades, en especial, cuando perdía el control de sus emociones.

Oh... ahora sé a dónde estaba yendo esta conversación.

-Por lo que pude observar, Korra también te tiene mucho aprecio, pero ten cuidado... recuerda que no está en su mejor momento. Quizás... solo tengas que esperar un poco.

 _Créeme, trato de hacerle entender eso a mis sentimientos, todos los putos días._

-Sería más fácil si ella no me diera esperanzas...- musité, clavando la visión en el suelo.

-¿Eso hizo?

-Creo...

Capté la sorpresa en sus ojos.

-Increíble...

-¿Huh?

-¿No te parece? Quiero decir, si tú estuvieras en su posición, así de lesionada, ¿Podrías pensar en otra cosa que no sea el mejorar, el volver a ser la de antes?

-No te entiendo...

-¡Has logrado llamar su atención en el peor momento de su vida! No me imagino lo que sería si ella estuviese absolutamente recuperada.

Mis pupilas saltaron de sus órbitas, entusiasmadas. No obstante, poco tardaron en volver a oscurecerse.

-Tal vez es por eso... tal vez solo encontró alguien en quien apoyarse. Supongo que lo necesitaba.

Ella rió de nuevo, desconcertándome -Asami, lo estás negando demasiado. Korra tiene una inmensa familia para que la apoye, pero te eligió a ti, ¿Qué más quieres?

Entreabrí los labios para hablar, pero nada emanó de ellos. Estaba conmocionada. Tenía razón. ¿Acaso... fui yo la única ciega todo este tiempo?

Una leve caricia en mi cabeza, brindada de una maternal forma, me despertó -Pequeña, mejor deja de pensarlo tanto. A veces solo debes dejarte llevar.

Ahogué una carcajada, irónica -Eso es algo que ya hice.

-¿Ah, si? ¿Y cómo resultó?

Los colores irrumpieron mi rostro, imposibilitándome el contestar. De solo recordar aquello... Mierda.

-... Veo que resultó bien- acotó, con una picarona mueca.

-¡N-No es lo que piensas!

 _Es claramente, lo que pensó._

Esa mujer resultó ser más atrevida de lo que creí. Y parecía comprender bien mi posición. Será que... no, imposible...

Me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda, para luego comenzar a alejarse, dejándome con las palabras atragantadas -Déjalo fluir, y todo saldrá bien.

Quedé estancada en el sitio, observando su ida. Pero sus pasos poco lograron apartarse, ya que su cuerpo volteó de nuevo hacia mi.

-Oh, por cierto- sonrió de oreja a oreja -¡Bienvenida al otro lado!

Mi labio inferior se desprendió, al no tardar en entender aquel acertijo.

-El otro lado...- repetí, al aire. Sin saber bien el porqué, sonreí -No suena mal...

La hora del almuerzo llegó, y con ello, mi nerviosismo se acrecentó. Por fin iba a verla.

Me encantaría decir que mis pies me llevaron con una increíble tranquilidad hacia el comedor, pero no. No lo hicieron. Me tropecé unas cuatro veces tratando de llegar, y de una ridícula forma.

 _Mátenme. Soy tan patética._

Después de tan estrepitoso camino, mi anhelo se hizo realidad. Ahí estaba ella, sentada, al lado de Tenzin.

Tragué saliva al verla, intentando drenar mi garganta, que había quedado completamente seca por la charla que tuve con Kya.

Su rostro se giró directo a mí, y como lo esperaba, allí me saludaba de nuevo, su alegre sonrisa. Por supuesto, respondí de igual manera, y, esta vez, calculando mis pasos, me senté a su lado.

-¿Qué tal?- musité, lo más apacible que pude.

-Me dormí.

-¿Huh?

-Me dormí en toda la meditación- susurró, contra mi oído -pero no le digas al viejo, se enojará.

-Te escuché, Korra...

Ambas lo miramos de reojo, riendo por lo bajo.

Ah... pero qué alivio. Todo parecía estar bien, sospechosamente bien. Era una total sorpresa para mí. No voy a negar que un lado mío se encontraba un poco decepcionado. Ella no se mostraba tan inquieta como yo, y eso, me hacía predecir lo peor.

La comida transcurrió con normalidad. Lo único anormal que percibí, es que parecías disfrutarla. Aquel hecho no pasó desapercibido por tu familia, que obviamente, se mostraron complacidos.

-Korra- la voz del anciano, se hizo presente -Cuando termines de almorzar, vendrás conmigo. Todavía no hemos terminado los ejercicios- alzó una ceja, desafiante.

Rodaste los ojos, como una niña pequeña. De repente, tu mano, que yacía debajo de la mesa, sujetó la mía, estremeciéndome.

-No podrá ser, Tenzin. Prometí pasar la tarde con Asami.

 _¿Eh? ¿Huh?_

-¿Verdad?- se volvió hacia mí, mirándome de una cómplice forma, y entrelazando los dedos con los míos.

Hubiera sido genial no tartamudear al contestarle, pero qué se le va a hacer...

-C-Claro. Así acordamos.

Bien, era consciente de que la intrépida Avatar quería saltearse sus sesiones de rehabilitación, usándome de excusa. Pero igual, no pude evitar que mi corazón se retorciera, regocijado.

Me eligió a mí para escaparse, cuando pudo haber escogido a cualquier otra persona. Pequeños... pero importantes detalles que me hacían el día.

 _Y repito, soy patética._

-¿Vamos?- me tomó desprevenida otra vez, su dulce voz.

Asentí, sonriente, desligándose -con mucho pesar- de tu mano. Me incorporé, y sostuve su silla, alejándonos de allí, ignorando por completo todas las miradas inquisitivas que se clavaban en nuestras espaldas.

Al estar lo suficientemente lejos, soltaste un liviano suspiro -Gracias, Asami. No quería volver a esas malditas sesiones. Hubiera muerto de aburrimiento.

Agaché un poco el rostro, para quedar a la altura del tuyo -¿Pero no te conviene hacerlas? Para que mejores...

-Eso no me ayudará a mejorar- dijiste, haciendo un puchero -Estoy segura.

-¿Y entonces, qué lo hará?

Lo meditaste unos segundos, y de la nada misma, estiraste los brazos hacia arriba, radiante -¡Divertirme!

Parpadeé repetidas veces, incrédula -¿Divertirte?

Asentiste, enérgica -¡Hagamos algo divertido!

-Algo divertido...- murmuré, mientras vagas y pervertidas ideas me irrumpían.

Negué inmediatamente con la cabeza, cancelándolas, y odiándome en el acto.

-¿Qué estás pensando?

Regresé la visión a ti, solo para encontrarme con tus labios, comenzando a delinear una traviesa sonrisa.

-N-Nada.

-mmm...

 _Puta madre, Korra. ¡Deja de hacérmelo tan difícil!_

Mi andar nos dirigió a las afueras, y en el mientras tanto, mi mente pensaba alguna forma de entretenerte, tratando de apartar aquellas cuestiones que quería formular, respecto a nuestro extraño encuentro en el baño.

Te miré de reojo, insegura.

Sentía que todavía no era momento de preguntarte. O quizás... no quería destruir ese armónico ambiente. Ya que si la respuesta llegaba a ser negativa... mejor no quiero pensar en eso.

-¿Te gustan los juegos de mesa?- inquirí, volviendo a mis cabales.

-Nop. Soy malísima para eso.

-Oh... umm, ¿Quieres que te peine? Hago muy lindos peinados.

-Eso lo sé. Tu cabello siempre está hermoso y radiante, pero no creo que funcione con el mío. Es muy revoltoso.

Mi corazón se apretó con tu elogio. Tenía que volver a centrarme, con urgencia.

-¿Y qué quieres hacer?

Dejaste caer el mentón, atrapándolo con tu mano -No lo sé, poco puedo hacer así...

Tu semblante se tornó angustioso, destruyéndome al instante. Apreté los puños, impotente. Ya no quería verte así... no iba a permitir que te entristecieras. Ya no.

-¿Te gusta la velocidad?

-¿Huh? ¿La veloci-¡E-Espera!

No te dejé terminar, ya que mis pies despegaron tan rápido del suelo, que tus labios quedaron sellados ante la sorpresa.

Corrí, de una libre manera, impulsando la silla de ruedas.

-¡A-Asami!- te agarraste con fuerza del apoya brazos, apretando los ojos en la acción.

El viento nos acariciaba, cada vez con más ímpetu.

-¿Qué sucede, Avatar? ¿Tienes miedo?- te provoqué, casi sin aliento.

Obviamente, eso solo logró incentivarte. Había conseguido mi cometido.

-¡Ja! ¡No lo tengo!

-Entonces, ¡Divirtámonos!- aceleré los pasos, corriendo a través del jardín, derrapando la silla de una exagerada forma, al doblar.

Tu risa entró en escena, al notarme tan compenetrada. No tardé en imitarte, era inevitable.

Todo parecía tan perfecto. No sabría como describir la sensación de libertad y felicidad que sentí. Sé que parece una estupidez si lo ven desde afuera... pero logré hacerla sonreír, y eso... era todo lo que necesitaba.

Los minutos pasaban, y yo, cada vez más, tornaba el recorrido en algo inocentemente peligroso.

-Y... ¡Aquí vamos! ¡Sujétate!- Incrementé la velocidad, lo más que podía, para luego, detenerme de golpe, provocando que tu cuerpo casi escapase de su lugar.

Mis manos atajaron tu cintura, conteniéndote a tiempo.

No podías parar de reír, y yo igual. Nuestros cabellos se encontraban desordenados, y nuestras respiraciones, agitadas. Aún así, nuestras sonrisas nunca se borraron.

Limpiaste tus ojos, todavía con la risa de compañera, y me miraste -¡Eres la mejor, Asami!- exclamaste, generando solo gozo en mi ser.

Sonreí de lado, acomodando mi cabello de una falsa y arrogante manera -Lo sé. ¿No te lo esperabas, eh?

-¡Claro que no! ¿Quién podría esperarse eso? Pensé que de verdad ibas a peinarme, como si fuera una muñequita.

-¡Pero si eso es divertido también!- me apoyé en el respaldo de la silla, cruzando los brazos -Lo haré mas tarde, no podrás escapar.

Arqueaste una ceja, confiada -Eso te costará más trabajo que correr con mi cuerpo, créeme.

-Estoy dispuesta a aceptar el desafío- te guiñé un ojo, logrando que un tenue y hermoso carmesí, inundase tus mejillas.

De nuevo, tu carcajada hizo eco, sin embargo, algo te detuvo en seco. Algo que también provocó que mi cuerpo empezara a caer.

-Oh oh...- emitiste, bajando la mirada.

-Oh oh...- repetí, percibiendo como mis brazos iban en descenso.

Antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo, un escandaloso sonido se escuchó, y ambas habíamos caído, ya que la silla se desarmó en nuestras narices.

Para mi maldita suerte, me desplomé sobre ti, solo quedando apoyada con mis manos, al lado de tu ahora, anonadado y cercano rostro.

El silencio no se apiadó de nosotras, y tampoco mis ojos de mi cordura, ya que se fundieron con los tuyos, mientras la ansiedad no se hacía rogar, apoderándose de mí.

De paso, mi pecadora vista decidió cambiar de ruta, estancándose en tus labios entreabiertos, provocándome un inmediato escalofrío.

En conclusión; tenía que incorporarme, de prisa.

-Ja... ¡Jaja! Parece que rompí tu silla...- traté de hablar, nerviosa -L-Lo siento.

Tu semblante, que se encontraba un tanto consternado, empezó a transformarse en una perversa mueca.

-Lo sentirás más cuando tengas que cargarme hasta la casa.

Ascendí una ceja, altanera -¿Piensas qué no puedo hacerlo?

Bufaste, fingiendo arrogancia -Solo digo que soy un poco pesa-¡O-Oye!

Otra vez, no te permití terminar. Mis manos te alzaron con tal velocidad, que siquiera pudiste mutar tu pasmado estado.

-Te tengo- musité, observándote de cerca, y reforzando el agarre en tu cintura y piernas -¿Qué decías? ¿Qué eres pesada?

-A-Asami...

-Eres como una pequeña pluma, ¿Lo ves?- giré, contigo en mis brazos, generando que tu risa volviese a emanar.

-¡Ya para!- reíste, atrapando mi cuello con tus brazos -¡Ya entendí! ¡Deja de girar!

-Pensé que querías divertirte...- me burlé, deteniéndome, y sonriéndote con picardía.

-Y lo hice- descendiste los ojos, recuperando el aire perdido -Gracias a ti.

Tu comentario sonó tan profundo, que no pude evitar perderme en tu persona.

Entrecerré los míos, adorando la mirada, inmersa de cariño y agradecimiento, que me estabas regalando. Una mirada... que me hacía tener esperanzas, que quizás no debía tener. Esperanzas que posiblemente, iban a terminar por destruirme.

 _Yo... realmente..._

Los cerré por completo, afligida.

 _... Te amo._

Un suave tacto sobre mi mejilla, me despertó de mis delirios sentimentales.

-¿Asami?- murmuraste mi nombre, contemplándome con preocupación -¿Qué pasa?

Negué con la cabeza, forzando una sonrisa -Nada, volvamos adentro.

Emprendí el caminar, aún contigo en brazos, intentando ignorar tu visión, que me observaba con cierta desolación.

Cada paso que daba, colapsaba mi corazón.

 _Te amo... te amo... te amo..._

Es todo en lo que podía pensar. Y sin percatarme, las lágrimas que venía conteniendo, empezaban a asomarse por mis ojos.

Los fruncí, tratando de que no se liberasen. No quería que me vieras llorar. No tenía porqué hacerlo. Se supone que vamos por buen camino... se supone que la estábamos pasando bien.

Entonces, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué solo quería llorar y desarmarme en tus brazos?

-Eres fuerte.

Al escuchar tu voz, luego de una larga instancia, penetré los ojos en ti. No entendía a qué te referías.

Tus suaves yemas, limpiando lo que iba a convertirse dentro de poco, en un llanto, me desdoblaron.

-De verdad... muy fuerte, Asami.

Emití un sonido ahogado, mientras, llevada por el instinto, me aferraba con más fuerza de tu cintura -No lo soy.

Negaste, acariciando la piel de mi rostro -Lo eres. Tratar con una lisiada como yo, tratar de sonreír, tratar de hacerme sonreír... y tratar de...- tus labios se estamparon, mientras lograba vislumbrar como la duda, te invadía -tratar de entenderme... no tiene precio.

-Korra...

¿Qué estaba pasando? ... Creo saberlo, y eso me está matando.

No dijo nada más, al igual que yo. No pensamos que habría que decir algo más... o quizás, no sabíamos qué más decir. Lo único que sabía, es que el camino que se me había hecho liviano, ahora empezaba a ser demasiado pesado.

La llevé a su habitación, y la senté en el borde la cama. Ella me miraba... de una manera que no podía descifrar. Desde hoy a la mañana que no logro descubrir lo que pasa por su mente. Eso me fastidia. Lo único que puedo confirmar, es que está actuando... distinta.

Y ese cambio, que yo considero como repentino, podría ser mi perdición.

-Tendremos que pedirte una silla nueva- corté el incómodo silencio, consiguiendo tu atención -Me declaro culpable- bromeé.

Por fin sonrió, luego de ese largo trayecto, en el que solo se dedicó a observar el suelo.

-Pero fue divertido- me mostraste los dientes, en un complacido gesto - En serio, gracias por todo.

Eso no sonó muy bien en mi paranoica cabeza.

Ignorando tu agradecimiento, me senté a tu lado -¿Hay algo más que quieras hacer hoy? Aunque ya está anocheciendo...

Lo meditaste, pensante, unos interminables instantes.

Cuando creí que no dirías nada, y que tendría que volver a interrumpir, tus dulces palabras me hicieron vibrar en el lugar.

-Solo quiero estar contigo- dijiste, con una nostálgica mirada, perdida al frente.

Parpadeé varias veces, intentando hacerle entender a mi mente que lo que escuché, fue real.

-¿C-Conmigo?

La regresaste a mí, y asentiste, con una leve sonrisa -¿Te molesta?- ladeaste el rostro, evitándome -Tal vez tienes cosas que hacer y...

Negué de una eufórica manera, extasiada -¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Yo también...!- tosí, tratando de mantener la compostura - .Yo también quiero estar contigo...

Tu contenta mueca, incrementó -Eso me alegra.

Te miré, titubeante. Mierda... no sabía que decir. Internamente, solo esperaba que tú me dijeras de una buena vez, la verdad. Pero sé... que esta tardaría en llegar.

-Entonces... ¿Quieres desafiar a mi revoltoso pelo?- cuestionó, sosteniendo uno de sus mechones.

Dibujé una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, complacida -¡Por supuesto!

Te llevé hasta la silla, acomodándote en ella. Me puse detrás de ti, y mis manos comenzaron a deslizarse por tu suave y desordenado cabello. El aroma que emanaba de este, me estaba haciendo perder el sentido.

Te contemplé a través el espejo, encontrándome, para mi sorpresa, con tu ser completamente relajado, o mejor dicho, entregado.

-¿Y? ¿Es difícil?

-No, para nada. Mira que dócil es...- pasé el peine por tus mechones, dejándolos caer cerca de tu rostro.

-¿Dócil? ¿Yo?

 _Eso me gustaría..._

-Tu pelo. Tú no tienes nada de dócil, Avatar.

Elevaste un poco el semblante, penetrando los ojos en mi -¿De verdad piensas eso, Asami? Yo no estaría tan segura...

Te mantuve la mirada, confusa. ¿Acaso esas palabras, encubrían un doble sentido?

Quizás este era el momento... si, tenía que preguntarle que significó lo que me dijo. Necesitaba hacerlo. Mi sensatez dependía de ello.

-Oye, Ko...-

-¿Sabes?- me cortó, provocando que pegase un saltito. Me agarró desprevenida. -He dejado de tener tantas pesadillas. Zaheer ya no aparece en ellas.

-E-Eso es bueno- respondí, mordiéndome el labio, debido a la impotencia que me recorría.

 _Todavía no puedo preguntarle..._

-Pero- tu cabeza decayó, mientras atrapabas tus propias manos -En su lugar, alguien nuevo ha aparecido. Una chica... que nunca logró verle el rostro.

-¿Una chica?- repetí, aún continuando con mi acción.

Asentiste, con un gesto preocupado -Si, me persigue en mis sueños. Por alguna extraña razón, me genera ansiedad... en especial el hecho de no poder saber quién es. Da un poco de miedo.

-¿Por qué crees que te persigue?

Dudaste unos segundos, para luego contestar -Porque sabe que le temo. Tiene un aura... realmente maligna.

Al captar tu inquietud, hice silencio, porque pensé que lo necesitabas. Tu estado me decía eso. Sigo asegurando que no querías palabras de compasión, y no tenía intenciones de dártelas. Sé que eres mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas.

-Gracias, Asami, por escucharme.

Emití una pequeña risita, satisfecha -Hoy no has parado de agradecerme...- me atreví a modular, dejando el cepillo sobre el escritorio, y colocando ambas manos sobre tus hombros -¿Qué te sucede?

Te miraste al espejo, y pasaste rápidamente la visión a mí, en el reflejo. Un rubor me invadió de inmediato, al notar cierto brillo incierto y expectación, en tus ojos.

 _¿Qué pretendes?_

-Sucede que te debo mucho, y... te aprecio mucho también.

 _Eso fue... un golpe bajo._

Mis dedos se fruncieron, sin mi permiso, sobre tu piel, lo cual generó que te volteases hacia mí.

-¿Asami?

Traté de modular, pero mis labios solo lograron entreabrirse una y otra vez, sin conseguir su cometido. En cambio, tú me seguías detallando, sin darme tregua. Tomé aire, y junté las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban.

-C-Creo que ya es hora de dormir.

-Ah... claro- bajaste la cabeza, como un cachorro abandonado.

Quise pegarme una gran bofetada al verte. No podía actuar con normalidad, y eso me estaba desquiciando.

Si, no lo voy a negar. Estaba aterrada. Temía que solo estuvieses dedicándome bellas palabras, porque ibas a rechazarme... y no quería eso. No podría soportar tal cosa. No con mi mente en semejante caos.

En silencio, te reincorporé. Pasé tu brazo por mi hombro, y te llevé hasta la cama, recostándote en ella, con delicadeza. Tú me mirabas, extrañada, como si mi actitud fuese la de una maldita bipolar.

Bien, tenías razón. Posiblemente, lo sea.

-Te veré mañana- te saludé con la mano, mientras me daba media vuelta, intentando huir lo más rápido posible de allí.

-¿A dónde vas?

Me detuve en seco, impactada por esa leve, pero potente pregunta -¿A... mi cuarto?

Alzaste ambas cejas, de una inocente manera, que logró derretirme -¿Por qué? ¿No vas a dormir conmigo?

-¿Eh?

 _¿Huh? ... ¡¿HUH?!_

-¿No quieres?

 _¿Q-Q-Qué?_

-Supongo que mi cama es muy pequeña, después de todo...

-¡N-No!- alcé ambas manos, en señal de negativa -¡No lo es! Es decir, lo es, ¡Pero no me molesta!

-¿Entonces? ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parada?- me sonrió, de un sereno modo que nunca tuve el placer de ver, hasta hoy -Ven...

Estiró su mano hacia mí, y no pude hacer otra cosa más que tomarla, a pesar de mis dudas. Era tan cálida...

-¿En serio quieres dormir conmigo?- musité, insegura -Nunca me lo has pedido... excepto esa vez.

Era un hecho que mi impertinente habla se estaba exasperando. Revelando tales cuestiones íntimas... por dios, alguien deténgame.

-Pero si ya hemos dormido juntas...

-Yo fui la que quiso hacerlo.

Reíste por lo bajo, debido a mi interminable inseguridad -Asami, le estás dando muchas vueltas. Solo ven, ¿Quieres?- tironeó de mi mano.

Aún sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, asentí lentamente. ¿Era consciente del peligro que significaba dormir conmigo, luego de lo que pasó entre nosotras?

Una maliciosa respuesta asomó por mi mente. Si... por supuesto que era consciente. Entonces, ¿Esto significaba que me estaba aceptando? Entonces... ¿Entendí bien sus palabras?

-¿No vas a ponerte el pijama?

Mi visión, que se encontraba perdida en la nada, se plantó en sus ojos.

-¿Qué?

-El pijama...- repitió, delineando una curiosa sonrisa.

-Oh... si, ¡El pijama! Iré a mi habitación a buscar-

-No hace falta.

-¿Huh?

Señaló su armario -Puedes ponerte cualquier playera mía para dormir.

Mi comisura tembló, ansiosa -¿P-Puedo?

-Claro, elige la que quieras.

Regresé los pasos, y abrí las puertas del armario. Este, se encontraba lleno de puras musculosas, además de sus extraños conjuntos orientales.

Tragando saliva, tomé una que llamó mi atención. No porque fuese diferente, ni linda, ni nada de eso. Si no porque... era la que ella solía utilizar para dormir.

La aferré con cariño, ascendiéndola. Una tentadora idea se cruzó en mi camino. Aprovechando que estaba de espaldas, la sumí en mi rostro y aspiré aquel embriagador aroma que poseía.

 _Su aroma..._

-umm... ¿Vas a ponértela?

La descendí con rapidez, reaccionando -¡S-Si!

Mis pies, ahora, me dirigieron hacia el baño, sin embargo, tu habla haciendo eco de nuevo, me detuvo.

-¿Qué haces?

-Voy a cambiarme...

-Hazlo aquí.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, aturdida.

 _¡¿Qué carajo le pasa?!_

Rió, debido a mi obvio estado.

-Asami, ambas somos mujeres, no pasa nada.

Traté de sonreír, de verdad, traté. Pero creo que en su lugar, dibujé una ridícula mueca -T-Tienes razón.

Me puse de espaldas a ella, y dubitativa, empecé a quitarme la parte de arriba, quedando solo con el sujetador.

 _Esto no puede estar pasando, y si está pasando... ¡¿Por qué demonios no estoy aprovechando la oportunidad?! ¿Por qué estoy tan nerviosa?_

-¿Tienes problemas con tu pantalón?- la escuché, juguetona, con delay. Mi mente se encontraba en el peor de los limbos.

Me giré hacia ella, tapando mi figura descubierta, con su playera -¿Por qué lo dices?

Me contempló, de una profunda forma, que solo provocó que me la pusiese de inmediato. Me sentía realmente... observada.

-Porque hace varios minutos que estás tratando de sacártelo- contestó, finalmente.

-Oh... lo siento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas?- emitió una leve risita -Ven, te ayudaré.

-¡No hace falta!- salté, con los nervios ya, fuera de sí.

-Asami... si sigues así, se hará de día- se burló, llamándome con la mano.

Vacilé, y a pesar de que era una mala idea -y resalto, una MUY mala idea- me acerqué hacia ella. Sus manos, sin titubear, atajaron mi cintura.

Al sentirla, un instinto se apoderó de mi. Pero tenía que retenerlo... tenía que hacerlo. Todo estaba en juego.

Me aferré con fuerza de su remera, que todavía me protegía, comprimiendo mi sentir.

-¿Botones?- Bajé la mirada, cuando oí su voz, encontrándome con el Avatar, muy concentrada en su tarea -¿No es molesto usar esto? Parece ajustado- comenzó a desprenderlos, uno por uno, de una lenta y tortuosa manera.

Mi respiración se entrecortó. No pude contestar. Mis fantasías estaban haciendo estragos en mis pensamientos.

Antes de desprender el último botón, elevó los ojos y los penetró en mí. Sé... que estos encubrían algo. El brillo en ellos, la expusieron.

 _Estás jugando con fuego, Korra._

-Ya está.

-¿Huh?

-Ya puedes quitártelo.

-Ah, si...

-¿O quieres que... también haga eso yo?

 _Voy a morir, en serio._

Me mordí el labio, impaciente. Parece que mi silencio fue su contestación, ya que, sin esperar a que pudiese decir algo, empezó a descenderlo. El recorrido me hacía cosquillas, estremeciéndome.

Su respiración rozaba contra mi vientre, enloqueciéndome.

No podía estar más excitada. Me pregunto si lo sabrá... Es muy probable, que lo sepa.

 _Esto es una tortura... una hermosa tortura._

-Levanta un poco la pierna...- musitó, y yo, como una buena chica, obedecí. Detallé como lo arrastraba hasta mi tobillo, quitándolo por completo -¿Quieres algo para ponerte, o prefieres dormir así?

-Prefiero así.

Aquello escapó rápidamente de mis labios. No... no era mi intención decir eso. No era mi intención quedar semi desnuda ante ti.

-H-Hace calor- me excusé.

Sin embargo, al detallar como tus ojos comenzaban a analizar mis piernas, con bastante interés, quedé suspendida. Un tímido sonrojo apareció en tus mejillas. Eso solo incrementó mi locura.

-Bien...- atrapaste mi mano, despertándome -Ven...

Hipnotizada, asentí, y con cautela, apoyé la rodilla sobre el colchón, para luego acostarme y posicionarme de costado.

Imitaste mi pose, por ende, tu mirada no tardó en atraparme. Pero esta... estaba mutando. Aquella seguridad que me dedicaste antes, estaba desapareciendo, dando paso a una incógnita.

Era incapaz de dejar de observarte. Querías decirme algo, lo sé. Tu actitud era muy obvia, por no decir, que era imposible pasar desapercibido el extraño momento anterior.

Arrugaste la sábana, mientras tus labios se entreabrían, y mi corazón aceleraba. No obstante, los minutos pasaban, y todavía no llegaba a oír nada emanar de ti. Hasta que parece ser, que el coraje se apiadó de tu voz.

-Umm... Asami, hay algo que he querido decirte en todo el día. Pero, bueno... sabes que no soy muy buena con las palabras- sonrió para sí, nerviosa.

-Solo dilo- escapó de mi habla, una tonalidad casi desesperada.

Desviaste la mirada, avergonzada -Es... sobre lo que pasó en el baño, no...- negaste, quitando esa idea -No, no es solo eso. Hace un tiempo ya, que mi cabeza ha estado dándole vueltas a algo... respecto a ti.

-¿Hace un... tiempo?

Asentiste, aún sin atreverte a verme -Te sorprendería que... sí, hace bastante tiempo, es solo que, bueno... ¡Mierda!

-¿Mierda?

Abriste los ojos, rígida -¡No! Perdona, estoy muy nerviosa...- tapaste tu rostro, mientras mi impaciencia aumentaba.

Oh por dios, tenía que controlar mis impulsos, con urgencia. Estaba a punto de devorar sus labios, y eso, claramente, no me iba a dejar escuchar la verdad. Pero es que... se veía tan transparente, tan... deseable. Y de paso, la situación pasada, no aportaba a mi estancado estado.

Ascendí la sábana y oculté mi inminente sonrojo, solo dejando mis ojos libres -Ahora soy yo la que está nerviosa...

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento!- hiciste al menos, unas cuarenta ridículas muecas, en un segundo -... supongo que ya sabes lo que voy a decir. Estoy actuando como una idiota, ¿Verdad?- reíste por lo bajo, desganada.

Fruncí el ceño, al mismo tiempo que mi paciencia, tocaba fondo.

Sorprendiéndote, atajé tu rostro con ambas manos, obligándote a posar la vista en mí, que se empecinaba en esquivarme.

-Korra, ya dilo. Yo... esto... para mí no es un juego, ¿Sabes?

-¡Para mí tampoco!- te exaltaste, posicionando tu mano sobre la mía, que todavía yacía sobre tu ahora, acalorada mejilla - Yo nunca jugaría contigo, Asami. Lo que quiero decir, es que...

Oh no, realmente... Oh, no. Estaba perdiendo la cordura. No soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta de que está a punto de confesar sus sentimientos, y eso no podría hacerme más feliz. No obstante, un lado mío, no podía creer que estuviera pasando aquello. Parecía ser un dulce sueño. Y el otro lado, comenzaba a atar lentamente ciertos hilos que dejé pasar desapercibidos.

Todo estaba desarmándome.

Su tímido rostro, sus morenos cachetes ruborizados, sus labios temblando por el miedo de no ser aceptada. Conocía a la perfección esos síntomas, y eso solo me entusiasmaba más. Me estaba descontrolando.

Quería oírla decirlo... decir que le gusto.

Mi respiración se entrecortó, traicionándome.

 _Dios... Ya no puedo tolerarlo, quiero besarla... necesito besarla..._

Ensimismada en todo ese remolino de emociones, que atacaba mi debilitada mente, comencé a acortar la distancia, con cautela.

Tus ojos descendieron un poco, al captar mi movimiento.

-Asami, yo te...

-Dilo...- ordené, casi rozando tu deliciosa boca -Necesito escucharlo, Korra...- musité, de un placentero modo, que no tenía planeado.

Me contemplaste con profundidad, para luego cerrarlos por completo, mientras entreabrías tus labios -Te quie-

Cesé mi movimiento de golpe, al notar que así como tus párpados se apagaron, volvieron a abrirse de una precipitada manera, ahora, junto a los míos.

La gran diferencia, es que tus pupilas se encontraban tan amplias, que hasta casi lograban opacar tu celeste color, que tanto te caracterizaba.

Parecías haber visto un fantasma.

-¿Korra?- acaricié tu mejilla, preocupada -¿Qué pasa?

Tu boca tembló, esta vez, invadida por el miedo -N-No...

-¿Korra?- me reincorporé, atajando tu cuerpo, que estaba empezando a vibrar estrepitosamente.

-No...- negaste, con la vista perdida -¡NO! ¡DESAPARECE!

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!- inquirí, zarandeándote. No parecías poder reaccionar.

Tus manos terminaron en tu cabeza, aferrándotela con rudeza. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar y te irrumpieron, paralizándome.

 _¡¿Qué carajo está sucediendo?!_

-¡Korra!

Mi mente no generaba pensamiento alguno, se encontraba en blanco. No entendía nada. Y ella... menos parecía entender.

Sin embargo, lo que vino después, me dejó pasmada en el lugar. Tus ojos... lentamente comenzaron a resplandecer, con debilidad. Ahogué un grito, al vislumbrarte.

Aquel resplandor... lo conocía muy bien. Pero era imposible... ella no podía entrar en tal estado todavía.

Pero lo más absurdo, lo que no tenía sentido... no era que lo hubiese logrado, si no el porqué. ¿Por qué de repente?

¿Y por qué ahora... me estaba observando de una forma tan aterradora?

* * *

¡Capitulo cuatro, entregado! Este resultó ser un poco más largo. No pude evitarlo, no podía parar de escribir.

¡Muchas gracias, gente linda, por seguir esta loca historia! De verdad, sus comentarios son TODO.

Los veo en el próximo :)

 **Luu7:** Gracias por leer! Que bueno que pude hacerte imaginar cada escenita, esa es la idea, gracias por el apoyo! Y el hecho de generar con este fic, que lo quieras volver a releer, no tiene precio :) Te leo en el próximo, entonces, besos!

 **Maria:** Gracias por leer! Espero que este capitulo te haya aclarado esas dudas que tenías jaja. Pero bueno, ahora se viene un momento de tensión importante ;( Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Himari:** Gracias por leer! Que bueno que te guste como relato el fic! Desde que terminé de ver la serie, sentí que hacía falta esa pequeña explicación del lado de Asami. No sé si será cómo me la imagino, pero espero acercarme a eso jaja. Es muy probable que Korra también cuente su lado en un futuro cercano. Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Mud-chan:** Gracias por leer! y no te preocupes por dejar comentarios cortos, largos o simplemente no dejar. Para mi, en si, ya es importante que estén interesad s en mi historia :) Te leo en el próximo, entonces, besos!

 **Aioros:** Gracias por leer! Que bueno que te siga gustando el fic! Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Cryp:** Gracias por leer! Y si, siempre pensé que Asami tenía ese lado seductor. En si, en la serie se mostró bastante seductora ;) Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Gracias por leer! Ok, me está preocupando tu úlcera. Desde los fics de Xena que siento que está a punto de explotarte jajaj. ¡Resistí un poco más! Que esto todavía tiene para rato :D Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Luna del Desierto:** Gracias por leer! Me alegro que te siga gustando el fic! Y técnicamente, nunca rompieron porque... bueno, en el siguiente capítulo te vas a enterar :D Que bueno que captes la parte cómica/sarcástica que quiero plasmar, eso significa que no hice un trabajo tan malo (? Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Bodoque-chan** : Gracias por leer! Que gusto que entiendas a la perfección los sentimientos de Asami. Es que, es tal cual como decís, hay cosas que no se pueden evitar. Respecto a tus preguntas; sinceramente, no pensé bien cuantos capítulos voy a hacer, no creo que esta historia termine como esos fics extremadamente largos, es posible que haga cinco, o quizás seis capítulos más. Tenía pensado parar antes de que salga el Comic, ya que este, va a ser una continuación mucho más satisfactoria que mi fic, seguramente jajaj. En conclusión, el final sería luego de que las vacaciones de nuestras chicas, terminasen. Ahora, respecto al orden de la serie, sí, la idea es seguir tal orden. Por ahí intercalo algunas cositas, pero solo como recuerdos de las protagonistas, sacando eso, el orden va a ser el mismo. Igual nunca se sabe, quizás me inspiro de la nada y doy vuelta todo (? esperemos que no, eso puede terminar en cualquiera jaja. Espero haber aclarado tus dudas :) Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **MaryC:** Gracias por leer! Sí, se acerca un momento en el voy a romper tu kokoro, posiblemente jaja pero me alegra que ya pienses que podés tolerarlo ¡Así se hace! A mi también me pareció que esta pareja tenía algo más de realismo, que cuando ambas estaban con Mako. En especial todas las significativas etapas que se pasa, antes de terminar en una relación. Te leo en el próximo! Besos, hermana Mexicana!

 **Nekoreader1221:** Gracias por leer! Tranqui, no lo voy a dejar tirado. ¡Nunca lo haría! Disfruto mucho escribiéndolo, no hay forma jaja. Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Khymns :** ¡Gracias por leer, y por el apoyo! Me alegro que te siga gustando el fic, y mi forma de escribirlo. Leer este tipo de comentarios es todo para mi, así que, si, sabés bien como elogiar a una escritora :D Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Asuka0231:** Gracias por leer! Si, pobre Asami ;( Hasta a mi me da pena cuando escribo los capítulos jaja. Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Guest:** Gracias por leer! jajaj, si, Asami se está pasando un poco, pero era necesario (? te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Hinatita94:** Gracias por leer! Si podés, seguí buscando mi error (? jajaj, para mi es muy importante que mis lectores me marquen esas cosas. Con gusto lo voy a arreglar. Que bueno que te siga gustando el fic. El crear imágenes en la mente de cada lector, es parte de mi trabajo. Me siento realizada si pude hacerlo ^^ Te leo en el próximo, besos!


	5. Partida

**Partida**

 _Dicen que después de la tormenta, viene la calma._

 _Bien... estoy completamente convencida de que ese dicho está, justamente, mal dicho._

 _Ya que para mí, en realidad fue al revés._

 _Luego de la calma, vino la tormenta. Una tormenta que terminó por azotar todo. Por destruirlo todo._

 _Sigo diciéndome a mí misma, que si tan solo hubiese mantenido la distancia, en vez de estar persiguiéndote en el peor momento de tu vida, quizás ahora estarías aquí, conmigo._

 _Y es que, por mi culpa... Sí, ahora puedo confirmarlo. Por mi culpa, te fuiste._

 _Aún recuerdo, con escalofríos, tu mirada de aquella noche. Tus desolados y temerosos ojos, inmersos en lágrimas. Tus palabras entrecortadas, tu dolor escapándose de tu habla. Y en especial, la culpabilidad que sentiste por lo que ocasionaste._

 _Ahora todo... Todo vuelve a mí. La realidad se rebalsa sobre mí, como un gran balde de agua fría._

 _Pero Korra... Mi querida, Korra. ¡Yo jamás te culpé! ¡Jamás me enojé por lo que sucedió! ¡Poca cosa fue para mí! Entonces... ¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué tomaste la salida fácil? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?_

 _Cerré los ojos, tratando de reprimir el lamento que me atentaba._

 _\- Tú solo... querías protegerme, ¿Cierto?- arrugué el papel en mis manos, impotente._

 _Aunque conozco esa verdad, aunque trato de hacérsela entender a mi cuadrada razón, aún no puedo evitar enfadarme por tu partida._

 _Esta... realmente me afectó. Tanto, que como ves, aquí estoy, hace días... intentando escribir una carta que sé, que no será contestada._

 _No, espera... no es eso. No es tu partida lo que me molestó tanto. Lo que lo hizo, fue tu extensa instancia, que parece ser, que sigues con intenciones de alargar._

 _Lo siento, yo soy, claramente... una persona inadecuada. Una persona que no te conviene._

 _Me cuesta mucho entender que te fuiste por mi bien estar, y al mismo tiempo, estoy segura que lo hiciste por eso._

 _Porque así eres tú, amable, cuidadosa, demasiado para ser verdad._

 _-¿Lo sabes, no? Sabes que todavía sigo esperándote... -Bajé la mirada, tirando el papel al suelo -Espero que lo sepas..._

 _Como sea, estoy cansada... realmente cansada. Aquí se termina mi relato. No puedo enviar esta carta, no... No lo haré. Ni sé que me poseyó para pensar en enviarla._

 _Ha pasado mucho tiempo... no sé si recuerdas estas memorias perdidas, no sé si aún sientes lo que yo siento por ti. Sería un milagro si así fuera._

 _Pero... si por casualidad las recuerdas, si por casualidad algún día te dignas a volver, te lo diré en persona. Te diré todo lo que escribí, todo lo que siento, no me reprimiré más._

 _Porque en realidad... creo que ya no soy capaz de hacerlo._

Quedé en suspenso, al notar aquellos resplandecientes ojos frente a mí.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me estabas viendo de esa manera?

Chocaste los dientes, aferrando tu cabeza con fuerza -V-Vete.

Negué, sin ser capaz de escapar de mi lugar -No...

-¡VETE!

Tragué saliva con rudeza, captando como tu cuerpo no paraba de temblar -¡Korra!- atajé tus hombros -¡Reacciona!

-V-Vete... por favor...- descendiste la mirada, aturdida.

¿Cómo podías ser capaz de pedirme tal cosa? ¿Abandonarte? ¿Dejarte así, sufriendo? Imposible.

-¡No lo haré! ¡No te dejaré sola!- Te abracé, acurrucándote contra mi -Korra, nada malo va a pasar, así que, por fav- ¡Agh!- Emití un grito, al sentir tus uñas clavándose en mi espalda.

-¡D-Déjame en paz!- te revolviste entre mis brazos, de una estrepitosa manera.

Sin embargo, no te solté. No iba a permitir que te perdieras de nuevo. No iba a dejarte sucumbir ante tus miedos.

Me empujaste, con la suficiente fuerza para que cayera hacia atrás, solo quedando apoyada por mis codos.

Te miré, perpleja. Respirabas agitada, y te aferrabas el pecho con ímpetu, como si te costara mantenerte incluso, sentada.

-¡DEJA DE PERSEGUIRME!- gritaste.

Pero lo siguiente que llegué a sentir, no fue solo la vibración de tu voz, sino tu mano, atajando mi cuello. Mi habla quedó atragantada, pasmada, desorbitada.

Frunciste los dedos contra mí, provocando que mi respiración se entrecortara. Tu cuerpo se derrumbó sobre el mío, mientras yo, asustada, atrapaba tus brazos, intentando apartar los tuyos de mi ahora, rojiza piel.

Tu otra mano entró en acción, sumiéndose también en mi -¡¿Quién eres?!

 _¿Huh? ¡¿Con quién me está confundiendo?!_

-¡CONTESTA!- exclamaste, derramando tus lágrimas sobre mi estupefacto semblante.

Me estaba quedando sin aire.

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando? ¿Cómo pudiste pasar de estar a punto de confesarte, a esto? ¡Nada tiene sentido!

Mis propias lágrimas se escaparon, pero no debido a la asfixia, sino a ti. A lo que estabas sintiendo. A la triste situación que nos rodeaba.

Entrecerré los ojos, aún sujetando tus brazos - ¿V-Vas a matarme, Korra?- musité, con dificultad -¿Eso es lo q-que deseas?

Tus labios temblaron, mientras tus resplandecientes ojos, titubeaban, volviendo por escasos segundos, a su celeste color.

-Mátame, entonces- sentencié, aflojando el agarre, dejándote solo con el libre albedrío de compañía.

Pero sé bien... que de libre, en este instante, no tenías nada. Estabas acorralada por la oscuridad que te perseguía.

Llegué a oír como un pequeño sonido de sorpresa, emanaba de ti.

-Soy yo... Korra- murmuré, en un último intento de despertarte.

Pestañeaste repetidas veces, mientras tus emblanquecidos ojos, lentamente, volvían a la normalidad -A-Asami...- modulaste, con debilidad.

Me soltaste de repente. Tosí, dirigiendo la mano a mi cuello, ante la falta de aire que todavía no era capaz de recuperar.

Tú me mirabas, perpleja. No obstante, poco tardaste en volver a enloquecer. Cubriste tu rostro con ambas manos, como si de ese modo pudieses calmar a tu locura, que claramente, estaba por debajo de tu cordura.

-¡M-Mierda!

Tu cabeza era un caos. Quién sabe porqué, quién sabe como llegaste a eso...

Con valor, me atreví a acercarme de nuevo, para luego sujetar tu rostro -Korra, por favor... debes decirme que pasa- murmuré, aún agitada.

-Asami... s-suéltame- modulaste, perdidamente, mientras yo, sin poder tolerar tu dolor, te apresaba entre mis brazos de nuevo, sumiéndote en mí.

-Korra...

Debido a tus estrepitosos movimientos, que no tenías intención de detener, estampé el cuerpo contra el tuyo, tirándote de espaldas hacia la cama.

Negaste con la cabeza, apretando los ojos con fuerza.

-¡Tienes que reaccionar!- Atrapé tus muñecas, que trataban de escapar de mi aprecio, posicionándolas encima de tu cabeza.

-¡Suéltame!

-¡No!

Tus manos, huyendo de las mías, aprisionaron mi espalda, deslizándose por esta con rudeza y rasguñándome en el acto, rasgando la remera que me habías prestado, y que yo atesoré.

Podía sentir la sangre, ardiente, resbalando por mi piel.

Me mordí el labio, conservando el dolor que me proporcionaste, solo dentro de mi ser. Sé bien que no lo estabas haciendo apropósito. Si revelaba mi sufrimiento, estoy segura que enloquecerías todavía más.

-Asami... Asami...- escondiste el rostro, en la curva de mi cuello.

Oh, dios. Su padecimiento traspasaba mi pecho, por no decir, mi cuerpo. No quería verla así, ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo esto? ¿Fue mi culpa?

Sollozaste en el lugar, afligiéndome.

-Korra, tranquila... estoy aquí- acaricié tu cabello, ahogando las lágrimas.

Escuchaba tus inquietantes jadeos, como si algo te impidiese respirar con normalidad. Querías volver, lo sé. Nunca quisiste caer en ese estado. Pero quién sabe porqué... terminaste haciéndolo. Algo viste... algo tuviste que ver para desenfrenarte tanto.

Al percibir que tu respiración, muy lentamente, iba calmándose, me separé un poco de ti.

Mis pupilas saltaron de sus órbitas, al visualizarte. Tu moreno rostro se encontraba rojizo, de tanto llorar. Tu cuerpo temblaba, y tus comisuras igual, como si quisieras modular algo, de lo cual, no eras capaz.

-Korra...

Sujeté tu espalda, y te incorporé un poco. Te perdiste en mis ojos, que te contemplaban preocupados. Deslicé los dedos por tu mejilla, para luego, besar tu frente, de una protectora manera. En consecuencia, los cerraste, abatidos. De estos, se resbalaron tus lágrimas, que aterrizaron en mis hombros.

-Todo estará bien.

Bajaste la cabeza, desganada.

-Asami...- me nombraste, con un hilo de voz, aferrándote de mi -L-Lo siento... lo siento...

Atrapé tu mentón, elevándolo -No te disculpes, tonta- lo aproximé, dejándote a escasos centímetros de mis labios -Estaré bien, mientras tú lo estés.

-P-Pero yo...- tu visión decayó, y cuando lo hizo, tus ojos se abrieron, estupefactos.

-¿Qué pasa?- cuestioné, ya sin saber que esperar de ti.

Sin decir nada, tus manos se resbalaron por mi espalda, notando las cicatrices que dejaste en ellas. Ahogaste un grito al sentirlas, apartándote un poco, asustada.

-¡Perdóname! ... perdóname, y-yo no quise...

No te dejé ir, impulsándote otra vez contra mi -Está bien, Korra...- musité contra tu oído, reafirmando el abrazo.

-Y-Yo te hice eso...

Posé la mirada en tus ojos, encontrándome con estos, inmersos de angustia y culpabilidad.

-Te lastimé...- quitaste los dedos de mi piel, y los miraste. Mi sangre se resbaló por tus yemas. Eso solo sumó a tu estancado estado.

-No te preocupes por eso- traté de apaciguar la situación, sin éxito alguno.

Tu penosa vista, se clavó en mi cuello. Tu otra mano, cautelosa, se acercó a este, y lo rozó, casi con temor.

Entrecerré los párpados ante aquel contacto, que hirvió en mi piel.

-Te lastimé...- repetiste, perdidamente.

Aquella tonada, realmente me preocupó. Lo que menos quería ocasionar, es que te sintieses culpable. Pero eso es lo que estaba ocurriendo, para mi puta suerte.

Con coraje, atajé tu muñeca, y la ascendí hasta la altura de mi rostro, para luego, besar el dorso con devoción -No pasa nada, Korra.

Tus lágrimas se escabulleron de nuevo, alertándome.

-¡¿Por qué le restas importancia?!

Quedé impactada debido a tu inesperada exaltación -Porque...-

-¡Pude haberte matado! ¡¿No lo ves?!- zarandeaste mis hombros, observándome con locura -¡Tú no puedes...!- tus labios se sellaron, mientras tus ojos se oprimían, afligidos -Yo no puedo...

-Korra...- sostuve tus brazos, ya ni sé porqué. Supongo que... me veía venir lo que ibas a decir, y eso me aterraba. Y por supuesto, no iba a aceptarlo. No iba a darte el gusto.

-Fue un accidente, solo eso...- insistí, acercando mi rostro al tuyo, tratando de verte, ya que hacías lo imposible para esquivarme.

Negaste, arrugando las sábanas -Un accidente que pudo matarte...

-No, no hubieses sido capaz.

Regresaste la visión a mí, insegura -No lo sabes.

-Korra...

-Asami, yo...

Mi pecho se oprimió, asustado. El gesto que tenías plantado, me precedía un futuro que no deseaba. Un futuro que siempre temí.

-No puedo...- murmuraste, cabizbaja.

Esas escasas palabras, fueron suficiente para hacer estragos en mi mente. Sé bien a qué te referías. Y no lo iba a permitir... No iba a permitir que te alejaras de mí.

En un impulso, tomé tu rostro entre mis manos, y me aproximé hacia ti, impaciente. Rocé mi frente con la tuya, logrando sentir tu cálido y entrecortado aliento, acariciando mis labios.

-Korra, por favor... ya basta- musité, perdida en tus celestes y opacados ojos.

Estos me observaron, ya sin expresión alguna. Como si estuviesen perdidos en un limbo eterno.

 _No... no te dejaré ir._

Mis cejas se encorvaron, mientras ya, con la mente apagada, comenzaba a acortar la distancia que restaba, entrecerrando los ojos -Por favor...

Jadeante, desviaste el semblante, esquivándome -No, Asami...- pusiste las manos sobre mi pecho, intentando evitar el contacto.

Obstinada, con un leve movimiento te regresé al frente, obligándote a encararme -¿Por qué? Estabas dispuesta a hacerlo antes...

Lo descendiste, con un pesar que pude percibir -Tú sabes porque.

Apreté la mandíbula, impotente -No me importa lo que suce-

-¡A mí sí me importa!- te liberaste de mi agarre, alterada -¡Me importa tu seguridad, Asami!

-¡Y a mí me importa estar contigo!

La verdad se escapó de mí ser, sorprendiéndote. Ya estaba harta... harta de toda esta puta incógnita. Mi alma gritaba exasperada lo que sentía por ti, y ya no podía acallarla.

Aferré la mano a mi pecho, bajando la cabeza, de una derrotada manera -Eso es lo único que me importa...

Ningún vocablo se escuchó de tu parte. Tu silencio fue mi triste respuesta.

 _¿Por qué no dices nada? ¿Por qué...?_

Te miré de reojo, tratando de encontrar una esperanza, algo... que me dijera que todo volvería a estar bien. Pero nada sucedía, tú no te dignabas a contemplarme. Solo tus lágrimas se animaban a contestarme.

Mi corazón palpitó tanto... tanto... que juré que atravesaría mi pecho. La desesperación comenzaba a apoderarse de mí, no dándome lugar a pensar con claridad. Era obvio que mi sensatez, se estaba extinguiendo.

-No...- musité, con la mirada perdida, negando hacia la nada.

Ascendiste un poco tu desplomado rostro, al oírme tan ida, encontrándote con el mío, en un estado peor que el tuyo.

Con la respiración insanamente apresurada, cerré los puños con fuerza.

 _No... no lo permitiré._

En un arranque, me abracé a tu cuerpo, impulsándote contra la cama de nuevo, generando que cayeras de espaldas, desconcertada.

-¿A-Asami?- tartamudeaste, al sentir como mis manos apresaban las tuyas, a ambos lados de tu anonadado rostro, inmovilizándote.

Me encontraba perdida. Realmente... perdida. Ya nada me importaba, solo el retenerte, y no importaba el precio a pagar por hacerlo.

No iba a dejarte ir.

-Suéltame...

-No.

-¡Asam-

No pudiste terminar, o mejor dicho, no te dejé terminar. Mis labios, deseosos, apresaron los tuyos con tanta desesperación, que tus palabras quedaron ahogadas.

-A-Asa...

Los entreabrí, asomando mi lengua por ellos, para luego, adentrarla en tu cálida cavidad, que todavía se resistía a mi aprecio.

Emití un grave jadeo, acompañado de una exagerada exhalación, al encontrarme con la tuya, que se mostraba retraída ante mi reacción. La rocé lentamente, notando la suave textura de esta, enredándola, deleitándome con aquel acalorado encuentro.

 _Tan deliciosa..._

Sujeté tu rostro y lo atraje hacia mí, intensificando aquella agónica colisión, que provocó que mi respiración se descompensara.

Los sonidos de nuestros choques, rebotaban en la habitación. No obstante, esa no fue la razón que me hizo perder el control. Lo que generó eso, fue un repentino y placentero gemido que emanaste, dentro de mí.

Todavía sumida en ti, te miré unos segundos, embelesada -Korra...

Tus ojos se encontraban fuertemente cerrados, tus mejillas ruborizadas, y tus manos aferradas con fuerza de la sábana, como si estuvieses comprimiendo todo el sentir en ese agarre.

 _Ah... no puedo más._

Volví a entreabrirlos, acariciando tu labio inferior, succionándolo, mordiéndolo, degustándolo a mi antojo, como siempre quise hacer.

-Eres hermosa...- susurré contra tu aliento, mezclándolo con el mío.

Mis dedos, exasperados, se enredaron en tu cabello, mientras mi otra mano, tentada, comenzaba a ascender por tu firme vientre, llevándose consigo tu playera.

Trataste de emitir un sonido, pero no te concedí aquella acción. Incliné mi rostro hacia el lado contrario, ahora saboreándote desde otra perspectiva, enmudeciéndote.

Con la excitación en aumento, apegué más el cuerpo contra el tuyo, logrando percibir tus perfectas siluetas debajo de mi, mientras continuaba mi camino por tu abdomen, tropezándome con una gran curva, que me rogaba ser acariciada.

-Asami...- susurraste, escapándote de mi boca -D-Detente...

-No- atrapé tu rostro otra vez, obligándote a regresar a mis labios.

Hipnotizada por ti, mis yemas treparon por aquella deliciosa muralla, topándome con tu vulnerabilidad, que se mostraba entusiasmada, a pesar de tal extraña situación.

Al sentirme, ladeaste un poco el semblante hacia el costado, sonrojada, dejando solo un hilo transparente, conectado entre nuestras bocas -N-No...

Mis labios se resbalaron por los tuyos, para luego, ascender por estos, y besar tus comisuras -Korra...- susurré, apresando con la punta de los dedos, aquella sensibilidad que cada vez se elevaba más.

Cuando percibí esa delicada piel sobre la mía, mi quijada se desprendió un poco. Ya, completamente atontada, me animé a cubrir todo tu pecho con la palma, comenzando a masajearlo en tortuosos círculos.

Jadeante, te estremeciste al apreciarme de tan vulgar manera -A-Asami...

Reforcé el agarre, mientras mis labios seguían apresando los tuyos, con exaltación.

Estaba fuera de mí. No podía controlarme. El miedo de ser abandonada no me dejaba respirar. Y tu cuerpo reaccionando a mis caricias, era la afirmación perfecta para continuar. La excusa ideal.

Tus manos, inesperadamente, se sumieron en mi espalda, impulsándome más contra ti, generando que nuestros pechos chocasen entre sí, acoplándose de una armoniosa manera.

Eso solo terminó por colapsar lo poco que me quedaba de sensatez.

Estas, se adentraron en mi ropa, rozando con las heridas que ocasionaste, y en ese mismo instante, tus lágrimas no se hicieron rogar.

Mi daño te recordaba tu locura pasada.

Ascendí un poco mí ahora, oscurecida mirada, posicionándola en tus inciertos ojos.

-No me evites... Korra.

Volviste tu débil visión a mí, agitada.

-Ni se te ocurra hacerlo- musité, devorando tu boca de nuevo, con hambruna -No podría tolerarlo...

Me deslicé hasta tu mentón, mordisqueándolo, para luego, continuar mi camino, descendiendo por tu cuello, besándolo, lamiéndolo, impregnando todo mi amor en tu ser. Sobre esa sensible piel, entreabrí los labios levemente, y los cerré, una y otra vez, succionándolo con fervor, hasta estar convencida de que mi marca había quedado tatuada en ti.

-Hueles tan bien...

-A-Asami, d-detente...

-Deja de pedírmelo. Sabes que no lo haré.

Si, no lo voy a negar. Estaba siendo llevada solo por mi instinto. No... en realidad, la angustia, fue mi verdadera guía.

-No quiero lastimarte...- murmuraste, elevando el cuello hacia atrás, debido a los apasionados besos que seguía plasmando cada vez más, en tu piel.

-Ya te lo dije... no me importa- ronroneé, sumida en tu torso.

-Asami...

-Solo me importas tú.

Empecé a descender las yemas por tu abdomen, generándote escalofríos. Te sentí temblar. Sabías bien a dónde me dirigía.

-Solo tú...- repetí, perdidamente, observándote con la visión empañada.

-Y a mi...- ahogaste un gemido, al sentirme jugar debajo de tu ombligo -Solo me importas tú, por eso...

-Por eso déjame estar a tu lado...- continué tu frase, descendiendo la mano, y comenzando a sumirme dentro de tu pijama, hasta lograr rozar aquella delicada tela que cubría tu intimidad.

Tus pupilas saltaron de tus órbitas, al percibirme en tal cuidado sitio.

Me mordí el labio, tratando de contener las ganas de arrancártela de un solo movimiento.

Sin esperar un segundo más, ya que eso podría poner en peligro mi vida, empecé a frotar con lentitud aquel acalorado lugar, de arriba hacia abajo, provocando que tu espalda se arqueara. Mi respiración se entrecortó al notar la humedad que te acobijaba.

-Korra...- tu nombre emanó de mis labios de una placentera manera. Eso generó que volvieses tu avergonzada visión a mí.

Sin embargo, tus manos, de repente, atajaron mi muñeca, deteniéndome en seco -P-Por eso... debes parar.

Pestañeé varias veces, con debilidad, entendiendo que aún continuabas contestando las frases de hace unos segundos atrás. No sé porqué, pero tus palabras, me dejaron en suspenso. Quizás fue la forma en que lo dijiste, No... no fue eso.

Te observé de reojo, todavía ensimismada, confirmando que tu habla no tuvo nada que ver, sino la intención en ella.

Tú me mirabas, de una arrepentida manera.

Pero, ¿Por qué? Aquí la única culpable... era yo.

 _Solo yo..._

Te llevé a tales extremos... abusé de ti... lo hice, en un momento tan delicado de tu vida. Te forcé a acompañarme en este apedreado camino de descubrimiento.

Las lágrimas te recorrieron, y al instante, abrí los ojos de par en par, cayendo en la cuenta de mi primitivo comportamiento. Con los nervios y la razón tomando el mando, me reincorporé de inmediato, quedando sentada sobre tu vientre.

Mis ojos, consternados, se hundieron en los tuyos.

¿Qué hice? ¿Cómo pude llegar tan lejos? ¿Qué podía decir, para salvar nuestro vínculo? ¿Y por qué, otra vez, me encontraba en una situación tan descabellante? ¿Por qué... siempre soy yo la que termina perdiendo el control?

-K-Korra... yo...- el sollozo que tenía atragantado, no me dejó continuar. Cubrí mi boca, y me desplomé internamente, ahí mismo, sobre ti -¡P-Perdóname!

No podía más.

Lloré, de una angustiosa forma, mientras por dentro rogaba que toda esa maldita situación se terminase.

Quería retroceder el tiempo, quería volver a empezar. Pero sé... que eso era imposible. Tu rostro me brindó esa respuesta. Esa maldita realidad.

Mi cabeza decayó, desconsolada. No era capaz de volver a mis cabales. Las lágrimas no me abandonaban.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué todo tuvo que terminar así?_

-Asami...

Percibí tu cuerpo reincorporarse, pero no vi venir lo siguiente. Tus brazos, amablemente, me rodearon, sumiéndome en tu pecho.

Entreabrí la boca repetidas veces, tratando de encontrar mi voz perdida, pero no lo conseguí. Por puro instinto, me aferré a tu espalda, y lloré, todo lo que venía conteniendo, sobre ti.

-Perdóname...

Negué sobre tu ser, descompensada. ¿Por qué eras tú la que pedía disculpas? Era yo la que se había dejado llevar... era yo la única culpable.

Ya no podía aguantar más... ya no.

Apoyaste el mentón en mi cabello, y yo, aún perpleja, seguí derrumbándome en ti. Temblaba, debido al llanto que no se atrevía a abandonarme.

 _Por favor, alguien... algo... ¡Deténgame!_

-Soy yo la que quiere llorar, Asami... Lo siento tanto- te aferraste con más fuerza a mi cuerpo, acobijándome.

Deslicé las manos por tu espalda, resignada lo que iba a ocurrir. No quería escucharte. Sabía porqué te estabas disculpando... lo sabía bien.

Tú... me estabas rechazando.

Percibí tus lágrimas, resbalándose por mi hombro.

-Nunca quise que esto terminara así... nunca quise lastimarte.

Me mordí el labio, incapaz de encararte, y menos, responderte, por ende, reforcé el agarre, como si este pudiese evitar lo inevitable.

-Yo solo quería estar contigo, pero...

Tus palabras, siendo pronunciadas de tan abatida manera, me brindaron la suficiente valentía para apartarme. Pero ese coraje duró poco, al vislumbrar el aura de despedida que te rodeaba. Me aterroricé al notarla.

 _Por favor, no lo digas..._

-Pero...- dibujaste una nostálgica sonrisa, destruyendo lo que quedaba de mí.

 _¡No lo digas!_

-No puedo hacerlo.

Mis ojos, ya rojos, se perdieron en el suelo con lentitud. La desesperanza me invadió, impidiéndome reaccionar.

 _Es todo... ¿Entonces?_

-No si eso conlleva lastimarte... no puedo controlarme, Asami. Pude haberte matado... por dios, pude haberlo hecho- cubriste tu rostro, mortificada.

 _Me estás matando ahora..._

Aspiré el aire a mí alrededor, intentando volver a mí. No obstante, era imposible. Lo nuestro... era imposible. Lo peor de todo, es que ahora sabías todo lo que estuve meditando este último tiempo, y eso... me avergonzaba.

-Perdóname...- murmuraste, una y otra vez, sollozando, pero yo ya no te escuchaba. Todo había perdido sentido.

Y lo peor, es que me sentía culpable. Culpable por no ser capaz de separar mis prioridades. Tu recuperación tenía que ser lo primero. Y ahí estaba yo, insistente, tratando de convencerte de que no me abandonaras.

En cambio tú... solo estabas pensando en mi bien estar. Sé que lo hacías, pero para mi... hubiese sido más fácil si tan solo me hubieras dejado acompañarte hasta el final, aunque eso peligrara mi vida.

En un último intento, hablé, ya con la voz tomada.

-No te tengo miedo, Korra... así que...

Negaste con la cabeza, derrumbando aquella última posibilidad, que también era mi esperanza.

-Deberías tenerlo, Asami. Estoy... completamente descarrilada, ¿Acaso no puedes verlo?

Giré el rostro, evitándote. Ya no podía verte. Hacerlo, solo ocasionaba que mis lágrimas siguiesen su infinito recorrido. Mi pecho se apretaba sin compasión. Dolía mucho. Nunca pensé que amar a alguien podría llegar a ser tan doloroso.

Sé que tenías razón, y sé que tenía que entenderlo. Pero... soy demasiado testadura para hacerlo.

Cerré los ojos, intentando encontrar el habla perdida -Perdóname por...

-No te disculpes- alzaste las manos, ruborizada -No hiciste nada malo...

-Lo hice- solté, con una seria tonalidad, y sonriéndote tenuemente, provocando que te achicaras en el lugar.

 _Soy... lo peor._

 _-_ Tus heridas...- te escuché de pronto -Déjame curarlas.

-No- dije, alejándome más. No quería sentirte. Tu tacto me desarmaba.

-Pero...

-Por favor, Korra, no...

Desviaste la mirada, entendiendo mi posición -Está bien...

Me aferré con fuerza de las sábanas, conteniendo mis emociones -Mejor... volveré a mi cuarto.

Tus cejas se encorvaron, demoliéndome -Si, eso es... lo mejor.

 _Oh. Así que me dejarás ir. Así como si nada... como si nada hubiese pasado._

Con el alma comprimida, me levanté de la cama, anhelando que me detuvieses, pero esas palabras nunca llegaron.

Con un lento caminar, me dirigí hacia la puerta. Pero antes de irme, había algo que tenía que aclararte.

Soy consciente de que iba a sonar totalmente descabellado, pero es lo que sentía... a pesar de todo. No quería que creyeras que solo te deseaba de una carnal forma, porque esa, no era la verdad.

Carraspeé la garganta, como si eso lograra reprimir mi dolor -Korra, vendré mañana para ayudarte- dije, mirándote de reojo.

Tu rostro se elevó hacia mí, perplejo.

-Mañana es la ceremonia de Jinora, ¿Recuerdas?

-Ah... si- bajaste la vista, desconcertada -pero no tienes porqué...

-Vendré- descendí los parpados, desganada -No me alejaré de ti... no lo haré- esquivé tus ojos, con un leve rubor -Aún sigo siendo tu amiga, ¿Cierto?

Si... esa era mi última voluntad, antes de obligarme a olvidarte.

-Siempre...

Sonreí de lado, rogando porque mis lágrimas aguantaran un poco más, hasta llegar a mi habitación.

-Duerme bien, entonces.

Cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, y antes de darme cuenta, ya me había desplomado sobre el suelo, liberando todo mi sufrimiento. Apresé mis propios brazos, acallando un catártico grito.

 _¿Por qué... tuvo que pasar esto? ¿Por qué no podemos estar juntas?_

Golpeé la madera del piso con rudeza, sin poder contenerme. Sin embargo, antes de que un segundo golpe me abrumara, te escuché sollozar, a través de la puerta.

 _Korra...así que tu también..._

Entreabrí los ojos, para luego fruncirlos. Y aún con el dolor recorriéndome, tomé una decisión. Una que cambiaría mi vida para siempre. O mejor dicho, la reforcé.

Después de todo, esa decisión estaba tomada, hace ya mucho tiempo. Yo... iba a permanecer a tu lado, no importase qué. Iba a hacerlo. Te necesitaba, y sé que tú también me necesitabas, aunque lo negaras.

¿La razón de caer tan bajo?

Sonreí para mi, con lástima.

 _Porque te amo, esa es mi razón._

Decir que dormí mal, me queda corto. No pegué un ojo en toda la noche. No pude dejar de pensar en ti, y en lo que pasó... en lo que te hice. En las sensaciones que sellaste en mí.

 _Esto ya está agotándome... demasiado._

Como te prometí, a primera hora, me dirigí a tu habitación. Mi puño dudo en tocar la puerta, varias veces. No me daba la cara. ¿Cómo tenía que actuar? ¿Cómo hablarte? No lo sabía... no tenía la más puta idea de cómo volver a ser lo que éramos.

Pero tenía que hacerlo. Yo... aún siendo solo tu amiga, quería permanecer a tu lado. Quería verte sonreír de nuevo.

Finalmente, toqué dos veces, pero la respuesta nunca llegó. Por ende, abrí aquel mural, para encontrarme con tu cuerpo, totalmente tapado por las sábanas.

Mi corazón se apretó con un claro malestar, mientras me acercaba -Korra... despierta.

No te dignaste ni a contestarme.

Con coraje, te destapé y lo que vi, me dejó clavada en el lugar.

Tus ojos se encontraban entreabiertos, sin expresión alguna. Estos, estaban adornados por unas grandes ojeras. Te aferrabas con fuerza de la almohada, como si no quisieses levantarte nunca más.

-Korra...- me agaché, quedando a tu altura -La ceremonia...

Tus pupilas, lentamente se desplazaron, deteniéndose en mí, pero tu estado, no mutó.

-Jinora... hoy es su día- insistí, animándome a acariciar tu cabello, en un intento de despabilarte.

Pestañeaste con debilidad. Parece que volviste al menos un poco, a la realidad.

-Cierto.

Tu voz sonaba más grave que de costumbre. Apagada. Sin emoción.

-Vamos...- atajé tus brazos, incorporándote. El peso de tu cuerpo, parecía muerto.

Tu cabeza cayó de lado, indiferente.

Por dios... estabas peor que nunca. Jamás te había visto tan decaída, y juré que ya había visto todo. Me equivoqué de la peor manera posible. Pero más me equivoqué, al pensar que habías mejorado, al menos un poco.

-Voy a elegir un lindo atuendo para ti- sonreí, con mucho esfuerzo, dejándote apoyada sobre el respaldo de la cama, y redirigiendo mis pasos hacia el armario, comenzando a buscar alguno -Este es perfecto- te lo mostré, pero tu mirada no se inmutó.

Fruncí los labios, conteniendo la impotencia que me irrumpía.

 _Si tan solo no te hubiese dicho nada. Si tan solo... no hubiera perdido el control. Creo que el lastimarme... terminó por destruirte._

-Vamos, te ayudaré a vestirte.

Sonreíste de lado, de una irónica forma -No tienes que hacerlo...

-Quiero hacerlo- te reincorporé, empezando a quitarte la playera.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer, Asami?

Tu voz sonaba tan perdida. No parecías tú...

No contesté, no valía la pena. Si lo pienso bien, no debí haberme entusiasmado tanto... no contigo en un estado inestable. Kya tenía razón. No tuve el cuidado que me advirtió. Las consecuencias me estaban golpeando.

Aunque no lo creas, en todo el trayecto que tardé en cambiarte, no tuve ni un solo pensamiento depravado.

Y es que... tu rostro no me permitía tenerlo. Tu depresión me estaba desmoronando. No quería verte de nuevo así, y sin embargo, ahí estabas, con los ojos tan apagados, como la vela extinta que yacía en tu mesa de luz.

Comencé a peinarte, con una paciencia infinita. Sin embargo, al correr tus mechones con mi mano, observé una rojiza marca en tu cuello. Mi corazón palpitó con rudeza al notar mi propia pasión, plasmada en ti. Lo cubrí con tu propio pelo, en un intento de que no lo vieras.

Ignorando aquel, no tan pequeño detalle, y tragando saliva con esfuerzo, terminé de peinarte, adornando tu cabello con un preciado broche mío.

Si... quizás era extraño para ti que tratase de actuar con normalidad luego de lo que pasó. Pero, es todo lo que podía hacer para enmendar mi error, a pesar de ser consciente de que tal error jamás se borraría de nuestros recuerdos. Todo había cambiado, y al mismo tiempo, nada.

Porque tú seguías siendo mi amiga, solo eso...

-¡Ahí lo tienes!- solté, tratando de apaciguar el ambiente -Todo listo para una apariencia formal de Avatar. Echa un vistazo- acerqué un pequeño espejo a tu rostro.

Te miraste, inexpresiva, para luego bajar la mirada -Es genial... gracias.

 _No lo hagas... no me des las gracias con ese rostro tan triste._

-¿Sabes qué?- rodeé la silla de ruedas, para luego agacharme a tu altura -No te presiones, nadie espera que te recuperes tan pronto... ha pasado poco tiempo, después de todo.

Desviaste la mirada, como si mis palabras te quemaran.

-Necesitas tiempo para recuperarte...

Tus ojos solo me indicaron, que mi consuelo había sido en vano. Descendí los míos, insegura.

Había algo que tenía que decirte... además de aquellas palabras.

-Korra...- sujeté tu inerte mano -Quiero que sepas, que a pesar de todo lo que pasó... estoy aquí para lo que necesites. Si deseas hablar en algún momento...- bajé los párpados, nerviosa -... o lo que sea- volví a mirarte. Pero solo conseguí que me ignoraras.

Otra vez, tu calla fue mi triste respuesta.

-Solo... mejor intentemos disfrutar este día, por Jinora.

Te incorporaste un poco, despertando de aquel letargo que te poseía -Tienes razón... está bien. Vamos.

Asentí, levantándome y atajando el mango de la silla. Antes de que mis pasos traspasasen la puerta, tu habla me detuvo, estremeciéndome.

-Asami.

-¿Mh?

-Lamento... todo.

Mi pecho se achicó. Por varios segundos no pude contestar. La situación me estaba sobrepasando.

Con un esfuerzo demasiado cruel para mi gusto, contesté -Soy yo la que lo lamenta, Korra...

Te oí reír por lo bajo, de una angustiosa forma, ocasionando que mi malestar incrementase. Incapaz de contenerme, me agaché un poco y atrapé tu decaído cuello a tus espaldas, abrazándote.

-Perdóname...- musité sobre tu oído, cerrando los ojos con pesar.

Atajaste mis brazos, débilmente -Perdóname tú...

Aquel camino, hacia el lugar dónde se celebraría la ceremonia, fue el más pesado de mi vida.

Sé que lo fue para ti también, en especial, cuando en la entrada de este, tu familia y ciertos acompañantes no dichosos -a los cuales, fulminé con la mirada- te recibieron, dándote las gracias con pena, por todo tu esfuerzo.

Bajé la visión, detallando lo incómoda que estabas, por ende, no tardé en acelerar aquel momento, indicando que debíamos entrar ya.

En toda la ceremonia, estuve atenta de ti... de tus lágrimas, que no pudiste reprimir.

Un nuevo ciclo estaba comenzando en la vida de todos, lo sabías, y también sabias... que iba a comenzar sin ti.

Y yo, por dentro... un mal presentimiento me carcomía. Algo iba a suceder... algo ibas a decirme, luego de que terminara todo. Lo tenías plantado en tu rostro.

Cuando por fin culminó, todos se quedaron festejando en aquel lugar. Obviamente, trataron de incluirte, pero tú no querías formar parte de eso. Ni yo.

Obedeciendo a tu muda petición, te regresé al templo, hasta llegar a tu habitación.

El silencio nos invadió varios minutos... no sabía qué decir. En cambio tú, te encontrabas cabizbaja, resoplando, intentando contener el lamento que seguía agobiándote por dentro.

-Asami...

Tu voz me tomó desprevenida. Me giré hacia ti, ya que antes me encontraba mirando por la ventana, perdidamente.

-Dime.

-Yo...- aferraste con fuerza las manos, contra tus rodillas -Hay algo que debo decirte.

Contuve la respiración, intentando controlar los estrepitosos sonidos de mi corazón.

-Yo...- posaste la mirada en mi, con una tristeza aún mayor que la que vi antes -Volveré a mi hogar.

Mi pecho saltó de su lugar, aterrorizado. Mis labios se entreabrieron, pero no fui capaz de modular nada.

 _No..._

-Debo hacerlo... solo allí podré mejorar.

 _No... no... Por favor._

Fruncí los labios, tratando de que mi lamento no se liberara.

-Es la última alternativa que me queda. Yo no puedo... así... ya no...

-Korra.

Mis pasos se acercaron a ti. Me seguiste con la mirada, atajando todos mis movimientos.

Te observé, de una triste manera que no pude evitar, para luego, en un impulso, capturar tus mejillas con mis manos -¿Estás segura?

Asentiste, con debilidad, destruyéndome.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- susurré. La voz empezaba a abandonarme, y en especial, la fuerza en ella.

Posaste los ojos en el piso, titubeante -Unas semanas... un mes, tal vez.

Mis manos temblaron sobre tu piel, y sé, que lo percibiste.

Choqué los dientes, comenzando a perder la cordura que había recuperado con tanto esfuerzo.

Sin avisar, atajé tu cintura y te levanté en mis brazos.

-O-Oye, ¿Qué haces?

No respondí. Solo atiné a llevarte hasta la cama, y sentarte en ella con delicadeza.

-¿Asami?

Me senté a tu lado y levanté mi decaído rostro, sonriendo con tristeza -Aquí puedo abrazarte mejor...

El tuyo descendió, desconsolado.

-Korra...- sujeté tu mano, aferrándola con cariño -Si eso es lo que deseas... si eso te hará mejorar, yo...

-Lo hará- me cortaste, evitando mis ojos -Creo que Katara podrá ayudarme.

Me mordí el labio, impotente. Así que... yo no podía ayudarla. Supongo que era de esperarse.

-¿Cuándo te irás?- cuestioné, en un murmullo. Estaba a punto de quebrarme.

-Mañana temprano, partiré.

 _Partiré..._

Esa leve, pero impactante palabra quedó resonando en mi cabeza, atormentándome. No quería que te fueras... no sé si iba a ser capaz de tolerarlo.

-¿Puedo ir... contigo?- me animé a preguntar, sujetando tu mano con más fuerza.

Tu profunda mirada, esquivó la mía. Quizás, si me veías, dudarías... o tal vez, eso es lo que quería creer.

Luego de un largo intervalo, en el que contuve la respiración, negaste con la cabeza -Esto es algo que debo hacer sola, lo siento, Asami.

Es todo. Ella se encargó a la perfección de hacer pedazos mis últimos anhelos. No podía aguantar más tal padecimiento.

Te ibas a ir... no iba a poder verte por quién sabe cuánto tiempo. Y sinceramente, pensaba que iba a ser... un largo tiempo.

Solté tu mano, y me giré, ocultando las lágrimas que comenzaban a asomarse por mis ojos, sin mi permiso.

-Asami...

-E-Estoy bien- tapé mi rostro, con una desolada sonrisa de fondo -Me alegro por ti, Korra. Seguramente...- mi habla quedó atragantada, debido al llanto contenido -... Katara podrá ayudarte.

-Asami- sentí tu mano sobre la mía, que se encontraba arrugando con rudeza la sábana -Mírame...

Negué, avergonzada, angustiada... con miles de sentimientos azotándome.

Tus dulces yemas voltearon mi semblante, ahora, inmerso en lágrimas. Sin darme escapatoria, tus celestes ojos apresaron los míos.

Me contemplabas con una angustia mayor a cualquier otra.

-No llores...- limpiaste mi agonía, con el pulgar -Volveré...

Bajé la mirada, apretando la mandíbula -¿Cuándo?

-Pronto... te lo prometo.

Sonreí para mi, de una lamentable forma -No hagas promesas que no podrás cumplir.

-Asami...

-No las necesito- reafirmé, escapando de tu aprecio -sé que no quieres que te acompañe porque...- callé mi habla, arrepentida.

 _Porque... destruí nuestra amistad._

-No es así- respondiste, como si leyeras mis pensamientos -Asami...- sujetaste mi mano otra vez, llevándola hasta tu rostro, y reposándola en él -No quiero lastimarte, por eso...

-Lo estás haciendo.

-Podría hacerlo aún más si no mejoro...

Silencié mis palabras, ya sin saber que decir para retenerte. Te miré, en un suplica.

-Te dije que no te temo...

-Pero yo si... temo hacerte daño. Temo perder el control. No puedo vivir así...- cerraste los ojos, desesperanzada, aferrándote a mi inerte mano y refregándola contra tu mejilla -No podré perdonarme el volver a lastimarte...

Descendí la cabeza, derrotada. No había forma. No había... una puta forma de detenerte.

-¿Qué te pasó ayer?- solté, sorprendiéndote. Esa duda me estaba consumiendo.

Tu rostro también declinó, pensante -La vi...

-¿A quién?

-A esa chica de mis sueños. Resulta ser que...

-¿Qué?- te detallé, curiosa.

-Ella... era yo.

Parpadeé varias veces, sin entender del todo la explicación -¿Tú?

Asentiste, entrecerrando los ojos -Ella es mi pasado... el que no puedo superar. En ese momento, me congelé. Pensé que tú...- posaste la visión en mi unos segundos, para luego desviarla de nuevo -... eras ella. Me paralicé... tenía miedo.

No supe que responderte. Parecías tan agobiada.

Cubriste tu semblante, con cierta bronca -Estoy tan fuera de mi, Asami... nunca me sentí tan perdida en mi vida.

-Korra...

Abriste los ojos, perturbada, asomándolos entre tus dedos -No puedo permitirme estar así. Soy el Avatar, tengo que mantener el equilibrio en este mundo. Y mírame... ¡Mira mi estado! No puedo hacerlo así.

Abrumada, rocé tu hombro, para luego acariciarlo -No te exijas... no solo eres el Avatar, también eres una persona antes de eso. Mereces tener tu tiempo para recuperarte.

Sonreíste, con sarcasmo -No, antes de ser una persona, soy el Avatar. Eso no puedo cambiarlo. Por eso...- volviste la vista a mí, desplomándome con aquellos apenados ojos.

-Entiendo- emití, antes de que dijeras algo que podría destruirme todavía más -No hace falta que me expliques.

 _No puedo tolerar más... esto._

Ya sin poder soportar aquella despedida, me incorporé de repente.

-Espera...

Te di la espalda, rogando porque mis lagrimas se detuviesen -Espero que te recuperes... y que vuelvas sana y salva.

-Asami...

-Eso es lo único que deseo...- aspiré aquel desobediente llanto, y claramente, lo notaste -Tengo que irme a una reunión, te veré desp-

-¡Asami!- tu mano atajó mi muñeca, pasmándome.

Con lentitud me volteé hacia ti, dejando entrever el dolor que me irrumpía.

Tus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al contemplarme. Como si fuese en cámara lenta, detallé como tus dientes comenzaban a chocar entre sí, para luego sentir un fuerte tironeo.

Jalaste de mi, tanto, que perdí el equilibrio, cayendo sobre ti.

-¿K-Korra?- traté de alejarme de inmediato, reincorporándome, pero tu cuerpo me siguió al instante, atrapando mi cintura.

Quedé sentada a ahorcajadas de ti, totalmente paralizada.

Tu penetrante mirada se perdió en la mía, antes de poder vislumbrar como tu semblante decidía descansar en mí pecho. Tomé una gran bocanada de aire, al percibirte.

-Asami...

Presioné los ojos, tratando de calmarme. Tu cercanía me enloquecía -¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?

No contestaste, acrecentando mi inquietud.

-Korra, suéltame, por favor.

-Volveré...- murmuraste, casi sin voz. No llegué a escucharte bien.

-¿Qué?

Ascendiste el rostro, creándome escalofríos en el trayecto, ya que este, se refregó por mi torso en la acción.

-Volveré por ti.

Te miré, incrédula -¿Q-Qué?

-Así que... espérame.

No podía contestar, me encontraba conmocionada. No obstante, mi cuerpo si pudo responder, ya que mis brazos se enredaron con fuerza de tu cuello, demostrándote todo el amor que te tenía, solo con ese aprecio.

Sumí los ojos en los tuyos, y en ellos... pude ver, lo que tu habla no podía expresar con libertad. Lo que ninguna de las dos llegó a expresar.

-¿De verdad... lo harás?- deslicé las manos por tu cuello, hasta atrapar tus ruborizadas mejillas.

Asentiste, delineando una tenue sonrisa, que no me dejó muy tranquila que digamos.

-Entiendo si... no quieres esperarme, después de todo, yo...

-¡Te esperaré!- exclamé, acercando peligrosamente mis labios a los tuyos -Te esperaré, Korra.

Te perdiste en mí, ocasionando un big bang en mi delicado corazón.

-¿Por qué?

 _Ja, maldita Avatar. Sabes la respuesta..._

Sonreí de soslayo, acariciando tu sedoso cabello, y deslizándome por él -¿No es obvio el porqué?

Negaste, a pesar de conocer la verdad. Tus manos se situaron en mi cintura, apegándome más a ti -Dímelo...- susurraste, logrando que mis sentidos explotasen.

Hechizada por ti, incliné levemente el rostro, quedando a escasos centímetros de tus labios -Eso es muy simple -atajé tu mentón, elevándolo hacia mi -Eso es porque yo... Te quie-

-¡Korra!

La voz de tu madre provocó que saltásemos en el lugar. Sin embargo, la puerta entreabriéndose, directamente generó que yo cayese de espaldas al suelo, al intentar desprenderme de ti.

-¿Asami, estás bien?- inquirió, asombrada, y alternando la atención entre nosotras.

-L-Lo estoy- respondí, nerviosa, incorporándome torpemente -Solo estaba por llevarla a su silla, y perdí el equilibrio- dije con rapidez, tanto, que intuyo que no se me habrá entendido nada.

-Ya veo- rió un poco, al ver mi patético estado -Korra, Tenzin te está buscando. Quiere hablar contigo antes de que nos vayamos.

Asentiste, titubeante -Ahora voy.

Cerró la puerta, y al instante, ambas largamos un pesado suspiro.

-Eso estuvo cerca...- solté, limpiando mi ropa.

-Sí que lo estuvo. Aunque...

-¿Qué?

Ladeaste el rostro, perdiendo la visión en la nada -Mi madre no haría escándalo por eso... quizás mi padre sí, pero solo porque es un sobre protector.

Mi quijada se desprendió, al atar los hilos de aquellas indirectas frases.

¿Estaba refiriéndose a lo que estaba pensando? Dios, ¿Por qué demonios todo siempre parecía estar tan en el aire? Bien, eso era obvio. No sé porqué me lo estoy preguntando. De alguna manera... terminamos expresándonos más con indirectas o roces, pero nunca llegamos a decir nada certero. Nada directo. Pero, entonces... ¿Hago mal en suponer, que ella me quiere?

Me miraste, detallando mi atontado ser, y alzaste una graciosa ceja -¿Qué?

Negué con las manos, apenada -N-Nada.

 _Deja de darme esperanzas... más cuando estás a punto de irte._

-Asami...

Cerré los puños, atareada. Toda esta puta situación, no dejaba de confundirme.

-Te llevaré con Tenzin- acoté, sin ser capaz de continuar con esa conversación.

Hiciste un puchero, debido a mis palabras -Pero ibas a decirme algo importante...

Te reincorporé, sentándote sobre la silla -Te lo diré después- sonreí, pero aún así, tu mueca, inmersa de insatisfacción, no cambió.

El día siguió su trayecto, y lamentablemente... no pude verte después de nuestro encuentro. Tus padres no se apartaron de ti, ya que parece ser, que aquella alucinación que habías tenido el día anterior, volvió a apoderarse de ti. Eso solo sumó a mi ansiedad.

Mañana... mañana te irías, ¿Y qué iba a hacer yo? ...Esperarte, por supuesto. Pero temía... que no regresaras a tiempo.

A tiempo de que mi corazón no soportase más tu perdida.

Y hablando del tiempo, este pasa volando, no solo cuando te diviertes, sino también, cuando estás asustada. Y heme aquí, parada frente al barco que te llevará a tu hogar. Mi mente todavía no entendía el peligroso significado de ello.

Lo detallé, para luego pasar la visión a ti, encontrándote cabizbaja. Bolín hablaba contigo, Mako parecía discutir con él, y yo... solo estaba en silencio observándote.

Pero tú, no parecías prestar atención a nada, excepto a tus inmóviles rodillas.

-Gracias, que tierno...- llegué a oírte, viendo como Bolín te entregaba una carta.

Yo... por dentro, estaba a punto de quebrarme. No entraba en mi cabeza que te fueras. No tenía sentido.

Caminé hacia ti, reafirmando una patética idea que iba a plantearte nuevamente, como última opción. Me puse a tu costado, y dudosa, sostuve tus hombros.

-¿Estás segura que no quieres alguna compañía en la tribu del agua del sur?- inquirí, reforzando el agarre, con cierta inseguridad.

Te volteaste hacia mí, dedicándome aquella mirada que tan bien conocía...

-Me encantaría ir contigo...- enfaticé. Pero solo logré que esquivaras mis ojos, y contestaras:

-No, lo aprecio, pero, solo me iré por un par de semanas- no sonaste muy convencida -Un poco tiempo sola... me hará bien.

Descendí la visión, desesperanzada. Bien... me imaginaba que ibas a decir eso, pero tenía que intentarlo.

Y también tenía que... decirte algo, pero no estaba segura de que quisieras escucharlo. Es decir, justo ahora... ¿De qué serviría?

Aunque mi mente le daba vueltas, sin darme cuenta, ya me estaba agachando para quedar a tu altura.

 _No... este no es el momento... no_

Te abracé por detrás, ahogando mi dolor.

 _¡No! No debo decirlo... no..._

-Korra...- susurré contra tu oído, estremeciéndote.

 _¡No...!_

-Te quiero, Korra...

Aquellas palabras que con tanto cuidado guardé, huyeron de mí. Tus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y antes de darnos cuenta, tu padre ya había sumido el mando de la silla, alejándote de nosotros. No tuviste tiempo de responderme. Aunque... para ser sincera, no esperaba una respuesta. Tu brazo se estiró hacia mi, pero de inmediato cayó de nuevo, como si no pudieses alcanzarme.

Como si... te estuvieras dando por vencida.

Te miré, con pesar. El barco comenzaba a navegar, y mi corazón a estancarse. Las lágrimas contenidas se retorcían por ser liberadas.

Alcé la mano y saludé, lo más cuerda que pude. Iba a derrumbarme en cualquier momento, solo rogaba, porque estuvieses lo suficientemente lejos como para no verlo.

Contemplé como me dedicabas una melancólica mirada desde lo alto, desplomando lo poco que quedaba de mí. Sin embargo, algo llamó mi atención, tus labios... entreabriéndose y diciendo algo, que claramente, no llegué a escuchar.

Pero juré leer en las formas que dibujabas, la respuesta a mi confesión.

"Yo también"

Al instante, mi corazón palpitó, entusiasmado y al mismo tiempo, desesperanzado. Un leve sonido se me escapó, llamando la atención de Mako.

-¿Asami?

No contesté, no podía hacerlo. Sabía a la perfección que mi voz tiritaría al hablar. El pánico que venía reprimiendo, empezó a tomar las riendas de mi ser.

 _Korra... no te vayas. Korra... ¡Korra!_

Con el rostro oscurecido, delineé una triste sonrisa. Miré, el ahora, lejano barco, mientras mis lágrimas finalmente, decidían resbalarse por mis mejillas.

De pronto, sentí un fuerte brazo atajando mis hombros. Eso solo generó que girase el semblante, evitándo el contacto.

-Nosotros también la extrañaremos...- oí en un eco, a Mako.

 _No... no tanto como yo._

Irónicamente, es en estos momentos de separación, cuando la mente siempre decide recordar los buenos tiempos con aquella persona especial. Y así fue, imágenes de ella me venían a cántaros, provocando que mi sollozo aumentara.

Sus hermosos ojos, su juguetona sonrisa... su amable corazón.

Cubrí mi boca y ya, sin poder más, caí de rodillas al suelo, regalándole todo mi dolor. Mis dedos se aferraron con ímpetu a este, mientras mis dientes no tardaban en chocar entre sí.

No debía llorar... lo que tenía que hacer era esperarla y velar por su seguridad. Ese era mi trabajo.

Pero... ¡Pero!

-¿Estás bien?- me cuestionó, Bolin, poniéndose a mi altura, y reposando la mano en mi espalda, que solo atinaba a vibrar estrepitosamente.

Desganada, sonreí de lado, aún con el dolor acompañándome.

-Sí, lo estaré. Yo... pase lo que pase...- entrecerré los ojos, detallando como mis lágrimas caían al vacío.

 _Te esperaré._

* * *

¡Capítulo 5 entregado! Ahora empieza una nueva etapa en la historia :) Perdón por todo el melodrama, pero era necesario (?

¿Vieron los últimos spoilers del comic que se filtraron? ¿LO VIERON? Grité cuando lo vi, de verdad. Aturdí a la pobre persona que estaba al lado mio. DEOSSS, ¡NECESITO ESE COMIC!

Volviendo a la normalidad, paso a contestar los reviews. ¡Gracias por leer, gente linda!

 **dark-dragonblack17:** ¡Gracias por leer! Que alegría que ames el fic, eso me hace muy feliz :) Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Chat'de'Lune:** ¡Gracias por leer, como siempre! "insertar improperios y lenguaje soez" jajaja tus comentarios siempre me estallan xD. Y sí, Korra está más allá de la cordura, lamentablemente jaja. Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **xCutterx93:** ¡Gracias por leer! Que bueno que te guste como voy llevando la historia, espero leerte en el próximo capítulo, entonces! besos!

 **Luna del Desierto:** ¡Gracias por leer! y sí, fue completamente adrede ese cambio de clima. Era necesario :p Gracias por tu apoyo, y te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Luu7:** ¡Gracias por leer! Sí, soy mujer, ¡Voilà! Seguí tu consejo, claramente, porque este capitulo sí se me fue de las manos, respecto a la longitud jaja. Espero no haber destruido tanto tu corazón. A esta historia todavía le queda un poco más, así que espero leerte en el próximo, besos!

 **Maria:** ¡Gracias por leer, y por el apoyo! ¡Que bueno que te siga gustando! Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Guest:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Genial que te siga gustando! Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Bodoque-chan:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Que bueno que te siga gustando! Y no jodés con las preguntas, para eso estoy :) Supongo que la "mínima" modificación que hice te va a gustar jaja. Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Kykyo-chan:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Recomponé tu corazoncito, que todavía falta para que termine esto! Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Khymns:** ¡Gracias por leer! JAJAJAJ me sigo riendo con tu comentario: Fracasado siempre. Tranquilo, me paso millooones de veces comentar en el capítulo que no iba xD. ¡Que bueno que te siga gustando! Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Cryp:** ¡Gracias por leer! Bueno, si, algo empeoró, ¡Pero la historia todavía sigue! Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **MaryC:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¿Qué me inspira? ¿Por qué empecé a escribir? mmmm, buenas preguntas. Dejáme recordar... empecé a escribir cuando era muy chiquita, por pura diversión, el arte en sí, siempre me gusto. Y lo que me inspira... uff... muchas cosas. Depende el momento de mi vida, lo que vea, lo que sienta, lo que escuche (la música es suuuper importante para inspirarme, siempre estoy escuchando algo cuando escribo) Y creo que lo que más me inspira es justamente, la serie a la que le dedico el fic. Los momentos, lo que no se vio, lo que pudo pasar, no sé, todo aparece en mi cabeza de la nada, y no puedo evitar plasmarlo jaja. También, tengo una gran tendencia a exagerar las personalidades, lo cual se ve reflejado en esta historia. Simplemente pienso como podrían llegar a ser en "tal y tal situación", como llevarlas al límite, y termino exagerándolo "un poco" jaja. En el caso de este fic, al ver la serie de Korra, me pareció muy profunda, y también me pareció que faltaban cosas por profundizar, que obviamente, no se pudieron hacer (nickelodeon aguantó bastante) cada vez que noto que faltó alguna parte (tipo un vacío) que sentí que algo se pudo haber hecho y no se hizo ¡Pum! nace la inspiración, algo así es (? Quizás es muy vaga mi respuesta, pero es tan profundo que no sé explicarlo bien en palabras (si, la escritora no puede explicarlo jaja así de profesional soy (?) Me alegra que te siga gustando, y te leo en el próximo, entonces, besos!

 **hinatita94:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¡Que copado que estés leyendo Alive, también! Lee tranquila, porque todavía no la terminé, me falta un poquito todavía jaja. Me alegra que te gusten ambas, y espero leerte en el próximo, besos!

 **nekoreader1221:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¡No te infartes, ya aparecí! jaja. ¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Aioros:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y muchas gracias también por las felicitaciones :) Te leo en el próximo, besos!


	6. Espérame

**Espérame**

 _"Querida Asami..."_

 _Fruncí el ceño al instante, arrugando la hoja donde estaba escribiendo, con furia. Sin contenerme, la prendí fuego, transformándola solo en pequeños pedacitos._

 _-¿Querida Asami? Mierda...- froté mi frente, impaciente -No sé si podré hacer esto... no con todos esos recuerdos jodiéndome la cabeza._

 _La única y última vez que te escribí, fue para contarte como me estaba yendo... y sé, que en esa carta soné condenadamente formal. Como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotras. No quise sonar así... pero, no sabía que decir. Me encontraba demasiado aturdida y confusa._

 _Sin embargo, ahora... creo tener la valentía suficiente para contarte como viví yo, todo lo que nos paso._

 _Creo que es necesario que lo sepas, y al mismo tiempo, estoy aterrada de que lo hagas. Siempre me dio miedo la idea de exponerme demasiado, en general. No me gusta que me vean débil..._

 _¿Pero ser débil, es realmente malo?_

 _Han pasado tres años, o mejor dicho... dos años y seis meses desde que te vi por última vez. Sí, conté los días. Y aunque no lo creas, te extraño. Cuando me despedí de ti, ya te estaba extrañando._

 _¿Pero qué podía hacer? Tú vida peligraba a mi lado. Aún lo hace, porque, no estoy para nada recuperada._

 _Si, ahora puedo caminar. Recuperé la mayoría de mis habilidades, excepto, como te conté en la carta que te envié, el estado Avatar. Soy incapaz de entrar en él... pero sacando esos físicos avances, mi mente sigue en un absoluto caos. Esa chica sigue persiguiéndome sin descanso._

 _Nada ha cambiado. No me siento preparada para volver a tu lado... solo te causaría un sufrimiento mayor. Te lastimaría, y quién sabe, de qué forma._

 _El solo recordar las marcas, que posiblemente ahora sean cicatrices, que te hice... me hace querer matarme. Acabar con este sufrimiento de una puta vez._

 _Fruncí los dedos con fuerza, sobre el borde del escritorio, destruyendo la madera._

 _Asami, te has atrevido a invadir mi vida... de la peor manera, y en el peor momento. Nunca antes sentí estos desgarradores sentimientos por alguien, y nunca antes... me sentí tan confundida._

 _Pero... ¿Es real lo que siento? ¿Yo soy, siquiera real?_

 _¿Quién me puede asegurar que no estoy en coma, después de esa batalla que tuve con Zaheer? ¿Quién mierda me puede asegurar que no estoy muerta? Todo pudo haber sido un sueño. Un hermoso sueño contigo._

 _Pero no... la muerte no puede significar este limbo en el que estoy. Lo que siento, lo que sentí... cuando me empezaste a gustar, se siente muy verdadero. Demasiado, tanto, que duele._

 _Sonreí para mí, con lástima._

 _¿Lo ves, Asami? No puedo volver todavía. Mi estado es deplorable. Sé que estoy tardando más de la cuenta, sé que no estoy contestando las tantas cartas que me llegan de ti, sé... que posiblemente te esté lastimando._

 _Y también sé, que a esta altura, quizás ya no sientas lo mismo. Pero a pesar de todo... un lado mio piensa que eso es lo mejor. Que más allá de mi promesa de volver por ti... Lo mejor para tu hermosa persona, tal vez sea olvidarme._

 _No te merezco. No mereces estar al lado de una loca de mierda como yo... te mereces mucho más._

 _Mucho... mucho más._

 _Es probable... que no haya pensando bien, cuando te prometí regresar a tu lado... es probable que solo haya pensando en mí, cuando te lo dije._

 _Porque la realidad es que, no quería alejarme de ti. Esa promesa, era una manera de retenerte, de darme valor para volver, y de finalmente... poder estar juntas._

 _¿Egoísta? Claro que sí. Hasta a mi me sorprende..._

 _Releí la última carta que me enviaste, sin ganas de contener las lágrimas, que se derrumbaban indiferentes sobre esta, empañando la tinta._

 _"Te extraño"_

 _Reí por lo bajo, desolada -Y yo a ti... no sabes cuánto._

 _¿Sabes, Asami? En aquel tiempo, en el cuidaste de mi como si fuera un tesoro, lo único que quería al descubrir lo que sentía, era expresártelo. Decírtelo. Lo venia sospechando, algo en mi estaba despertando._

 _Cuando no estabas conmigo, te extrañaba. Cuando no podía siquiera rozar tu piel, te deseaba, y cuando me mirabas... con esos hermosos ojos que tienes, solo quería sumirme en ti._

 _Pero estaba tan confundida, tenía miedo... miedo de que quizás solo estuvieses jugando, animándome, no sé. Posiblemente inventé muchísimas excusas para no aceptar lo que estaba pasando._

 _Todo... por miedo a lastimarte. Por miedo a perderte._

 _En ese momento, mi estado mental era peor que ahora, varias encrucijadas desviaban mi camino. Traté de sobrellevarlo, como sabes bien, pero justamente ese día... ese maldito día que puse mis emociones en orden y decidí decirte lo que me pasaba, mi némesis, que no resultó ser otra más que yo, se atrevió a aparecer ante mí, ya fuera de mis sueños._

 _Pensé... en ese momento, que la felicidad no era para mí. Lo tomé casi como una señal... Señal que quedó plasmada en tu perfecta y blanca piel._

 _Tal vez pienses que estoy mintiendo, pero no es así. Me gustaría decirte más detalles para que me creyeras, pero... la vergüenza me invade con solo pensarlos._

 _Como el hecho de que cada vez que me tocabas, en especial ese día, después de que enloqueciera, no podía estar más excitada._ _Deseaba sentirte más, hacerte sentir bien también, corresponderte... anhelaba muchas cosas de tu persona. Pero también, tenía miedo de dañarte en el acto, es decir... ¿No me viste? Perdí el control por completo. Quién sabe de qué iba a ser capaz. La verdad, no quería averiguarlo._

 _Soy... inadecuada. No soy la persona que necesitas en este momento. Y créeme, quiero serlo. Quiero volver a tu lado, pero necesito estar absolutamente bien para hacerlo, por eso..._

 _Delineé una triste sonrisa y posé la vista en la ventana, perdiéndome en el nocturno paisaje -Por eso... ¿Es mucho pedir, que me esperes un poco más?_

 _Volví la visión a tu carta._ _Cada vez que veo tu linda caligrafía, vienen a mí esos recuerdos confusos, que pasé a tu lado. Vienen a mi... esos acontecimientos que provocaron que mi corazón empezase a latir, emocionado, por ti._

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dormida, poco me interesaba, ya que al despertar y notar que mis piernas no se movían, algo se rompió en mi. Solo quería volver a dormir, y si era posible, por un largo tiempo.

Mako estaba a mi lado, observándome con una mirada inmersa de pena, que realmente, no tenía ganas de ver.

-¿Mako?

Sujetó mi mano, debido a mi inesperado llamado -Korra... me alegra tanto que despertaras. Todos estábamos muy preocupados.

Desvíe mi perdida mirada, hacia la nada -¿Todos?

Asintió, con una leve sonrisa -Si, en especial Asami. No se alejó de ti ni un solo segundo.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, consiguiendo sentir finalmente algo, pero de inmediato, un agudo dolor penetró mi pecho.

-¿Y... dónde está ella ahora, si tanto me cuidó?

Pestañeó varias veces, ante el cambio sarcástico en mi tonalidad -Hoy tuvo que ir a una reunión urgente, no pudo evitarlo.

Bajé los parpados, aferrando las sábanas con rudeza -Ya veo...

¿Por qué me molesta? Ni que ella estuviera atada a mí. Es solo que... estos últimos períodos habíamos pasado bastante tiempo juntas, nuestro vínculo creció. No sé, esperaba que estuviera aquí.

Tal vez... le tomé demasiado cariño.

-Ella volverá mañana, no te preocupes.

No contesté, no solo porque no quisiera, sino porque mi mente parecía querer apagarse de nuevo. Me sentía mal... realmente mal. Una horrible sensación de pesadez recorría todo mi destruido cuerpo.

-¿Korra?

Negué con la cabeza, un tanto desorientada -E-Estoy bien... solo...

-¡Korra!

Ja... parece que me desmayé de nuevo. Soy tan patética.

Quién sabe cuánto tiempo dormí, poco me interesaba. Sin embargo, ni en mis sueños podía descansar como era debido. Zaheer aparecía en ellos, asustándome.

Tenía calor... mucho calor. El cuerpo me ardía, todo me dolía. Como si estuviese quemándome por dentro.

-¡M-Mierda!- maldije, despertando repentinamente, pero al sentir ahora, consciente, el ardor, no pude evitar liberar un desgarrador grito.

Atajé mis brazos con rudeza, como si eso pudiese calmarme, y casi en un eco, oí unos pasos apresurados, dirigiéndose hacia mi habitación.

La puerta se abrió, y con la poca cordura que me quedaba, elevé los ojos, encontrándome con unos verdosos que me observaban consternados.

-A-Asami...

Decir que mi alma se alivió al verte, sería poco. Estiré el brazo hacia ti, en una muda suplica. Solo te quería a mi lado. No sé porqué... pero te necesitaba.

Respondiendo a mi desesperación, corriste hacia mí y atajaste mis hombros.

-¡¿Korra?! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Todo está bien!

 _No, no lo está... claramente, no lo está._

Perdiendo el sentido, me quité la remera, ya que el calor que me abrumaba era insoportable. Una leve, muy leve parte mía era consciente de que estabas frente a mí. Pero lo único que me importaba era aliviar mi padecimiento, aunque estuviese haciendo el ridículo.

Pero si lo pienso bien... en realidad, me sentía cómoda contigo, siempre fue así, desde que nos hicimos amigas. Tanto, que podía mostrarte este desesperado lado. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que mañana al despertar, quisiese morir por lo que presenciaste.

Cuando mi ser volvió un poco en sí, me encontré entre tus brazos. Tu calor me protegía. Llorabas... al igual que yo.

Incapaz de evitarlo, y oyendo tus tranquilizadoras frases de fondo, me aferré a ti con la poca fuerza que me quedaba. De verdad... te necesitaba. La prueba estaba en que lentamente, estaba volviendo a mí.

Sin embargo, un leve roce deslizándose por mi espalda, me hizo volver a estremecerme, aunque ya no de la manera anterior.

¿Por qué tus finos dedos estaban adentrándose en mi pantalón? ¿Y por qué yo no te detenía?

-¿A-Aún tienes calor? ¿Quieres que te quite esto?- estiraste el elástico de mi pijama, y por fin pude respirar.

 _Así que era por eso..._

Asentí sobre tu hombro, y respondí, con la voz tomada -Por favor...

Lo próximo que llegué a percibir, fueron tus manos atajando mi cintura y piernas, alzándome de una caballerosa forma. Nunca pensé que serías tan fuerte. El nerviosismo me desobedeció ante tu devota acción, adornando mis mejillas de un rojizo color.

Me recostaste con tanto cuidado, con tanto... cariño. No obstante, tu estado parecía contradecir tus seguros actos. Tu visión parecía tan perdida, quizás peor que la mía.

Algo te sucedía, pero poco podía darle vueltas al asunto. Ya que mi interior, justamente, tenía asuntos más importantes que resolver.

Detallé desde esa perspectiva como me quitabas el pijama, titubeante. ¿Podría ser que... tus ojos me examinaron por unos momentos? No, debo estar alucinando...

Regresaste tu mirada a mí, y no pude evitar sonrojarme de nuevo. Me encontraba totalmente indefensa, debajo de ti. Por no decir, a tu merced.

Desorientándome, apretaste la mandíbula con fuerza, y te reincorporaste de repente.

-Descansa, estarás bien- acariciaste mi frente, y yo, embelesada, me horroricé al escuchar como tus pasos comenzaban a alejarse.

Atajé tu mano, sin saber bien el porqué. Solo... no quería que te fueras. Quería que te quedaras conmigo. Y ese pensamiento, escapó de mis labios.

-Quédate...

Pude notar la sorpresa inmediata en tu rostro.

-Por favor, solo por hoy... quédate.

Lo pensaste, casi con un semblante preocupado. ¿Qué tenía de malo que durmieras conmigo? ¿Quizás... te gustaba dormir sola?

Finalmente me sonreíste, y te acostaste a mi lado, sin decir una palabra. Te seguí con la vista y me quedé observándote, más tiempo del que pensé, antes de sentir como la tranquilidad comenzaba a recorrerme.

 _Ya no estoy sola..._

-Asami, gracias- sonreí, con honestidad.

Es que... estaba realmente agradecida y aliviada de verte. Tanto, que no pude evitar sumirme en tus brazos, buscando tu calor, tu comprensión.

Si... tal vez sería extraño para ti el verme tan vulnerable. Pero contigo podía serlo. Podía desarmarme, sé que tú me armarías tarde o temprano. Confiaba en ti.

Tardaste un poco en rodearme con tus brazos, y acurrucarme en tu pecho. Al hacerlo, pestañeé varias veces en ese ahora, acalorado lugar.

Tus latidos estaban fuera de control. Me pregunto si me temías... tal vez pensabas que podría lastimarte si perdiera la lucidez de nuevo, o quizás...

Me refregué en tu pecho, negando con la cabeza, quitando al instante esa inadecuada idea que se cruzó por mi mente. Pero creo que empeoré las cosas, porque al moverme, tu aire se entrecortó.

Aún así, a pesar de no saber que te ocurría, no pude evitar hundirme más en ti. Tu calor me acobijaba, me sentía protegida... querida. Y de esa manera, caí en un plácido sueño, y aunque solo fue un presentimiento, pensé que el tuyo, tardó más en llegar.

La tenue luz del amanecer, provocó que mis ojos se abrieran. De inmediato me encontré con tu somnoliente rostro, y tu calmada respiración.

Sonreí al verte. Eras realmente... muy bonita, demasiado.

Mi mano, sin mi consentimiento, se perdió en tu cabello. Lo acaricié, notando la suavidad de este. Tu delicioso aroma no tardó en impregnarse en mí, provocando que mis ojos se entrecerraran con deleite.

 _-De verdad... eres hermosa. Me preguntó por qué estás tan sola... Desde que terminaste con Mako, parece ser que nadie más llamó tu atención. Solo sé que te la pasas a mi lado y..._

Detuve mi pensamiento en seco, pasmada. Ideas, que no me convenía tener, asaltaron mi mente.

No... era imposible. No tiene sentido... claro que no.

Mis caricias se resbalaron por tu cabello, hasta aterrizar en tu cálida mejilla. Aquello solo indujo a que abrieras los ojos, de una armoniosa manera.

Lo primero que viste, fue mi agradecida sonrisa. Porque eso es lo que sentía por ti, una inmensa gratitud.

Luego de un rato de conversación, en la cual, comenzaba a ponerme nerviosa, quién sabe porqué, te noté curiosa respecto a algo.

-¿Estás bien?- cuestionaste, tocando mi frente.

-S-Si, ¿Por qué?

-Porque estás hirviendo, ¿Tienes fiebre?

-¡Claro que no!- contesté, casi en un grito. No quise sonar así, pero tu tacto me sorprendió.

-Déjame confirmarlo.

Tus labios besaron mi frente, estancándome.

-mmm no pareces tener fiebre- me miró, atenta, para luego delinear una graciosa sonrisa -Lo único que tienes es mi labial marcado...

-¿Tu labial?- repetí, sonriendo de soslayo -¿Cómo si fuera de tu propiedad?

Ups, no quise decir eso, ¡De verdad que no! Carajo...

Tu vista se clavó en mi, incrédula. Pero eso no te impidió empezar a dibujar una complacida mueca -Si... como si fueras de mi propiedad, porque si lo fueras...- se detuvo, mutando su mirada, en una más profunda -Si lo fueras...

-¿Asami?- te llamé, pero no recibí respuesta alguna, solo tus desolados ojos me contestaron.

Gratitud... sí, eso sentía por ti, o eso... quería creer. Pero el transcurso de ese despertar, me hizo pensar lo contrario, en especial, cuando por alguna extraña razón, comenzaste a mostrarte provocativa. Eso solo sumó a mi nerviosismo. Me sentía realmente acorralada por ti... desconocidas sensaciones me abrumaban, sin darme lugar a pensar con sensatez, descolocando mi ya de por sí, alocado estado.

Al tratar de reincorporarme, la sábana se resbaló por mi cuerpo, recordándome que estaba semi desnuda ante ti. Me tapé de inmediato, pero tus manos atajaron mis muñecas y me descubrieron.

 _¿Q-Qué?_

Descendí la vista con lentitud, encontrándome con tus dedos rodeando mi desnudo vientre.

 _¿Por qué... estás actuando así?_

-Mako habrá disfrutado bastante de tu esculpido cuerpo... Nadie podría resistirse a esto...

El calor me irrumpió, sin piedad. Tu tacto era tan suave, tan preciso... tan perfecto. Lo estaba comenzando a disfrutar, y eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza en mi mente.

-¿P-Por qué lo nombras ahora?

Realmente, ¿Era necesario hacerme recordar las veces que estuve con Mako... bueno, de esa manera? Eso ya quedó en el pasado. Si lo disfrutó o no, poco me importaba.

Lo único que me interesaba, era lo que estaba sintiendo ahora. El miedo transitaba por mis venas, porque resulta que... tus caricias estaban elevando mi temperatura, mucho más que cuando Mako me tocaba. Y esa información, no lograba entenderla.

Tu mirada cada vez se mostraba más profunda, mientras tus dedos seguían ascendiendo por mi abdomen, paralizándome -Oh... ¿Hice mal? ¿Él sobra, entonces? ¿Ya no lo quieres?

 _¡Qué carajo, Asami! ¡Claro que ya no lo quiero, no de esa forma! Cortamos hace ya un tiempo... ¿Por qué me está preguntando todo esto?_

-¿Lo quieres como amigo?

-Claro...

-¿Y a mí?

Abrí los ojos de par en par, aturdida por sus palabras, y aún más, por su contacto, que no desistía en abandonarme.

Esto... ¿Es lo que estoy pensando? ¿Quiere la respuesta que estoy imaginando? ¿Por qué me está provocando así? ¿Acaso no puede notar mi vulnerable estado? ¿Se está cagando en mi, o qué? Y si quiere decirme algo, ¿Por qué no me lo dice de otra manera y listo?

Fruncí los dedos contra la sábana, impotente. ¿Qué es lo que quiere oír? ¿Está bromeando? Si, es probable que lo haga, estoy segura. Ella no se fijaría en alguien como yo.

 _Así que este... es su otro lado que me faltaba conocer. Su lado seductor. Pero atreverse a jugar conmigo, mientras yo estoy en tal lamentable estado..._

Con la paciencia por debajo de la cordura, atajé su muñeca y me acerqué peligrosamente a su rostro. Ella se alejó, con una perturbada mirada.

 _Ja... lo sabía. Solo está jugando. No me quedaré atrás. Nadie se burla de mí._

Aproximé más mi rostro, probándote -Ahora lo entiendo todo...

-¿Huh?

-Entiendo porqué Mako se fijó en ti- sonreí de lado, confiada -Eres una seductora nata, Asami.

Tus pupilas se ampliaron al escucharme. Bien... tómalo como quieras, tuve dos intenciones al decirte aquello.

La primera; esa es la verdad. Es en serio... me estás atrapando, estoy cayendo en tus garras. El deseo, lentamente crece en mí por tu maldita presencia.

La segunda; quise lastimarte, de alguna forma. Tal vez de ese modo dejarías de jugar conmigo. Creo que lo logré, ya que te encogiste como un cachorrito, haciéndome lamentar el haberte dicho aquello.

Con el arrepentimiento en aumento, te miré fijamente, sin alejarme de ti. Entreabrí los labios para disculparme, sin embargo, mi madre, inoportuna como ella sola, nos interrumpió. Mis pensamientos, por suerte, lograron centrarse un poco, gracias a ese intervalo.

Como si nada, te pedí que me ayudaras a vestirme, y a lavarme, esa... fue mi disculpa. Todavía confiaba en ti. Solo espero que lo hayas captado.

No obstante, una segunda ola de arrepentimiento me irrumpió, a lo largo de los minutos posteriores. Pero esta vez, no me arrepentía por lastimarte, sino porque parecías no querer parar con tus indirectas. Te burlaste de mi, varias veces, mientras me ayudabas a asearme.

Al menos eso pensé al principio, pero cuando me enojé contigo, lo que pude vislumbrar en tus ojos, no fue más que tristeza. ¿Acaso, yo estaba equivocada? ¿Te juzgué mal?

 _¿Podría ser que tú...?_

Como si supieras lo que me estaba carcomiendo, luego de unas horas, finalmente te atreviste a aclarar la situación pasada en el baño, reafirmando mi temor, mis palabras.

-Eso fue. Nada más, ni nada menos, una broma.

 _Una broma..._

Me quedé observándote, con la esperanza de que cambiaras el discurso, pero no lo hiciste. Lo único que lograste, fue provocarme un agudo dolor en el pecho.

La pregunta acá es, ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto, que solo haya sido una broma? ¿Por qué comenzaba a sentirme tan vulnerable al estar contigo?

Dolida, decidí comenzar a evitarte. Tu presencia me confundía. Me molestaba verte... porque sabía que estabas jugando conmigo. Pero parece que para ti, poco importó que yo te ignorara. Seguiste viniendo... derrumbando de a poco aquella barrera que impuse.

 _¿Por qué te empeñas tanto en seguirme? ¿Por qué...?_

En todos esos días, que solo me pudiste ver a lo lejos, ya que mis padres no se separaban de mí, pude notar la agonía en tus ojos. Eso solo me hacía pensar que me había equivocado terriblemente contigo.

¿Por qué llegué a pensar tan mal? ¿Por qué te eché toda la culpa, cuando era yo misma la que estaba sintiendo de más?

 _¿Y realmente estoy... sintiendo algo más por ti?_

No podía siquiera meditar aquello con lucidez, mi mayor problemática era no poder mover mis piernas, haber perdido todas mis habilidades, y ser tan inservible. Me estaba volviendo loca, y justo ese día, que juré que iba a tocar fondo con la locura, tú apareciste y decidiste ayudarme a bañarme, ya que mi madre no estaba.

Pude haberme rehusado más, pude solo haber gritado y alejarte, pero un lado mío te quería a mi lado. Todo ese tiempo que te ignoré, me había devastado. Necesitaba estar contigo. Eso no quita que haya echo un pequeño berrinche, después de todo, no quería que me vieras desnuda.

Y con todos esos pensamientos y sentimientos de fondo, empezando a tomar forma... una peligrosa forma, en un parpadeo me encontré rodeada por tu cariño, por tus dóciles caricias.

Te miré profundamente, mientras detallaba como lavabas mi brazo, de una paciente manera. Tan débil estaba, que ni eso podía hacer yo misma...

-Odio estar así- escapó de mi habla, aquel dolor que deseaba liberar hacía tiempo.

-¿Tanto te molesta mi compañía?

Negué con la cabeza, nerviosa -¡No es eso! Es solo qué... sabes a que me refiero.

Me observaste, penetrando aquellos verdosos y profundos ojos que me desarmaban, para luego posicionarte detrás de mí, y continuar tu acto. No podía verte, solo oía tus consuelos. Tu voz, de a poco, iba a apagándose. Y mi arrepentimiento, iba acrecentándose.

Me giré hacia ti, reprimiendo el sollozo que tenía atragantado -Perdóname por haberte estado evitando...

Parecías sorprendida por mi disculpa, demasiado, diría yo. Tu mirada se profundizó, haciéndome reflexionar sobre mi mal pensar para contigo.

 _Tú... de verdad..._

Sorprendiéndome, sujetaste mi mejilla, dibujando una picarona sonrisa que me encandiló -¿Me has estado evitando, Avatar?

Descendí los parpados, avergonzada -Sabes que sí.

-¿Me has extrañado?

Volví a ascenderlos, atreviéndome a mirarte de frente, pero... mi corazón no se atrevió a decirte la verdad. El miedo no me abandonaba, por alguna extraña razón. Me sentía tan frágil... Yo no soy así, y actuar de forma contraria a mi personalidad, me estaba desquiciando.

-Asami, tú eres... una gran amiga para mí. No quise alejarte, lo siento- dije, con la cobardía posesionando mi ser.

-¿Amiga, eh?

Tus palabras sonaron... atormentadas. Y tus ojos, solo emanaban una punzante tristeza. La podía percibir en mi propio ser, de tan potente que era.

Ahora lo sabía. Si... de verdad, me equivoqué contigo. ¿Cómo pude ser tan insensible? ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida para no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos?

-¿Qué tal si solo tratas de disfrutar esto?- me despertó tu dulce voz.

-¿Esto?- repetí, sin entender.

-Si... esto...- te aferraste a mi cintura, abandonando la esponja -Mis mimos...

Desvié la visión, apenada -Mimos...

¿Y cómo pude ser tan idiota para no darme cuenta de lo que estaba empezando a sentir por ti? Ja, ¿Empezando? No... hace ya un tiempo que ciertas dudas me atacaban al respecto, pero decidí no darles importancia. Pensé que era un error, una confusión... algo.

El único error fue negar todo aquello.

Me aferré a tu brazo, que aún me rodeaba, al pensar en eso. Te sentí temblar por mi, claramente, inesperado aprecio.

-Sí, eso haré- finalicé, delineando una tenue sonrisa.

No sabía que iba a pasar ahora que descubrí lo que sentía por ti... pero al menos, no me resistiría más a tu presencia. Quería aceptarte, quería que me lo dijeras... que confesaras lo que te pasaba conmigo.

Retomaste tus movimientos, mientras yo, disfrutaba de tus caricias con una inmensa paz. Sin embargo, un tacto que consideré como inapropiado, generó que mis ojos se abrieran de par en par.

-¿A-Asami?

-Dime...

-¿No crees que esto n-no es necesario?

Estoy convencida de que ambas bajamos la mirada al mismo tiempo, dándonos cuenta de que tus caricias se habían pasado un poco. Es decir, estabas completamente inmersa en mis pechos, y yo... no podía estar más nerviosa y rígida.

No obstante, lo que me dejó estancada en el lugar, fueron tus palabras, fundamentando tu acción.

-S-Solo estoy lavándote.

 _¡Es obvio que no estás solo lavándome, Asami!-_ medité, pero al sentir tus dedos rodear mi sensibilidad, no pude evitar que mi pensamiento fuese reemplazado por un leve gemido.

Quise morir en ese instante que se me escapó tan indecoroso sonido -E-Espera...

-Tómalo como un masaje... solo es eso...- susurraste contra mi oído, estremeciéndome.

Tus manos se sumieron más en mi, cada vez más de una pecadora forma, juntándolas entre sí, masajeándolas de un tortuoso y placentero modo.

Todo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. ¿Cómo mierda ocurrió esto?

Como si no pudiese soportar el peso de mi propia cabeza, la dejé caer sobre tu hombro. Podía detenerte, sé que podía, pero... se sentía bien, jodidamente bien. Pero sé que me sentía así, porque tú me estabas tocando... confirmando una duda que aún daba vueltas por mi mente.

-A-Asami...- musité en tu oído, con el aire agitado.

Un gratificante cosquilleo me invadió, al escuchar un grave y corto jadeo de tu parte. No tardé en imitarte, ya que parecía ser que no tenías intenciones de dejarme ir.

Entreabrí, con un gran esfuerzo, un poco los ojos, encontrándome con los tuyos entrecerrados y tus mejillas ruborizadas.

 _Tan hermosa..._

De repente, empezaste a acercarte con lentitud a mi cuello. Los apreté con ímpetu, al sentir tus suaves labios besándome, marcándome... lamiéndome.

No podía más... si querías seguir, yo estaba dispuesta. Mis sentimientos por ti... todo este asunto, se me estaba yendo de las manos.

Todavía percibiendo tus caricias, y a pesar de que estaba absolutamente segura de continuar, un estrepitoso movimiento me despertó, provocando que saltase en el lugar.

Ese movimiento, extrañamente, provino de mis pies.

Mis pupilas saltaron de mis órbitas, y mi corazón se estancó en mi garganta, emocionado.

 _¡Mi pie... mi maldito pie se movió!_

Sonreí, de espaldas a ti, para luego darme vuelta y brindarte la mejor de mis sonrisas -¡¿Viste eso?!

Parecías aturdida, y el rubor no se dignaba a abandonarte.

-¡Mis pies! ¡Mis pies se movieron por unos segundos!

De acuerdo, te desorienté, lo sé. ¡Es que no pude evitarlo! Carajo, estaba tan feliz. Eso me devolvió la esperanza que había perdido.

Tú finalmente reaccionaste, alegrándote por mí. Pero un lado tuyo se encontraba confuso y disgustado, soy consciente de ello. No quería verte así, menos ahora que había aclarado lo que sentía por ti.

Pero... era difícil decírtelo. Solo una vez me confesé a alguien, y de una estúpida manera. No sabía que decir... y en todo ese lapso que me quedé meditando, tú con la infinita paciencia de siempre, atinaste a sacarme de la bañera y a secarme. Parecías tan decaía, como si te estuvieses dando por vencida.

Te detallé, casi hipnotizada. Tenía que decírtelo, necesitaba hacerlo... pero, ¿Cómo? Los nervios me estaban dominando. Y eso, era un peligro, ya que cada vez que me ponía nerviosa, solo incoherentes palabras emanaban de mi boca.

En un impulso, y sin aviso alguno, apresé con los brazos tu cintura y me hundí en tu pecho. Tus acelerados latidos recibiéndome, me convencieron de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

-¿K-Korra?

Tomé aire, aún inmersa en ese cálido lugar, y hablé -Asami, solo quiero que sepas... que está bien.

 _¿Ja? ¿Eso es todo lo que puedo decir?_

Tus manos atajaron mis hombros, y te sentí temblar -¿Q-Qué quieres decir?

 _¡Que te quiero!_

-Solo eso, que creo que está bien para mí... esto- aferré más el agarre, confundiéndote.

De acuerdo, sé que no estoy siendo muy clara, pero no sé cómo... Agh, dios, soy tan idiota. Va a pensar que solo quiero algo carnal, probablemente.

Tranquilizando mi ansiedad, inesperadamente te hundiste en mí, abrazándome con fuerza, reafirmando el aprecio.

-¿De verdad... está bien?- musitaste, para luego, besar mi cabello.

Por fin pude respirar con normalidad. Me imagino que tus palabras significaban que me habías entendido... eso quería pensar.

-Lo está- fue todo lo que pude decir.

Luego de unos interminables segundos, aflojaste un poco el abrazo, y te pusiste a mi altura, levantando mi decaído mentón -Korra, umm... ¿Podrías explicármelo un poco mejor? No estoy segura de...- desviaste la mirada, de una tímida manera que me derritió -Haberte entendido...

Esta vez fui yo la que derivó la visión a un punto invisible en el aire. Bien, era un hecho, no me entendió, y no la culpaba por eso. Ahora era cuando debía demostrarle seguridad, aunque mi estado fuese deplorable y mostrara lo contrario.

Sujeté sus mejillas y me acerqué a sus labios, sin llegar a rozarlos -¿Qué puedo decir para que me entiendas?

Sus ojos descendieron, clavándose en los míos, para luego ascender de nuevo, y perderse en mi mirada -Solo hay una cosa que puedes decir... ya lo sabes.

 _Cierto, ella quiere escucharlo..._

Vaya, no pensé que Asami pudiese ser tan tierna, y deseable al mismo tiempo. Simplemente, su presencia era abrumadora, tanto, que comprimía mi pecho con solo observarla.

-Korra...- me llamó en una súplica, ante mi silencio, descansando su mano en la mía, que aún se encontraba en su acalorada mejilla -Dime...

Entreabrí la boca para hablar, varias veces, hasta que finalmente fui capaz de modular -Asami, lo que quiero decir es que...

-¡Korra!

Decir que saltamos en el sitio, es poco. Aquel inesperado llamado ocasionó que yo cayese directamente sobre ella. Ambas, quedamos paralizadas y estampadas en el piso.

-Tenzin quiere verte- escuché a Bolin, otra vez, en un lejano eco.

-¡Y-Y-Ya voy!

-¿Quieres que entre? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-¡Para nada!- grité, con una obvia exasperación.

Suspiré, bajando un poco la visión y encontrándome con la traviesa de Asami.

 _¿Por qué me está mirando así?_

-¿De verdad... no la necesitas?- soltó, mientras su mano comenzaba a deslizarse por la curva de mi espalda, estremeciéndome. Apreté la mandíbula, alterada.

-¿A-Asami?- musité, percibiendo como sus dedos se dirigían hacia un vulnerable lugar. Estos se detuvieron, antes de esconderse dentro de mi pantalón, que con tanta paciencia ella me colocó.

-Puedo ayudarte, Korra...- susurró contra mi aliento, mordiéndose el labio.

Me perdí en sus sensuales facciones. Era imposible no hacerlo -Bolin está afuera...

-No entrará...

-¿Huh? ¡Claro que sí! Sabes que puede ser muy invasivo.

Un suave agarre sobre mi cabello, me acercó más a su ahora, jadeante semblante -Continúa con lo que ibas a decirme.

Eso sonó como una orden... una exquisita orden.

-Y-Yo...

Diablos, no podía estar más excitada. La deseaba... creo que nunca odié tanto mi inmovilidad como ahora. Si pudiese al menos ponerme de pie, ya estaría acorralándola contra la pared.

-Korra...- ronroneó contra mí ser, brindándome escalofríos.

-Asami, yo...

Un segundo infarto nos despabiló. El sonido de la puerta de la habitación abriéndose, fue la culpable.

-¿Estás bien, Korra?

Gruñí, con la tolerancia por el piso.

-Te lo dije...- murmuré, frunciendo el ceño.

Ella se limitó a reír por lo bajo, reincorporándose, por ende, levantándome -Sip, definitivamente tenías razón.

-Lo golpearé, no te preocupes.

Rió al escucharme tan impotente.

-Korra, de verdad... no quiero entrar, pero me obligarás a hacerlo si no me contestas.

Antes de poder responderle, mi querida amiga se me adelantó.

-Ni se te ocurra, Bolin- emitió, con una amenazante tonalidad y elevando una peligrosa ceja, que por suerte, él no pudo ver.

-¿Asami? ¡Lo siento!- largó una nerviosa carcajada -No sabía que estabas con ella. En fin, tráela cuando terminen.

-¿Cuando terminen?- repetimos, al unísono.

Derivó los ojos a mí, sonriendo de una picara forma -Eso sonó mal...

-Muy mal- continué su broma, haciendo una mueca igual de traviesa.

-Mejor salgamos- pasó mi brazo por sus hombros, ayudándome -Conociendo a Bolin, ya debe estar esparciendo una fantasiosa historia sobre nosotras.

-¿Fantasiosa?

-Bien... una historia que quizás no está lejos de la realidad, pero eso depende de ti- contestaste, volviendo la atención al frente, y delineando una tenue sonrisa.

Te miré de reojo, e inevitablemente un gesto inmerso de alegría se dibujó en mis labios. Sí, se iba a ser realidad.

 _-Cuando vuelva de hablar o lo que sea con Tenzin, te diré toda la verdad._

Por supuesto, no pude concentrarme en toda la meditación que el viejo -que a pesar de todo adoraba- me hizo hacer. Solo pensaba en ella, y en cómo aclararle lo de antes.

La pude ver en algunas ocasiones deambular por los jardines del templo. Le dediqué una segura sonrisa en esos vagos encuentros. Era probable que se estuviese preguntando qué mierda me pasaba y qué había ocurrido entre nosotras, así que pensé que eso la dejaría un poco más tranquila.

Luego de varias horas de retraso, el momento del encuentro finalmente llegó _._

 _Ya sabes lo que sucedió, ¿Cierto?_

 _Ya sabes que llenaste mi corazón de pura felicidad al atender mis caprichos, con esa carrera en mi silla de ruedas que te mandaste, solo para divertirme. O también cuando decidiste peinarme amorosamente -aunque ese capricho, solo te pertenecía a ti-._

 _Pero... a pesar de continuar dedicándome esa hermosa sonrisa que te adornaba, parecías desolada, insegura, y eso solo me daba el valor que creía perdido para confesarte de una buena vez lo que sentía._

 _No era el momento, lo sabía, yo... estaba en una completa recuperación, pero lo que sentía por ti... ya no podía ser acallado._

 _Quería decírtelo._

 _Pero, sabes bien como resultó todo, ¿No? Traté de hacerlo, y en ese mismo instante, mi peor enemiga apareció._

 _Yo, aparecí._

No sé porqué, pero querías irte, no... me corrijo. Querías huir de mí, como si tuvieras miedo de lo que fuera a decir. No tuve otra opción más que retenerte.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A... ¿Mi cuarto?

-¿Por qué? ¿No vas a dormir conmigo?

Aquello, se me escapó, pero al menos funcionó para que te quedaras estancada en el lugar.

Te diste vuelta, lentamente, como si no pudieses creer lo que estaba preguntando -¿Eh?

-¿No quieres?- inquirí, siendo totalmente consciente de que te estaba provocando -Supongo que mi cama es muy pequeña, después de todo...

-¡N-No! ¡No lo es! Es decir, lo es ¡Pero no me molesta!

 _Oh... una Asami nerviosa, que gran tentación._

No pude evitar seguir aquella adictiva conversación.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te quedas ahí parada? Ven...- estiré mi mano hacia a ti, dejándote suspendida. La tomaste, dudosa.

Te presté mi ropa para que te cambiaras, y asombrándome, observé cómo te dirigías al baño para hacerlo.

 _¿De verdad, Asami? Después de todo lo que me hiciste -en el buen sentido- vas a comportarte así de tímida?_

-Hazlo aquí- dije, casi en una orden.

Quería verte... quería ver tu desnudo ser. Y así fue, comenzaste a descambiarte, nerviosa, en mis narices.

Dios, eras tan hermosa... tan... tan hermosa, que no me entraba en la cabeza cómo no pude fijarme antes en ti.

-¿Tienes problemas con tu pantalón?- acoté, llamándote con la mano.

Titubeante, te acercaste. No... más que titubeante, estabas resignada a mi extraño actuar.

Pero, ¿Es que no lo entiendes? Solo me estaba dejando llevar, ya no iba a reservarme nada contigo. ¿No es eso lo que querías?

Tragando saliva con rudeza, sostuve tus voluptuosas y perfectas caderas, percibiendo como temblabas por culpa de mi tacto.

Comencé a desabotonarlo, con una, por supuesto, pensada lentitud. Al terminar, elevé la vista, clavándola en la tuya. Tú te estremecías ante mis roces, ante mi descaro de querer quitártelo.

Estoy segura que pudiste sentir mi deseo reflejado en mis ojos. Y sé, que lo correspondiste de igual manera. Sabías que iba a ocurrir, y que no te negaras, solo aumentaba el nerviosismo en mi.

Ya acostada a tu lado, la seguridad que con tanto esfuerzo coseché, se esfumó. Me parecía más difícil decirte todo lo que sentía, que el tocarte. ¿Extraño? Quizás tú... lo entenderías. Desnudar mi alma nunca fue fácil, pero por ti... lo haría.

Tartamudeaba, tratando de expresarte lo que sentía, y tú parecías cada vez más impaciente. Otra vez, no te culpo por eso. Soy tan imbécil cuando trato de expresarme.

Pero antes de poder hacerlo, antes de poder dejarme llevar por tus manos que solo me inducían a besarte, una presencia llamó mi atención. Mis ojos se abrieron, aterrorizados, al divisar una horripilante figura detrás de ti.

Una figura... que no era más que yo.

Ahogué un grito, percibiendo como una aguda jaqueca apresaba mi cabeza. Me incorporé, agitada, mientras mi vista se tornaba nublosa y mi pecho se encogía tanto, que juré que el aire ya no formaba parte de mis pulmones.

-¿Korra?

Un eco, solo eso era tu voz.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué... así de rápido, sentía que estaba perdiendo el control de mis emociones? Algo quería despertar en mi... una sensación conocida, y al mismo tiempo, diferente.

Ira, tristeza, impotencia, rencor... amor. Todo al mismo tiempo, me estaba aplastando.

-¿Qué te pasa?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de ahuyentar a esa persona que me agobiaba, pero al hacerlo... al cerrarlos... todo perdió sentido. Todo perdió color.

No puedo recordar bien que sucedió después de eso, solo sé, que esa chica, igual a mí, se transformó en ti.

Luego de eso, solo pude divisar imágenes borrosas, voces apagadas, sensaciones agobiantes. Hasta que tú me hiciste reaccionar, pero cuando lo hice... me encontré ahorcándote, de una violenta manera.

Grité, desgarrando mi voz, mientras me alejaba rápidamente de tu ahora, lastimada piel.

No... no podía ser. No pude haberte lastimado...

Si, lo hice. Te lastimé, de la peor manera. Traicioné tu confianza, y lo peor de todo, es que mi traición no parecía tener fin, ya que continuaba enloqueciendo, y ahora con una razón más.

-¡A-ALÉJATE!

Pero no lo hiciste, me cubriste con tus brazos, sin ser consciente de tu osadía, de que la persona que estabas abrazando, ya no era la misma Korra. Tenía que apartarte, hacerte entender que tu vida peligraba.

-¡Tienes que reaccionar!

 _¡No... Tú tienes que reaccionar y alejarte!-_ pensé, aferrando mi cabeza con rudeza. Me costaba hablar, la potente puntada en mi mente no me dejaba. Me encontraba demasiado desorientada.

-¡Korra!

Rasguñé tu espalda, en un intento de apartarme. Estaba tan perdida... tan... mis pensamientos eran un falacia. Nada tenía sentido, me estaba perdiendo... me estaba hundiendo en un mar sin fondo.

Y tú seguías ahí, desesperándome.

-Todo estará bien...- me abrazaste, protectoramente.

-Te lastimé...- dije, hipnotizada por tus heridas, que yo ocasioné -L-Lo siento... lo siento...

Las lágrimas no tardaron en irrumpirme. Me escondí en la curva de tu cuello, intentando calmar las abrumadoras emociones que me atacaban -Asami...

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba pasando esto? ¿Por qué justo cuando yo...?

-No pasa nada, Korra...

Tus descuidadas palabras, generaron que mi ira incrementase. No podías ser tan ajena al asunto, no debías ser así... no por alguien como yo.

-¡¿Por qué le restas importancia?!- estallé, tomando tus hombros -¡Pude haberte matado!

Me miraste, impactada. No parecías temerme, parecías temerle al futuro, a lo que estaba diciendo.

Atrapaste mi semblante con tanta rudeza, que me despertaste, al menos por unos segundos, de mi aturdido estado.

-Korra, por favor... ya basta.

Empezaste a acercarte, con una clara intención de besarme, pero te detuve. Si tocaba tus labios, la decisión que estaba tomando, iba a desvanecerse.

Me debilitabas.

-No, Asami...- te alejé con las manos, con el calor trepando por mi rostro. Sin embargo, tú, obstinada como siempre, regresaste tu tacto a mis mejillas.

Emociones mezcladas, encontradas, contrarias, me drenaban. No podía razonar así.

-¿Por qué?- me giraste, provocando que regresase la mirada a ti -Antes estabas dispuesta a hacerlo...

 _Y quiero hacerlo, pero no debo... no así._

-Tú sabes porqué.

-No me importa lo que suce-

-¡A mí sí me importa!

-¡Y a mí me importa estar contigo!

A partir de allí, de ese diálogo, de esos choques... todo perdió sentido, mucho más que antes. Tu mirada se tornó tan... tan perdida, que casi me asustó.

-No...- te escuché murmurar, pero lo siguiente que llegué a percibir, no fue tu voz, sino tu cuerpo impulsando el mío, tirándome de espaldas contra la cama.

No me diste escapatoria, siquiera oportunidad de hablar, ya que tus labios apresaron los míos de una desaforada forma, dejándome suspendida e impactada.

No reaccioné, hasta sentir como tu lengua hallaba la mía, forzándola a entrelazarse, a degustarte...

Entrecerré los ojos, aún negada a permitirme disfrutar aquello. Estabas en peligro, no podíamos saber con seguridad cuando perdería el control de nuevo. Tenía que salvarte.

-Eres hermosa...

Poco duró ese testarudo pensamiento, no solo por tus palabras. Tu tacto fue el verdadero culpable, ya que este se animó a ascender por mi vientre y atajar mi pecho, de una descarada forma.

-A-Asami...- se me escapó un jadeo, regocijándote.

-Korra...

Tu voz sonaba tan perdida, tan grave... tan jodidamente sensual. No podía despertar, y tampoco sabía que te sucedía... aunque algo, con la poca lucidez que me quedaba, intuía.

Perdiendo el control, mis manos, ansiosas, se sumieron en tu delgada espalda, adentrándose en tu ropa. Pero cuando rocé las cicatrices, que yo misma ocasioné, el colapso que venía reteniendo, huyó en forma de lágrimas.

-D-Detente...

-No.

Nunca te había visto así, tan compenetrada en tu misión, tan entregada a mí... obligándome a cumplir con tus deseos, que también, irónicamente, eran mis míos.

Pero así no era correcto, no quería de esta manera... no conmigo en tan alocado estado, no contigo en uno peor.

Sin embargo, tus traviesas caricias empezando a recorrer mi vientre, descendiendo por mi piel y encontrándose con mi ropa interior, fue lo que terminó por dejar mi mente en blanco.

 _-No... no lo sientas... por favor...-_ rogué en mis pensamientos, rezando porque no percibieras la humedad que me inundaba.

Pero eso solo era tu culpa, tus malditas caricias me estaban desbordando, y no era el momento indicado para eso.

Elevaste lentamente los ojos, clavándolos en los míos. Y con solo verte... supe que me habías sentido. Que te habías degustado con mi excitación.

Me mordí el labio, avergonzada, y con las lágrimas resbalándose por mis mejillas.

-Korra...

 _Lo demás, es historia antigua. Sabes que te detuve... sabes que tuve que hacerlo, porque si no, iba a perder lo poco que me quedaba de cordura. Y eso solo iba a peligrar tu vida. No iba a permitirlo._

-No puedo hacerlo- fue todo lo que pude decirte, luego de una interminable y angustiosa discusión.

 _-Pero quiero hacerlo-_ fue lo que realmente pensé, impotente.

Como si fuese en cámara lenta, te observé, quebrándote sobre mí. No supe hacer otra cosa más que consolarte. Si, la persona que te estaba rechazando, te consolaba. No puedo imaginar el dolor que sentiste por eso.

Pero Asami, estoy segura que tú no pudiste imaginar el dolor que yo misma sentí, al negarme la felicidad de estar contigo. Porque tú... eras mi felicidad. Y la estaba sacrificando, con tal de mantenerte a salvo. Solo esperaba que algún día lo entendieras.

Luego de aquello, por alguna extraña razón que no comprendí, no te alejaste de mí, era incapaz de entender como aún tenías la fuerza para permanecer a mi lado.

Pero podía sentir tu incomodidad, tus incertidumbres. En especial, cuando te dije que regresaría a mi hogar para mejorar, pero peor aún, cuando te dije que volvería por ti.

Asami... no me quedaba otra opción, quería mejorar, no solo por mí, sino por ti. Deseaba ser alguien que pudiese estar a tu lado, sin enloquecer en el medio. Y no podía llevarte conmigo. Repito, no soy de confianza en este momento.

La despedida... nuestra triste despedida fue lo que en peor estado me dejó. Y ni hablar de tu tierna insistencia en acompañarme y tus últimas palabras...

"Te quiero"

Desde lo alto del barco, te contesté, anhelando que entendieras mi mensaje, que no fue otro que "Yo también".

Me estabas desarmando, pero quizás... yo a ti, directamente te estaba destruyendo.

 _Arrugué el ya, quinto papel en mi manos._

 _No... no puedo enviar esta carta. No tiene sentido. Nada... lo tiene. Soy el Avatar más patético del universo, y además... soy una persona que siquiera puede cumplir con una puta promesa. En conclusión, no soy nada._

 _Choqué los dientes, impotente, y en un arranque, estrellé mi cabeza con lo que quedaba del escritorio. Mi sangre no fue lo único que se resbaló por mi piel, mis lágrimas, decidieron acompañarla._

 _-Asami... Asami... ¡Asami!-_ _Me refregué contra la madera, ahora, golpeándola con los puños, con fuerza -Perdóname..._

 _Los presioné con ira, tristeza y un sin fin más de emociones, clavando las uñas en mi palma. La sangre, no tardó otra vez en hacerse visible._ _La observé, inexpresiva, solo aspirando el llanto que me carcomía hacía horas -Volveré... por favor, no me olvides..._

 _Espérame..._

 _-/-_

Me recargué sobre la silla de mi despacho, largando un pesado suspiro. Otro día que se iba, otro día tapada de trabajo.

Reconstruir Cuidad República resultó ser más agotador de lo que pensé. Pero tenía que hacerlo, no solo porque amaba esta ciudad, sino porque el tener una tarea, mantenía a mí perturbada mente ocupada.

De repente, el teléfono sonando, provocó que me estremeciese en el lugar. No esperaba una llamada tan tarde, solo rogaba porque no fuese por trabajo. Hoy estaba... realmente cansada.

Atendí, con un claro desgano -¿Hola?

-¡Asami, tanto tiempo!

Esa voz...

-¿Mako, eres tú?

-Claro que soy yo, tonta.

Sonreí para mí, acomodándome en la silla -Lo siento, hace mucho que no te escuchaba. Casi olvide como sonaba tu voz.

-Y yo lo siento por eso, he estado ocupado.

-Como todos- respondí, apaciblemente -¿Qué tal has estado?

-Bien, estoy... bueno, te contaré mañana.

Sus palabras lograron que enfocara mi atención -¿Mañana?

-¿No pensarás que me perderé la conferencia sobre el nuevo monorriel que vas a inaugurar, cierto?

-Vaya, no pensé que estabas enterado.

-Vamos, toda la ciudad prospera gracias a Industrias Futuro. Las noticias vuelan.

Reí por lo bajo, con cierta nostalgia -Me alegra escuchar eso, significa que mi trabajo ha dado frutos.

-¡Y muchos!

-Entonces, te veré mañana, ¿No?

-¡Claro! ¿No estás entusiasmada por la noticia?

Arqueé una ceja, curiosa -He construido cosas más importantes que eso.

Lo escuché reír, con delay -Me refiero a lo de Korra.

El solo escuchar su nombre, provocó que mi saliva quedase atragantada en mi garganta y que mi pecho palpitara con fuerza. Mi mano tembló, tanto, que tiré la copa que tenía a mi lado. Esta se estrelló contra el suelo, haciendo un escandaloso ruido.

 _No puedo ser tal desastre de persona..._

-¿Asami? ¿Estás ahí? ¿Qué pasó?

Carraspeé, tratando de centrarme -S-Si, no pasó nada. ¿Qué sucede con ella?

-¡Volverá!

El teléfono se resbaló por mi palma, amenazando con quedar en el piso también, por tan impactante noticia -¿Q-Qué?

-Le escribió una carta a Tenzin informándole que mañana a la noche llegaría.

 _¿Es esto... un sueño?_

-Yo... no lo sabía- solté, un tanto indignada.

¿Por qué no me había avisado? ¿Siquiera se le pasaba por la cabeza que todos estos años la estuve esperando?

 _Una puta carta contándome, solo eso pedía..._

-Eso es porque avisó ayer, yo me enteré de pura casualidad por Bolin, Opal se lo comentó.

-Oh...- desvíe la mirada, con la mente absolutamente detenida.

-¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco...

-Estoy bien- atiné a decir, aún estupefacta -No me lo esperaba, solo eso.

-Nadie lo hacia... han pasado tres años, mucho tiempo.

-Mucho...- musité, arrugando la frente.

-Ya debo irme, Asami. Solo quería hacértelo saber, en caso de que no lo supieras.

-Claro, gracias...

-¡Te veo mañana! Adiós.

-Adiós...

El sonido de la llamada cortada, quedó retumbando en mis oídos. Todavía era incapaz de moverme.

Korra volverá, y yo... a pesar de que lo anhelé durante tanto tiempo, no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa, confundida... enojada. Las emociones encontradas no dejaban de torturarme.

Finalmente me digné a cortar, de una lenta manera.

-Korra... por fin voy a verte- Entrecerré los párpados, pensante -Pero... dime, ¿Cómo voy a lograr esconder todo el dolor comprimido que sentí en estos tres años?

Mi cabeza decayó, desesperanzada -¿Cómo voy a lograr... controlarme?

* * *

¡Capitulo 6 entregado! Si, esta vez me llevó un tiempito más. Quise contar un poco el lado de la historia de Korra, porque me pareció necesario, ya que ella lo vivió desde un ángulo totalmente diferente. Pero es muy probable que sea Asami la que siga narrando, en vez de ella.

Cambiando de tema... ya se filtró toda la primera parte del Comic, y sí, la leí... NO PUDE EVITARLO. Soy débil, muy débil. No pude esperar a que me llegue (lo compré, otra cosa que no pude evitar)

En fin, gente linda, ¡Nos leemos en el próximo!

 **xCutterx93:** Gracias por leer! Que bueno que estés enganchada con la historia! Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y te leo en el otro. Besos, hermana chilena!

 **Kykyou-chan:** Gracias por leer! Me alegra haber aligerado un poco tu turno nocturno jaja Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Neptune995:** Gracias por leer! Gracias por el apoyo, y me alegro que te guste! Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Luu7:** Gracias por leer! ¿Estás bien? jajaj No te preocupes que voy a cortar un poco -solo muuuy poco- con el melodrama, eso no significa que dejen de haber conflictos ;D jaja Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Mud-chan:** Gracias por leer! Yo si me leí toda la primera parte del comic, la cagué, mierda. PERO BUENO, me inspiró para seguir jajaj que bueno que te haya gustado, te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Luna del Desierto:** Gracias por leer! ¡Volvé a revivir, que esto sigue! Y si, tus conclusiones son exactas. Korra es un amor, y Asami... bueno, a su forma también jajaj Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Maria:** Gracias por leer! Ya se acerca el reencuentro (se frota las manos con malicia juju) que bueno que te siga gustando, te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Bodoque-chan:** Gracias por leer! Me alegro que el momentito amoroso haya sido suficiente jaja. Y en efecto, las filtraciones me inspiraron, pero no dejé que se me subieran a la cabeza, porque sino tendría que cambiar todo lo que tengo planeado jaja. Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Karen:** Gracias por leer! Me alegro que te guste! Espero que este también te haya gustado :) Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Gracias por leer! No podría describir mejor lo que dijiste sobre los recuerdos de Asami, sí, son exactamente eso. Y korra se fue por miedo a agredirla, es decir, a perder el control de nuevo, como bien vas a leer sus temores en este capitulo :) Te leo en el próximo, besos y namaste para vos también!

 **MaryC:** Gracias por leer! Aunque no lo creas, muchos se resistieron a leer el spoiler (Un altar para ellos) yo no pude jaja. Respecto a la música, uff... que difícil, porque escucho de todo, y cuando digo de todo... ES DE TODO jaja. Desde todos los géneros musicales, hasta música en distintos idiomas, desde español, inglés, francés, japonés, india, hebrea, y así una laaarga lista de idiomas jaja. Aunque creo que si tuviese que elegir un género, me quedaría con el rock, distintos tipos de rock. Ahora, para escribir, la mayoría de las veces escucho música instrumental, siempre acorde a las emociones que estoy describiendo, ayuda bastante cuando me bloqueo. En fin, que bueno que te haya gustado, y te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Asuka0231:** Gracias por leer! Que bueno que logres sentir todo lo que trato de transmitir, eso significa que el empeño que le pongo funciona :D Y si, esa parte fue triste, y pocas veces hay una respuesta precisa para eso. Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Cryp:** Gracias por leer! ¿Escuchas eso? ¡Es tu corazón rompiéndose! Nah, mentira jaja Yo también ya compré ambos comics, estoy esperando el primero (comiéndose las uñas) Te felicito por no mirar el spoiler, yo lo hice... obviamente, es para pegarme un tiro mi desliz jajaj Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Guest:** Gracias por leer, señor desconocido! jajaj Que bueno que te guste! Deshace la bolita que ya volví! Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **khymns: ** Gracias por leer! Todo nice, sí. jajaja a veces pasa que la notificación no llega. Fanfiction, usted quiere ver arder al mundo (? Me alegra que te haya gustaado! Te leo en el próximo, besos!


	7. Controlarme

**Controlarme**

Agarré una nueva copa del mueble de mi despacho, ya que la anterior terminó desarmada en el suelo, y la llené con mi vino favorito.

Se había vuelto una costumbre beber a altas horas de la noche. Me tranquilizaba, me hacía... no pensar en ella.

La removí con la mano, observando mi opacado reflejo en el líquido, para luego darle un buen sorbo. Al despegar los labios del cristal, detallé como mi oscuro labial se había impregnado en él.

Con un pesado suspiro, me dejé caer en el sillón. Mi mirada se perdió en el techo, mientras volvía a llevar la copa a mi boca.

-Así que volverás... como si nada hubiera pasado...- Fruncí el ceño, llenándola otra vez- ¿Pudiste haberme avisado, sabes? Enviar una puta carta no te matará.

Dios... mi mente no podía estar en peor estado. Pensé que había logrado recuperarme al menos un poco, pero resulta ser que estaba absolutamente equivocada. Porque si así fuera, no me encontraría en este momento emborrachándome sola.

No puedo evitar preguntarme qué es lo que va a pasar, cómo voy a saludarte... ¿Debo abrazarte? ¿Besarte? ¿O quizás... solo darte la mano?

¿Aún sientes algo por mí? ¿Recuerdas nuestra promesa, o tu querida memoria se ha olvidado de las últimas palabras que me dedicaste? ¿Por qué no puedo sentir felicidad por esto, en vez de esta inmensa tristeza, de esta sensación de abandono?

Me agarraste indiscutiblemente desprevenida.

Tercer vaso, y mi cabeza ya comenzaba a dar vueltas. Juré que había aprendido a tomar, pero supongo que el hecho de estar bebiendo tan rápido es el causante de este mareo. O quizás es porque me estoy excediendo de mi límite.

O tal vez... la maldita causante eres tú. Ya que tu persona me desorienta, me estremece, me... enfurece, tanto como me encandila.

-Estoy realmente enojada contigo, Korrita- dije, en un cantito y dibujando una ebria sonrisa -No sé cómo haré para no echarte la bronca contenida apenas te vea. Después de todo, estoy en todo mi derecho, ¿Cierto?

Rodeé los ojos, con el sarcasmo plantado en ellos -Si, si... entiendo que te fuiste para recuperarte, para protegerme, blah blah blah. Vagas excusas que no me convencieron, y aún no lo hacen. Te atreviste a jugar conmigo...- susurré, rellenando la copa ya por cuarta vez, y derramando un poco de vino en el sillón, debido a que mi enfoque estaba, claramente, fallando -Y nadie juega con Asami Sato, ¿Escuchaste? Oh... por supuesto que no, no estás aquí- reí por lo bajo, negando con la cabeza -Pero cuando lo estés, te lo haré saber.

Me refregué la frente, percibiendo que el sentido del tacto también se estaba escapando de mi persona. Por no decir mi lucidez, ¿Estaba hablando sola?

-De acuerdo, quizás me estoy pasando un poco... no soy nada de ti, siquiera tu novia, así que supongo que no tengo derecho de...- ladeé un poco el rostro hacia el costado, apretando varias veces los ojos, al sentir un poderoso mareo -de... replicarte nada. Además, nos despedimos en buenos términos, dentro de todo. Regresarás, tal como prometiste.

 _Pero... ¿Tres años, Korra? ¿En serio? ¿De verdad estabas tan confiada de que te iba a esperar tanto tiempo?_

Sonreí para mi, con lástima -Bien, estabas en lo correcto, porque... te esperé. Pude haber seguido mi camino, ¿No? Encontrar a alguien más, desquitar todo mi daño con otra persona, de todas las maneras posibles... pero no lo hice, ¿Sabes por qué?

Di otro enfurecido sorbo a la copa, conteniendo las lágrimas que querían atacarme -No lo hice porque... solo te quiero a ti.

Nadie ha logrado llamar mi atención, y yo tampoco busqué que la llamaran. Todas las ofertas que me llegaron, las rechacé. Ninguna me pareció tan tentadora como tú.

Mi boca comenzó a temblar, impotente, pero en lugar de emanar un sollozo, la risa se apoderó de ella. Una desolada risa.

-Oh, Korra...- tapé mi frente, aún riendo -Si supieras las cosas que he tenido que hacer conmigo misma para soportar tu partida. Las cosas que...- la descubrí, con las mejillas acaloradas -imaginé... mientras me daba placer.

Solo tu rostro, tu hermoso y simétrico cuerpo, tus perfectos pechos, tu anhelada intimidad... invadían mi mente todas las noches, elevando mi temperatura.

-¿Pero qué hay de ti?- cuestioné al aire, con una perdida mirada -¿Pensaste en mi todo este tiempo? ¿Me imaginaste... de la misma forma que yo a ti?

Mis labios se entreabrieron, traviesos, al recordar la humedad que te provoqué ese maldito día que enloqueciste -No podrás negarlo, sabes que te gustó... estoy segura, pensaste en mi.

Delineé con el dedo la curva de la copa, comenzando a percibir un leve cosquilleo en mi vientre.

Una lamentable risa no tardó en llegar, cuando me di cuenta de cómo mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar solo por recordar tu desnudo ser.

-Ya no soy la de antes, Korra... te sorprendería saber que ahora mi carácter se ha vuelto un poco... temperamental- musité, empezando a descender lentamente la mano por mi pecho, hasta rozar mi abdomen -He cambiado, pero... lo único que no cambió es...- infiltré la punta de los dedos en el inicio de mi falda -... Lo que siento por ti.

Mordiendo mi labio, para evitar despertar a los sirvientes con los crecientes gemidos que estaba por emitir, froté la tela que cubría mi debilidad, con lentitud.

Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás, quedando sostenida solo por el respaldo de aquel sillón, que varias noches fue cómplice de mi pecado.

-Ah... Korra...- rocé con más ímpetu, presionando levemente aquel vulnerable sitio. Entrecerré los parpados, ante aquella ya conocida y agradable sensación que se atrevía a invadirme.

-Korra... estoy hambrienta, muy hambrienta...- murmuré, continuando mi tarea con el aire entrecortado y el vértigo en aumento -Hambrienta de ti... Estaría justificado acorralarte y hacerte mía de una buena vez por todas, ¿Cierto? Después de todo este tiempo, creo que me lo merezco.

Emití un grave jadeo, al percibir que estaba cerca de culminar. Mi rostro decayó hacia el costado, mientras apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza. Mis párpados decidieron imitarla, cerrándose a causa del delicioso, pero vacío placer que me recorría en eléctricos escalofríos.

Aceleré el movimiento, con la mente ya, en blanco -K-Korra...

Mi cuerpo se irguió, tembloroso, y mis labios se abrieron en un intento de liberar lo que mi alma sentía. Me los tapé de inmediato, ahogando toda mi catarsis con la palma.

Agotada, caí estrepitosamente sobre el sillón. El aire me abandonaba, y mi borrosa visión no me daba indicios de volverse nítida.

-Maldición...- Conteniendo las lágrimas, cubrí mi semblante, avergonzada por mis descarados actos.

Un sentimiento parecido a la humillación, cercano al desgano y muy alejado de la dignidad, era lo único que podía percibir ahora. No puedo encontrar la palabra correcta para describirlo. Solo sé que ya no puedo más. Y rezo, porque tú te sientas igual. Porque... quieras verme, tanto como yo a ti.

Decir que terminé absolutamente ebria, que otra tanda de éxtasis me irrumpió, y que mi cuerpo no podría estar más adolorido porque debido al vinito que me tomé, me llevé puesto todos los muebles de mi despacho, es poco. La resaca que me acompaña esta mañana es la prueba de ello.

Me refregué la cabeza, percibiendo una aguda puntada al instante -Agh... mierda. No debí haber bebido tanto...

De verdad, no debí. Hoy es un día importante. El día de la inauguración del nuevo sistema ferroviario que construí, por ende, tenía que mostrarme presentable, no con estas opacadas ojeras que ahora teñían mi piel.

Pero lo de mayor importancia, llegaría después. Mi pecho palpitó, entusiasmado, con solo pensarlo, pero luego una vergonzosa presión lo atravesó, dejándome sin aliento. El recuerdo de la noche que pasé, solo en compañía del vino y mis queridos dedos, que otra vez hicieron de las suyas, empezaba a transitar por mi memoria.

¿No podía controlarme un poco? Es decir, ¿Ahora cómo se supone que voy a verte a los ojos, sabiendo que me masturbé pensando en ti hace solo unas horas atrás?

Negué con la cabeza, ordenando a mi razón aparecer. No es tiempo de andar pensando en eso... tengo cosas que hacer. Ahora soy alguien importante, demasiado diría yo, tanto... que me resulta incómodo.

Necesito desactivar las emociones, al menos por un rato. No funciono con ellas al mando.

Me di una ducha bien fría, de esas que ruegas que te quiten ciertas sensaciones de encima, para luego comenzar a vestirme. Me miré al espejo, mientras acomodaba la parte superior de mi uniforme.

-Actúa normal... normal.

Sí, eso es. Tengo que actuar con normalidad. Debo controlarme y evitar insultarla cuando la vea, o peor aún, evitar besarla desenfrenadamente en frente de tanta gente. Si... tengo que controlarme, no hay duda.

Mi inseguro rostro reflejado en el espejo, me dio a entender que todo aquello me costaría más de lo que pensé.

-No tengo derecho de estar tan enojada, ella tuvo motivos... justos, entendibles- me dije, arrugando el ceño, desafiando a esa figura frente a mí que no quería darme la razón -Y yo accedí a sus condiciones, así de simple.

Mi puño se cerró con fuerza, yendo en contra de mis palabras. Mierda... ¿De verdad no había forma de apaciguar mi enojo? Si sigo así... terminaré diciéndole todo.

Tomé aire, y lo solté de a pedazos -Yo puedo. Sé que puedo superar esto. Este es el momento de demostrar mi madurez.

Juré que mi propio reflejo sonrió, burlesco, ante mis patéticas frases de auto ayuda. Ja, es un hecho, no me lo creía ni yo.

El día transcurrió de una lenta y tortuosa forma, tal vez por las presiones que sentía, o quizás por el tajante dolor de cabeza que aún seguía devastándome.

En un parpadeo, ya me encontraba cortando aquel rojo listón de inauguración, con mi mejor sonrisa. Los aplausos no tardaron en llegar, y menos la felicitación del presidente. Poco me importó. No hacía esto para lamerle el culo o algo así, solo lo hacía por la ciudad y la gente en ella.

Pude vislumbrar a Mako entre el público. Se encontraba al lado de otro joven más bajo que él, y de aspecto arrogante. Por como mi amigo lo miraba, no parecía caerle muy bien.

Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría él si le confesara lo de Korra...

¿Sería algo cómo...? ¡Hey, Mako! ¿A qué no sabes? Yo, tu ex novia, estoy completamente enamorada de Korra, que resulta no ser otra, que tu otra ex novia ¿Gracioso, no?

Apenas pude controlar la carcajada que deseaba liberar, con solo pensar en esa secuencia. Pero es que, vamos, es gracioso y casi incoherente.

¿Pero qué puedo decir? Así son las cosas... hasta he llegado a meditar la idea de que solo estuve con él para acercarme a ella. Todo de forma muy inconsciente, por supuesto...

Mientras lo esperaba, porque parecía estar ocupado, el chico que antes estaba a su lado y que ahora sabía a la perfección quién era, comenzó a acercarse. De inmediato alcé una peligrosa ceja, que ya estaba entrenada para repeler a fastidiosos hombres. Casi nunca fallaba, pero esta vez parece ser que me tropecé con uno insistente.

-Hola, preciosa ¿Asami, verdad? Qué bonita estación, tal vez puedas darme algún recorrido privado algún día, ¿Qué dices?

 _Aquí vamos de nuevo..._

-Me gusta la idea de ponerte en un tren y enviarte muy... muy lejos- respondí, tajante.

El solo rió, para luego presentarse y terminar por fastidiarme -Soy el príncipe Wu, futuro rey.

-Si... estoy al tanto de quién eres.

Continuó hablando, pero sinceramente ya no lo escuchaba. No me perdí de mucho, seguro.

Me pregunto si a ti también te pasan este tipo de cosas, esta clase de molestias. Es muy probable que te suceda... muchas veces pienso que no eres consciente de la belleza exótica que te rodea.

Y si mal no recuerdo, tanto Bolin, Mako y yo... nos sentimos atraídos por ti, cada uno en su dado momento.

 _Toda una rompe corazones..._

A veces me pregunto por qué me enamoré de ti, qué tendrás de especial. Me vienen muchas razones a tu favor, tanto físicas como internas, pero la que define lo que siento por ti, es decir, mi amor por tu persona... nunca puedo describirla con palabras. Es un sentimiento demasiado fuerte que no soy capaz de explicar, como si desconociera la razón.

Y entonces, me viene una frase que me dijo mi madre hace mucho tiempo.

 _"Cuando estés enamorada lo sabrás, porque justamente, no sabrás el porqué. La razón no te guiará, solo tu corazón lo hará. El ve mucho más allá de lo que tus ojos pueden ver"._

Sonreí para mi, nostálgica.

 _Tenías razón, mamá... mi corazón pudo ver el de Korra, pero en consecuencia, quedé encadenada a él. Como me gustaría que estuvieras acá... te necesito._

Una molesta voz me sacó de mis pensamientos. Al elevar la mirada, me encontré con que todavía ese molesto joven estaba frente a mí. Arqueé la otra ceja, en señal de disgusto y entreabrí los labios, dispuesta a insultarlo, sin embargo, la presencia de Mako, lo salvó.

-¿Es un verdadero encanto, verdad?- soltó, al verlo alejarse, con su usual seriedad.

-Él es... algo.

 _Algo que me gustaría despedazar._

-¿Así que ahora eres su guardaespaldas? ¿Cómo lo soportas?

-Bueno, me digo a mi mismo que una vez que esté en el trono, volveré a ser detective.

Dibujé una divertida sonrisa -¿Y funciona?

-También cuando vuelvo a mi casa golpeo mi cabeza contra la pared durante una hora. Ya sabes, para desestresarme.

 _Oh, esa es una buena idea. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?_

Reí ante sus hilarantes palabras -Es bueno verte Mako, ha pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Has oído de Bolin?

-Vendrá dentro de unos días para la coronación- me sonrió, y yo sabía el porqué -Y Beifong me dijo que Korra llegará esta noche.

Mis manos temblaron, tanto, que tuve que cruzarme de brazos para apaciguarlas -No puedo esperar más para verla...

 _De acuerdo, creo que soné muy desesperada._

-Será raro traer de vuelta al equipo Avatar, después de todos estos años- agregué, intentando obviar mi anterior comentario.

El me miró, un poco extrañado. No lo culpo por eso... mi actitud dejaba mucho que desear.

Y así, las horas siguieron su curso. Y yo... no podía estar más nerviosa. Ya me encontraba en el templo del aire, cuando el aviso fue dado. Un barco de la tribu del agua había llegado. Mi corazón se apretó, aterrado, con solo escuchar esas palabras. Tenía que enfocarme, regresar a la normalidad.

Pensé que en mi frente se iba a vislumbrar una gran línea afligida, pero me encontré a mi misma sonriendo, impaciente, por verla.

Hasta eso haces... disipar todo mi enojo reprimido por tres años, solo con tu llegada. O eso quería creer... ya que cuando salí, casi corriendo hacia el muelle, solo apareció tu padre, junto a Naga.

Su semblante se mostraba más confundido que el mío, y el de todos los demás que te esperamos.

-¿No está Korra aquí?

Esa sola cuestión, provocó que mis pupilas se ampliasen.

-No, pensamos que venía contigo- le contestó Tenzin, descolocado, y para esta altura, yo ya no podía devolver mi labio inferior al superior.

-Korra abandonó el Polo Sur hace seis meses...

 _¿Seis meses? ¿Y esa carta que le escribió a Tenzin? ¡¿Qué mierda pasa con el servicio de mensajería?!_

No... espera. Pudo haberla escrito apropósito, para que no nos preocupemos. O quizás le sucedió algo en el viaje hasta aquí... ¡Demonios!

-Ella dijo que estaba aquí, en Ciudad República.

-Le aseguro, su hija no está aquí.

Palabras, que solo escuchaba en un eco. No podía ser. Acaso... ¿Te atreviste a plantarme de nuevo? ¿Te atreviste a... ilusionarme?

-Entonces, ¿Dónde está?- fue lo último que llegué a oír.

Korra... ¿En serio? No solo me acabas de desilusionar por no sé ya que vez, ¿Sino que ahora te atreves a dejarme preocupada? Como si no tuviera demasiados sentimientos encontrados con los qué lidiar.

Cerré los puños con rudeza, y eso solo incrementó la impotencia que comenzaba a trepar por mi cuerpo. Mi cabeza decayó, pero mis ojos seguían abiertos, muy abiertos, incapaces de creer que tal cosa estuviese sucediendo. Fruncí los labios, mientras una mezcla de ira, soledad y preocupación me asaltaba.

 _Puta madre, Korra... ¡¿Dónde estás?!_

Los días pasaron, y como me imaginaba, no tuve noticias de ti. Nadie las tuvo. Mi preocupación solo incrementaba, y mi tolerancia ya se encontraba por debajo de mi cordura.

Algo debió pasarte... algo debiste pensar para decidir no poner un pie aquí. Conociéndote, y sabiendo lo impulsiva que eres, en este momento debes encontrarte entrenando en algún lugar, que yo desconozco.

Me encontraba tan abatida, que apenas podía concentrarme en la rutina que me rodeaba todos los días. Estoy empezando a pensar que soy realmente inadecuada para sostener esta ciudad.

Parece que en todas esas semanas que me encontré a mi misma en un estado completo de trance, la gran denominada, Kuvira, se apropió de varias tierras. Por lo poco que escuché de ella, no era una gran líder que digamos, no a mi parecer, solo era una dictadora. Alguien tenía que detenerla.

Pensé en ti. Si no aparecías por mi, ¿Por esto tenías que hacerlo, no?

Una milagrosa llamada, logró despertarme de mi meditación nocturna.

-¿Hola?

-Asami, soy yo.

-Oh...- No sé porqué me ilusioné por unos momentos, era más que obvio que Korra... no iba a ser -¿Qué tal, Mako?

-Escucha, no tengo mucho tiempo. Me he enterado que Korra ha regresado.

Mis ojos saltaron de golpe.

 _¿Qué...? ¡¿Qué?!_

-Reservé una mesa en un restaurant para nosotros tres, mañana.

Pestañeé reiteradas veces, tantas, que juré que mis pestañas me iban a abandonar -E-Espera, ¿Ella se contactó contigo?

 _¿Y no conmigo?_

-No, lo hizo con Tenzin, y esta vez de verdad. Él solo me avisó.

 _¿Y por qué demonios no me avisó a mí? ¡Yo fui la que estuvo a su lado cuando apenas podía moverse!_

-Entiendo.

Mi voz sonaba despectiva, enfadada, traicionada. Es que... de otra forma no podía estar. La ira recorría cada fina parte de mis venas.

-¿Vendrás?

-Por supuesto- fruncí el ceño, de una decidida manera.

-Entonces, te veré mañana.

-¿Qué hay de Bolin?

Lo escuché resoplar -Prefiero no hablar de él ahora, mañana te contaré, es complicado.

-De acuerdo.

-Tengo que irme, Asami. Hasta mañana.

-Adiós...

Estrellé con furia el teléfono, cortando la llamada.

Es todo... no podía estar más enojada. Primero resulta que vendrás, después desapareces, y ahora le avisas solo a Tenzin, y para mi mala suerte, él termina avisándole a Mako que ya estás aquí.

Apreté los dedos contra la copa de vino a mi lado, frustrada -¿Y yo qué, Korra? ¿Tan poco significo que no eres capaz de contactarme?

Me refregué la frente con impaciencia. Tenía que calmarme. Estoy segura que ella tenía sus motivos... sus putos motivos.

La pregunta es... ¿Cuánto más iba yo a tolerar sus excusas? Mañana tendría que enfrentarla con la cabeza en alto, y como si nada hubiese pasado. Si... ese sería mi deber.

 _Hacerte saborear la indiferencia que me hiciste sentir a mi..._

El día que tanto temí, pero que también anhelé, llegó. Me encontraba sentada en el hall de un lujoso hotel, esperando por tu llegada. Mako ya se encontraba en el restaurant, yo le dije que prefería esperarte aquí. No preguntó el porqué, lo cual agradecí.

Agarré un periódico que se encontraba en una mesa de estar, al lado del sillón dónde estaba sentada. Tenía que distraerme, con urgencia, y meditar bastante sobre cómo controlar mi habla, a todo esto.

Todavía no te dignabas a aparecer. ¿Quizás llegué... muy temprano? No creo que una hora antes pueda entenderse como temprano.

Bufé, sintiéndome patética -Claro que es temprano...

-Espero que no hayas esperado mucho.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par al reconocer aquella grave e incitante voz, mientras mis manos arrugaban, inconscientes, el papel en mi mano. De una lenta manera, deslicé la visión hacia el costado y lo que encontré me dejó unos segundos, quizás minutos, suspendida en el lugar.

 _Korra..._

Tenía que hacer reaccionar a mi mente, y en especial a mi cuerpo, pero el espejismo que estaba viendo frente a mí no me lo permitía. Con la garganta absolutamente seca, detallé como se encogía en su sitio, intimidada por mi permanente mirada.

Mi cuerpo finalmente despertó, y no como yo esperaba. Estaba segura de que mis primeras palabras iban a resultar en un insulto, pero terminó siendo todo lo contrario.

Mis labios sonrieron, y con una desesperada rapidez me puse pie y te abracé fuerte, muy fuerte, como si no quisiera soltarte jamás, como si de esa manera pudiese evitar que te escapes de nuevo. Tú me correspondiste. Percibí como tu cabeza se apoyaba en mi hombro, y tu pecho se elevaba, para luego descender en un aliviado suspiro.

Escondí un poco mi rostro en tu ahora, corto cabello, para poder regocijarme con ese nostálgico y delicioso aroma que todavía te envolvía.

 _Ah... se siente tan bien. Por fin... te tengo en mis brazos._

-Sólo tres años- me digné a contestar finalmente. Sé que soné amable, pero esas mismas palabras en mi mente, sonaron mucho peor. Tal como un reproche.

 _Solo tres putos años._

Allí lo supe. De verdad... no iba a poder apaciguar mis emociones. Me pregunto cuánto duraría mi lucidez, ¿Dos minutos? ¿Quizás tres?

El tema es que, más allá de lo enfadada que estaba, también me complacía verte. Mi corazón saltó de felicidad con solo presenciar tu, para mi sorpresa, madura figura. ¿Qué podía hacer con tales sentimientos contradictorios? Supongo que por ahora... dejarme llevar por el positivo.

Atajé tus hombros, separándome por fin -Me alegro de volver a verte- dije, con una entusiasmada tonada.

Tú me miraste, dedicándome en su lugar una avergonzada sonrisa. En tus ojos... pude ver el dolor, el arrepentimiento, y casi la incomodidad que te invadía -A mí también.

Si algo no había cambiado, era esa desolada mirada que poseías. Tenía que mutar el ambiente, ese era mi deber. Hacerte sentir como en casa de nuevo...

-Y me encanta tu cabello- agregué, detallando tu nuevo y seductor corte, y animándome a enrededar uno de mis dedos en un rebelde mechón.

En respuesta, agarraste otro de una tímida manera, recordándome que ese viejo hábito no había cambiado en ti. En ese momento, pude captar como tus mejillas se tornaban rojizas, tanto, que me dieron ganas de morderlas.

 _Ah... de verdad, no podré controlarme._

-Gracias... Tú te ves tan linda como siempre.

 _Confirmado, no podré._

Tomando aire con un considerable esfuerzo -que espero que no hayas notado- volví a hablar -Vamos, Mako nos reservó una mesa.

 _Aunque me gustaría tenerte para mi sola..._

Mientras caminábamos, con un extraño silencio de fondo, te observé de reojo.

Estabas tan cambiada, ya no parecías aquella chiquilla que conocí. Tus ojos relucían una dureza y madurez que antes no tenías, opacando esa mirada de niña que tiempo atrás formaba parte de tu ser. Tu porte era más elegante y tus palabras más firmes, por no decir que ese corte, realmente te quedaba muy bien.

Me pregunto... qué te habrá pasado en todos estos años para que mutases de este modo. Por supuesto, todo te favorecía, enloqueciendo mis ya de por si, exaltados sentidos. Ahora eras toda una mujer, al igual que yo. Una hermosa y tentadora... mujer.

-¡Korra!

Tus pasos se alejaron, dejándome por unos instantes con cierta sensación de vacío. Cuando abrazaste a Mako, mi mente, obviamente, pensó lo peor.

Todavía no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Todo pasó muy rápido, no podía procesar tal información. Tenerla aquí, frente a mí... así de la nada. Tenía que sosegarme. Ensayé miles de veces este momento. Era tiempo de demostrar lo buena actriz que era.

Pero para mí maldita suerte, y sumando a mí desesperación, de la nada apareció aquel aclamado Príncipe Wu. De inmediato le dediqué una mirada furtiva a mi amigo, cuando empezó a coquetear con mi querida Korra.

-¡Pensé que íbamos a estar los tres solos!- musité, bastante exasperada.

-Lo siento, no pude deshacerme de él... pero prometió comportarse lo mejor posible.

¿Comportarse, en serio? ¡Se sentó a su lado, y la está avallasando con preguntas! ¿Y por qué demonios yo terminé sentada contigo? ... Diablos.

-¡Hey! ¡Entra al estado Avatar para mí! Quiero ver ese brillo en tus ojos.

Lástima que no estaba al lado de él, de esa forma hubiese sido más fácil clavarle un tacón en su asqueroso pie.

Aunque... si lo pienso bien, ha sacado un buen tema de conversación para cortar el pesado ambiente entre nosotras.

-¿Ya puedes entrar en el estado Avatar de nuevo?- me animé a cuestionar -Me preocupé cuando me contaste que no podías...

Oh no, espera... ¡No no no no! ¡Lo olvidé por completo! ¡Y estoy segura que ella no lo olvidó, segurísima! Conociéndola, no pudo haber olvidado lo que me hizo ese día... ¡Soy tan... TAN ESTÚPIDA!

Su visión descendiendo, me dio a entender que sí, metí la pata. ¡Aplausos para mí! Primer tema de conversación y ya la cagué, impresionante.

-Espera- oí de fondo, a Mako.

Gracias a dios...

-¿Cuándo te contó que no podía?- inquirió. Su frente estaba fruncida, parecía disgustado.

Nos miramos de reojo, como si hubiéramos sido emboscadas en un momento demasiado privado.

Él intercalo los ojos entre nosotras, sospechoso -¿Qué pasa entre ustedes dos?

Sus cuestiones solo acrecentaban más mis fantasías.

Korra bajó los parpados, con cierto arrepentimiento -Le escribí a Asami mientras estaba fuera. Le pedí que no te lo dijera, lo siento...

-¿Pero por qué nunca me escribiste a mí? ¿Ni a Bolin?

-No lo sé, supongo que no sabía que decir- contestaste, acorralada.

-Un "Hola" hubiese sido agradable- se cruzó de brazos, ahora, enojado.

-Perdón por no haber estado en contacto...

No sé porqué, pero sentí que eso me lo dijo más a mí, que a él.

-Pero ahora he vuelto- se giró hacia mí con una leve sonrisa, paralizándome en un segundo -Y quiero saberlo todo acerca de ustedes dos.

Ya que lo preguntó... hay algo que he querido contarle, algo que he estado haciendo casi a escondidas.

-Bueno, tengo grandes noticias- su atención se centró más -Fui a visitar a mi padre por primera vez. Ha estado escribiéndome cartas y...- cerré los ojos, melancólica -... creo que finalmente me sentí preparada para tratar de perdonarlo.

Sus cejas se arquearon, desorientadas -¿Estás segura de que puedes confiar en él? Tal vez te esté manipulando otra vez...

 _¿Ja...? ¿Qué? ¿Cómo se atreve a...?_

-¡¿Crees que no sé de lo que mi propio padre es capaz?!

Oh oh... creo que hasta aquí llegó mi paciencia. Tu perplejo rostro me lo hizo entender. La cuestión no era para alterarme tanto, pero no sé porqué reaccioné tan mal. Es probable... que lo que estoy conteniendo, se esté escapando. Y esta era una perfecta oportunidad para dejarlo libre.

Elevaste las manos hacia mí, tratando de calmarme -¡No! No quise decir...

-¡Pues no desaparezcas por tres años y luego actúes como si supieras lo qué es mejor para mí!

Es todo. Las palabras que venía reprimiendo, emanaron de una furiosa forma. Sé que no te lo merecías, sé que tuviste tus razones... pero no pude evitarlo.

-¡No es como si hubiera planeado desaparecer por tanto tiempo!- me encaraste, aún con una triste mirada, pero mi disgustado semblante no mutó -¡Yo quería regresar, pero no me sentí preparada hasta ahora!

Un seco golpe de una copa provocó que la tensión se apaciguara, al menos por unos instantes. Ese Príncipe Wu, al final resultó bastante útil, o tal vez su vejiga a punto de explotar fue la útil. Porque si seguíamos... no voy a decir que nos iríamos a las manos pero... ah, ya no lo sé.

Luego de unos interminables minutos de silencio, ambas miramos a Mako, que salió despedido hacia el baño, ya que su principito estaba tardando. Eso solo logró ponerme en estado de alerta. Ahora estabamos solas, y la situación no podía ser peor.

Tú mirabas tu copa, como si tuviese algo interesante su contenido y yo decidí detallar mis pies, que de interesante, no tenían nada.

-Um... Asami...

-Dime- Siquiera pude mirarte a los ojos.

-Perdóname, no quise decir lo que dije, solo... me preocupé.

Eso sí que generó que me volviese hacia ella, casi de manera brusca. Arqueé una irónica ceja, delineando una arrogante sonrisa -¿Te preocupaste? ¿En serio, Korra? Y cuéntame, ¿En que exacto momento fue eso?

Te achicaste en el lugar, como si mi figura de la nada hubiese crecido varios centímetros.

-Asami, escucha...

-No, Korra- ladeé el semblante, con un claro disgusto -¿Sabes? He esperado por tus palabras durante tanto tiempo... por esas palabras que lograrían tranquilizarme. Por esas explicaciones que me harían entender porqué solo me mandaste una puta carta y yo cien, por... por todo.

Tu mano trató de llegar hasta mí, pero la esquivé -Pero ahora, creo que no quiero oírte. No quiero escuchar tus excusas baratas.

Oh no, no de nuevo. No quiero decir nada de esto, no quiero lastimarte, pero mi boca no para de emitir estupideces. Hay una furiosa fiera dentro de mí que no me deja tomar el mando de mi razón. Pero más que furiosa... estaba dolida y muy cansada. Como esperé, no sería capaz de soportal tal conversación en estos momentos. No con mi cabeza en tan deplorable estado.

Me animé a observarte de reojo, y lo que vi en tus ojos, terminó por desmoronarme. Una infinita tristeza. Tenía que evitarla... urgente.

-Por favor, aunque no quieras escucharme, dame la oportunidad de...

-No, no ahora- me levanté del asiento, dejándote estática en el tuyo -Tal vez en otro momento. Vamos con Mako, parece que hay problemas.

Con un valor que no creía poseer, te di la espalda y comencé a caminar por el pasillo que llevaba hasta el baño. Sin embargo, un persistente agarre en mi brazo, detuvo mis pasos.

-¡Asami! ¡No seas obstinada!

Me giré enfurecida, ante tu descaro. Eso fue lo peor que pudiste haberme dicho.

-¡¿Obstinada?! ¿Me estás jodiendo, Korra?- Parece que mi vocabulario te dejó boquiabierta, ya que tu aferre disminuyó -¡No puedo creer que me estés diciendo eso! ¡Te esperé tres malditos años! ¡Tres!- aproximé dos pasos hacia ti, provocando que dieras dos hacia atrás.

-¡P-Pero eso es lo que quiero explicarte!

Dos pasos más, y mi rostro ya estaba considerablemente cerca del tuyo -¡Y yo te dije que no quiero escucharte! ¡Te respeté todo este tiempo, respétame tú ahora!

Tu espalda se estrelló contra la pared, debido a que mi caminar no te dio más salida. Te contemplé con una penetrante mirada, tratando de descubrir la verdad que encubrían tus ojos, pero estos decayeron, como si los míos te cegaran.

-Te respeto... pero siento que si no te aclaro esto, todo terminará.

-¿Terminará?- sonreí de soslayo, tratando de reprimir una maliciosa, pero dolida, carcajada -Korra, tú y yo nunca empezamos nada, porque si así fuera...- me silencié, ya que todos los sentimientos que tenía contenidos en mi pecho, se animaron a subir por él, quedando estancados en mi garganta -Porque si así fuera...

Quería llorar, quería gritarte, quería hasta golpearte, pero también... quería besarte y abrazarte. Mi mente era un remolino de emociones sin sentido, me estaba desquiciando.

-Asami...

Choqué los dientes, con la frustración por el piso -¡Porque si así fuera no te hubieras ido!- estampé ambas manos contra la pared, acorralándote.

Tus ojos se abrieron de par en par, perdiéndose en los míos -¿A-Asami?

-¿Quieres que te muestre, Korra?- dije, con una peligrosa tonalidad y mirándote con desdén.

-¿Q-Qué?

Sujeté tu mentón y lo levanté, obligándote a acortar la distancia entre nuestros rostros -¿Quieres que te muestre lo que sentí todo este tiempo?

* * *

¡Capitulo 7 entregado! Por feeen, el reencuentro. Hasta yo misma me estaba desesperando por verlo jaja.

¡Gracias por leer, gente linda! y nos vemos en el próximo!

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Gracias por leer! No me llore que esto todavía sigue jaja. Espero que tu marcapasos siga funcionando (? Escuché la canción que nombraste, y me gustó! Amo la música francesa 3 Te leo en el próximo, besos y namaste para vos también!

 **Maria:** Gracias por leer! Acá llegó el esperado reencuentro. No leas el comic, hacés bien en resistir jaja Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Luu7:** Gracias por leer! No te pongas violenta que ya estoy acá! Y mirá, actualicé rápido JE jajaja te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **666bardo:** Gracias por leer! que bueno que te guste! Y si, tengo que terminar el fic de Xena. Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero dentro de poquito te traigo el final! te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Alele16:** Thanks for reading! I'm glad u like it! Can u read in spanish? Amazing! Sorry for my poor english haha. See u in the next chapter! Kisses!

 **figueale6:** Gracias por leer! Jamás abandonaría el fic! Puedo tardar, pero abandonarlo, nou jaja. Korra va a tener otro capítulo con su perspectiva, prontito :) Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **theoldg:** Gracias por leer! me alegra que te guste! Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **hinatita94:** Gracias por leer! Lamento mucho lo de tu relación u.u conozco el dolor de perder a alguien muy querido, más lamento que mi fic te esté entristeciendo peor, pero la buena noticia es que todos conocemos el final de cómo terminan nuestras dos chicas (ya que mi fic sigue la serie) y es un lindo final 3 Te leo en el próximo, y pá delante! que la vida sigue! Besos!

 **Meelo:** Gracias por leer! Me encanta que ames mi fic! Korrasami Nation, un altar para esa página 3 jajaj también la sigo. Te leo en el próximo, entonces, besos!

 **Guest:** Gracias por leer! Perdóoon por la tardanza, se me complicaron los tiempos, pero ya volví! que bueno que te guste, y te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Cryp:** Gracias por leer! No te asustes, ya llegué! jajaj espero que te haya gustado este capítulo, y te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Guest:** Gracias por leer! Que bueno que te llegue, es la idea! trato de escribirlo lo más emocional posible :) Te leo en el próximo, entonces, besos!

 **AIOROS:** Gracias por leer! Que bueno que te guste, y gracias por las felicitaciones ^^ Te leo en el próximo, besos!


	8. Me gustas

**Me gustas**

Apreté con más fuerza tu mentón, paralizándote. Tu extrañada mirada me indicaba que no podías creer que tal temperamento proviniera de mí.

-Dime, Korra... ¿Quieres que te muestre?

-¿A-Asami?

Acerqué más mi rostro al tuyo, casi llegando a rozar tus labios -¿No querías decirme algo? ¿Te estás echando atrás?- solté, sonriendo con una clara seguridad. Pero por supuesto, por dentro estaba aterrada.

-¡No es eso!- atajaste mi brazo, tomándome por sorpresa -¡Asami, yo nunca quise...- tu habla se detuvo de repente, impacientándome.

Ladeaste el rostro en dirección hacia el baño, ya que un estrepitoso sonido, como si fuera un golpe, provino de este -¿Qué fue eso?

Fruncí el ceño, girándote de nuevo hacia mí -Ni se te ocurra.

-¿H-Huh?

-Escapar.

No lo iba a permitir... No iba a permitir que me dejaras de nuevo con las palabras pagando.

-Siempre hay algo entre nosotras... siempre hay algo más importante que lo nuestro- descendí un poco la mirada, incapaz de evitar que la tristeza no me agobiara -No permitiré que lo hagas de nuevo.

Pestañeaste reiteradas veces, como si no entendieras el concepto de mi frase -¿De qué hablas?

Choqué los dientes, furiosa. Tu maldita inocencia me estaba colmando la paciencia.

-¡De que siempre me dejas atrás!- atrapé esta vez con ambas manos, tu perplejo semblante -¡Siempre hay algo más importante que yo!

Tus ojos me debilitaban. En ellos podía ver mi propio reflejo fuera de sí y además toda la desesperación que te inundaba. Desesperación por entenderme, o quizás... por hacerme entrar en razón.

-¡No se trata de eso!- sujetaste mis brazos, insistente -¡Pero parece que hay problem-

-¡No me interesa!- exploté, estampando la mano a tu costado, impidiendo tu huida -No te dejaré ir, Korra. Te lo advierto... Esta es tu única oportunidad para explicarme todo.

-A-Asami...

-Tú empezaste esto, termínalo- sentencié, con la frente arrugada y tomando tu cintura, como si de esa manera pudiese evitar que te escaparas.

Cerraste los puños. Te estaba acorralando en más de un sentido.

-¡Pero Mako...

-No me importa- aferré el agarre, acortando la distancia -Mejor empieza a hablar, Korra. Y ni se te ocurra tratar de zafarte de mi...- aproximé mi rostro al tuyo, encarándote -... porque se me ocurren otros métodos no tan amables para impedir que te vayas- te sonreí, desorientándote.

Tus mejillas no tardaron en enrojecerse, enloqueciendo a mi visión. La tuya, en comparación de la mía, decayó.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres que diga, Asami?

Tu... extraña tonalidad provocó que mi corazón me golpeara, asustado.

-¿Quieres que te cuente como todas las noches lloré por ti? ¿Cómo quería que realmente vinieras conmigo? ¿Cómo me golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared al pensar que quizás podrías estar con otra persona?

Mi quijada se desprendió. No me esperaba eso.

Aspirando el aire con fuerza, elevaste la vista. Tu ceño se encontraba tan fruncido, que juré que ibas a evocar alguno de tus controles para apartarme.

-¡¿Quieres que te diga lo mucho que sufrí por ti?!- atajaste mis muñecas, estancándome por unos segundos.

Sin embargo, no podía permitirme perder esta batalla. Me solté de tu agarre, frustrada -¡¿Crees que fuiste la única?! ¿Qué hay de mí? ¡Te esperé todo este tiempo, y siquiera fuiste capaz de mandarme más de una puta carta!

Desviaste la mirada, mordiéndote el labio -Eso fue porque... no sabía que decirte, estaba muy confundida. Temía preocuparte más...

-¿Más?- sonreí de lado, con un obvio sarcasmo -¿Pensaste que me iba a preocupar menos si no sabía nada de ti? ¿Si no sabía si estabas viva o muerta? ¿Si no sabía si lo que sentías por mi era verdadero? Oh, Korra... pero que considerada fuiste...

Tus ojos se fruncieron y tus lágrimas empezaron a asomarse por ellos. Por como apretabas los parpados... parecía que querías contenerlas. Entreabriste los labios para decir algo, pero solo un pequeño sonido ahogado se escuchó.

No me importó tu estado. Iba a continuar... iba a decirte todas las palabras que me tragué estos últimos tres años. No ibas a convencerme con tu llanto.

-¿Y qué hay con eso de solo avisarle a Tenzin que vendrías, y luego desaparecer? ¿También era para no preocuparme?

-Y-Yo...

-Me impresiona tu amabilidad, Korra... - deslicé la mano por tu cuello, estremeciéndote, para luego atrapar tu deliciosa nuca y acercarte hacia mi -¿Sabes? Esa es la parte que más me gusta de ti... tu querida amabilidad- delineé una irónica sonrisa. Tu sollozo solo incrementó en consecuencia.

-Asami... perdóname, nunca quise que nada de esto pasara. De verdad quería comunicarme contigo... pero no me sentía lista.

-¡Espera, espera! Se me olvidó otro pequeño detalle- navegué los dedos por tu perplejo rostro y acomodé tu rebelde flequillo -¿Qué hay de "volveré en unas semanas"?

Tus ojos se abrieron, espantados.

-¿Tres años, Korra? ¿En serio?

Lo podía percibir. Mis palabras eran como puñaladas para ti. Te estaba torturando lenta y dolorosamente. Lo sabía... pero la peor de las torturas se encontraba en mi mente. Estaba de verdad... fuera de mí.

Tu semblante se derrumbó, abatido -A mi... me tomó más tiempo del que pensé recuperarme. Hasta no hace mucho todavía seguía viendo esa maldita alucinación... y tampoco podía entrar en el estado Avatar.

Mi agarre se debilitó. La culpa por lo que te estaba diciendo me estaba empezando a irrumpir. El solo pensar en todo lo que has tenido que sufrir... Y yo estaba aquí, refregándote mis caprichos.

-Cuando finalmente me sentí preparada para volver... tomé un barco directo hacia aquí. Lo único que quería era verte, Asami.

Esta vez, mi mano directamente se desplomó al lado de mi cuerpo -Pero no viniste en ese momento... ¿Por qué?- musité. La fuerza me estaba abandonando.

Apretaste la mandíbula con ímpetu. Podía sentir la bronca que emanaba de ti.

-La vi de nuevo, a esa maldita chica que no era otra más que yo... era como si me estuviese dando la bienvenida, recordándome mi debilidad... recordándome que jamás se iría. No pude tolerarlo más. No hacía mucho había logrado recobrar una pizca de esperanza, pensé que volvería a ser la de antes, pero cuando la vi... todo desapareció. Todo.

-Korra...

-Di media vuelta y me fui, tomando una decisión- ascendiste la mirada, clavándola en la mía -Yo... no podía ser el Avatar así, estaba incompleta. No tenía derecho de tal título. No hasta que realmente mejorara y superara mis miedos.

Hiciste una pausa, dejándome en suspenso.

-Decidí vagar en busca de respuestas, del valor que perdí- Tu voz sonaba alterada. Parecías tener prisa por contarme todo, como si estuvieras aprovechando tu arranque de coraje -Uno de esos perdidos días me encontraba observando mi patético reflejo en un río y algo se rompió en mí- atrapaste un pequeño mechón de tu cabello y lo detallaste -Pero tenía que cambiar y dejar atrás el pasado... estaba decidida a avanzar, a encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba.

Bajé la mirada, sin saber bien que decir -Y... ¿Las conseguiste?

Asentiste, dibujando una armónica sonrisa -Si... y sé que me tomó tiempo, pero...

Reí por lo bajo, deteniendo tu relato -¿Tiempo? Si... mucho tiempo.

Te acercaste a mí, pero yo retrocedí. Tu presencia empezaba a doler demasiado. Me crucé de brazos, y desvié la visión. Ya no podía ni mirarte.

-¿Sabes todo lo que he sufrido por tu ausencia, Korra?

-Lo siento tanto, Asami... me encantaría que me creyeras cuando te digo que yo sufrí de igual manera- tu voz comenzaba a quebrarse.

Hice silencio. Quería creerte... de verdad quería. ¿Pero por qué me costaba tanto?

Bufé, apretando mi sien con impaciencia -No tienes idea de nada...

-Y tú no tienes idea del terror que tenía de lastimarte...

-Ya lo hiciste.

-Me refiero en... otro sentido- Tus manos sostuvieron mis hombros, obligándome a posar mí cobarde vista en ti. Lo que hallé en tus ojos, fue solo un penetrante padecimiento.

-Yo... no me sentía lista para volver. Temía hacerte daño, Asami, ya te lo dije... en ese momento yo estaba tan perdida... tan jodida. Quería mejorar, por eso me fui- tu habla se selló unos instantes, en los cuales no perdí oportunidad para perderme en tus perfectos rasgos.

De repente, un leve rubor adornó tus mejillas -Quería estar bien para ti... no quería que me vieras tan destruida. Quería... ser alguien que pudiese caminar a tu lado.

Mi pecho palpitó con tanta fuerza... tanta, que juré que iba a salir despedido. Esta persona no puede doblegarme de tal forma. No es justo.

¿Por qué tiene tanto poder en mí? ¿Por qué me debilita con solo su voz? ¿Por qué no puedo mantenerme recta ni por un minuto? ¿Por qué... tenía que enamorarme de ella?

 _¿Por qué?_

Apreté los puños con dureza, mientras mis ojos se cerraban, en un intento de no dejar escapar aquellas lágrimas que venía reprimiendo.

-¿Por qué?- Se me escapó mi inseguro pensamiento, en un murmullo.

Tú me miraste, un poco desconcertada -¿Por qué, qué?

Elevé el rostro hacia ti con rapidez y entreabrí los labios varias veces para hablar, pero me costaba encontrar las palabras. Parecía que se habían escapado, junto con mi cordura.

-¿Asami?- Tu mano trató de llegar hasta mi, pero me cubrí el semblante, esquivándote -Asami...

 _Sé que tuvo sus razones, lo sé... lo sé todo, pero ya no... puedo tolerar esto._

Con el sollozo contenido, me mordí el labio y me di media vuelta, suplicando a mis pies que comenzaran a alejarse. Ya no podía seguir viéndote... me estabas ablandando, y no quería mostrarme así. No con todo lo que pasó.

-¡Asami!

No me volteé, no tenía que hacerlo. No debía caer en tu insistencia, no era el momento... no con mi cabeza tan desquiciada, nada bueno saldría de eso.

El eco de mis tacos sonaba cada vez más apresurado, y tu voz ya no se escuchaba. Sin embargo, cuando pensé que finalmente te habías dado por vencida... resultó que la que terminó vencida, fui yo.

-Te extrañé...- Oí, a lo lejos.

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, incrédulos, para luego decaer, afligidos. Una simple frase... me colapsó.

Mis pies decidieron detenerse sin mi permiso, y antes de darme cuenta, ya me encontraba dirigiéndome a toda prisa hacia ti de nuevo. En el recorrido, observé en tu mirada el pavor de no saber que esperar a esta crucial altura.

Y no te culpo por ello, ni yo sabía que me pasaba cuando decidí girarme y encararte. Pero mi corazón latiendo a mil, mi garganta reseca y mi jadeante respiración me lo hicieron comprender.

Yo... solo quería tenerte en mis brazos otra vez.

Mis pasos se detuvieron bruscamente frente a ti, y mis manos se apropiaron del cuello de tu ropa. Te impulsé hacia mí y desesperada, atrapé tus labios con los míos.

Pude notar el segundo de estupefacción que te atacó, pero de inmediato lo superaste, deslizando las manos por mi espalda y profundizando aquel anhelado encuentro que tanto esperé.

Gemí dentro de tu cálida cavidad al encontrarme con tu lengua, que no se mostró tímida como la última vez que te besé. Esta envolvió la mía por completo, degustándome, recorriéndome. Mi respiración se agitó en demasía. No podía más... ya no...

Te estampé contra la pared con mi cuerpo, y mis dedos, perdiendo el control, se sumieron dentro de tu oriental playera, ascendiendo por tu espalda -mmm... Korra...

Tus brazos se colgaron de mi cuello, mientras me regocijaba con tu labio inferior, succionándolo, mordiéndolo, dejando mi querida marca en él.

-No vuelvas a irte...- musité, dentro de la unión -Jamás te lo perdonaré si lo haces...

Tus ojos se entreabrieron. Quedé encandilaba ante la lujuriosa visión que poseías. Definitivamente habías cambiado. No te recordaba tan entregada.

-No lo haré...

Y con eso dicho, te hundiste de nuevo en mi boca. Nuestros rostros se movían acompasadamente, como si de una armoniosa danza se tratase.

 _Tan deliciosa..._

Estaba empezando a excitarme... y si mal no recuerdo, no era el momento ni el lugar para eso. Pero a pesar de que esa pequeña parte razonable me decía que parara, mi cuerpo no opinaba igual, ya que ahora me encontraba atajando el costado de tu cintura con ambas manos y elevando tus caderas hacia mí. Tus piernas se enredaron de inmediato en mi cuerpo, quedando colgada de las mías, generando que nos apegáramos aún más. Percibir otra vez tu perfecto ser contra mi... me estaba desarmando.

-Korra...- lamí tu labio inferior, entreabriendo tu cavidad en el acto -Vas a matarme...

Nuestras miradas chocaron, y pude ver en tus ojos lo que yo misma sentía. Una gran necesidad de llenarte con todo mi amor... con toda mi pasión reprimida.

Me mordí el labio, detallando como los tuyos comenzaban a esbozar una sensual sonrisa -Tú ya lo estás haciendo...- susurraste contra mi aliento, enloqueciéndome.

-¿Y piensas que tú no?- deslicé los dedos por tu cadera, animándome a descender por esta, hasta atajar tu voluptuoso trasero.

Emitiste un leve jadeo al sentirme. No pude evitar sonreír satisfecha -Sigues siendo tan sensible como siempre...

Evadiste mi penetrante vista, sonrojada -E-Eso es tu culpa.

Ahogué una risita, escondiendo mí rostro en la curva de tu cuello -Lo sé. Y me encanta que así sea.

-Pervertida...

-Lo soy- admití, besando aquella delicada y suave piel -¿Pero te gusto así, cierto?

Mi otra mano, que se encontraba descansando en el medio de tus atributos, pudo sentir a la perfección como tus latidos acrecentaron. Ante tan melodioso sonido, me reincorporé un poco para contemplar tu ahora, perdida mirada.

-¿Cierto?- repetí, con un dejo de inseguridad.

Tus labios se desprendieron para responderme. ¿Por fin me dirías lo que sentías por mí? ¿Es esto un sueño?

-¡Korra, Asami, tenemos un problema!

Nos separamos tan rápido como me acoplé a ti al acorralarte. Era obvio, por supuesto que era obvio que algo nos tenía que interrumpir. No podía ser de otra forma. Nuestro historial era la prueba.

Gruñí, pasando la visión hacia el pasillo de dónde provenía la voz de Mako.

-Era obvio- dijiste, resaltando mi pensar. Sé que tampoco te sorprendía. Parecía que el universo se ponía en nuestra contra cada vez que te tenía en mis brazos.

Pero al menos eso... me hizo volver un poco en sí. No tenía que olvidar que estaba enfadada. Todavía me encontraba dolida, no puedo caer tan fácil... al menos por un tiempo debería hacerle saborear el dolor de la indiferencia. Aunque sinceramente... mi plan no tenía muy buena pinta.

Una peso en mi hombro me hizo volver la atención a ella -Creo que no nos queda otra que ir- te acercaste a mi oído, tomándome por sorpresa -Pero podemos terminar esto más tarde si quieres... aún te debo una respuesta.

Su grave y susurrante voz me hizo vibrar. Sip, definitivamente mi plan se iba a ir en picada. Pero al menos tenía que tratar de poner distancia. No podía caer por algo tan carnal.

-No lo creo- atiné a decir, mirándote con desdén -No soy tan fácil, Korra. Tendrás que intentarlo mejor si quieres que te perdone- sonreí, con arrogancia.

Tus cejas se encorvaron, confundidas -¿Qué?

Acomodé mi cabello hacia atrás, reafirmando mi soberbia -Vamos, Mako nos necesita.

Te di la espalda y me alejé de allí, dejándote plantada en el sitio. No voy a negarlo, un lado mío se encontraba satisfecho con mi actuación, digna de varios aplausos, si tienen en cuenta que me estaba conteniendo de hacerla mía ahí mismo, en ese pasillo. Pero el otro lado... seguía afectado.

Es decir... tres años no se compensan así de fácil. Puedo entender su situación, su dolor, que haya querido protegerme, etc... pero eso no significa que mi padecimiento desaparezca por sus justificaciones.

Solo hay algo que puede lograr teñir mi oscurecido corazón de color, y eso es... el tiempo. El tiempo y sus manifestaciones en este, serán los que decidan si puedo curarme o no. Si esta tristeza... desaparecerá.

Pero empiezo a creer que esta se esfumará, justamente, en poco tiempo. El resto de ese día me lo estaba demostrando.

El príncipe Wu había sido secuestrado. Mako no podía estar más irritado, Korra en el medio, incómoda, y yo aún con sentimientos encontrados. En conclusión, no estábamos funcionando muy bien como equipo.

Eso pensé, pero con el correr de los minutos -y sí que corrían, teníamos que hallarlo pronto- me di cuenta que el único trabajo en equipo que estaba funcionando era el nuestro. Tú y yo, juntas de nuevo, sincronizadas a la perfección.

Siempre me esforcé para estar a tu altura... a pesar de haber nacido sin el talento de controlar algún elemento. Y ahora que presenciaba que mi arduo trabajo físico había dado frutos, no podía sentirme más realizada.

Te esmerabas mucho en atenderme, ya sea ayudándome a saltar para alcanzar el tren, o protegiéndome cuando estábamos sobre el techo de este, luchando contra aquellos hombres. Estaba tanto sorprendida como entusiasmada. Siempre habías sido atenta conmigo, pero ahora percibía algo especial en tu trato. Algo diferente.

Pude observar de reojo como estabas atenta en todo momento de que no me lastimaran. Realmente te preocupabas por mí. Y no es que no lo hicieras en el pasado, pero está claro que parecías darle más a énfasis a tu tarea ahora.

Fue casi satisfactorio contemplar como literalmente te cagabas en Mako y solo me protegías a mí. No me malentiendan... no tengo nada contra él. Pero siempre me siento insegura cuando está contigo, por alguna razón presiento que a pesar de que hayan terminado, no te ha olvidado.

Lo entiendo, yo tampoco he podido. Supongo que nos has hechizado.

Aún así, con todas esas emociones contradictorias confundiéndome, cuando por fin pudimos rescatar a ese molesto principito y todo terminó, mi alma se alivió. La nostalgia me envolvía... los tres habíamos vuelto a los viejos tiempos. A nuestras queridas aventuras que tanto extrañé.

De pronto te escuché hablar, con cierto desconcierto.

-No es exactamente lo que me imaginaba para nuestro primer día de nuevo juntos- nos miraste, haciendo más hincapié en mi.

Te sonreí -Pero fue como en los viejos tiempos...- elevé una graciosa ceja -Excepto por la parte dónde nos sacamos de quicio entre nosotros.

 _Y lo digo en más de un sentido..._

-De hecho... eso fue como en los viejos tiempos para mí y Korra.

 _Oh si... sé que se llevan como perro y gato, cual niños de jardín que se gustan y no se animan a decirlo. Por favor, no me hagan reír._

Le dedicaste una picarona mueca, que no pasé desapercibida. Pero esta luego mutó, transformándose en una arrepentida -Lamento lo que pasó antes en el restaurante...

-Está bien- me apresuré a contestar, ya que claramente eso me lo estabas diciendo solo a mí. No era mi intención que el ambiente siguiese tan pesado. Es lo que menos necesitaba ahora -Supongo que después de estar separados durante tres años, tenemos que tener un período de adaptación- bromeé, sacándote una sonrisa.

-Sí, pero es genial que estés de vuelta- le dijo Mako, con una melancólica mirada.

Intercalaste los ojos entre nosotros, complacida -No hay otro lugar dónde prefiera estar.

Tus pasos se acercaron hacia mí y me abrazaste, Mako se sumó, rodeándonos a las dos. Pero yo solo te abrazaba a ti. Lo necesitaba... aunque mi cabeza me dijera que estaba cayendo en tus garras.

A regañadientes, que desde luego no dejé entrever, acepté que el príncipe Wu se hospedara en la mansión que le ofrecí a Mako para que su familia viviera en ella. Seguí con la mirada como ingresaba por la puerta -con su vejiga todavía a punto de explotar- junto con la abuela de Mako, que se encontraba un tanto desbordada de energía, y él mismo.

Sentía la persistente mirada de Korra en mí, pero ahora que estábamos solas... me costaba devolvérsela. La situación no podía ser más incómoda.

-Asami.

Me crucé de brazos, y me apoyé sobre la pared. Aún no podía ascender la vista -Dime.

-Debo irme.

Esas dos palabras, tan simples pero penetrantes, provocaron que de inmediato la alzara hacia ella. Me odié por haber reaccionado de una manera tan aterrorizada. Pero creo que ella no era consciente de lo que significaba esa frase para mí. Un trauma que no sé si alguna vez podré superar.

Carraspeé, tratando de centrarme -¿A dónde?

Tus ojos me miraban, apenados -Tengo que volver al templo del aire. La familia de Opal ha sido secuestrada.

-¿Qué? ¿Por quién?

-Kuvira.

-Oh... esa dictadora.

-Si...- bajaste la cabeza, como si ese nombre te generase una sensación de derrota -Traté de enfrentarme a ella antes de volver aquí, pero me venció con facilidad.

Pestañeé varias veces, sorprendida -Eso... no puede ser.

-Es la realidad. Aunque estoy mucho mejor, todavía no estoy al cien por ciento. Necesito entrenar más y encontrar una forma de rescatarlos- tu puño se apretó con fuerza -Tengo que derrotarla, es mi deber.

-Lo sé- respondí, con resignación. Una que pudiste notar -Te veré después... entonces.

Creo que eso lo dije más como una súplica, que con desinterés, lo cual fue mi idea.

Tu brazo se estiró hacia mí, pero de inmediato lo devolviste a su lugar. Parecías dudar. Claramente no sabías lo que pasaba por mi cabeza.

-Si...- contestaste luego de unos eternos segundos en los que mi pecho se apretó, adolorido.

Te diste media vuelta, y el solo contemplar tu espalda, provocó que la lucidez en mi mente se opacara.

Apresurada, atajé tu brazo. Tú te volteaste, anonadada.

-Umm... yo...- esquivé tus profundos ojos, sin saber bien que decir -Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, si me necesitas... no dudes en llamarme.

Tardaste un poco en asimilar mis palabras, y al fin me dedicaste una amable sonrisa. De esas que lograban tranquilizarme.

-Lo haré. Y respecto a nosotras...

Elevé la otra mano, en señal de que pararas -E-Eso no es tan importante como lo que está pasando ahora.

Si, sé que estaba contradiciendo todo lo que te dije antes. Pero tu explicación me hizo sentir culpable. ¿Quizás yo... exageré un poco?

-Te equivocas.

Mi agarre se debilitó. Tu habla no se dignaba a dejarme respirar con normalidad.

-Lo nuestro es tan importante, o aún más... Asami.

Me observabas, titubeante, tal vez porque no sabías que iba a contestar, o porque tenías miedo de que lo niegue.

-¿Lo es?

Asentiste, atrapando mi mano. Mi cuerpo se acaloró al apreciar como la llevabas hasta la altura de tu rostro y depositabas un suave beso en el dorso.

-¿Q-Qué estás...

-Te veré luego, Asami- tus pasos comenzaron a alejarse, dejándome suspendida -Ah, por cierto- tu semblante se giró hacia mí, iluminado -Espero que te guste trasnochar.

-¿Huh?

Me sonreíste, algo traviesa, para luego retomar tu caminar.

Me achiqué en el lugar, arrugando la ropa a mis costados. Los nervios no se apiadaron de mi -¿Qué...?

-/-

Mi cabeza cayó sobre todos los papeles que tenía en el escritorio. No podía concentrarme. No podía dibujar un puto plano.

-Korra... ¿Qué quisiste decir? ¿Trasnochar?- Fruncí la frente, para luego soltar un pesado suspiro -Necesito un trago, sip, es un hecho.

Agarré una de las tantas botellas de vino que rodeaban mi despacho y me serví en una copa. No, no soy alcohólica... solo quería aclararlo.

Me senté en aquel sillón que yo denominaba como reflexivo. Ya que allí mi mente siempre disparaba todos mis recuerdos, sentimientos y acontecimientos.

Obviamente lo primero que recordé fueron sus carnosos labios contra los míos. No era mi intención besarla, y menos descontrolarme. Carajo, se supone que estaba enojada... ¡Tenía que actuar así! No como una desesperada...

Le di un buen sorbo a ese vino que en mi mentira, lo había denominado "un calmante".

-Maldición, no sé qué hacer ahora...

Pero mi mente si sabía bien qué hacer. Esta seguía perdida en ese desaforado encuentro, sin darme lugar a pensar con claridad.

Me cubrí el rostro, impotente -¡Deja de pensar en eso!

En efecto, pensé mucho más en eso. Y lo peor de todo, es que mi cuerpo ya empezaba a reaccionar. Me mordí el labio, contradiciendo aquella maliciosa idea que me atacaba algunas noches. No era el momento... No...

Ja, claro que lo era. Mis dedos ya se encontraban en la entrada de mi falda, riéndose de mí. Soy tan patética. Pero no puedo evitarlo... me gusta demasiado, y si no pienso darle el mérito de satisfacerme por ahora, yo debo hacerlo. Enloqueceré de otra forma.

Mis jadeos ya se encontraban resonando en aquel oscuro cuarto. Cada día me costaba más alargar ese ritual conmigo misma. Estaba al límite. No obstante, un inoportuno toque en la puerta me detuvo. Mis pupilas saltaron de mis órbitas, desorientadas. ¿Me habrán escuchado?

¿Quién demonios podía ser tan tarde? ¿Un sirviente? ¿Trabajo? ¿Korra?

Sonreí para mi ante esa última e impensable opción -Claro que no.

Con torpeza, me arreglé la falda y caminé hacia la puerta, intentando equilibrar mi aire perdido. Al abrirla, el equilibrio se fue al carajo al instante.

Una castaña melena, unos poderosos ojos cielo, un bien formado cuerpo... no podía ser.

-¿K-Korra?

Me sonrió con timidez, y yo ni pude reaccionar.

-¿Molesto?

-¿M-Molestar?

Miró por encima de mi hombro -¿Estabas ocupada?

Negué rápidamente -¡No!

 _Solo me estaba masturbando pensando en ti. Todo muy normal._

-¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

Agarraste un mechón de tu cabello y lo acariciaste. De acuerdo, al menos yo no era la única nerviosa -Vine a verte.

-¿A las dos de la madrugada?

-¿Muy tarde?

Desvié la visión, rogando porque mi voz fluyera con naturalidad -Algo...

-Perdóname, pero te lo dije, ¿No?

La regresé hacia ella, confusa -¿Qué?

-Te dije que esperaba que te gustara trasnochar.

 _Oh. ¿Se refería a esto, entonces?_

-¿Puedo pasar? No te quitaré mucho tiempo...

 _Quítame lo que quieras... ¡No! Mierda..._

Te cedí el paso, en silencio. Era incapaz de salir de mi aturdido estado. Es decir... de verdad, ¿Por qué estaba aquí?

Pasó y de inmediato su atención se centró en el sillón donde antes estaba realizando mi rito. Un escalofrió me recorrió de pies a cabeza. No había ningún indicio de lo que hice... es decir, ni llegue a terminar... Sí, bueno, el cuero de este estaba un poco arrugado, pero eso podía significar haber estado sentada allí mucho tiempo. Tampoco importaba mucho que el suéter que cubría mi remera estuviese tirado al lado de este, y menos la copa de vino en la mesa de al lado.

¿Todo parecía... normal, no? Nada para sospechar.

-¿Interrumpí algo?

Ok, sospecha.

-N-No, para nada.

 _Simplemente estaba a punto de culminar fantaseando contigo, antes de que llegaras. Nada de nada._

Te sentaste dónde antes estaba sentada yo, y mi corazón explotó. Encontraba la situación un poco... y solo un poco, morbosa.

-¿Cómo te dejaron entrar a esta hora?- me atreví a hablar, rogando porque el tartamudeo no se me notara.

Elevaste una ceja, arrogante -Soy el Avatar, soy bienvenida en cualquier lugar.

Me acerqué un poco hacia ti, pero conservando una necesaria distancia -Ja, veo que no has dejado de ser una presumida.

-Algo bueno tenía que conservar, ¿Cierto?

Reí levemente. Siempre me hacías reír, incluso en ese momento que solo quería salir corriendo -¿Puedo saber la razón de tu visita nocturna?

Me observaste unos instantes, para luego pasar la atención a la botella de vino, mientras mi nerviosismo iba a en aumento -¿Ahora bebes?

 _¿En serio? ¿Vas a evitar mi pregunta?_

Derivé la vista hacia la botella, desganada -De vez en cuando, ¿Quieres?

Estaba segurísima de que tu respuesta iba a ser negativa, pero vaya que me sorprendiste.

-Claro, sírveme.

-¿Q-Qué? Sírvete tú sola- te señalé -Sabes dónde están los vasos, no es la primera vez que vienes aquí.

Lamenté haber dicho eso, ya que ahora tu cara de cachorrito abandonado me estaba derritiendo -Pero quiero que me sirvas tú...

 _Puta madre._

Suspiré, encaminándome hacia el mueble y agarré otra copa. No sé qué tramabas, pero tu extraña actitud me hacía replantearme el no haberme acostado temprano. Con una paciencia, dentro de todo controlada, serví y te la entregué.

-Gracias- la elevaste hacia mi -¿Brindamos?

Arqueé una desconfiada ceja -¿Y qué hay que festejar?

Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja fue lo siguiente que llegué a ver -Nuestro reencuentro.

De verdad... quería insultarte, mucho. No tenía sentido esta conversación ni el que estuvieras acá. Pero ya qué... no voy a negar que me alegraba que ahora estuvieses a mi lado.

Sin decir nada, rellené la mía y la aproximé a la tuya -Por nuestro reencuentro...- musité, dudosa.

La chocaste enérgicamente, tanto, que juré que iba a partirse -¡Hasta el fondo!

Y así lo hiciste, bebiste como si hubieras hallado agua en medio de un desierto. Tus mejillas no tardaron en enrojecerse. Oía en un eco el sonido que hacías al tragar. Eso solo intensificó mis fantasías, por ende, lo único que pude hacer fue imitarte, frenética. Tenía que encubrir estas descaradas imágenes que se formaban en mi cabeza.

-¡Que buen vino! ¡Nunca había probado uno tan delicioso!- atinaste a decir, dando palmaditas a tu lado, incentivándome a sentarme contigo.

Vacilé, por obvias razones. Pero como siempre, terminaste convenciéndome. Con cautela, me senté y te miré de reojo.

Tus ojos de verdad... brillaban más que nunca esta noche.

-Me lo trajeron del extranjero, un regalo, ya sabes...

-Eso es porque ahora la señorita Asami Sato es una persona importante. Te felicito, has logrado mucho en mi ausencia.

 _No digas... esa palabra._

Bufé, y rellené de nuevo mi copa. La tuya se acercó sigilosa a mi rostro, dándome a entender que querías más. Tuve que reprimir la risa por tu tierno comportamiento.

-¿No tendrías que moderarte?

-¿Por qué? ¿Piensas que no sé beber? Te tendré que hacer probar la cerveza artesanal de la tribu del agua. Esto no es nada comparado con eso.

-¿Ah, sí? No me esperaba que fueras una borracha- rellené su vaso.

-La gente no suele esperar cosas buenas de mí.

Esta vez me costó más ahogar la carcajada. ¿Esta era su forma de seducir? ¿Haciéndome reír? Bien... estaba funcionando, o quizás era el vino, no lo sé... solo hay una cosa que realmente quería saber.

-Korra... esto es extraño.

-¿Huh?- posaste la vista en mí, un tanto desenfocada.

 _¿Así que sabe beber, eh? Sí, claro._

-¿Podrías decirme por favor, que haces aquí...?

Rodó los ojos, perdiendo la visión en un punto invisible -Oh, eso...

-Sí, eso.

El silencio nos adornó, inquietándome.

-Si no tienes nada que decir, es mejor que te vayas. Debo levantarme temprano y además...

-He venido a responderte.

Mis palabras quedaron selladas. Tu voz sonaba decidida, pero todavía no te dignabas a mirarme.

-¿Responderme qué?

El temblor en mi mano era casi incontrolable, y la copa removiéndose a causa de este era la prueba. La ansiedad me estaba carcomiendo.

Con una tortuosa lentitud, te volteaste hacia mí. Esta vez... fui capaz de vislumbrar tus ojos, y solo encontré determinación en ellos.

-Me gustas así.

El vino quedó atascado en mi garganta. Con un notable esfuerzo tragué, en un intento de que finalmente pasara -¿Qué dices?

-Que me gustas así, Asami.

Memoria, es tu momento. Recuérdame a qué se refiere... ¡¿De qué está hablando?!

Tu rostro comenzó a acercarse, infartándome -Así de pervertida...

Detallé como una descarada sonrisa se delineaba en tus labios. Oh, claro... era eso. Lo que le pregunté hoy. Pero... ¿Es consciente de que no solo me refería a si era una pervertida o no?

Da igual, estoy perdiendo la razón, mi mente ya está viajando mucho más allá de mi cordura. Cómo para no hacerlo...

-¿Q-Qué estás diciendo?- me aparté, por puro instinto. Su cercanía me quemaba. Literalmente el calor no se estaba compadeciendo de mí.

-La verdad. Me gusta cómo eres, Asami.

Directa, muy directa... ¡Demasiado directa! ¿Qué le pasa? Nunca ha actuado así... los años le jugaron a favor. Me está tentando.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, para luego abrirlos. Necesitaba despertar. No, no puedo dejar que esto pase tan rápido, no puedo ser tan estúpida... no se merece que caiga a sus pies ahora.

Juntando valor, me levante repentinamente. Ella me observó desde su sitio, pero no mutó su expresión. Creo que... esperaba una reacción así de mi parte.

Con el paso acelerado, me alejé todo lo posible. Y todo lo posible significaba quedar casi fusionada con la ventana.

-Korra... es mejor que te vayas.

Escuché como el sillón crujió. Demonios... se levantó.

-¿Por qué?

-N-No es momento de hablar de esto. Dijiste que tenías cosas que hacer.

Sus pasos se acercaban. Nunca me sentí tan pequeña y acorralada en mi vida. Estaba asustada... asustada de mi misma. De perder el control.

-Y las haré, pero esto es más importante.

Sonreí para mi, y sé que pudiste ver mi lamentable gesto a través del reflejo -¿Al fin te has dado cuenta, Avatar? Tardaste un poco...

Tus pies se detuvieron a mis espaldas. Podía sentir tu avasallante energía. Era extraño, tú no eras así... siempre actuabas tan pasiva conmigo...

-No, siempre lo supe. Ya sabes que pasaron cosas en el medio... y no pude decírtelo.

Observé como lentamente tus manos comenzaban a rodear mi cintura. Me apretaste contra ti, y el poco aire que me quedaba se esfumó.

-Asami...

Mordiendo mi labio, debido a la desesperación que me atacaba, traté de apartarlas -No... Korra.

-¿Por qué?

-¡Deja de preguntarlo!- me exalté, todavía sin encararte. No podía verte, iba a sucumbir si lo hacía.

-¿Es esto una especie de castigo? ¿No dejar que te toque?

 _¿Tan obvia soy?_

-No mereces ser castigada por nada. Hiciste lo que tenías que hacer.

-No... hice todo mal- susurraste en mi oído, estremeciéndome -Si quieres castigarme... aquí estoy.

Adelante, Avatar... simplemente alimenta mis fantasías como si nada pasara. Cómo si no fuera a violarte por ello. Tan descuidada... como siempre.

-No digas algo de lo que te arrepentirás- musité, bajando la mirada. Mi estomago se retorcía ante su tacto sobre él.

-¿Por qué piensas que me arrepentiré?

-No me conoces, no sabes cómo soy ahora... ni de lo que soy capaz cuando estoy enojada.

-¿Y excitada?

Mis ojos se abrieron ante el temor que me generó su cuestión, que sonó más a una afirmación. Ella lo sabía... sabía bien lo que me provocaba y se estaba aprovechando de eso.

-Eres una verdadera idiota, ¿Lo sabías?

En respuesta, apoyó el mentón en mi hombro y rozó su mejilla contra la mía -Lo sé. Pero por primera vez... esta idiota quiere hacer lo que desea. No quiero reprimirme más.

 _Ni yo... créeme, es lo que más anhelo. Pero debo resistirme... tengo que hacerlo._

Traté de zafarme una vez más, pero tu aferre incrementó, y tu cuerpo se apegó tanto que el mio terminó estampado contra el frío cristal.

-S-Suéltame.

-No.

-¡Suéltame!

-No lo haré.

Esta situación me es familiar... muy familiar. ¿De dónde...?

Mis recuerdos se estancaron en ese día que perdiste el control, y yo también, aunque de una forma diferente a la tuya. Tú estás, al igual que yo ese día... forzándome.

Las lágrimas quisieron escapar de mí. Esa memoria me asaltó como una punzante estaca clavandose en mi pecho. ¿Qué estaba haciendo tratando de culparte? Yo había abusado de tu amistad en un período tan delicado de tu vida... en un tiempo dónde no sabías ni quién eras y luchabas por controlarte, por protegerme.

Si, por protegerme... te fuiste. La culpa me estaba invadiendo. Hiciste lo que pudiste, actuaste cómo pudiste para una persona que estaba por completo descarrilada, ¿Y qué había hecho yo, además de ponerte a prueba y juzgarte por todo lo que ocasionaste?

Nunca fue tu intención, lo sé. Ni tampoco fue la mía que todo cambiara. Pero no pude evitarlo... Y tú no pudiste evitar hacer lo que hiciste... irte.

Apoyé la cabeza contra la ventana, tratando de reprimir el sollozo que me abatía.

 _Soy tan estúpida... tan jodidamente estúpida. Porque aunque sé todo eso, no puedo sosegar mi maldito carácter. Mi ira contenida._

-Asami...- tus labios besaron mi lóbulo, despabilándome -Perdóname por todo.

Negué contra el cristal -No tengo nada que perdonarte...

-Sí, soy culpable de todo lo que pasaste.

Percibí como en ese sensible lugar, tu lengua se atrevía a deslizarse por el borde de mí oído.

-Ah...- Es todo. Primer quejido que se me escapó, fin del auto control.

-Déjame demostrarte mi arrepentimiento...

Mis manos temblaron a mis costados, al sentir como las tuyas empezaban a recorrer mi vientre, ascendiendo por él.

-P-Por favor, no...

 _Sucumbiré si sigues._

-Asami...- tus dedos se adentraron en mi playera. Cuando sentí tu cálido tacto sobre mi acalorada piel, una tortuosa electricidad me recorrió.

-Korra... n-no...

-Quiero hacerte sentir bien...

Tu mano libre atajó mi rostro, girándolo. Soy consciente de que mi mirada se encontraba apagada por la lujuria. Lo que me sorprendió es que la tuya era mi fiel reflejo.

Tus labios, amenazantes, empezaron a acercarse de una sigilosa manera. Me mordí el mío, incapaz de tolerar más aquella increíble y tentadora situación. En un impulso, acorté la distancia y devoré tu boca, deleitándome con ella. Nuestras lenguas no tardaron en entrelazarse, deseosas.

Emané un grave jadeo, al apreciar como tu atrevido tacto se había animado a navegar por mi abdomen, hasta llegar al inicio de mis pechos.

A pesar de las gratas sensaciones, no podía darme vuelta, no quería hacerlo... eso significaría que había cedido a ti. Pero veo que poco te importaba que te recibiese encantada o no.

-Asami...- musitaste dentro de mí, mientras con la punta de los dedos te deslizabas por mi espalda, concibiéndome escalofríos. Tu recorrido siguió hasta tropezarse con mis caderas, para luego, delinear en su totalidad la curva de mi parte trasera.

Debido a tus caricias, la falta de aire se hizo presente. Mis labios abandonaron los tuyos, quedando sostenidos por un pequeño hilo transparente.

Tragué saliva, nerviosa, al sentir como refregabas tu palma contra él, de arriba hacia abajo, ascendiendo mi falda en consecuencia. Tu aliento se estaba agitando, pude sentirlo sobre mi piel. No podía creer que fueses tan atrevida... ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Yo te provoqué eso? .Con solo pensarlo, un placer mayor irrumpió mi mente.

Mi cabeza decayó, mientras continuabas con tu labor. Tu mano rodeó mi muslo y subió por este, hasta esconderse dentro de mi falda, provocando que mi respiración se entrecortara.

-K-Korra...

Estrellé las manos contra la ventana, cuando percibí como tus dedos acariciaban de una osada manera mi entrepierna.

-No...- emití, en un embarazoso quejido. Sé que solo logré incentivarte.

-Quiero aliviarte, Asami... déjame hacerlo- atinaste a decir, encontrando mi ropa interior. Parpadeé varias veces, intimidada.

 _Oh no... Se dará cuenta de que estoy..._

-Estás mojada...

Ella se encargó a la perfección de terminar aquella espeluznante oración que invadía mis pensamientos. La vergüenza no se alejaba.

Mi frente se refregó contra el cristal, desesperada. Tus yemas estaban frotando aquel delicado lugar por encima de la tela, mientras tu mano libre se maravillaba con mi pecho por debajo de la ropa, amasándolo en acompasados movimientos.

Me estaba volviendo loca. Mi mente se estaba apagando. Nada tenía sentido, ¿Cómo terminamos así?

Oí, casi con delay, tu excitada respiración sobre mí. Eso solo terminó por desmoronarme.

Ya, fuera de mi, atajé tu muñeca y la sumí dentro de mi prenda intima, mostrándote en toda su desnuda naturaleza mi vulnerabilidad. Juré escucharte ronronear cuando apreciaste mi intimidad tan húmeda.

-Asami... eres hermosa.

Tus dedos comenzaron a descubrir mi templo, dándole una especial atención a mi centro, rodeándolo, presionándolo con suavidad. Entreabrí los labios, que antes los había sellado en un intento de no gemir, y por fin liberé lo que tanto traté de acallar.

Los jadeos adornaron la habitación. Solo podía verte a través del reflejo. Tu rostro se encontraba sonrojado y tu mirada igual de perdida que la mía. Me alegré por eso, porque después de todo... sentíamos igual.

Tomándome más desprevenida de lo que estaba, ascendiste mi brasier, dejando expuestos mis atributos, que rebotaron en tu presencia.

-E-Espera...

No esperaste. Tus yemas ya se encontraban jugando con mi entusiasmo, que no hacía más que elevarse ante tus precisas caricias.

Te apegaste más a mí, provocando que mi cuerpo se adhiriera aun más al helado cristal, que para mi suerte en ese instante actuaba de sedante para mi acalorado ser. Solo esperaba que nadie estuviese viendo del otro lado... aunque, creo que ya me daba igual.

 _Todo me da igual._

Mi cabeza se derrumbó por décima vez, cuando percibí como tus dedos se resbalaban por mi intimidad, hallando mi entrada. Mis ojos se abrieron, entre entusiasmados y asustados. Lo ibas a hacer... lo que tanto desee por años, estabas a punto de hacerlo.

Sentí el inicio de tus yemas comenzar a entreabrir ese pudoroso sitio. De inmediato solté un poderoso gemido, inmerso de satisfacción, cuando finalmente aprecié como con lentitud adentrabas uno de tus dedos.

-¡A-Ah...!

Tus labios besaron mi cuello, recorriéndolo, marcándolo, mientras me penetrabas con más ímpetu, encontrando un sensible lugar dentro de mí.

Mis manos se fruncieron contra el cristal. Estaba enloqueciendo. Siempre imaginé esta situación... pero las gratas sensaciones superaban en demasía mis fantasías.

Empezaste a moverte rítmicamente en mi interior, generando que mis jadeos se descontrolasen. De repente, una segunda presión invadiéndome, consiguió que mi pecho saltase, alterado.

-¿Estás bien?- murmuraste contra mi oído.

 _Claro que lo estoy, estoy en el jodido paraíso en este momento._

-Sigue...- respondí, jadeante. Soy consciente de que sonó como una orden.

Una orden que te encantó. Tu entusiasmo lo sentí en mi interior, entrando y saliendo cada vez más rápido.

-Ah... Korra... ¡Ah!

Es todo. Mi habla se desquició. La vergüenza finalmente me abandonó y me entregué por completo. Y no podía sentirse mejor.

Tus dedos se arqueaban dentro de mí, rozando aquel escondido sitio que era mi debilidad. Quién iba a pensar que fueses tan experta en esto...

La electricidad solo se dignaba a aumentar en mí ser. Faltaba poco... demasiado rápido, lo sé. Pero no está de más recordar que ella había interrumpido mi sesión conmigo misma, y me encontraba muy sensible.

Ja, si claro. Aunque no me hubiese masturbado antes, esto hubiera pasado. Después de todo... es un momento que vengo anhelando hace tiempo. Un encuentro que pensé que nunca llegaría.

Mis dedos se aferraron con rudeza del cristal, mientras mi mirada captaba todos tus frenéticos movimientos en mi pecho y en mi pureza.

Ah... no podía más.

-K-Korra... ¡Ah!

Tu delantera se impulsó contra mi espalda, pudiendo sentir tus voluptuosos pechos contra mí. No obstante, eso no fue lo que me dejó perpleja en el sitio. Sino tus palabras, que con tanta naturalidad me regalaste.

-Asami... Te quiero.

El aire me abandonó en ese mismo instante. Por primera vez... estaba escuchando de tus labios aquella frase que tanto desee recibir. Las lágrimas que tanto había reprimido, huyeron de nuevo. Y las sensaciones de placer acrecentaron, de una crítica forma.

-Te quiero...- repetiste, acelerando el acto y desmoronándome.

Mis manos se deslizaban de arriba hacia abajo sobre la ventana, debido a tus movimientos que eran cada vez más veloces y potentes.

-Y-Ya no...

Mis ojos se entrecerraron, mi vientre se contrajo, y el agarre sobre el que estaba apoyada perdió fuerza, mientras una grata sensación placentera empezaba a recorrerme desde la punta de los pies hasta terminar en mi cabeza.

Choqué los dientes, agitada -K-Korra... ¡Ah!- arrugué los dedos contra el cristal, arqueando la espalda y comenzando a temblar estrepitosamente en la acción. Mis piernas flaquearon ante la falta de energía, que desapareció tan rápido como me atacó antes.

Atajaste mi cintura evitando que cayera, cuando me resbalé sobre la ventana, absolutamente agotada.

Felizmente agotada.

Quedé de rodillas en el suelo. Tú te arrodillaste a mis espaldas, dejándote caer conmigo. Podía sentir tu entrecortado aliento en mi cuello, acariciándome.

El mío no daba indicios de calmarse. Las agradables sacudidas todavía navegaban por mi cuerpo. Y que tu mano siguiera sumida dentro de mi ropa interior, no ayudaba.

-Asami... ¿Estás bien?

 _Perfecta._

-S-Si...- contesté, sin atreverme a voltearme.

-Lo siento... creo que me pasé.

 _Para nada._

No pude responder. Ya que mientras más distinguía como se apaciguaba mi cuerpo, más entraba en razón. Lo que pasó entre nosotras... era demasiado para que pudiese digerirlo, y la vergüenza empezaba a apoderarse de mí. No me sentía capaz de verte a la cara. ¿Cómo terminamos así? Pasó todo tan rápido... es desconcertante. Dijiste que me querías... ¿A mí? En serio lo dijiste... Lo que menos pensé es que ibas a ser tú la que tomase la iniciativa, en todo sentido.

Es decir, no estábamos en la mejor de las situaciones, y yo me prometí a mi misma darme mi espacio, ya que pensé que eso te haría entender todo lo que sufrí... pero mírame ahora, sucumbí tan rápido a tu presencia, como mi intimidad lo hizo a tu tacto.

No sabía qué es lo que iba a pasar ahora... tampoco podía permitirme alegrarme por tu confesión. Porque sé que querías decirme algo, lo podía notar en el tono de tu voz, y eso me aterraba.

Esta resonaba melancólica en mis oídos. Y lo peor de todo es que en lo único que podía pensar es que quería devolverte el favor, con urgencia.

Con coraje, me animé a girar un poco mi agitado rostro. Un rubor más colorido del que ya tenía me asaltó, al encontrarme con tu amorosa mirada.

-Korra... yo...

-Asami, escucha... hay algo que quiero decirte.

Tus gentiles manos acariciaron mis mejillas, tal vez porque notaste como la inquietud se apoderó de mi persona en un instante. No podías culparme, luego de todo lo que pasó entre nosotras, en todos estos años, ya no sabía que esperar de ti. Y cada vez que pronunciabas esa frase... nunca llevaba a nada bueno. Temía por el futuro, de nuevo. Y ya estaba harta de temerle.

Tus labios se entreabrieron, mientras mi aire se perdía. De verdad... ¿Qué querías decirme? ¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?

* * *

¡Capitulo 8 finalmente entregado! Disculpen la tardanza, estuve bastante ocupada. Esto es así, cuando tengo más tiempo libre actualizo rápido, pero hay veces que las responsabilidades me llaman y tengo que atenderlas. Créanme que yo también siempre quiero publicar seguido. Así que voy a hacer todo lo posible para mantener un ritmo adecuado.

¡En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y nos vemos en el próximo gente linda!

 **Maria:** Gracias por leer! Que bueno que te gustó el capitulo anterior, y espero que este te haya gustado también! Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Ozarac07:** Gracias por leer! Que bueno que te guste y que te resulte tan adictivo! Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Luu7:** Gracias por leer! Y si, tengo que admitirlo. La maldad corre por mis venas... pero también la fuerza de voluntad jajaj. Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **withoutOrbit:** Gracias por leer y por las felicitaciones! Espero que te siga gustando, te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Mud-chan:** Gracias por leer! ajajajaj Si, se prendió mal! y lo voy a seguir encendiendo (? Que bueno que te siga gustando! Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **aioros:** Gracias por leer y por las felicitaciones! que bueno que te guste! Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Guest:** Gracias por leer! Y si, Asami se la quiere comer... pero como ves, esta vez fue Korra quién se la comió jajaj Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Asuka0231:** Gracias por leer! Me alegro que te guste, y espero que este te haya gustado también. Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Luna del desierto:** Gracias por leer! Claramente se sabía que Asami no se la iba a dejar pasar a Korra. Ahora hay que ver cómo solucionan "el desliz" que se mandaron jajaj Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Gracias por leer! ¡Viva por tu marcapasos, que sigue en pie! jajaja Espero que te haya gustado, y te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Meelo:** Gracias por leer! Peerdón por la tardanza, se me complicó actualizar antes ;( pero ya volví! Espero que haya valido la pena, tal como esperabas jajaj Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Neptune995:** Gracias por leer! Asami tiene el descontrol en el alma. Es rock. Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **hinatita94:** Gracias por leer! Espero haber satisfecho un poco tus ansias sabrozongas (? jajaja te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Cryp:** Gracias por leer! Espero que te haya gustado! Y si, Korra es una rompecorazones. Asami más que loca, está muy dolida... casi es lo mismo, a veces actuamos muy fuera de eje cuando estamos así jajaj, te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Guest:** Gracias por leer! y acá está el siguiente capitulo! Espero que lo disfrutes, te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Guest:** Gracias por leer! jajajaj esta vez Korrita se la devoró, pero no va a faltar oportunidad. Asami definitivamente va a querer comérsela en algún momento :D te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **MaryC:** Gracias por leer! La interrupción ya es parte de la vida de estas dos... pobres. Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **figueale6:** Gracias por leer! Que bueno que te haya gustado el anterior, y espero que este también! Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **OMG 7w7:** Gracias por leer! Tu nick me causó jajajaj Que bueno que te haya atrapado! Espero que te siga gustando! Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Bodoque-chan:** Gracias por leer! Que copado que sea de tus fics favoritos! Es muy lindo recibir ese tipo de alago ^^ Entiendo lo del trabajo, a mi también a veces no me deja actualizar. Pero voy a hacer todo lo posible para subir más seguido! Te leo en el próximo, besos!


	9. Me tienes

**Me tienes**

Tu mirada parecía tan perdida, tan asustada. Lo sé, otra vez estoy haciendo lo mismo que antes... pero, si tan solo pudieras entender el porqué... si tan solo...

-Korra.

Clavé la visión en tus ojos, solo para encontrar mi propio reflejo inmerso de ansiedad. Quién iba a decir que podías tener tanto poder en mí. Que podrías ser capaz de descontrolar mis emociones, tanto, incluso para destruir mi valor.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

Me aparté un poco, indecisa. Realmente me daba pánico decírtelo. Temía que lo malinterpretaras.

-Asami, escucha... primero que todo- la observé de reojo, con un ligero sonrojo -Perdóname si me excedí. Me dejé llevar y al final quizás terminé...

-¿Complaciéndome?

-¿H-Huh?

-¿Cumpliendo mis más pervertidos sueños?

El calor no se apiadó de mí, impregnándose en mi rostro.

Desvié la mirada, incapaz de encararla. Sé que Asami siempre había sido atrevida, pero su yo presente me estaba desquiciando. Obviamente, en el buen sentido.

-Si... bueno, eso. Perdóname, no pude evitarlo... tal vez esperabas algo más romántico o-

-Oh vamos, Korra- gateó hasta mi, con una picarona mueca de fondo -No es mi primera vez, no necesito este tipo de consuelo.

-P-Pero...

-Aunque admito que me tomaste por sorpresa.

¿Sorpresa? Ja... sorpresa es la que me asaltó cuando de repente tus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello y tu cuerpo aplastó el mío, arrinconándome contra el suelo. Me perdí en tus ojos, que solo emanaban una chispa de deseo que me descabellaba cada vez más.

-Me pregunto... ¿Siempre fuiste así de experta?

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuándo y con quién aprendiste lo que me hiciste?

Tu voz sonaba posesiva, casi enfadada. En respuesta a tu dulce inseguridad, te sonreí con arrogancia.

-¿Cuándo? Supongo que empezó cuando dejé Ciudad República, ¿Y con quién? Bien... tuve la suerte de cruzarme con una hermosa morena que me enseñó.

Arrugó la frente al instante, mientras yo por dentro trataba de controlar una traviesa carcajada.

-¡Una morena de unos preciosos ojos celestes!- agregué de inmediato -Se dice que es el Avatar, ¿Te imaginas mi reacción? Poder practicar con alguien así...

Su frente se relajó con mis palabras. Intentó ocultar la sonrisa que se estaba avecinando en sus deliciosos labios, pero por supuesto, no pudo.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Has practicado con alguien?

Reforzó el agarre, mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba aún más sobre el mío -Sí, con una preciosa mujer de ojos esmeraldas, muy poderosa... y rica- elevó una seductora ceja -Me ha quitado varias noches de sueño.

-Vaya... habrá sido una gran experiencia.

-Lo fue- afirmó, rozando su nariz con la mía -Pero estar contigo fue mucho mejor... más real. Más... sentimental.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

Atajé tu espalda con las manos y comencé a ascender por ella. Las ganas de poseerte volvían, y soy consciente de que no era momento para eso. Negué con la cabeza varias veces, como si de esa forma pudiese despertar.

-Respecto a lo que quería decirte...

-¿No puede esperar?

Me hubiese encantado responder un "No" rotundo, pero tus dedos deslizándose por mi mentón, navegando por mi cuello y deteniéndose en mi pecho, provocaron que mi negación se convirtiese en algo dudoso, ridículamente, dudoso.

-N-No, debo decírtelo ahora.

-¿De verdad?- susurraste en mi oído, provocándome escalofríos -¿Justo ahora, Korra? ¿No has aprendido nada?- Deslizaste la lengua por el borde de mi oreja, enloqueciéndome -¿No sabes que no debes interrumpir estos momentos? Podría tener severas consecuencias.

-¿Ah, sí?- me animé a modular -¿Cómo cuáles?

Me sonreíste con una clara altanería, mientras te sentabas sobre mi vientre -No creo que sea de tu agrado que te ate con una cuerda y te haga mía a la fuerza, ¿Cierto?

Lo medité. De verdad lo medité, y solo llegué a la absurda conclusión de que si fuera ella la que me sometiera, estaría más que encantada.

La oí reír, en un murmullo -Pero que grata sorpresa, no imaginé que lo pensarías. ¿Te gustan ese tipo de juegos? Está bien, a mi también...

-¿Q-Q-Qué?

-Podemos hacerlo si quieres- atrapó mis muñecas y las estampó sobre mi cabeza. Mis ojos inmediatamente transitaron por su rostro hasta llegar a su aún, desnudo torso.

Con los nervios pendiendo de un hilo, me solté del agarre y traté de alejarla -¿P-Podrías cubrirte?

Se miró, curiosa, para luego pasar la atención a mi -¿Por qué? ¿Te disgusta el panorama?- ronroneó, danzando la punta de los dedos por su propio vientre, hasta atajar uno de sus pechos.

Contemplar cómo se masajeaba a sí misma, fue realmente una perdición. No pude emitir vocablo alguno, aunque mis labios se movieron varias veces.

-Te mostraste tan entusiasmada antes...

 _Mierda. Va a matarme... esta mujer de verdad quiere matarme._

-¡Me encanta! ¡Es el mejor paisaje que vi en mi vida!

-¿Entonces?

-P-Pero tengo que decirte esto.

-¿En serio es más importante que...- atrapó mi mano y la llevó hasta su pecho, paralizándome -...Esto?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza, rogando a cualquier Dios existente que me diera la fuerza necesaria para formular mis oraciones.

-¡N-No! ¡Asami, deja de interrumpirme! ¡Tengo que decirte algo importante!

Callaste mi habla con tus labios. De alguna manera... creo que tenías miedo de escucharme, de lo que fuera a decir. Podía sentirlo en tus desesperados actos. Si... me estabas reteniendo, y no te culpo por ello.

Con una inmensa fuerza de voluntad, escapé de tu boca, lo cual solo generó que tus manos me guiaran de nuevo hacia ella.

Demonios, sus besos eran tan deliciosos, tan profundos... necesitaba despertar.

En un arranque, giré sobre el suelo y te dejé debajo de mí. Tú me miraste, un tanto agitada. No más que yo, claramente.

Esta vez fueron mis manos las que atraparon tus muñecas y las posicionaron al costado de tu cabeza -Asami, tendrás que escucharme aunque no quieras.

Tus ojos descendieron, con una inquietud que pude notar.

-No es lo que crees- me apresuré a decir, sonriéndote con ternura -Te quiero, Asami, y quiero estar contigo.

-¿Pero?- dijiste, en un hilo de voz que me derritió.

-Pero... hay algo que debo hacer antes.

Tus pupilas se ampliaron -¿Qué?

Titubeé. Pero tenía que continuar, no podía dejar pasar este impulso de coraje -¿Recuerdas que te dije que la familia de Opal fue secuestrada?

Asentiste, inexpresiva.

-Tengo que rescatarla, y para eso... necesito ser más fuerte, superarme para poder derrotar a Kuvira.

-¿Superarte?

Ladeé el rostro hacia el costado, intimidada. Cada vez me costaba más contemplarte de frente, porque sé que ibas a estar en contra de mi plan -Así es. He pensado que la mejor forma es... ir a ver a Zaheer.

-¡¿Qué?!

Tu cuerpo de repente se irguió, tanto, que casi me tiras hacia atrás. Atajaste mis hombros, mientras yo, descolocada, trataba de encontrar la voz perdida.

-¿Estás loca? ¡Es peligroso!

-¡Lo sé! Pero tengo que verlo, tengo que enfrentar mis miedos. No podré estar al cien por ciento hasta que lo haga.

-Es una locura.

-Una locura que estoy dispuesta a hacer.

Desafiándome, me mantuvo la mirada incontables segundos, en los que pude notar como un pequeño brillo determinado empezaba a nacer en ella.

-Entonces, iré contigo.

Suspiré, porque me lo esperaba. Su preocupación era notoria, y ahí radicaba el problema.

-No, Asami. No permitiré que vayas a un lugar tan peligroso.

-¿Y qué? ¿Planeas ir sola?

Tomé aire. Coraje, es tu momento. Vamos... ¡Tengo que decirlo!

Evité tu penetrante visión -Mako me acompañará...

Tus pupilas crecieron tanto, que juré que se iban a escapar de tus párpados -¿Es una broma?

-¿H-Huh?

-¿Él te puede acompañar, pero yo no?

Tu voz sonaba iracunda, y sinceramente no te juzgaba por eso. Yo también hubiese reaccionado igual o peor que tú. No solo por eso, sino porque si yo estuviera en tu lugar... si alguien me siguiera retrasando lo que hace tres años atrás prometió cumplir, creo que perdería la cordura. Entraría sin dudar en el estado Avatar y destruiría todo a mi paso.

-No es lo que piensas. Solo...no quiero que nada te suceda.

Apretaste con fuerza mis hombros, mientras tus cejas se arqueaban, disgustadas -Sé defenderme, ¿Todavía no tienes eso claro?

-Sé que sabes defenderte, me has hecho mierda en varios entrenamientos, y además-

-¿Y entonces qué pasa? ¡Por qué te empecinas en alejarme siempre de tu lado!

Aproximaste tu rostro hacia mí, como si supieras que el contacto directo podía llegar a hacerme flaquear. Creo que de verdad lo sabías.

Choqué los dientes, impaciente -¡Porque no quiero perderte!

-¡Me perderás si sigues evitándome!

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Eso no... me lo esperaba, pero no voy a negar que dio en el blanco con mi mayor miedo. Ese miedo de perderla que hace tres años atrás nació.

Bajé la cabeza, vencida -Kuvira está destruyendo el árbol espiritual, afectando tanto el mundo espiritual como este, tengo que detenerla, pero no puedo... no así- regresé la vista a ella, encontrándome con una irritada mirada -Esa mujer... tiene unos métodos bastante repulsivos para debilitar a la gente, es una manipuladora.

-¿Y qué?

-¿Y qué?- repetí, ya sin una pizca de tolerancia-¡Asami, si se entera de lo importante que eres para mí, como mierda crees que actuará!

Te silenciaste ante mi desesperación.

-¡¿El hecho de que haya secuestrado a toda la familia de Opal, solo para hacerme flaquear no te parece suficiente prueba?!

-Korra...

-¡Te secuestrará a ti también, y quién sabe a qué torturas te tendrás que enfrentar!

Descendió la visión, como si mi habla la cegara. La detallé, sin embargo, ya no sabía en qué pensaba. Me costaba adivinarlo si no podía observar sus ojos, los cuales trataban de esquivarme a toda costa.

-Si estoy a tu lado, yo...

-¡Si estás a mi lado corres más peligro!- atrapé sus mejillas, desorientándola -Asami, yo quiero estar contigo, pero no si eso conlleva a que caigas en sus garras... no pienso exponerte...- deslicé las manos por su rostro, hasta llegar a su pecho. Bajé con sutileza su remera. Ella detalló cada movimiento que hice, sin siquiera moverse.

-¿Entonces?

Tu voz tembló. Me pareció a mí o... no, estoy segura. Estabas a punto de quebrarte.

-Entonces, déjame derrotarla primero, cuando lo haga podremos estar juntas oficialmente, sin ningún temor de por medio.

Resoplaste, sonriendo de lado -Eso me suena a otra promesa que no podrás cumplir.

-¿No ves que solo me preocupo por ti?

-¡Estoy harta de que te preocupes por mi!

Fruncí el ceño. La paciencia en serio me estaba abandonando. Me imaginaba que no iba a aceptar fácilmente, en especial por nuestro historial. Pero la verdad... no me importaba, solo deseaba su seguridad.

-Piensa lo que quieras, Asami- me reincorporé de repente, provocando que emanases un pequeño sonido de sorpresa -Enójate, grítame, déjame... si es lo que quieres, pero no cambiaré de opinión.

Te pusiste de pie al instante, cerrando los puños en el acto -¿Tan poco te importo, como para renunciar así de fácil a mí?

Largué una leve y angustiosa risita, negando con la cabeza -No sabes nada...

Tu rostro se deformó, mientras mi pecho se comprimía. Me giré hacia ti, y te observé, no obstante, soy consciente de que esta vez la seriedad adornaba el mío.

-No me importas poco, me importas demasiado. Eres lo que más... quiero. -Tus mejillas se sonrojaron, adormeciendo a mis sentidos -Después de Naga, claro está- bromeé, logrando despertar una tenue sonrisita en tus labios.

El silencio nos invadió, incomodándome. Mi dedo ya se encontraba enredándose en un mechón de mi cabello, tanto, que juré que me lo iba a arrancar. No podía estar más nerviosa.

Mientras tú, pensante, atinabas a acomodar un rebelde cabello detrás de tu oreja, y arreglabas tu ropa con desinterés. ¿Acaso, finalmente te estabas dando por vencida? ¿Y por qué ese pensar me daba tanto miedo?

Temía que te alejaras... sí, no hay otra explicación.

-Y dime- salté en el lugar, al escucharte -¿Cuál es tu magnífico plan?

-¿Eh?

-¿No estar juntas hasta que todo termine?

-Hace unas horas atrás no estabas ni segura de querer estar conmigo...

-Bien, eso cambió.

-¿Por qué?

-¿De verdad me lo estás preguntando?

Me enmudecí. ¿Acaso, me perdí de algo?

-No evites mi pregunta. Contesta, ¿Ese es tu plan?

Clavé la visión en el suelo. Detestaba que tus palabras me hicieran decir algo que realmente no quería pronunciar -Si.

-Así serán las cosas, entonces...

Apreté los puños, comprimiendo las ganas de abrazarte para reconfortarte. Estaría dando un mensaje contradictorio, tenía que reprimir mis emociones con urgencia.

-Pero... ¿Esto significa que no podré verte?

Volví la atención a ella, estupefacta. Su voz sonaba tan... triste, tan dolida.

Odié hacerla sentir así. De alguna manera, siempre lograba deprimirla. Soy una completa... mierda.

-Claro que podremos vernos, lucharás a mi lado, como siempre. Solo... no quiero que vayas a ciertos lugares, y lo nuestro... será mejor que por un tiempo lo ocultemos. Kuvira no debe enterarse por nada del mundo.

-¿Estás diciéndome qué hacer? Creo ser lo suficientemente mayor como para tomar una decisión yo solita, Korra.

-Lo sé. Pero sabes bien que no pasa por ahí.

-¿Ah, no?- caminaste hacia mí, y te plantaste frente a mi dubitativa persona -¿Por dónde pasa, entonces?

-Ya te lo dije.

Tus finos dedos elevaron mi mentón. Tus ojos parecían tan profundos y al mismo tiempo... traviesos. ¿Me equivoco al pensar que estabas tramando algo? ¿Alguna forma de doblegar mi decisión, tal vez?

-Dime, Korra...

Entreabrí los labios varias veces para hablar, pero el sonido no parecía animarse a resonar. Tu afrodisíaco aroma me estaba debilitando. Por no decir que nuestro encuentro de hace unos instantes seguía vigente en mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué dijiste hace un momento?- susurraste contra mi aliento -Repítelo...

-¿Qué?- apenas pude modular. Me encontraba en trance por su perfecta persona.

Ascendiste una segura ceja, mientras tu mano libre atajaba mi cintura y me apegaba a ti -Dijiste que yo era...

-Lo que más quiero.

Era extraño, me costaba hasta respirar, pero... esa frase me salió tan natural, tan... gratamente natural.

Sonreíste con satisfacción -¿Sabes lo que eso conlleva, Korra?

-¿Huh?

Tus labios rozaron los míos, tentándome. Cuando quise amplificar aquel acto, te apartaste unos centímetros. Estabas jugando conmigo, era un hecho.

-La consecuencia de quererme, es permanecer a mi lado... siempre.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera contestar, tu boca devoró la mía con tal hambruna, que no pude evitar dejar escapar un grave gemido inmerso de placer.

-Aguantarme...- entreabriste los labios, llevándote los míos -Satisfacerme...- asomaste tu lengua por ellos, encontrándote con la mía.

Luego de unos segundos en los cuales no pude reaccionar, te separaste, dejándome con ganas de más.

Sus ojos atraparon los míos. Me perdí por completo en la transparencia que ahora irradiaban.

-No me alejaré de ti... - se abrazó a mí con fuerza, paralizándome -aunque quieras apartarme, me quedaré contigo.

-A-Asami...

-Entiendo tu punto, Korra. Yo haría lo mismo en tu lugar, así que... perdóname si soy caprichosa.

Parpadeé repetidas veces, incrédula. ¿La gran Asami Sato se estaba disculpando?

-No puedo evitar ponerme así- reforzó el aprecio, generando que las lágrimas que tenía reprimidas hacia rato, quisieran emanar -Te quiero demasiado, temo perderte... temo que mientras más tiempo pase, más nos cueste estar juntas.

-Asami, nada de eso sucederá...- .Deslicé las manos por tu delgada espalda y te apreté más contra mí. Necesitaba sentirte.

-Yo... solo quiero estar siempre contigo, por eso, no me alejaré- frunciste los dedos contra mi espalda, generándome escalofríos.

-Pero... Zaheer.

-Está bien- murmuraste contra mi oído -Solo por esta vez dejaré que hagas lo que quieras, ve con Mako si tanto lo deseas.

-No es que quiera estar con él...

-Lo tomaré como que te importa una mierda lo que le pase.

Reí por lo bajo debido a su frialdad -Me preocupa, pero me preocupas más tú.

-Música para mis oídos, Korra... realmente sabes cómo encenderme.

Tragué saliva con fuerza al percibir como de repente su agarre se desplazó hacia mis caderas -Dijiste que me querías, ahora no hay vuelta atrás- me levantó, para luego sentarme sobre su escritorio. De inmediato su cuerpo se posicionó entre mis piernas, sin darme tiempo de reaccionar.

Dibujé una estúpida y nerviosa sonrisa -¿A-Asami?

Solo podía contemplar su atrevido gesto, el cual me daba a entender que se venía la revancha. Pero había algo más, a pesar de que en sus ojos se podía vislumbrar todavía cierto destello de decepción por mis palabras pasadas, también había una gran determinación. Una que conocía muy bien.

-Esperaré hasta que todo termine, mantendré una "discreta distancia"... pero eso no significa que vaya a dejarte pasar lo que me hiciste antes.

Su rostro se perdió en la curva de mi cuello, provocando que mis latidos acrecentaran -Asami...

Solo su lengua deslizándose con delicadeza por él fue la respuesta a mi llamado. Un leve gemido se me escapó, despertando en consecuencia una risita de su parte.

-Eres tan linda...- mordió aquella sensible piel. Poco tardé en escuchar y sentir como me succionaba con ímpetu, mientras sus manos comenzaban a ascender por mi vientre, generándome placenteras cosquillas en el trayecto -Quiero hacerte mía...

La electricidad que me recorrió por su sentencia... no podría explicarla. Los nervios no se estaban apiadando de mí.

-¿A-Ahora?

-Ahora.

Te sumiste más contra mi cuerpo, tanto, que pude apreciar a la perfección tus gloriosas curvas fusionándose con las mías. Tus labios me acallaron de nuevo. Los entreabriste y de inmediato te permití la entrada, deleitándome con tu lengua, que no tardó en encontrar la mía. Enredé los brazos en tu cuello, intensificando la unión, mientras tus manos, sin querer quedarse fuera del juego, se adentraban dentro de mi playera.

Recorriste con tus suaves yemas mi piel, escalando por ella, quemando cada sutil lugar que tocabas. Te sentí rodear uno de mis pechos y en ese preciso momento, mi mente se apagó. Realmente... te deseaba.

-Korra...

-Ah...- emití, percatándome de como tus dedos estaban jugando con mi sensibilidad, que solo atinaba a elevarse cada vez más.

Pasaste la lengua por mi labio inferior y lo atrajiste hacia ti, succionándolo -Eres tan deliciosa...

-Deja de jugar...- jadeé, pero lo que en realidad quise decir fue "Házmelo"

Sip, así como lo escuchan. Una frase tan trillada y digna de una novela erótica. Pero de verdad quería decirlo... me estaba desquiciando. Lo peor es que sé que si pronunciaba esas palabras es probable que no saliéramos jamás de su despacho.

Pero qué carajo, necesitaba decirlo.

Tu lengua navegó hasta mi torso, mientras con tus manos ascendías mi ropa -A-Asami, yo...

-Dímelo, Korra.

¿Ja? ¿Tanto se me nota? ¿Acaso era demasiado obvio lo que anhelaba? Mi cuerpo me estaba traicionando.

Levantaste en su totalidad mi playera, dejando al descubierto mis pechos. Mi mirada no dejó escapar como la tuya me analizaba perdidamente. Te mordiste el labio, impaciente, para luego sumirte en el medio de estos. Tu nariz rozó el costado de uno, desenfrenándome.

-Te han crecido...- ronroneaste en ese pudoroso lugar.

-C-Cállate.

-Pero si es la verdad- tus labios besaron la piel cercana a mi sensibilidad -Tu figura cada día más se vuelve irresistible para mí.

Mis dedos terminaron en tu sedoso cabello, enredándose en él, y antes de darme cuenta ya te estaba implorando con un leve empujoncito a que hicieras lo que sé que querías hacer.

Pude oír la vibración de tu dulce risa resonando en mi ser -¿Tanto me deseas?

-Si...

Mi inmediata respuesta parece que te sorprendió. Lo sé porque percibí como tus pestañas me acariciaron reiteradas veces en ese sitio.

-Que encantadora respuesta.

Capté casi en cámara lenta como comenzabas a extender tu lengua, con una clara convicción de saborearme. Pensé, en ese momento, que con solo esa imagen podría ser capaz de culminar.

-Asami...

Antes de que la punta de esta llegase a acariciar mi debilidad, el sonido del teléfono resonando, inoportuno, provocó que te detuvieras en seco.

Sentí como resoplaste, iracunda, sobre mi piel -Esto es el colmo...

-Atiende, puede ser impor-¡Oye! ¡No lo desconectes!

-Nada es más importante que esto- revoleaste el cable hacia el suelo, intolerante.

-Pero...- alcé la mirada, ya que un molesto resplandor reflejado en la ventana, llamó mi atención -Es de día...

-¿Huh?- pasaste la visión a la misma, arrugando la frente -¿Ya? ¿Cuándo la noche se volvió tan corta?- miraste tu reloj, para luego soltar un pesado suspiro -Mierda...

-Supongo que cuando aparecí- sonreí de soslayo, consiguiendo que me devolvieras el gesto.

-Es un hecho que tu aparición fue una sorpresa- te acercaste de nuevo hacia mí, y con mucho cuidado bajaste mi playera. Debo admitir que tu auto control me sorprendió, ahora el problema era que yo no podría haber quedado en un estado peor -Debo trabajar, lamentablemente. No pensé que fuera tan tarde.

Asentí, deleitándome con tus caricias. Tus dedos mimaban de una tierna forma mi cabello. En ese momento... solo quería recostarme en tu regazo y quedarme allí para siempre.

-En cualquier instante aparecerá un impertinente sirviente, y llenará esta mesa de papeles... Ugh, que fastidio.

-Es tu trabajo, deberías estar orgullosa del puesto que tienes.

Me miraste, curiosa -¿Tú crees?

-¡Claro! Eres muy importante ahora, e indispensable para la ciudad.

Tu mano se deslizó hasta mi mejilla y la pellizcó con ternura -Con que sea importante para ti, es suficiente para mi.

Pude sentir como mis cachetes se acaloraron. Solo ella podía hacerme ruborizar hasta el cansancio. Y por supuesto, lo notó. La sonrisa socarrona que me dedicó, fue la prueba.

-Que linda...

Hice un puchero, avergonzada -Deja de burlarte de mi...

-No me burlo, solo digo la verdad, eres demasiado tierna, Avatar... tanto, que me dan ganas de comerte- Te acercaste rápidamente a mi mejilla y me diste una pequeña mordida.

-¡Ouch!

Reíste ante mi exageración -No seas llorona, apenas te toqué. Pero si tanto te duele, te curaré- susurraste en mi oído, para luego lamer sin una pizca de pudor mi cachete. Mis pelos terminaron de punta cuando te percibí.

 _Oh dios, en qué me he metido..._

-Dime, ¿Tenías todo planeado cuando apareciste?- te incorporaste un poco, para luego sentarte a mi lado -Ya sabes, el venir por la noche y...

Negué de inmediato, entendiendo a lo que te referías -Para nada... solo quería verte.

-Entonces, cuando me estampaste contra la ventana y-

-¡No fue planeado, para nada!- repetí, ruborizándome.

Tu risa volvió a resonar, esta vez, debido a mi nerviosismo -Mejor- te levantaste en un saltito, dejándome con cierta sensación de vacío.

-¿Mejor?

-Sí, no me hubiese gustado que solo vinieras a mí por algo tan... carnal.

-Sabes que jamás haría eso.

-Korra, a veces... sinceramente ya no sé qué es lo que harías y lo que no...- continuó, con una vaga sonrisa.

Bajé la mirada, entristecida. Supongo que todos estos años perdidos le dieron una imagen distorsionada de mí, una imagen que no sería fácil de borrar. No la juzgo por ello, fue mi culpa, después de todo.

 _Mi puta culpa._

-Asami.

Detuve tus pasos con mi llamado, que se habían apartado considerablemente. Te volteaste hacia mí. Tus ojos parecían expectantes.

-En serio te quiero, Asami.

Los abriste, sorprendida.

-Al menos eso... no lo dudes.

Emanaste un leve sonido, mientras tus mejillas se teñían de un hermoso carmesí. -No lo dudaré.

Me levanté de mi lugar, y me aproximé hacia ti. Te regalé una amable sonrisa en el trayecto, que fue devuelta -Tengo que ir a buscar a Mako, él es el que me tiene que llevar hasta donde está Zaheer.

Claramente, me encargué de borrar tu gesto en un segundo -Entiendo- me diste la espalda, angustiándome -Ten cuidado.

-Asami...- te abracé por detrás. Pude notar como tu cuerpo tembló un poco debido a mi inesperado aprecio -Volveré pronto. Si no estás ocupada, ¿Quieres verme en el templo del aire, después?

Se giró hacia mí, todavía conservando una innegable mueca de disgusto -Si tú quieres...

Era una realidad que no le gustaba para nada la idea de que él me acompañara. Me pregunto porqué, es decir, es Mako, nuestro amigo... Mako. Sí, lo sé, ambas tenemos un pasado con él, pero... eso ya pasó hace mucho tiempo. Siquiera debería preocuparse por eso.

-¡Claro que quiero! ¿Por qué te lo diría sino?

Sonrió, y con ello se llevó varias de mis penas.

-De acuerdo, te veré allí.

Le dediqué una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y emprendí mis pasos hacia la puerta, sin embargo, un repentino agarre en mi brazo me detuvo -¿Asami?

Me observó unos instantes, dudosa, para luego murmurar algo que me costó entender -Por favor, cuídate.

Mi gesto se ablandó ante sus cariñosas palabras. Me acerqué nuevamente y le di un casto beso en los labios. Se tensó cuando lo recibió, creo que no se lo esperaba.

-Lo haré, que tengas un buen día, Asami.

Desaparecí de su vista lo más veloz que mis pies me lo permitieron. Es que... soné como una condenada esposa cuando dije eso. La vergüenza no se dignaba a desaparecer.

-/-

Observé la gigantesca puerta frente a mí, y el solo saber lo que habitaba dentro me hizo atragantarme con mi propia saliva. Tenía la garganta seca.

-¿Segura que quieres hacer esto?- Mako parecía más ansioso que yo.

-Si... creo que si veo a Zaheer encadenado, entenderé que ya no es una amenaza.

Mientras bajaba por ese ascensor que me llevaría a encontrarme con mi fiel enemigo, trataba de convencerme a mi misma que esto no era nada, que yo podría controlarlo. Pero... cuando abrieron aquella puerta que me separaba de él, todo volvió a mi... mis temores, mi parálisis... todo, como si fuera ayer. Como si mi arduo entrenamiento hubiese sido en vano. Estoy empezando a lamentar el haberle dicho a Mako que no me acompañara hasta donde estaba encerrado.

Elevé un poco la vista, encontrándome con su cuerpo levitando. Así que aún podía hacerlo...

-Sabía que vendrías tarde o temprano. Debes estar realmente en problemas si decidiste venir a verme.

Su voz me hizo temblar. Pero tenía que seguir adelante... no solo porque era el Avatar, ahora tenía un incentivo incluso más importante que ese. Proteger a la persona que amaba, y para ello, debía volverme más fuerte.

Junté valor, y lo encaré -Vine hasta aquí para mirarte a los ojos y decirte que no tienes ningún poder sobre mí. Nunca más te temeré.

Él se quedó observándome, con una peligrosa mirada, para luego volar directamente hacia mí, e infartarme de paso.

Su risa retumbo en aquel lúgubre sitio -Supongo que no funcionó... todavía sigues asustada.

Choqué los dientes, impotente. Era cierto... todavía tenía poder sobre mí. La fría gota de sudor recorriendo mi frente me lo recalcó. La cobardía me estaba irrumpiendo. Quería escapar, quería irme corriendo de allí.

-Esto fue un error...- retrocedí varios pasos, dando la vuelta.

-Sé porqué estás aquí.

Los detuve, pero no me giré a verlo. Estaba absolutamente aterrorizada, tanto, que llamé en mis pensamientos a Asami, lamenté que no estuviera conmigo en tal crucial momento.

-¡No sabes nada de mí!

Hizo silencio, para luego modular aquella verdad que no quería admitir en mi mente -No puedes entrar en el Mundo de los Espíritus.

Me animé a contemplarlo de nuevo, pero mi cuerpo aún parecía no querer responder del todo.

 _Mierda... ¡Mierda!_

-Paso la mayor parte del tiempo en el mundo de los espíritus, y todos saben que el espíritu del Avatar no ha estado allí desde hace unos años.

-¿Tú puedes meditar e ir al mundo espiritual aquí?- cuestioné, con la bronca recorriendo mis venas -Este lugar no está cargado de mucha energía...

Ese maldito podía lograr algo que yo no, y encima estando enjaulado. Se estaba burlando de mí.

-Ese es tu problema, Ciudad República está fluida en energía, y ni siquiera eres capaz de aprovecharla- sonrió de soslayo, con un claro sarcasmo.

-¡No! ¡Mi problema eres tú! Tú...- cerré los ojos, frustrada -¡Tú... me envenenaste! ¡Me arruinaste!

 _Siquiera creo que sepas cómo... ya que no solo me arruinaste a mí, sino también a mi persona más preciada._

-¡La gente solía pensar que yo era imparable, pero ahora me creen incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa!

-Culparme es una muleta que te ayuda a sentirte mejor, pero eso no te hará recuperarte- me dio la espalda, y para ese momento, mi enfado ya era incontrolable.

Porque por dentro, muy dentro mío sé... que tiene razón. Que he estado culpando a todo mi alrededor, en vez de a mí misma. En vez de corregir mis errores, de madurar... solo estuve dando vueltas en un maldito círculo vicioso. Uno que apaciguaba un poco mis penas. La angustia y la ira se habían vuelto mi alimento.

Bajé la cabeza, derrotada -Creí que si te veía cara a cara, pondría fin a todo esto... tal vez este sea el momento de aceptar que jamás voy a volver a ser la misma.

-Ninguno de nosotros somos los mismos que antes. Tú tienes todo el poder del mundo y la libertad de usarlo, pero eliges reprimirte a ti misma.

-¡Yo no me estoy reprimiendo! Pero mis poderes son limitados...

-Estás equivocada- se giró hacia mi -Ese veneno debió haberte matado, pero fuiste capaz de combatirlo. Tu poder es ilimitado.

¿Soy yo, o Zaheer me está dando una lección? ¿Esto es en serio? Soy un chiste. Consolada por el enemigo...

-Lo que sea, antes siempre hablabas del desorden y la libertad, ¡Luego mataste a la Reina Tierra y creaste a la peor dictadora que el Reino Tierra ha tenido jamás! ¡Gracias por eso, amigo!

Su frente se frunció. Pude ver el arrepentimiento en su rostro, lo cual fue una sorpresa.

-He oído rumores de ella... pero nunca pensé que tuviera tanto poder. Hay que detenerla.

-Bien, no puedo detenerla hasta que atraviese este muro.

-Creo que puedo ayudar, déjame llevarte al mundo de los espíritus.

-De ninguna manera- Mis putas manos no paraban de temblar, el solo pensar en quedar encerrada allí con él... -No puedo confiar en ti.

-Quizás no. Pero si tuvieras otra opción, no estarías aquí ahora ¿Verdad?

Listo, demasiado listo para mi gusto.

-Pudimos ser enemigos una vez, pero ahora nuestros intereses coinciden.

Desvíe la mirada, indecisa. ¿Y si él realmente podía ayudarme? ¿Pero, y si el remedio era peor que la enfermedad? De cualquier manera, no tenía otra opción. Tenía que salir de este lugar victoriosa, para eso vine.

-He venido desde lejos, ¿Qué tengo que perder?

Suspiré y me senté. De inmediato opté por la pose de meditación, mientras él, extrañamente, me iba guiando. Se sentía bastante relajante escuchar su voz señalándome el camino... todo lo contrario al Zaheer que conocía.

Sin embargo, en el primer lugar que terminé, fue en el pasado. En aquella batalla que destruyó no solo mi cuerpo, sino también mi espíritu. El terror me invadía, percibía exactamente el mismo miedo que hace tres años atrás.

-Deja que fluya- oí en un eco, pero me costaba. Era casi imposible concentrarme.

¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? En ese mundo estaba luchando con él, con mi peor pesadilla. No obstante, mientras él atacaba, me seguía guiando con sus palabras. Este Zaheer, era diferente al anterior. Pero aún así...

-¡N-No puedo!

-Sí puedes, acepta lo que ha pasado, no temas lo que podría haber sucedido.

 _¿Lo que podría haber sucedido?_

No sé porqué, pero imágenes de Asami inundaron mi mente... Asami cuidándome, arropándome, brindándome palabras de consuelo... besándome.

Entreabrí los ojos, al sentir un penetrante ardor en el cuerpo.

 _Asami... llorando por mí._

-¡No puedo controlarlo!

 _No puedo controlar esta angustia, esta culpa... este miedo. Quisiera volver a empezar... ¡Desearía que nada de esto hubiera pasado!_

-No tengas miedo, ¡Aguanta!

¿Cómo hacerlo? Mi cuerpo estaba cayendo en picada, inmerso en un remolino de aire, al igual que esa vez. Podía sentir como el viento me desgarraba la piel.

Mis lágrimas se escaparon, al darme cuenta que no había manera de evitar la gravedad, excepto despertar. ¿Pero que iba a lograr esquivando de nuevo esta pesadilla? Me estaba agotando, ya no tenía fuerzas. Iba a desvanecerme. El terror por lo desconocido, por quedar encerrada en ese mundo, me estaba asfixiando, pero quizás...

 _Tal vez, si esta vez me dejo caer... si dejo que fluya..._

Apreté los puños y me animé a realizar lo que nunca antes pude hacer en la meditación. Dejarme estrellar contra el suelo de esa fantasía, dejarme derrotar por Zaheer.

Y así lo hice, no dolió, solo percibí como si algo me atravesara, como si algo se llevara todas mis penas en un segundo. Mi pecho se sentía liviano, aliviado.

Tomé una bocanada de aire, y al abrir los ojos, un verde bosque me recibió, adornado de espíritus. Pasé la vista hacia mis costados, descolocada.

-Lo logré... gracias a ti - musité, mientras me ponía de pie y observaba la figura de Zaheer plantada frente a mí.

Creo que lo más inesperado que sucedió ese día, fue que me regalara una ligera sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

-/-

-Y... ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me siento... completa otra vez. Me siento bien- me giré hacia Mako, con una honesta mueca plasmada en el rostro.

-¿Crees que finalmente puedas olvidar todo lo que él te hizo?

-No, pero por fin puedo aceptar todo lo que pasó, y eso creo que me hará más fuerte.

Mako me sonrió levemente, para luego rodearme con sus brazos -Me alegro, Korra...

Correspondí su aprecio, pero al percibir que este estaba durando demasiado tiempo para mi gusto, me separé. Clavé la visión en sus ojos, y me sentí un poco intimidada. ¿Por qué me miraba tan profundamente?

Me despedí de él, ya que por supuesto recordaba que había quedado con Asami en el templo del aire. Creo que lo dejé un poco plantado. Tendría que disculparme después. Mako abandonó su puesto para acompañarme, no podía ser tan insensible.

Al llegar, me dirigí directamente hacia uno de mis lugares favoritos, hacia el mirador. No pude evitar hacer una parada allí. Me sentía aliviada, es verdad... pero también un poco indefensa. Quizás es porque ahora lo veía todo un poco más claro, lo que me llevó a recordar las palabras que Toph me había dicho en el pantano. De alguna forma las asocié con las metas de Zaheer, con su devoción por un mundo arbitrario y la libertad. Pero el hecho de que fuera él quien me mostró mi verdadero potencial... eso de verdad no podía procesarlo. ¿Tan bajo había caído para necesitar de su ayuda?

-Te he traído algo de té.

Me volteé de inmediato, y delineé un gratificante gesto al observar a mi querida amiga frente a mí.

-Pensé que tendrías frío aquí afuera...

-Que dulce eres...- musité, aceptando la bebida -Gracias.

Quería gritarle "¡Viniste!" pero mis labios no modularon palabra alguna. Me encontraba demasiado cómoda con tu amable silencio y el atardecer de fondo, que por más hermoso que fuera, no superaba tu belleza.

 _Ja... hasta mi me sorprende mis poéticos pensamientos. Quién lo iba a decir..._

-¿Te encuentras bien? Pareces decaída...

Desvié la atención a tus profundos ojos, que como siempre, se mostraban preocupados por mí.

-Supongo que a ti no puedo ocultarte nada.

-Eso es obvio.

Solté una risita, mientras dejaba el té sobre el borde de la madera -Perdóname, es que estaba pensando en una cosa que me dijo Toph.

-¿Toph? ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

-... Me dijo que el mundo no me necesita y que no tiene sentido intentar detener a Kuvira.

Arrugaste la frente al instante. La indignación no te fue indiferente -Eso es ridículo.

-Eso pensé yo... pero ahora estoy empezando a pensar que tenía algo de razón.

-No, para nada- dijiste, de una forma tan segura, que quise creer que fuera verdad. Mientras, tus pasos se acercaban hacia mí -El mundo te necesita. Yo... te necesito.

Mi pecho palpitó, entusiasmado, por tu amoroso discurso.

-Eres el Avatar.

Descendí la cabeza, con cierta vergüenza -Pero haga lo que haga el mundo siempre parece estar desequilibrado.

Odiaba sentirme tan patética, y más odiaba que ella me estuviera viendo en tan lamentable estado. Pero si lo pienso bien, ja... me ha visto peor.

-Korra, el mundo es y siempre será un lugar aleatorio, no puedes controlar todo lo que te rodea- empezaste a decir, poniendo la mano en mi hombro -Pero te estás olvidando de todas las cosas buenas que ocurrieron desde que tú te convertiste en el Avatar. Tú impusiste cambios que resultaron para bien, le diste esperanza a la gente.

-Yo también... sentí esa esperanza, pero a veces creo que no es suficiente, que debería...

-Korra.

Tus delicados dedos sellaron mis labios, y con ese simple acto supe que ya no podría seguir hablando.

Me sonreíste de una manera tan dulce, que no pude evitar quedar hipnotizada -Has hecho más cosas de lo que crees, deja de subestimarte.

Agarré tu mano, que se encontraba sobre mi rostro y la presioné más contra mi -¿En serio piensas eso?

Asentiste, para luego rodearme en un cálido abrazo -Si... eso pienso.

Tu calor sobre el mío me estaba desarmando.

-¿Cómo te fue con Zaheer?- murmuraste en mi oído, reforzando el aprecio.

-Bien, creo que por fin podré ser capaz de superarme.

Te escuché reír por lo bajo, aliviada -Me alegro, estaba preocupada.

-Resultó ser más amable de lo que pensé.

-Oh, ¿De verdad?

-Sí, ¿Toda una sorpresa, no?

-Sí que lo es- sentí el peso de tu mentón en mi hombro -Umm, ¿Y... Mako?

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Nada, solo...

Percibí tu titubeo, por ende, me aparté un poco para observar en detalle tus ojos, que solo mostraban un destello de inseguridad.

-¿Piensas que me gusta o algo así? Porque creo haber dejado bastante claro que ya no lo quiero de esa forma...

Derivaste la visión al suelo, pensante -No tengo miedo de ti, sino de él.

-¿De él? ¿Por qué?

-Creo que... todavía está enamorado de ti.

-¿Ja?

-Es en serio... he visto como te mira.

-¿Y si así fuera?

Regresaste la atención a mí, perpleja.

-¿Qué tendría de malo? ¿No se supone que lo importante es que a mí no me gusta, y que me gustas tú?

-Sí, pero...

-Asami- atrapé tus mejillas con mis manos -Solo te quiero a ti.

Tu mirada se perdió en la mía unos segundos. No pude evitar notar como un dulce sonrojo se empezaba a avecinar en tu pálido rostro.

-Pero... no me gusta la idea de que esté detrás de ti todo el tiempo.

-mmm... Acaso, ¿Estás celosa?

Tus cachetes se inflaron un poco, adormeciendo a mis sentidos -¿Y qué si lo estoy? ¿No es normal que esté preocupada de que me quiten a la persona que más quiero?

-¿Qué más... quieres?

-Sí.

Demonios, estaba tan feliz que juré que mi corazón se iba a escapar por mi garganta.

-Me sorprende lo tierna que estás. Hasta ayer juré que querías matarme- enredé los brazos en tu cuello, acercándote.

-Quería hacerlo, un lado mío aún lo quiere- atrapaste mi cintura con ambas manos -Pero... supongo que muy dentro de mi sabía que no podría mantenerme por mucho tiempo de esa manera.

Te dediqué una picarona sonrisa, ante tus palabras -¿Así que tratarme mal fue algo planeado?

-Sí y no. Admito que perdí un poco la paciencia...

-¿Un poco?- repetí, burlona.

-La realidad es que nunca quise hacerte daño... quizás solo quería que supieras lo que yo pasé.

-Asami, yo pasé por lo mismo, aunque no lo creas.

-Te creo- se apresuró a decir, acortando más la distancia -Ahora... te creo.

-¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

-Tú.

Sus ojos brillaban tanto, expectantes. Me intimidaban... no podía ser tan hermosa. Mi pecho latía tan apresurado que casi dolía.

Me di la vuelta, tratando de ocultar el sonrojo inminente que me estaba atacando -Y-Ya veo.

-¿Por qué me evitas, Avatar?- atajó mi cintura por detrás y me apegó a su cuerpo.

Emití un sonido de sorpresa, al percibirla sobre mi espalda.

-¿No pensarás volver a tus jueguitos, cierto?

-¿J-Jueguitos? ¡Nunca jugué contigo!- atrapé tus manos, que se encontraban aferrando con fuerza mi vientre.

-Eso espero- susurraste en mi oído, estremeciéndome -Porque si así fuera... tendría que castigarte.

-Otra vez diciendo esas cosas...

-¿Crees que no soy capaz?

-Creo que eres capaz de todo.

-Esa es una buena respuesta- tus labios besaron mi lóbulo, mientras mi pecho se comprimía, ansioso.

-A-Asami... podrían vernos.

-No me importa.

-Pero te dije que hasta que todo acabara, era peligroso que-

-Korra, no me importa- sentenciaste, escondiendo los dedos dentro de mi playera -Solo me importas tú, este momento.

-Asami...

-Necesito tocarte...- dijiste, en un jadeo, mientras tu lengua se animaba a recorrer mi ya, acalorado cuello -Déjame hacerlo...

-P-Pero...

-Creo que voy a morir si no lo hago.

Reí, con los nervios acrecentándose -Exagerada.

-No, es la verdad. ¿Sabes hace cuánto tiempo vengo reprimiéndome? Pensé que iba a ser yo la que terminaría encima de ti, pero anoche tuviste la gran idea de adelantarte.

Me giré un poco, solo para encontrarme con su mirada inmersa de deseo. Es cierto, no mentía. Estaba al límite, al igual que yo.

-No tienes idea de cómo me estoy controlando ahora mismo...

Es todo, sus palabras estaban haciendo estragos en mi mente, por no decir que estaban excitándome.

Su tacto no se quedaba atrás. Este ascendía, lento y tortuoso por mi abdomen, quemando cada parte de mi piel que rozaba.

-Sé que tú también lo deseas- mordiste mi lóbulo, provocando que un pequeño gemido se me escapara -Nadie nos verá... está anocheciendo.

Y así como tus palabras se llevaban mi auto control, tu mano libre se estaba llevando mi cordura, ya que esta lentamente se estaba sumiendo dentro de mi pantalón.

-¿E-Es esta una especie de venganza por lo que te hice ayer?

-Podría decirse, pero más que venganza, es un anhelo que he tenido desde hace tiempo- contestaste, hallando el elástico de mi ropa interior. Lo estiraste un poco hacia arriba, generando que la prenda me apretara de una forma... un tanto inadecuada.

Atrapé tu muñeca, ya con la respiración entrecortada -Asami, en serio, si llega a venir alguien...

-Lo golpearemos hasta que quede inconsciente, no recordará nada.

Ahogué una carcajada. Tus frases no podían ser más hilarantes, y en tal delicado momento. -Tú... realmente has cambiado.

-No, Korra, te equivocas- tus yemas se deslizaron hasta mi centro y frotaron la sensible tela que lo cubría, enloqueciéndome -Yo siempre he sido así, solo que ahora puedo mostrarme, puedo... demostrarte cuanto te quiero.

Debido a las gratas sensaciones, estiré la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras mis labios se entreabrían, liberando pequeños quejidos, deleitados por la precisión con la cual me estabas acariciando.

De repente, tu mano libre navegó por mi cuello, hasta llegar a mis labios -Shh... Korra, nos escucharán, y no quieres eso, ¿Cierto?- susurraste, para luego adentrar dos de tus dedos lentamente en mi boca, pasmándome.

¿Quién demonios era esta audaz persona?

Comenzaste a moverlos de adentro hacia afuera, y yo, ensimismada, no pude hacer otra cosa más que succionarlos con fervor.

-Ah... Korra...- Tu respiración se estaba agitando, podía percibirla sobre mi piel.

Como si fueses tú la que estaba a punto de culminar, y no yo, me diste la vuelta casi con rudeza y me estampaste contra una columna.

-¿Primero me rechazas, y ahora me sigues el juego?- sonreíste, segura. Un travieso rubor cubría tus mejillas -¿Qué es lo que quieres realmente?

 _A ti..._

-Yo...

-Dime, Korra- agarraste mi mentón y lo ascendiste, mientras inclinabas tu cabeza hacia mi -¿Me quieres a mí?

-Si...

-Dímelo.

Me perdí en tu profunda mirada, que ya estaba demasiado lejos de una racional -Te quiero a ti.

Reíste por lo bajo, para luego comenzar a acercarte con tanta lentitud, que mi paciencia tocó fondo.

En un impulso atrapé tu rostro y uní mis labios con los tuyos. Nuestras lenguas no tardaron en encontrarse, y menos nuestra jadeante respiración, que chocaba en cada acompasado movimiento que realizábamos.

Tu mano seguía sumida dentro de mi pantalón, desquiciándome, haciéndome querer gritar de placer. Y eso que todavía no te estaba sintiendo en su totalidad.

Tus labios succionaron el mío inferior, mientras tu otra mano se atrevía descender por mi espalda y detenerse en un lugar demasiado delicado.

-A-Asami...

Estaba perdiendo el juicio, de verdad. Sabía que la mujer frente a mi era mi debilidad, pero nunca pensé que podía llegar a movilizarme tanto...

Yo realmente... la amaba.

Pero como siempre, la historia de nuestras vidas volvía a repetirse. Unos pasos aproximándose lo confirmaron.

Ambas abrimos los ojos y saltamos de nuestro sitio, tanto, que yo terminé cayendo hacia atrás y estrellándome contra el suelo, detrás del mirador. Menos mal que la caída no era alta.

-Asami, ¿Has visto a Korra?

-¡Oh, Tenzin! N-No la he visto- Observé desde mi posición, frotándome el trasero, como ella se ponía de espaldas a la baranda, en un intento de ocultar mi tumbado cuerpo.

-Ya veo... si la ves, dile que venga a verme, es importante.

-Claro- respondió, con su usual neutralidad.

Como odiaba que ella fuera capaz de actuar normal incluso en tales situaciones.

-¿Cuál es el problema?- la escuché hablar de nuevo, mientras trataba de reincorporarme.

-Uno muy grave. Kuvira vendrá a Ciudad República.

-¡¿Qué?!

Ups... si, ese eco detrás de la voz de Asami, fui yo.

Tenzin miró hacia sus costados, desorientado -¿Y eso?

-¿Eso?

-Juré escuchar la voz de...

-¡Ah, pero que cansada que estoy! Ya debería irme...- detallé como mi querida amiga atinaba a levantar los brazos, en un fingido estiramiento -Lo siento, Tenzin, apenas la vea te avisaré.

-De acuerdo...- habló el anciano, no muy convencido, para luego regresar los pasos.

Suspiré, mientras Asami lo saludaba alegremente con la mano.

-¡Te lo dije!- musité, saltando y quedando colgada de la baranda.

Ella solo se volteó hacia mí y me dedicó una inocente sonrisa -Pero si no nos descubrió.

-¡Pero pudo haberlo hecho!

-¿Y cuál sería el problema?

-¡No quiero que nadie lo sepa ahora, sabes bien que las noticias vuelan y Kuvira podría enterarse! Además... vendrá a la ciudad, es peligroso que-

-Korra- tus manos atajaron las mías, sorprendiéndome. Yo aún seguía colgada, apoyada en mis brazos, del lado contrario. Una imagen un tanto extraña y graciosa -Tranquila, entiendo tu punto.

-¡No pareces entenderlo! ¡No quiero ponerte en peli-

No pude terminar. Mejor dicho, sus labios no me dejaron terminar. Tomó los míos, en un corto y dulce beso que me desarmó.

-Gracias...

-¿H-Huh? ¿Por qué?

-Por preocuparte por mí. Antes no era capaz de verlo, pero ahora... puedo hacerlo.

Escondí el rostro entre mis brazos, avergonzada. Su penetrante mirada no me permitía reaccionar.

-Tonta...- fue todo lo que pude decir, desviando el semblante.

-Estás sonrojada...- dijo, en un cantito.

-¿Ja?- puse las manos en la madera y me impulsé, quedando flexionada sobre ella -Estás alucinando.

-No lo estoy, y lo sabes bien- musitó, juguetona, acortando los centímetros que restaban entre nuestros rostros -Pero ahora que Kuvira vendrá, creo que es momento de ponernos serias. Yo tampoco quiero...- evitaste mis ojos, perdiendo los tuyos en el suelo -Que estés en peligro.

-Asami...

-Así qué mañana idearemos un plan, todos juntos, ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí, aún sentada sobre la baranda, como si de un gato me tratase -¿Te irás?

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Me extrañarás?- musitaste, ascendiendo tu mano y enredándote en mi cabello.

Bajé un poco la cabeza, disfrutando tus mimos -Claro que si...

Tu alumbrada sonrisa me terminó por atontar.

-Hasta mañana, Korra- dijiste, acercándote a mis labios, y yo... como una tonta, me incliné para besarte, pero en vez de eso recibí un leve empujón que terminó por derrumbarme de nuevo contra el suelo.

-¡Hey!

Te escuché reír desde lo alto -Eso es por dejarme con las ganas.

Me recompuse de inmediato -¡Pero si fuiste tú la que me dejaste con...!- detuve mi habla, contemplando cómo te alejabas, mientras levantabas tu mano y la llevabas a tus labios, para luego regalarme un beso en el aire.

Sonreí de soslayo, conteniendo una carcajada -Maldita seas, Asami... me tienes por completo.

 _Realmente... me tienes._

* * *

¡Heme aquí con el noveno capítulo! Un poquito más alegre que los demás, para cortar un toque con el melodrama. Miil disculpas por la tardanza. Si, ya se, lo digo siempre. Pero me costó mucho ponerme al día.

Dentro de poquito ya se vienen las vacaciones de nuestras queridas chicas ;) Aunque antes de eso, Korra va a tener ciertas dificultades.

¡Espero que les haya gustado, y los leo en el próximo!

 **Maria:** ¡Gracias por leer, como siempre! Me alegro haberte hecho pasar un buen rato de risa en el capítulo anterior, espero que este te haya gustado también. Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Luu7:** ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que tu cerebro se haya recompuesto jajaja y que te haya gustado este capitulo! Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Kuki:** ¡Gracias por leer! Me alegra haberte llevado directo al paraíso (? jajajaj y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también! Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Meelo:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¿Así que superé tus expectativas? Exceleente (al estilo burns) Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Jen:** ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también, y gracias por seguir la historia :) Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Asuka0231:** ¡Gracias por leer! Todos creíamos que Asami sería la que daría el primer paso... las vueltas de la vida jajaj Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **hinatita94:** ¡Gracias por leer! JAJA me estallé con tu comentario xD Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado! Y linda semana para vos también! Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Bodoque-chan:** ¡Gracias por leer! ¡No te frustreess, que esto sigue! jaja Gracias por amar mi fic, es muy importante para mi que a mis queridos lectores les guste :') Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Cryp:** ¡Gracias por leer! Soy cruel, sí, y me encanta serlo (? jajajaj Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado, y te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Chat'de'Lune:** ¡Gracias por leer! jajaja me estallé con tu frustración xD. Bueno, la idea del momento romántico lo estoy reservando para un lugar especial, no te preocupes que va a haber más arrumacos. No era la idea hacer el del capítulo anterior, o incluso este, romántico, ya que en realidad estoy tratando de expresar todos los nervios y desesperación que sintieron durante esos años perdidos, pero a pesar de todo ese desenfreno en el medio, por dentro son puras demostraciones de amor. Un amor joven (? jajaja Pero prometo que el último arrumaco va a ser... MOOOY especial. Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Mud-chan:** ¡Gracias por leer! jajajaj hasta yo me reía mientras lo escribía, pobre Asami, no daba más xD. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también, y te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Astrid Iglesias Castellano:** ¡Gracias por leer! Ya actualicé! :D Perdón por tardar, falta de tiempo. Espero que te haya gustado, y te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Arcely-Katniss:** ¡Gracias por leer! Que bueno que te siga gustando! El suspenso siempre va a ser parte de esta historia... pero este capitulo decidí hacerlo un poquito más tranquilo. Nuestras chicas merecían un descanso. Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Guest:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y si, Asami en algún momento va a hacer de las suyas (? jajaja te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Neptune995:** ¡Gracias a vos por leer! Espero que este te haya gustado, y te leo en el próximo, besos!


	10. Padre

**Padre**

Haga lo que haga, intente lo que intente, no puedo conciliar el sueño. De una estúpida forma hace más de dos horas que estoy rodando sobre la cama como una niña pequeña. La risa nerviosa no me abandona y las mariposas en mi estómago menos.

¿Razón? Ja... supongo que a esta altura ya no debería ni mencionarla, es más que obvio. Pero solo por una cuestión de que amo pronunciar su nombre, la diré:

Korra... Korra... Korra y más Korra.

Desde nuestro encuentro hace solo unas horas atrás, la ansiedad no para de carcomerme, ¡Pero esperen! En el buen sentido esta vez, ¿Pueden creerlo? ¿Ella y yo finalmente... bueno, casi juntas? Y digo casi por su nuevo miedito de que Kuvira me secuestre.

Yo misma no puedo creerlo. Hasta ayer a la noche quería asesinarla. Tengo que admitir que luego de su arranque pasional -el cual claramente no esperaba- todo cambió. Mi interior por obvias razones ya se estaba ablandando desde que me reencontré con ella, pero eso me colapsó.

No obstante, lo que más me desarmó... fue que me dijera que me quería. Que me dijera esas palabras que tanto anhelé escuchar.

Al carajo el plan de hacerme la difícil, de verdad... ¡Al carajo!

Me abracé más a la almohada con solo recordar su dulce carita. Sin embargo, mi alegre semblante lentamente se convirtió en una mueca afligida.

Supongo que la vida no es todo de color de rosa, tal como dicen, porque apenas la recordé, también un nuevo temor surgió.

Yo... he descubierto que puedo llegar a ser más celosa de lo que pensaba. Eso podría ser un problema, es decir... a nadie le gusta una novia en exceso celosa, un poco sí pero... ¿Desquiciadamente celosa?

Me senté de golpe, sin dejar a mi querida almohada -Pero eso es tu culpa. Porque en tu ausencia desarrollé... cierta inseguridad.

 _Espera, ¿Qué fue lo que dije? ¿Novia? No establecimos ese término que yo recuerde. Al menos no aún._

Tomé aire y lo solté con lentitud, como si ese solo acto pudiese sosegarme.

 _Ok, no funcionó. Sosegada mi culo._

Para sumar a mi impaciencia, mientras Korra ayer superaba sus miedos con Zaheer, a mi me encomendaron una tediosa tarea; trabajar de lado a lado con la persona que llevó a la ruina mi empresa, Varrick.

Se supone que teníamos que idear un plan en contra de la super-arma que está creando Kuvira. Y eso no me agradó para nada. Ese maldito presidente quiere que creemos un arma aún más poderosa usando la misma técnica que esa dictadora... los rayos espirituales, sabiendo lo peligros que son, lo que conlleva utilizarlos. Al menos Varrick también está en desacuerdo. Será un estafador, pero eso no quita que sea inteligente.

El tema es que hoy debemos mostrarle al presidente el plan que ideamos, que de super-arma no tiene nada. Convencerlo será un desafío.

Suspiré, mientras me levantaba de la cama -Hoy será un día difícil, por no decir que se vienen... días aún más difíciles.

 _Pero al menos... ahora te tengo a mi lado._

Sonreí para mí, y comencé a prepararme. En todo el trayecto solo pensé en ella. En cuándo la vería, cómo la trataría... si estaría bien.

Y como si mis pensamientos tuvieran un magnético poder oculto, al salir de mi casa lo primero que mis ojos contemplaron fue su gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Los abrí de par en par. Esto... no me lo esperaba.

-¡Hey!- me saludó, animadamente -¡Te vine a buscar!

Entreabrí los labios para hablar, pero no pude modular palabra alguna. No sé porqué me encontraba tan conmocionada. Solo rogaba poder borrar la cara de idiota que debía tener en este momento.

-¿Asami?- inquirió, caminando hacia mí, ya que parece que mis pies no tenían intenciones de moverse -¿Estás bien?

Su tacto sobre mi hombro me despertó. Tirité en el lugar y como si un soldado fuese, respondí -¡Sí!

Rió por mi exagerada reacción -¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Qué me pasa?- repetí, por fin despertando -Pasa que no te esperaba, me tomaste... un poco desprevenida- desvié la mirada, en un intento de que su visión no captara como la mía brillaba con fervor.

Su feliz mueca empezó a tornarse preocupada.

 _Bien hecho Asami, ¡Siempre tan empática!_

-¡N-No es que no quiera verte! Solo...

-¿Solo?- acortó más la distancia, generando que mi palpitar aumentase a los golpes.

Un no bienvenido sonrojo se estacionó en mis mejillas. Podía sentir el calor subiendo por ellas.

-Solo...

 _Solo... quería tanto verte y ahora estás aquí. Yo..._

Volví mis tímidos ojos a ella, y al observar mi propio reflejo temeroso en los suyos, me mordí el labio con impaciencia.

-Yo... ¡Ugh, ven aquí!- sujeté el cuello de su ropa y robé sus labios en un desesperado beso, que sé que la sorprendió.

-Asa-mmm- Mi lengua selló la suya, en una danza que si fuera por mí la habría extendido aún más.

Pero una pequeñísima parte de mi cerebro tocó la puerta de mi razón. Me encontraba frente a mi casa, y si mal no recuerdo, Korra impuso ciertas reglas para estar conmigo en este momento. Así que con mucha fuerza de voluntad, liberé sus apetecibles labios

Agitada, traté de hablar -Lo siento... me dejé llevar.

Ella se cubrió la boca, roja hasta las orejas -E-Está bien, no hay problema.

-¿No hay problema?- elevé una divertida ceja -¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa, Avatar?- inquirí, siendo yo esta vez la que reducía la distancia -Deberías pensar más en tus palabras antes de hablar.

-¿Eh?

Incliné mi rostro hacia el suyo, en una clara amenaza -Ya que si dices que no hay problema, continuaré.

-O-Oye...

-Te recuerdo que solo estoy conteniéndome por ti- clavé el dedo en su torso, para luego pasar el brazo por sus hombros y apretarla contra mí -Pero si dices que no hay problema...

-¡L-Lo hay! ¡Sabes que lo hay!

Reí en un murmullo, debido a su tierno nerviosismo -¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está mi adorada carroza?

Pestañeó varias veces, desorientada -¿Huh?

-¿No me viniste a buscar?

-¡Ah! ¡Cierto!- soltó una forzada carcajada, que solo transparentaba más el hecho de que sus emociones estaban pendiendo de un hilo.

Más nerviosa no podía mostrarse... y eso intensificaba en demasía mis deseos.

-Te presento a tu carroza- señaló orgullosa con sus manos a su gran perro oso polar, que movió la cola de un lado a otro como saludo.

Lo observé, curiosa -¿Naga?

-Naga.

-¿Na...? Digo, ¿Ella nos llevará a ver al presidente?

-¿Qué sucede? No es la primera vez que te subes a ella, ¿O prefieres ir en el satomóvil?

 _¿Qué sucede? ¡¿Qué sucede?! Lo verás en menos de un minuto, querida._

Sonreí de una fingida e inocente manera -Bien, ¿Qué esperamos entonces?

Asintió hiperactivamente y sujetó mi mano -Ven, te ayudaré a subir.

Y así lo hizo, para luego montar ella y tomar el mando delante de mí.

-Ya sabes a dónde ir, Naga.

Su perra ladró y de inmediato empezó el recorrido. Y como pensé, este era algo.. turbulento. Por ende, no tuve otra opción que aferrarme con fuerza de su cintura, acción que la hizo temblar un poco en el lugar.

-La verdad no te esperaba, ¿A qué se debe este paseo?

Tardó unos segundos antes de contestar -Quería verte, ¿Está mal?

 _Está perfecto. Totalmente perfecto._

Complacida, me apreté más contra ella y me tomé la libertad de reposar mi rostro en su cálida espalda -Para nada, yo también quería verte...

-¿De verdad?

-No pude dejar de pensar en ti en toda la noche.

-¿En serio?- me miró de reojo, mientras una traviesa mueca comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios -Espero que hayan sido pensamientos sensatos.

-No lo fueron, siquiera estaban cerca de eso- respondí, en una macabra risita.

Desvió el semblante velozmente, pero eso no evitó que sus orejas expusieran su vergüenza, ya que se encontraban sonrojadas.

Tentada, acaricié el borde con los dedos y apreté un poco su suave lóbulo -Eres tan linda...

-N-No me toques la oreja.

-¿Por qué?- musité en ella -¿Punto débil?

Soltó una tímida risa, mientras el viento se encargaba de revolotear su cabello hacia atrás, y en consecuencia, su afrodisíaco aroma invadía mis sentidos, enloqueciéndome.

-Eso tendrás que descubrirlo tú- dijo finalmente, dejando a mi corazón atascado en mi garganta.

 _Maldita Avatar... tentarme de esta manera. Cruel, muy cruel._

-¿Sabes, Korra? Si pretendes que mantenga una conducta adecuada, deberías dejar de provocarme así.

-¿Yo? ¿Provocar?

-No te hagas la inocente conmigo, querida. No sabes de lo que soy capaz...- apreté más su vientre y comencé a ascender la punta de los dedos por él.

Se estremeció, y en ese mismo instante supe que se arrepintió de sus palabras.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Ya entendí... lo siento.

-mmm... eso fue rápido.

Frunció el ceño, para luego regresar el rostro hacia el horizonte -¿Traes los planos?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Crees que convenceremos a ese inepto de no usar la misma táctica que Kuvira?

-Esa es la idea, espero que sí. Sería una catástrofe utilizarla. Ya lo es que Kuvira se dirija hacia aquí con eso en manos, no sé cómo...- me apegué más contra ella. El miedo de perderla comenzaba a invadirme.

-¿Asami?- se giró hacia mi -¿Qué pasa?

Negué con la cabeza, forzando una sonrisa -Nada, solo espero que todo salga bien.

En su caso, me dedicó una firme sonrisa que debo decir que me tranquilizó -Lo hará. Estamos todos juntos en esto, y...

En un acto que me asombró, atajó mi mano que aún se encontraba en su abdomen, y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos -Y nosotras estamos juntas también, nada pasará. Yo me encargaré de protegerte.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de otro avergonzado rubor. Esta actitud que a veces tomaba... realmente me conmocionaba.

Perdida en ella, me incliné hacia su mejilla y la rocé con la mía -Korra...- la besé con delicadeza, mientras reforzaba el agarre en sus dedos -Yo también te protegeré, no te dejaré sola.

-Asami...- volteó un poco más su rostro, y en sus celestes ojos pude ver la profundidad de sus sentimientos. Eran verdaderos... no hay duda -Gracias...

Sus labios chocaron con los míos, en un dulce y corto beso.

Al despegarme, no pude evitar reír en un murmullo -Creo que nos han visto al menos unas veinte personas.

Sus ojos saltaron -¿Q-Qué?

-Por si te olvidaste, te recuerdo que estamos cabalgando sobre tu linda perrita.

Se llevó la mano a la frente, con una obvia frustración -Ugh... ya qué. Mientras Kuvira no se entere, no hay problema.

Sonreí, mientras volvía a apoyar la cabeza sobre su espalda -Viéndole el lado positivo, esto tiene algo especial. Que nos escondamos, ¿Lo hace un poco mágico, no crees?

-¿Mágico?

-O mejor dicho, prohibido- le regalé una picarona mueca -Diría que hasta divertido.

-¿Ahora lo ves divertido, eh?

-Hasta cierto punto, claro. Porque si esto no me permite estar contigo en... otro sentido, empezará a ser tedioso.

Se achicó en el lugar. Parece que había dado en el blanco.

Me asomé por encima de su hombro -¿Me dejarás tocarte cuando todo termine, cierto?

Una poderosa y nerviosa tos se hizo presente en su habla. Su espalda vibró tanto que casi caigo hacia atrás.

Diablos, como amaba verla tan fuera de sí. Tan... intimidada por mí.

 _Esto podría convertirse en una hermosa rutina._

Alterada, se volteó hacia mí, limpiando su comisura -¿Podrías dejar de decir esas cosas sin una pizca de vergüenza?

-Pero la tengo.

-¡¿Donde?!

-Aquí- llevé su mano a mi pecho -¿Escuchas mi rápido palpitar? Es por ti.

-Asami... -Sus dedos se fruncieron contra mi ropa, y al instante un escalofrío me recorrió -Soy yo la que quiere estar contigo en más de una forma, aunque no lo creas.

Parpadeé reiteradas veces, con una fingida inocencia -Te creo. Me violaste contra una ventana.

Los colores treparon por su rostro en un segundo -¡No te violé!

Elevé una desconfiada ceja -¿Ah, no? Porque si mal no recuerdo, lo único que dije en ese momento fue: No... Korra, por favor... ¡Ah! ¡No!

-¡Agghh!- tapó sus oídos, desesperada -¡Cállate! ¡Y deja de gemir en mi oreja!

Emití una fuerte carcajada. Tuve que aferrarme el estómago para controlarla, pero por supuesto, no tuve éxito. No pensé que iba a afectarle tanto mi actuación.

-Solo estoy bromeando.

Relinchó los dientes, y yo para esta altura ya tenía cubierta la boca, en un intento de no reír.

-Pero igual- me recuperé, aún emanando leves risitas en el medio -Pensé que me habías dicho que no teníamos que pasar mucho tiempo juntas.

Una gota de sudor resbaló por su frente. La dejé totalmente acorralada.

-¿Acaso una amiga no puede pasar a buscar a otra amiga?- arqueó una cómplice ceja.

-¿Amiga, eh?- la imité -Y dime, ¿Una amiga puede hacer esto también?- susurré en su oreja, para luego atrapar sus pechos.

-¡O-Oye! ¡No hagas eso!

-Solo me estoy sosteniendo mejor, ¿No te preocupa que me pueda caer?

-¡Nos caeremos si sigues así!

Apoyé el mentón en su hombro, obviando su negación -Pero son tan mulliditos...- fruncí las manos contra aquel delicioso lugar.

-¡A-Asami! ¡De verdad nos caeremos!

-Habrá valido la pena. No me arrepiento de nada.

-¡Suéltame!

-Nop.

La oí gruñir, hecho que solo me incentivó todavía más.

-¿Estarás así hasta que lleguemos?

-¡Sip!

-La gente nos está mirando...

-Solo me envidian por estar tocando los sagrados pechos del Avatar.

-Sagrados... dices.

Asentí, y la apegué más contra mi -Muuuy sagrados.

Apretó la mandíbula con ímpetu, y yo no podía estar más complacida. Pero por supuesto, la broma estaba convirtiéndose paulatinamente en tentación.

Y tal tentación me llevó a empezar a sumir las yemas dentro de su playera, con una tortuosa lentitud. Observé su moreno cuello con hambruna, y poco tardé en sellar mis labios contra este. Lo recorrí en una leve caricia, para luego succionarlo.

Decir que saltó en el lugar, es quedarse corto. Naga casi se detiene en seco, y eso no hubiese estado para nada bien.

-¡A-Ahora sí te estás pasando!- atajó mi mano, titubeante.

-Solo estoy jugando...

-¡Con mis tetas!

-Que perceptiva.

-Asami... ¡Oh!- señaló al frente -¡Llegamos!

Largué un bufido, detallando el gran edificio que ahora nos rodeaba -¿Podrías al menos disimular la felicidad?

-No es felicidad, es alivio- me sacó la lengua y pegó un saltito, aterrizando sobre el suelo. De inmediato estiró las manos hacia mí -Ven.

Deslicé una de mis piernas con intenciones de descender como toda una dama, pero al contemplar su carita sonriente, junto a sus brazos abiertos, una infantil energía me drenó.

Sonreí de una maquiavélica forma y básicamente salté hacia ella -¡Wiii!

Sus pupilas escaparon de sus órbitas -¡E-Espera!

Con una increíble destreza me atrapó en sus brazos, y yo satisfecha, me sujeté de su cuello -¡Buena atrapada, Avatar!

-¿Qué estás tratando de hacer? ¿Y si no te atajaba a tiempo?

-Pero lo hiciste.

Frunció el ceño. Admito que su paciencia tenía un fin, y que hoy me mostrara tan infantil e idiota no ayudaba.

-¿Korra? ¿Asami?

Nos giramos hacia el desconocido que nos llamó, que resultó ser Mako.

Nerviosas, delineamos una estúpida mueca-H-Hey, Mako.

Intercaló la visión entre nosotras, sospechoso -¿Qué están haciendo?

Korra, pasmada, pasó la atención a mí. Aún siendo sostenida por ella, me encogí de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto.

-Jugábamos- me limité a decir.

Él se cruzó de brazos, sin quitar aquel fastidioso gesto que tenía tatuado en el rostro -Veo que se están tomando las cosas con bastante tranquilidad.

-¿De qué nos serviría alterarnos?- acotó ella, bajándome con delicadeza.

Emanó un pesado suspiro, para luego hacernos una seña con la mano -Vamos, hay que entrar.

Asentimos, algo aturdidas. Mako, serio como él solo, siempre se dedicaba a arruinar los momentos divertidos.

 _O quizás... ¿Está celoso?_

Ese solo pensamiento me hizo sujetar su mano con fuerza.

-¿Asami?

-Ah... lo siento- me solté, avergonzada.

 _Autocontrol, es tu momento. ¡No te dejes llevar por estupideces!_

Sin más que decir entramos y el presidente nos recibió. Varrick ya se encontraba allí, al igual que el príncipe Wu y Tenzin.

-Bien, las fronteras están aseguradas, las tropas están vigilando las líneas del tren en la ciudad. Así que, ¿Qué han ideado ustedes los genios para acabar con Kuvira?- nos cuestionó.

Estiré el plano en mis manos y entreabrí los labios para hablar, pero obviamente Varrick se me adelantó.

-¡Es un meca-traje volador!- elevó las manos de tal forma, señalando el plano, que tuve que agachar la cabeza para evitar que me desnucara -¡Asami tuvo esa idea mirando a los colibríes-libélula!

El presidente frunció el ceño -¿Y de dónde sale el rayo espiritual?

-No tiene rayo espiritual- acotó, aquel hiperactivo hombre -Voy a decirte lo que le dije a Kuvira: Esa tecnología no debe ser utilizada.

-¡Ya está siendo utilizada! ¡Por Kuvira! ¡Necesito esas armas espirituales, y las necesito ahora!

-No.

Me giré hacia Korra, ya que serio tono me sorprendió.

\- Kuvira cortó las lianas espirituales del pantano y eso causó que estas invadieran Ciudad República, y además se volvieran locas y secuestraran personas.

-Se supone que tú eres el puente entre los dos mundos, ¿Por qué no cortas tú las enredaderas?

 _Maldito presidente... siempre tan simpático._

-No haré eso, pero dado que los espíritus aman tanto esta ciudad, quizás pueda convencerlos para que nos ayuden a defenderla de alguna forma.

Su semblante por fin se relajó un poco -De acuerdo.

De repente, lo que menos pensé sucedió. Y me refiero a que el príncipe Wu acotó una idea bastante interesante.

-¡Muy bien!- se interpuso entre nosotros, arrogante -Tal vez mientras estos genios y el puente espiritual se preparan para la batalla, podríamos evacuar a los ciudadanos por si Kuvira ataca.

Aquel tedioso hombre se refregó el mentón -De hecho... eso es una buena idea. Príncipe Wu, trabaje con la policía para evacuar a las personas, ¡Ahora todo el mundo, manos a la obra!

Solté un pesado suspiro, mientras caminaba hacia la salida, pero algo me hizo detenerme en seco. Una imagen que realmente no tenía ganas de ver. Korra con Mako, hablando entre sí amigablemente.

Me escondí detrás de una columna, odiando por completo mi estúpido acto, y escuché.

-Hey, ¿Crees que podremos evacuar a todos a tiempo?

-Eso depende de cuán bien tengas controlado a tu principito- le guiñó un ojo.

-¿M-Mi principito? Deja de bromear... pero debo admitir que tuvo una gran idea.

-La tuvo. Ah... por cierto, Mako- se paró frente a él -Quería agradecerte por lo del otro día. Ya sabes... cuando me acompañaste a ver a Zaheer.

Él sonrió de un amable modo que no veía hacía tiempo, lo cual solo generó que mi cerebro me lanzara desagradables y peligrosas alertas.

-Korra, sabes que siempre estaré aquí para lo que necesites.

Asintió, para luego rodearlo en un dulce abrazo. ¿Era necesario abrazarlo, de verdad?

No, espera... estoy actuando como el tipo de persona que detesto. Tengo que detenerme, urgente.

 _Solo son amigos... sí, eso son..._

Al deshacer el aprecio, Mako se quedó mirándola de una extraña manera -Oye... tienes algo en el cuello- estiró sus dedos hacia ella y la rozó, para luego regresarlos hacia él -¿Es esto... lápiz labial?

Mi corazón palpitó con tanta fuerza, que juré que iba a detenerse.

 _Korra... ¿Qué mierda dirás para salir de esta?_

Ella atinó a encogerse en el sitio, nerviosa -¿E-Eso? Umm, estábamos jugando con Asami y bueno...

-¿Con Asami?- ascendió una sospechosa ceja -¿Qué tipo de juego era para que ella terminara besándote?

-Ah... ha... ¡Haha!- se rascó la cabeza, mientras yo me golpeaba la frente -No le des importancia, volvamos a los esencial, Kuvira.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron, afligidos.

 _No le des importancia... ¿O sea que yo, no tengo importancia? ¿El hecho de escondernos provocará siempre este tipo de reacciones en ella?_

Estas dolorosas reacciones.

Con el enojo en aumento, me giré y regresé los pasos. No tenía que enfadarme, lo sé... pero no podía evitarlo. Parece que el sonido de mis tacos llamaron su atención, ya que sus pasos comenzaron a perseguirme.

-¡Asami!- me alcanzó, para luego comenzar a caminar a mi lado -¿Dónde estabas?

-Por ahí...- evité su penetrante mirada.

Me observó unos instantes, como si quisiera averiguar lo que mi desfigurado rostro escondía -Bien hecho ahí adentro.

-¿Huh?- volteé hacia ella, con la frente arrugada -No pude decir ni una palabra.

-Lo sé, por eso lo digo. Fue sarcástico- bromeó, pero en este momento no estaba para ninguna burla, y creo que lo notó.

-Aunque debo decir que Varrick me sorprendió, parece que cambió un poco- trató de mutar el pesado ambiente.

-No me fio de él.

-¿Eh?

-El día que pueda olvidar que hundió mi compañía, te lo haré saber.

Sonrió de lado, sin borrar su burlón gesto -Esperaré ansiosa, entonces

-Mejor espera sentada. No creo que ocurra.

Su rostro se mostró preocupado. Era obvio... no podía ser capaz de ocultar mi disgusto por lo que vi.

-Asami... ¿Ocurre algo?

-No, ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo?

-No lo sé, estás un poco...

Me detuve en seco, generando que ella me imitara -¿Un poco?

Derivó la mirada al suelo, mientras jugaba con sus dedos -Distante.

Ya con la paciencia por el piso, me incliné hacia ella -¿Y por qué crees que estoy distante?

Ella la regresó hacia mí, confundida -¿Huh?

-¿No piensas que puede ser porque "le restas importancia" a nuestro vínculo?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par -¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

-Lo hice.

-¿Me estabas espiando?- Su semblante estaba convirtiéndose en uno fastidioso. Y no podía culparla.

-Sí- me limité a decir.

-Asami, ¿No confías en mí?

-Tal vez no- me crucé de brazos, rogando por dentro que mi oscuro lado se disipara. Este se estaba llevando la poca cordura que me restaba.

No quería pelearme con ella... no después de todo lo que tuvimos que pasar. No ahora que por fin estabámos bien.

Para mi sorpresa, observé, por decir que oí, como sus dientes chocaban entre sí, claramente impotentes, y luego un fuerte aferre atrapaba mi muñeca, impulsándome hacia quién sabe dónde.

-¡Hey, Korra! ¡Espera!

Tironeaba de mi con tanta fuerza que a mis pies no le quedaron otra opción que seguirla.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Detente!

Y como si fuera una orden, lo hizo, de una estrepitosa forma. Ya que me estampó contra una pared que se encontraba frente al jardín de esa mansión.

Tragué saliva con un importante esfuerzo, tratando de centrarme. El hecho de que me estuviese acorralando con sus brazos no aportaba.

-Asami, te dije que no me gusta Mako.

Desvié el rostro. Su cercanía me desmoronaba -No estoy enfadada por eso.

-¿Y por qué entonces? Sabes que debemos mantenernos ocultas hasta que derrote a Kuvira.

-¡Lo sé!- me exalté, apartándola con las manos, pero al instante atrapó mis muñecas y las posicionó sobre mi cabeza.

Estaba suspendida. No me imaginé que Korra pudiese ser tan... temperamental conmigo.

-¿Si lo sabes por qué estás haciendo un berrinche?

-¿Berrinche?- clavé mis iracundos ojos en ella -¿No es normal que me moleste que ignores mi existencia frente a otros?

Me contempló unos largos segundos, y bajó la cabeza, como si estuviera arrepentida -Perdóname por eso, pero sabes que es necesario porque...

-¡Porque nada, Korra!- Esta vez fui yo la que atajé sus brazos y la giré, dejándola sobre la pared. Me miró, atónita.

-Entiendo tu punto... lo sé, no necesitas explicarme nada- cerré los ojos con ímpetu, tratando de reprimir la agonía que me atacaba -No... no me des importancia cada vez que haga esto.

-Asami...

La culpa comenzaba a carcomerme. Lo que me menos deseaba era hacerla sentir mal por mis caprichos.

-Perdóname tú, no puedo controlarme. No sé qué me pasa- me abracé a ella en un impulso, paralizándola -Todo contigo es... todo es...

-Asami...- sus cálidas manos me rodearon, y me apretaron más contra ella.

-Yo... no soy así, pero contigo... no puedo evitarlo.

Mi rostro se desmoronó sobre su hombro, y ella con mucha dulzura acarició mi cabello, logrando que me tranquilizara, al menos un poco.

-¿Piensas que eres la única que se siente así?

-¿Eh?- me animé a encararla de frente, solo para toparme con la mirada más vulnerable que había visto en mi corta existencia.

-Asami... yo tampoco quiero estar así contigo. Pero tu seguridad es lo más importante para mí.

-Korra...

-Lo siento mucho... por seguir haciéndote sufrir. Eres libre de tomar el camino que quieras si no puedes soportar esto.

Mi habla quedó sellada. No podía estar más conmocionada. Sé por su dolorosa tonada que no quería perderme... y yo... yo solo...

 _Yo soy la única que la hace sufrir._

Mi tacto terminó sumido en aquellas morenas mejillas que tanto me enloquecían. Limpié sus lagrimas que querían escapar, para luego inclinarme hacia ella.

-¿Puedo... besarte?

Me contempló unos segundos. Por su gesto debo decir que parecía sorprendida por mi petición.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? Siempre lo hiciste sin pregun-

-¿Puedo?- repetí, atrapando su cintura.

Lentamente, empezó a esbozar una amable sonrisa que me derritió -Por supuesto.

Su delicada mano atrapó mi cabello y me aproximó más hacia ella, mientras yo en el recorrido entrecerraba los ojos.

-Gracias...

Me fundí con aquellos deliciosos labios que tanto había extrañado, a pesar de haberlos tomado hace solo unas horas.

-Korra...- No pude evitar nombrarla cuando los entreabrí, con intenciones de llevarme los suyos, y sin poder esperar más, adentraba mi lengua en su dulce cavidad.

La oí jadear en un eco, mientras percibía como sus manos se desesperaban en mi espalda, apretándome más contra ella. Las mías terminaron en sus cálidos cachetes, impulsándola más hacia mi boca, anhelando sentirla de una forma más profunda.

Me incliné hacia el costado y ella, como si estuviera sincronizada conmigo, se inclinó hacia el lado contrario, intensificando la unión.

Mi pecho palpitaba con la suficiente fuerza para hacerme perder la sensatez, y mi tacto ya se estaba atreviendo a sumirse dentro de su playera, ascendiéndola.

Tenía que detenerme.

Me alejé con lentitud, y me atreví a posar los ojos en los suyos. Su sonrisa seguía alumbrándola, pero por alguna extraña razón, el pesar en mi ser no disminuía.

Me abracé de nuevo a ella, esta vez con más fuerza -Korra, tengo un mal presentimiento...

-¿Qué?- musitó agitada, sobre mi aliento.

-No lo sé. Pero por favor, no te alejes de mí... tengo miedo de perderte.

Besó mi mejilla, para luego apoyar el mentón en mi hombro -No me perderás. Siempre estaré a tu lado, Asami...

Y con esa frase de fondo continué mi día, al cual, tanto a mí como a lo demás tan bien no parecía transcurrir. El plan de evacuación estaba siendo un fiasco total ya que las personas no creían estar en peligro. Y respecto a Kuvira, había sentenciado eliminar esta ciudad por nuestras negativas a entregársela.

Sabía lo que vendría, ahora... tendríamos que pelear.

La única buena notica es que Suyin y su familia había sido liberada gracias a los esfuerzos de Bolin, Opal, Lin y la mismísima Toph Beifong. Eso significaba que ahora teníamos más miembros a nuestro lado para luchar pero... como siempre, Korra trató de llegar a una solución pacífica antes de la inevitable confrontación. Quería encarar a Kuvira y tratar de hacerla retroceder.

Lo único que yo pude hacer fue esmerarme en terminar de construir el meca-traje volador lo más rápido que pude, junto a Varrick, que no está de más decir que solo se dedicaba a dar órdenes, y también junto a Zhu Li, que había vuelvo a nuestro lado.

Pero en el mientras tanto, los ataques habían empezado. Korra no logró su cometido. Ahora nuestra única opción era...

-Los cuatro hemos estado hablando- dijo ella, intercalando la mirada entre Mako, Bolin y yo -Queremos eliminar el arma de Kuvira antes de que se aproxime demasiado a la Ciudad.

Estábamos en el templo del aire. Decidimos esto después de darle muchas vueltas. Ya no había otro recurso que pudiesemos explorar.

-Eso parece un riesgo que no tenemos porqué asumir- acotó Tenzin, absolutamente en contra de nuestro plan -La evacuación ya está prevista, y el general Iroh está poniendo al ejercito en posición.

-No... él no lo lograra.

-¡Esa arma es muy poderosa!- exclamó Bolin -¡Puede destruir toda la ciudad!

-Nos infiltraremos en las filas del enemigo e incapacitaremos el arma.

-Si funciona, equilibrará el campo de batalla- agregué, determinada.

-Pero si los atrapan...

-El riesgo merece la pena- Korra enfrentó con la frente fruncida a Tenzin y a Lin, que no desistian en su pensar.

Pero por suerte, esta vez el presidente estaba de nuestro lado.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Puede que esta sea nuestra única oportunidad de prevenir una guerra. Buena suerte.

Asentimos, decididos -Partiremos por la noche.

-/-

Me encontraba en una habitación que Korra me ofreció, en ese ya familiar templo. Dudosa, muy dudosa. No sé que me ocurría... ese mal presentimiento no me abandonaba y eso solo me provocaba un temor infinito que no debía tener. Menos en el campo de batalla.

Un leve sonido en la puerta me despabiló -¿Asami, puedo entrar?

-Sí, pasa.

Su caminar resonó en aquel piso de madera, pero yo aún... no me atrevía a posar la mirada en ella. Hacerlo significaba que iba a poder ver a través de mis miedos, y eso era algo que no quería revelar.

-Asami...- se sentó a mi lado, en la cama, y pasó el brazo por mis hombros -No es necesario que vengas, va a ser peligroso y-

-Korra- la corté, atajando su mano -Iré.

Ella me observó unos segundos, titubeante -De acuerdo...

Sonreí de soslayo, para luego elevar su mentón con suavidad -Eres tan linda cuando actúas tan protectora.

-Y tú eres tan testaruda cuando tienes una idea en mente.

Ahogué una risita, y me dejé reposar en su hombro -Perdóname por eso... pero no te dejaré sola, ya te lo dije.

-Lo sé- reforzó más el aprecio, y besó mi cabello -Es hora de irnos.

-Sí- ascendí el rostro, solo para encontrarme con su profunda mirada -Todo estará bien, Korra.

Eso dije... pero en realidad, eso quería que me dijera ella. Ya que mis temores solo acrecentaban con el correr de los minutos.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, todo el equipo Avatar ya se encontraba sobre un bisonte volador. Nos dirigíamos hacia ella... hacia esa maldita dictadora. Sus ataques habían finalmente asustado a los habitantes, ya no podíamos permitirle continuar. Esta era nuestra Ciudad, teníamos que defenderla.

Ella llevaba el mando del bisonte, y yo me dedicaba a observar su espalda, sintiéndola lejos... muy lejos, quién sabe ya porqué.

Divisé a lo lejos como unos gigantescos tanques se aproximaban -Eso es...

-Kuvira. Llega una semana antes...- Korra, alertada, me robó las palabras.

Iba a acotar algo más, pero mi habla quedó enmudecida cuando presencié un meca-gigante. El terror inundó mi ser. ¿Cómo demonios íbamos a vencer a esa cosa? Mejor dicho, ¿Qué mierda era esa cosa? Esa mujer de verdad estaba loca.

Poco tiempo tuve para meditar la idea de salvarnos, ya que ahora ese gigantesco robot nos estaba apuntando con un arma que intuía bien lo que contenía.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí, ahora!- grité.

Una luminosa luz violácea emano de él, y un estruendoso sonido se escuchó.

Korra desvió al bisonte lo más rápido que pudo, y logramos escapar por los pelos. Y digo por los pelos porque terminamos aferrados al pobre pelaje de ese animal, en un intento de no caer.

Totalmente paralizados, volvimos al templo del aire y al dar la noticia de lo que presenciamos, todos se alarmaron, no era para menos. Teníamos que hacer algo, pronto.

-¡Volvamos a mi fábrica!- me adelante a los demás -Tal vez tengamos algunos trajes-colibrí funcionando.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que fuimos, poco pudimos hacer. Esa super arma era imparable. Estaba destruyendo al ejército, la Ciudad y también nuestras esperanzas.

Incluso lo que creímos nuestra última oportunidad, que fue secuestrar al futuro esposo de Kuvira, es decir, al hijo de Suyin, Baatar, tampoco funcionó. Kuvira dirigió el ataque directo hacia nosotros, restándole importancia a la vida de su propio prometido.

Confirmado, su locura no tenía fin.

Choqué los dientes, impotente. Todo estaba sucediendo tan rápido que mi mente no podía formular siquiera una puta idea.

Los maestros de aire y Korra hacían todo lo posible para tratar de detenerla, no obstante, era imposible. Su poder sobrepasaba el nuestro.

Lo único que pude hacer en el mientras tanto, fue tratar de mejorar los trajes, pero no había manera... algo estaba fallando, y no lograba encontrar el error. El temor de verdad me estaba cegando.

Pero no temor a que la Ciudad sea destruida... sino el temor por perderla. Ella... realmente iba a enfrentarse mano a mano con esa peligrosa mujer si seguíamos así. La conozco lo suficiente para saber que daría su vida por los demás, y no quiero eso... en mi egoísmo, es lo que menos deseo.

Las horas pasaron, tanto los maestros de aire como Korra regresaron a nuestro cuartel secreto, solo con malas noticias. Noticias que ya sabía a la perfección.

Pero el rostro de Korra aún conservaba la esperanza. Conocía bien esa expresión... tenía un plan. Y quizás, uno peligroso.

Baatar, que finalmente se había dado cuenta de la peligrosa persona que era Kuvira, se encontraba con nosotros, más desganado que nuestras propias esperanzas. Él trató de ayudarnos, pero poco pudo hacer.

-Lo siento... es imparable.

Cerré los puños con rudeza. ¿En serio era imparable? ¿No había nada que yo pudiera hacer? Se trataba de un robot, creado por piezas mecánicas. No podía ser tan incapaz de solucionar esto. Mecánica, ingeniería... ¡Es todo lo que yo sabía! Entonces por qué... ¿Por qué?

-No lo es- escuché de repente una familiar y al mismo tiempo, melancólica tonada.

Deslicé los ojos con lentitud hasta detenerlos en una figura muy conocida.

Mis labios se desprendieron incrédulos por lo que estaba visualizando. Y mi pecho, se oprimió al instante.

-¿P-Papá?

Me sonrió con amabilidad, destruyéndome en un segundo.

-Lo saqué de la prisión para que ayude. Pensé que necesitábamos a todos los genios posibles que tengamos a nuestro alcance- lo justificó, Lin.

De inmediato posé mi aturdida mirada en Korra. Ella no parecía sorprendida, es más, es como si... supiera de esto.

Él entrecerró los ojos con pesar -Sé lo que piensan todos de mí, pero amo Ciudad República, y lo daría todo por salvarla.

Mis muelas se encontraron entre sí. No me esperaba esto... ¡Mis emociones no estaban preparadas para esto! Tampoco podía negar que la felicidad estaba infiltrándose en mi alma, sin mi permiso. Después de todo, yo decidí perdonarlo y por eso seguí yendo a verlo. Pero que ahora esté parado frente a mí, así como si nada... es demasiado.

 _No puedo procesar esto... no puedo._

Korra se cruzó de brazos y lo fulminó con la mirada. Sin embargo, su acción se mostró... bastante falsa -¿Crees que sabrás como derrotar a esa cosa?

-Deben actuar como si fuera una infección. Rompan la piel y ataquen a los órganos vitales. Desconecten el corazón y su cerebro, y esa bestia morirá.

Pestañeé varias veces, asombrada.

 _Cierto... ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió?_

Lo observé de reojo, con miles de sentimientos encontrados. Con miles de pensamientos contradictorios. Solo uno resonaba firme en mi mente.

 _Él siempre será... el mejor genio de esta ciudad._

-¿Pero cómo vamos a meternos dentro de él?- cuestionó, Korra.

-Industrias futuro posee sierras de plasma para cortar el platino. Si tuviéramos uno en el meca-traje...

Con un importante coraje, me atrevía a dar unos pasos hacia adelante -Pero las sierras son demasiado grandes. Jamás lograríamos que los trajes despegaran.

Llevó una mano a su mentón, pensante. Ese gesto... sí que lo conocía bien.

-Creo que puedo añadirle un componente eléctrico al soplete del traje y convertirlo en una sierra de plasma. Esta podrá hacer una agujero en esa cosa lo suficientemente grande como para que alguien entre en él.

Mis labios tiritaron, antes de delinear una leve sonrisa.

 _Ja... viejo, de verdad eres un genio._

Korra lo meditó unos segundos, para luego asentir -Tendremos que atacar como un enjambre para intentar mantenerlos a salvo mientras se encuentran en los trajes-colibrí. Son nuestra única esperanza.

Todos asintieron, mientras yo emanaba un pesado suspiro. Observé a Korra de soslayo. Ella rápidamente se dio cuenta de mi vistazo, y me guiñó un ojo.

 _¿Qué? ¿Acaso ella...?_

Antes de que sus pasos traspasaran la puerta de aquel cuartel de respaldo, atrapé su brazo -Korra.

Se giró hacia mí, con una inocente sonrisa plasmada en el rostro -¿Sí, Asami?

-Tú... ¿Esto fue tu idea?

-¿Qué cosa?

Reforcé el aferre, frustrada -Mi padre...

-Oh. Ya lo oíste, fue idea de Lin.

-¡No me mientas!

Pegó un saltito, debido a mi imponente energía -Bien...- rascó su mejilla con el dedo índice, para luego volver la visión a mí -Quizás se lo sugerí a Lin.

Disminuí el agarre, mientras mi palpitar solo se dignaba a aumentar -¿Por... qué?

Me sonrió solo como ella sabía hacerlo, y atajó mi hombro -Tienes que admitir que es la mejor opción. Además, sé que quieres estar con él.

Esquivé su mirada, nerviosa -Pero él... tal vez él nos traicione de nue-

-Asami- apretó mi piel, con ternura -Confío en ti, por eso... también confío en tu padre ahora.

-Korra...

Mis emociones me estaban traicionando. Mi pecho se comprimía con tal rudeza que pensé que iba a dejar de respirar.

Puso la otra mano en mi hombro, y asintió, decidida -Disfruta a tu padre, Asami.

Mi voz quedó atascada en mi garganta, y mis lagrimas, que hacia un rato que deseaban emanar, se resbalaron por mis mejillas.

-Korra...- entrecerré los ojos, y en un arranque me abracé a ella -¡Korra!

No me importó que nos estuvieran viendo, y veo que a ella tampoco. Ya que me correspondió, aferrándome con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

Sollozando, me escondí en la curva de su cuello -Te quiero- susurré y besé su mejilla. No pude evitar decirlo, y menos besarla.

Soltó una risita en un murmullo, y me dio unas palmaditas en la espalda -Vamos, ve con él. Te está esperando- me apartó un poco y limpió mis lágrimas de un dulce modo.

Pero estas no dejaban de huir de mí. El tema de mi padre era algo que quería evitar... en especial desde que tuvimos esa confrontación. Pero ahora ella parecía entenderme... apoyarme.

No es que necesite la aceptación de nadie para tomar mis propias decisiones, pero saber que estaba a mi lado, que apoyaba la idea de que me reconciliara... me hizo muy feliz. Tanto, que mis lágrimas no eran de tristeza, sino de alegría.

Ella lo estaba confirmando, día tras día reafirmaba que iba a continuar a mi lado, no importase qué. Al igual que yo.

Me regaló una última sonrisa, para luego darse media vuelta y dejarme sola con él. Mis pies dudaron antes de girarse hacia su persona.

-Papá...

Me dedicó un gratificante gesto y elevó su mano hacia mí -Es hora de ponernos a trabajar, hija.

Aspiré el llanto que aún me carcomía y la sujeté. Por primera vez después de mucho tiempo... la sujeté.

Y en ese simple aprecio, pude sentir a mi verdadero padre. Al amoroso padre que fue conmigo cuando era pequeña, al que me apoyó incondicionalmente cuando murió mi madre, a pesar de que él estaba devastado... a pesar de que su dolencia por su muerte fue la razón de que enloqueciera. Sí... podía sentirlo. Este era mi verdadero padre.

 _Mi querido papá..._

 _-/-_

Con el tiempo corriendo, nos pusimos a trabajar, como bien él dijo. Kuvira se dirigía directo a nosotros, no había un minuto que perder.

Las cosas avanzaban mucho más rápido con su presencia que con la de mil ingenieros juntos. Su intelecto y su gran destreza, provocaban que mi esperanza resurgiera.

Korra volvió a hacer acto de presencia una media hora después -¿Cuánto falta para que estén listas las sierras de plasma?

Elevé el artefacto que protegía mi rostro de los eléctricos y punzantes elementos que estaba utilizando, y la detallé.

Su sonrisa no podía mostrarse más complacida. Lo cual agradecí, ya que aunque estábamos en plena guerra, se mostraba feliz por mí.

-Solo unos pocos minutos.

Asintió y redirigió los pasos hacia la puerta -Cuando terminen, salgan de aquí lo más rápido posible.

-De acuerdo.

Su caminar se detuvo antes de abrir la perilla de la puerta -Asami...

Elevé la vista hacia ella -¿Qué sucede?

-Ten cuidado cuando lo pilotees...- me observó de reojo, con una obvia preocupación que partió mi corazón en dos.

Le sonreí y asentí -Tú también ten cuidado...

La puerta se cerró y quedé embelesada mirándola. Acción que veo que mi padre no pasó desapercibida.

-Cada día estás más hermosa.

-¿Huh?- me volteé hacia él, estupefacta.

-Y cada día te pareces más a tu madre.

Descendí la mirada, con nostalgia y un grado de verguenza. No me atreví a contestar, ya que no sabía que decir. Lo único que pude hacer fue continuar con mi labor.

-Quizás me equivoque pero...- lo volví a escuchar, provocando que enfocara la atención en él -¿Hay alguien especial en tu vida?

Mis latidos me traicionaron otra vez, y como nunca. Estos palpitaban emocionados, y también asustados. Explicarle a mi padre mi situación era... ¿Qué era? ¿Qué es lo que pensaría de ella? ¿Qué diría? ¿Me aceptaría?

Sonreí para mi, casi con desgano, para luego contestar -Lo hay. Hay alguien especial en mi vida.

Amplió aún más su complacido gesto -¿Es ese chico Mako?

De inmediato negué con la cabeza, y saqué la lengua, en un obvio rechazo. Reacción que lo hizo reír.

-¡No! Terminamos hace tiempo.

-Mejor- respondió, tomándome desprevenida.

-¿Mejor?

-No me gustaba mucho para ti. Por alguna razón no me daba seguridad.

Reí por lo bajo, mientras unía otra de las tantas piezas metálicas al traje, tal como él.

-Hiciste bien en desconfiar. Pero todavía sigue siendo un gran amigo.

 _Aunque a veces quiera matarlo por sus acercamientos con Korra..._

-Y entonces... ¿Se puede saber quién ha conquistado a tu hermoso corazón?

Detuve mi acto, con la ansiedad en aumento -No, aún no te has ganado toda mi confianza para saberlo.

Él bajó la mirada. Parecía triste... como para no estarlo. Su propia hija no creía en él. Pero sé que era consciente de que mi actitud era la más sabia. No podía cuestionarme después de todo lo que hizo.

Sonreí de soslayo y le pasé una herramienta -Cuando lo hagas, te lo diré. Y si sigues así... ese día será pronto.

Ascendió de nuevo la visión, y pude captar como sus ojos se tornaban esperanzadores -Entonces, esperaré ansioso ese día...

Calqué su gesto y seguimos trabajando. Luego de mucho esfuerzo, pasada una hora, contemplamos la nueva versión del meca-colibrí.

-¿Piensas que funcionará?

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo- contestó, asumiendo su posición en la cabina de abajo.

Antes de que yo me colocara sobre la superior, detuve con las manos el caparazón que se estaba cerrando sobre la de él.

-Si detenemos ese meca-gigante, será todo gracias a ti- le regalé un tenue gesto, y en recompensa recibí uno mayor.

-Fuiste tú quién diseñó estos increíbles trajes- sujetó mi mano y al instante sentí una paternal calidez recorriéndome -Es genial volver a trabajar juntos otra vez.

En ese momento, todo rencor, dolencia y odio desapareció. Solo tenía frente a mis ojos al padre que siempre quise. Y con un remolino de emociones asaltándome, no pude evitar pronunciar aquellas palabras que mis labios extrañaban tanto decir.

-Te quiero, papá.

Su mirada se ablandó, lo suficiente para ablandarme a mí también -Yo también te quiero, hija.

Complacida, asentí y trepé hasta la parte superior, para luego tomar mi lugar. Aspiré el aire a mi alrededor, drenándome de coraje.

-¿Estás lista?

-Lista.

-Despegando- lo oí, y de inmediato estacioné las manos en los controles.

Antes de despegar, escuché como Varrick, que se encontraba a unos metros de nosotros, le dedicaba unas palabras a fiel asistente.

-Zhu Li, ¿Harías lo tuyo por el resto de nuestras vidas?

Contemplé, pestañeando varias veces, como le colocaba un anillo en su dedo anular. Fui incapaz de no reír por lo bajo.

 _Ese Varrick... realmente no tiene caso. Supongo que llegó el día en que le podré decir a Korra que he olvidado su desliz._

El sonido del motor reaccionando, me hizo volver la atención a los controles. En efecto, pudo despegar. Si tan solo hubiésemos recurrido a mi padre antes, quizás no habría tantas bajas ahora.

Con el tiempo en contra, nos dirigimos a toda velocidad hacia el gigantesco meca que adornaba la Ciudad de puro terror. Korra ya se encontraba allí, esperando por nuestra llegada.

A lo lejos pude vislumbrar como sus ojos brillaban intensamente. Estaba en el estado Avatar, mientras trataba de escapar de los rayos espirituales que la atacaban. Yo solo rogaba porque ninguno la alcanzase.

Verla pelear, verla convocar todos los elementos ya sea con sus manos o con sus pies, era una gran inspiración. Estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para distraer a Kuvira, y no debíamos desperdiciar su notable esfuerzo. Teníamos una misión.

Fruncí el ceño, mientras detallábamos como la distancia se acortaba entre nuestro traje y el meca. Yo también podía ser útil... ¡Yo también podía protegerla!

Los maestros de aire, los de metal, Bolin, Mako...todos estábamos juntos en esto. No podía defraudarlos. Era mi momento de luchar... y estaba dispuesta a sacrificar todo para hacerlo. Excepto... las vidas de mis seres queridos.

Posé la visión en mi padre, que se encontraba tan concentrado como bien lo recordaba. Mis puños se cerraron con fuerza sobre los controles.

 _Papá... haré que te sientas orgulloso de mí._

Finalmente pudimos anclarnos sobre el meca gigante, y empezamos nuestra labor. Abrír un agujero en él. No obstante, Kuvira, a pesar de las distracciones que le llegaban de todos los ángulos, se percató de nuestra presencia.

Una gigantesca mano acercándose a nosotros, fue la prueba. Tratamos de esquivarla, pero la muy maldita seguía su intento de aplastarnos como si fueramos una mera mosca. Korra desde lo bajo trataba de inmovilizar esos monstruosos pies mecánicos, sin resultado alguno. Siquiera en el estado Avatar podía hacerlo.

Apreté la mandíbula, con el terror acrecentándose. El traje-colibrí en el que se encontraban Varrick y Zhu Li había caído. Ahora todo dependía de nosotros.

-¡Mierda...!- giré los controles, en otro intento de escapar -¡Papá, no nos queda mucho tiempo!

-¡Lo sé!

Korra por su parte, utilizó el agua control y lo impulsó hacia el gigante, para luego congelarlo.

 _¡Es nuestra oportunidad!_

Volamos a toda velocidad otra vez y nos adherimos contra el metal. Sin malgastar un segundo, desenfundamos la sierra de plasma y empezamos a penetrar lo más que podíamos ese maldito escudo. El sudor recorría mi frente, provocando que mi garganta se secara.

De repente, el hielo que sostenía al gigante comenzó a quebrarse. Ahogué un grito, mientras observaba como Korra hacía lo imposible para mantenerlo inmóvil, y me dedicaba una señal con el rostro, que significaba un obvio "¡Huye!"

Regresé la visión a él, desesperada -¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

-¡Ya casi está!

Los pedazos de hielo se desplomaban sobre nosotros, derrumbándose en los cristales que nos protegían. Pero estos se estaban rompiendo. No iban a aguantar mucho más.

-¡Hay que irnos, ahora!

-Ya casi está... ¡Ya casi está!

 _Papá... ¡Maldición!_

Había olvidado lo testarudo que era.

Como si la situación no pudiera empeorar, el hielo que lo mantenía inactivo, finalmente se quebró por completo.

Mis ojos saltaron de golpe, y quedaron en esa posición, petrificados. El robot volvía a moverse, y ahora dirigía su gran palma directo hacia nosotros.

Los descendí hacia mi padre, horrorizada -¡Papá, vámonos!

Los suyos, apacibles, se apagaron con un desconsuelo que atravesó mi alma. Y eso... me hizo intuir su próxima acción. No podía ser... no podía ser cierto lo que planeaba.

 _No..._

-¡Papá!

-Adiós, Asami. Te quiero...

Su dedo activó la expulsión de mi asiento. Mis pupilas se ampliaron, aterrorizadas, mientras la succión generaba que abandonara el traje.

 _No... ¡No!_

-¡PAPÁ!

Estiré el brazo hacia él, en un inútil intento de alcanzarlo, y detallé casi en cámara lenta como aquella gigantesca mano aplastaba nuestro colibrí. Las lágrimas se resbalaron por mis mejillas, y cayeron hacia la nada a causa de la gravedad.

-¡No... no, no, no, no! ¡NO!- me aferré con rudeza del cinturón que protegía mis brazos, tratando de zafarme -¡No...! ¡NO!

Me estrellé bruscamente contra la terraza de un inclinado edificio. El paracaídas se encargó de salvar mi cuerpo, pero mi cordura... muy lejos estaba de ser salvada.

Rodé sobre el suelo, hasta quedar de frente con él. Agitada y sollozando, traté de reincorporarme, pero no pude. Mis rodillas flaquearon, traicionándome, mi aire se perdió y mi cuerpo se estampó de nuevo contra el piso. Pero no era debido a mi lastimado estado que era incapaz de lenvantarme, sino por lo que había presenciado.

No podía reaccionar, mis ojos no atinaban siquiera a parpadear. Sin embargo, las lágrimas que no desistían, provocaron que finalmente los cerrase con ímpetu.

Apreté los puños y los estrellé con furia sobre el pavimento -¿Por qué? Justo ahora... j-justo ahora q-que...

 _Que por fin estábamos juntos._

Fruncí los dedos contra el suelo, y el dolor que me comprimía el pecho solo aumentó. No podía respirar. Mi mente era un caos.

-Papá... papá... lo siento, ¡Perdóname!

 _Yo... de verdad... lo siento. Yo... no pude decirte quién conquistó a mi corazón, aunque quería hacerlo, ¡Aunque quería que lo supieras!_

-Fue Korra, papá... fue ella...

Abracé mi propio cuerpo y me desarmé allí mismo -Perdóname... papá, ¡Perdóname!

Creo que nunca deseé tanto desaparecer como en este momento... Solo quería esfumarme con él, quería olvidar todo.

-Perdóname...

* * *

¡Capítulo diez FINALMENTE entregado! Disculpen la demora, y el regreso del melodráma, pero sabían bien que se venía esta parte. Siempre me pregunté que habrá sentido Asami cuando falleció su papá. No mostraron un puto detalle de eso, lo cual me pareció incoherente. O sea, fue un acontecimiento super importante en su vida.

Respecto a si soy de México o no. No, soy de Argentina, pero les mando muchiisimos besos y abrazos a la gente de México, y también de Cuba, que hace poco un huracán los arrasó. Tengo muchos conocidos de latinoamérica en general, así que no puedo evitar sentir una inmensa tristeza por lo que están pasando. En sí, no puedo evitar sentirme triste con todo lo que está pasando en el mundo.

Así que mucha fuerza gente linda, ¡Hay que seguir adelante! ¡No importa qué! Para eso vinimos al mundo, ¡Para disfrutarlo y aprender! Saquemos lo mejor de todo, y disfrutemos a pesar de las contras.

Es curioso como muchos me confunden y creen que soy de México o Colombia. Va, en realidad no es tan curioso ya que escribo en castellano neutro, es entendible la confusión. Muchos argentinos (sin generalizar) llegamos a la conclusión que escribir así es mejor, ya que los modismos argentinos, si no están acostumbrados pueden sonar un poco crudos en la literatura, aunque no lo sean para nada. Admito que es un esfuerzo mayor acudir al castellano neutro, porque hay palabras que nosotros no utilizamos y tengo que emplearlas al escribir, ¡Y hasta googlearlas! jajaja pero no me imagino escribir algo que normalmente sería tipo:

-Oye, Asami, ¿Qué tal?

Y reemplazarlo por:

-Che, Asami, ¿Cómo andás?

Ugh, no. Ni ahí. Quedaría raro jajaja Soy consciente de que el "Che" suena fuerte jajaj Me reservo los modismos argentinos para mis historias originales. En los fanfictions para mi no quedan bien, no suenan muy delicados. O al menos eso me parece. El castellano neutro es lo mejor para escribir, humilde opinión.

En fin, me explayé de más y sin sentido. Perdonen los divagues y mil disculpas de nuevo por la demora. Mucho trabajo, más otro fic que estoy terminando. Y hablando de terminar, ¡A este ya no le quedan muchos capítulos! No es mi intención retractar lo que el Cómic va a ser por sí mismo de una estupenda manera seguramente. Bueno, con todo dicho, ¡Los leo en el próximo!

 **Maria:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Me alegra que te siga encantando y también causando jajaja. Gracias por seguirlo desde el principio, y te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Luu7:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Te entiendo la desesperación cuando te llega la notificación, ¡Si me habrá pasado! Que bueno que el capítulo anterior fue un respiro para vos... supongo que este no lo fue tanto jajajaj Espero leerte en el próximo a pesar del melodráma, besos!

 **Meelo:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Ay, ¿Qué te anda pasando? Perdón por contribuir a tu estrés al no publicar seguido. ¡Pero ya volví! (Sí, lo digo siempre. PERDÓN) Espero leerte en el próximo, y yo misma espero poder publicar más rápido (llora) besos!

 **Chat'de'Lune:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! "La materia cachonda" jajajaj tus definiciones siempre me hacen el día. Korra ya va a relatar parte de su historia, pachieenchia (? Gracias de nuevo por seguir este loco fic, y te leo en el próximo, besos y namaste para vos también!

 **Sextocompite:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Que alegría que te guste la historia! Te leo en el próximo, entonces! Besos!

 **Asuka0231** : ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Por supueeesto que tiene que haber inseguridades. En toda relación las hay y obviamente esta no va a ser la excepción jajajaj Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **hinatita94:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y... JAJAJAJA "Esta noche me vuelvo a manosear" me encanta tu honestidad xD Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo. La verdad no tengo la más puta idea de como me surgen los diálogos suculentos y graciosos, supongo que solo fluyen, ponele (? Vos también mantenete saludable y ojalá esté todo bien. Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Cryp:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Ah... dejar con las ganas ya es parte de mi (? jajajaj Te leo en el próximo capitulo, besos!

 **Michelle Nava Rodriguez:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Y bienvenida nueva lectora, es todo un gusto que te haya gustado la historia! Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Mud-chan:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! "Frustración sensual" mejor no podría definirlo jajajja Que bueno que te gustó, y te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Bodoque-chan:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Y gracias por la preocupación, pero como dije no soy de México, pero les mando todas mis fuerzas a toda la gente linda de allá! Y por supuesto que le voy a dar un final a la historia, ¡Ni lo dudes! Que bueno que te gustó el capitulo, te leo en el próximo, besos!


	11. Suena perfecto

**Suena perfecto**

 _Mis puños golpeaban con fuerza y frustración aquel muñeco de trapo que formaba parte de mi desquite rutinario_ _. Mi aliento se escapaba, el sudor me recorría y el rostro indiferente de ese ente sin vida, que se encontraba sostenido por una vertical madera, ya estaba desfigurado._

 _Choqué los dientes y mi puño se volvió una llama -¡AGH!- lo estrellé directo en su cara, destruyéndolo._

 _-Korra... detente._

 _Agitada, me giré hacia la noble persona que me había llamado -Katara..._

 _-Esta no es la forma._

 _Mis dedos se toparon otra vez con mi palma, y mis uñas desgarraron mi piel -¿Y CUÁL ES ENTONCES? ¡¿CUÁNTO MÁS TENGO QUE ESPERAR?!- apresuré mis pasos hacia ella, pero me detuve antes de perder la poca paciencia que me quedada -... ¿Cuál es la forma para que vuelva a ser yo? ¡Dímelo de una buena vez!_

 _-¿Yo? No existe ningún "Yo" Korra, eso es solo una alucinación._

 _-¿Qué?_

 _Cerró los ojos apaciblemente -Te estás guiando solo por el ego, y ese no es un buen camino, solo te traerá desgracias._

 _Impotente, me di media vuelta -Nunca me das una respuesta que pueda entender._

 _-No la entiendes porque no quieres, porque no deseas abrir tu mente. No quieres cambiar. Tienes miedo._

 _Me volví de nuevo hacia ella, iracunda -¡Por supuesto que tengo miedo! ¡Soy el Avatar! ¡No puedo permitirme estar un minuto más así! ¡El mundo depende de mí!_

 _-Pierdes tu tiempo desquitándote conmigo- suspiró, acrecentando mi enfado -Realmente eres la reencarnación de Aang. Tan testaruda..._

 _Mis mandíbulas se encontraron. Sus sabias palabras no hacían más que descarrilarme -¿Qué quieres decir?_

 _Me miró unos largos segundos, para luego darme la espalda -Si quieres despertar, primero tienes que borrar toda esa ira que te carcome, de otra forma no lo lograrás._

 _-¡Katara, no me des la espalda! ¡Necesito tu ayuda!_

 _-No puedo ayudarte si no deseas ser ayudada._

 _Maldita vieja..._

 _Sus pasos se detuvieron en seco, como si oyera mis indecorosos pensamientos -Korra, eres proveniente de la tribu del agua, ¿Por qué no simplemente fluyes como ella?_

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Vacía tu mente. Libérate de cualquier atadura terrenal. Sé agua y transfórmate en lo que te rodea, amígate con tu alma._

 _-¿Qué...?_

 _-El agua se adapta a todas las situaciones y entornos posibles. Adopta la forma de cualquier recipiente que la rodee, ya sea natural o artificial. Es una con el todo, no discrimina._

 _-No entiendo qué estás..._

 _-Sé una con el todo Korra, y encontrarás la respuesta._

 _Antes de retomar su caminar, me dedicó una amable sonrisa -El agua es transparente, empática, comprensiva, pero a la vez también es fuerte y puede golpear con fuerza si se necesita._

 _-¿Qué estás tratando de dec-_

 _-Sé como el agua, Korra, déjate llevar- retomó su caminar, obviando por completo mi estupefacto estado._

 _Y yo... confundida, no pude hacer otra cosa más que acortar mis pasos con frustración -¡Vuelve aquí! ¡Explícame qué quisiste decir!_

 _Pero no volvió... muchos meses pasaron para que volviera. Meses en los que mi mente se encontraba en un absoluto caos._

 _Mi yo interior no tiene importancia... eso dijo. Pero mi yo es todo lo que soy, ¿Qué más podía haber detrás de eso? Qué más..._

 _Desobedeciéndola completamente, seguí entrenando solo mi físico. Tratando de fortalecerme, de deshacer mis miedos. Pero creo que tenía razón. Que mi cuerpo recobrara la fuerza perdida, no ayudaba a sosegar mi alma. Algo faltaba... algo me falta, ¿Pero qué?_

 _Me refregué la frente, impotente. Solo el mar frente a mi me contemplaba, y era cómplice de mi dolor._

 _El mar..._

 _Deslicé la vista hacia él, desafiante._

 _"Sé como el agua"_

 _Tomé aire y lo solté de a pedazos. Elevé las manos y comencé a moverlas de un lado a otro en una armoniosa danza._

 _-Agua... el agua puede fluir o puede golpear..._

 _Las ascendí hacia arriba para luego descenderlas y crear una gran ola que se dirigía directo hacía mí._ _Fruncí el ceño. El miedo empezaba a irrumpirme. Esa ola iba a aplastarme._

 _Me puse en posición de defensa, pero al instante las palabras de Katara aparecieron en mi mente y provocaron que bajara los puños._

 _-Este no es el camino, no debo defenderme... debo fluir. Debo ser una con el todo._

 _Apagué los párpados y lentamente me senté sobre la cálida arena, esperando por esa ola que iba a azotarme._

 _La aprecié, mientras mi mente por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a sosegarse. Se veía tan hermosa, tan transparente... tan..._

 _Pestañeé varias veces, aturdida por un pensamiento que cada vez más cobraba fuerza._

 _Yo... no existe el "Yo", no existe esa Korra superficial que creí que habitaba en mí. Solo existe la esencia de mi alma, la única parte de un ser humano que no puede ser contaminada. La única parte que es una con todo._

 _Puedes contaminar mi cuerpo, mi cerebro, hasta mi corazón, pero mi alma... la luz que me mantiene con vida..._

 _-¡Mi alma no puede ser contaminada!_

 _El agua creció hasta llegar a su punto máximo y se derrumbó sobre mí. Sin embargo, maravillada, detallé como mi cuerpo no se movía de su lugar, siquiera tambaleaba. Seguía rígido anclado a la arena, lo cual era incoherente. Como si fuéramos uno, el agua se fusionaba conmigo. La podía percibir, inundando mis venas. Mi ser se sentía ligero, demasiado ligero... como si no existiera._

 _Entreabrí los ojos, solo para encontrarme con el más bello paisaje que había visto en mi vida. Peces nadando a mi alrededor, la luz del sol asomándose por encima de ellos, mi propio reflejo... inmerso de paz._

 _Una tranquila energía me invadió, antes de darme cuenta como mis ojos empezaban a destellar._

 _Me puse de pie, rodeada por la marea y extendí mis brazos hacia los costados, deshaciendo el agua que me acompañaba._

 _Puede fluir... o golpear..._

 _Sentía una extraña paz en mi interior, y no entendía el porqué._

 _-Bien hecho._

 _Me di la vuelta, aún en el estado Avatar y contemplé a esa sabia anciana que tanto me había apoyado, y que yo quizás... había subestimado._

 _Katara me regaló una afectuosa sonrisa y se acercó hacia mí, para luego apoyar su mano en mi hombro -Recuérdalo siempre, Korra. El agua se adapta a ti y a cualquier entorno, es misericordiosa. Tú debes adaptarte a ella, siempre. El mundo es igual, o luchas o te adaptas._

 _Descendí un poco mi rostro. Aún no comprendía del todo lo que había sucedido._

 _-Y aunque el mejor atajo siempre es el pacífico, hay veces que deberás luchar por lo que crees correcto. Así como la marea golpea, tú también lo harás._

 _-Katara, yo..._

 _-Pero cuidado... cuando saltas hacia el mar, el chapuzón a veces puede afectar a los demás._

 _-¿Afectar?_

 _Me dio unas maternales palmaditas en la espalda, mientras reía en un murmullo -Pronto lo entenderás, mi niña. Pero has dado un gran paso... solo espero que no te olvides de él. Recuerda, perdona y serás perdonada._

 _-¿Perdonada... yo?_

 _-Nunca olvides ser bondadosa, Korra. Esa es la verdadera virtud de un Avatar._

 _-/-_

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Estos no tardaron en llenarse de lágrimas cuando observé el meca-colibrí de Asami siendo aplastado sin ninguna compasión.

Al instante dirigí no solo mi mirada, sino también mis pies hacia dónde ella había caído, en lo alto de un edificio.

Pero mis pasos se detuvieron en seco al detallar como con mucho esfuerzo se ponía de pie, y desde ese lugar negaba con la cabeza efusivamente.

-Asami...

Cerró los ojos con ímpetu y señaló con su brazo al meca gigante -¡VE!

Los míos se entrecerraron, afligidos. Lo sabía... no podía dejar pasar el sacrificio de su padre. Tenía que hacer que valiese la pena. Pero...

-¡VE, KORRA!

 _Pero ella aún sigue luchando, y yo también debo hacerlo._

Asentí, con todo el dolor guardado en mi alma y volví a mi posición, junto a Mako, Bolin, y las maestras metal. Contemplé el meca, iracunda. Solo esperaba que justamente esa ira no se apropiara de mi alma.

-El plan de Hiroshi funcionó... ahí está nuestra apertura- dije, y sin perder un minuto nos adentramos en ella, a pesar de las contras que esa maldita dictadora trató de imponer. Estaba decidida a aniquilar a Kuvira, a vengarme en nombre de Asami.

Una alarma de seguridad había empezado a sonar. Sabían que estábamos dentro.

Miré a mi alrededores, tratando de parecer lo más serena posible -Tenemos que movernos rápido. Su, Lin, escalen hasta el brazo y traten de inutilizar esa arma- plasmé la atención en Mako y Bolin -Ustedes vayan al motor y apaguen esta cosa. Yo iré tras Kuvira.

-¿Estás segura?- Oí a Suyin -La última vez que luchaste contra ella...

-Lo sé, casi me mató- elevé la visión, decidida -Pero no esta vez.

 _No ahora que ha dejado un hueco de tristeza en el corazón de mi persona más importante._

Activamos nuestro plan y cada uno fue por su lado. Podía escuchar en un eco las duras batallas que mis amigos estaban enfrentando. Pero tenía que confiar en ellos, debía hacerlo. Y yo... tenía enfrentar finalmente a esa maldita. Ese era nuestro destino.

Trepé hasta llegar a una puerta que parecía reforzada exageradamente. Eso solo me dio la pauta que necesitaba.

 _Aquí debe estar..._

Cerré mis puños y utilicé el fuego control, destruyéndola. Salté de inmediato y en el aire pude divisar ahora, el no tan seguro semblante de esa mujer que me había derrotado.

No desperdicié un segundo y empecé a atacarla en diagonales movimientos. Siquiera podía dejarla respirar, sé que si lo hacía un golpe sorpresa podía llegar en mis espaldas.

Pero tengo que admitir que su habilidad era muy buena, como siempre. No sé cuál era la verdad que la impulsaba a luchar, sus convicciones eran malignas y terroríficas, pero lo que sea que fuere, la fortalecía. Me costaba trabajo vencerla.

Esquivé con mucho esfuerzo las cuchillas de metal que me lanzaba, saltando hacia arriba y girando mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo, para luego lanzarle mi fuego control, combinado con el aire control. Pero la muy ingrata se las arreglaba para evitarme.

De la nada misma, un estruendoso sonido nos hizo detenernos, o mejor dicho, desplomarnos sobre el piso. Miré hacia abajo por puro instinto.

 _¡Mako, Bolin!_

Antes de siquiera poder formular el pensamiento de que por fin mis compañeros habían destruido el arma, una explosión nos azotó, destruyendo al robot por la mitad.

Caímos en picada y nos estrellamos contra la tierra. Con las rodillas flaqueando, traté de reincorporarme y divisar a Kuvira. No podía permitir que se escapara.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, pude contemplar en toda su gloria a la gran dictadora lastimada, casi deshecha. El estado Avatar, inmerso de furia porque aquella mujer había lastimado a mi persona más preciada, se hizo presente.

Pero las palabras de Katara, que oportunas como ellas solas empezaron a invadir mi mente, me sacudieron.

 _El agua es misericordiosa, se adapta. Sé uno con el agua, con el mundo._

Apreté los puños, impotente. Sé que tenía razón... sé que la tiene. Debo... debo...

Tosí con rudeza, ante la fuerte caída que no pasó desapercibida por mi cuerpo. La sangre se escapó de mi boca, mientras las frases de aquella anciana seguían irrumpiéndome, removiendo mi consciencia.

 _Perdona para poder ser perdonada._

Elevé el único ojo sano hacia ella y la visualicé.

 _Compasión... Bondad._

Soltando un pesado suspiro, la ayudé a reincorporarse -Se acabó. Vas a llamar a todo tu ejército y te rendirás, entonces tú y-¡Agh!

Me lanzó una piedra, generando que me estrellara bruscamente contra el suelo. Observé con debilidad como sus pasos se alejaban de mi.

-¡Detente!

Es demasiado difícil tener misericordia si seguía luchando contra mí.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sigue luchando? Está herida, apenas se puede mover... ¡¿POR QUÉ?!_

Mi persecución me llevó a un sector inmerso de lianas espirituales. Era bien sabido que ese sitio no era para nada seguro.

-Por favor, detén esta locura, ¡Tiene que parar ahora!

-¡Si quieres terminar esta locura, ven y encuéntrame!- oí su voz a lo lejos, hecho que me hizo acelerar los pasos, solo para encontrarme con el brazo desprendido de aquel gigantesco robot, inundado de una luz violácea.

 _Oh no... esta mujer no tiene idea de lo que está haciendo._

Su rostro, encima de él, delineó una macabra sonrisa -Ahora sí se acabó.

Mis pupilas se ampliaron, horrorizadas -¡No lo hagas!

Disparó el rayo espiritual y mi ser apenas pudo escapar, y cuando digo apenas... es apenas. Mi cuerpo se encontraba tatuado de heridas, ya no podía moverme con libertad.

Pero mi peor temor se hizo realidad cuando el rayo perdió el control, tanto, que hasta Kuvira se alertó. Su semblante se desfiguró, y aquella confianza que era parte de él, se esfumó.

-¡Apágalo!

-¡No puedo!

Ese potente poder espiritual se dirigía hacia ella, y obviando todo el rencor que tenía, corría hacia su persona y me puse delante.

 _Misericordia... sí. Esto es._

Mis ojos brillaron. Elevé las manos hacia el rayo, e impuse contra él toda la energía que me restaba. Traté de detener aquel poder, pero mi cuerpo se encontraba demasiado adolorido.

Mis muelas se encontraron, antes de que emitiese un desgarrador grito y liberara lo que restaba de mi aire control.

Una gran explosión se hizo presente, que sé que al menos destruyó la mitad de la ciudad. Solo rezaba porque mis amigos estuvieran bien... y porque Asami se encontrase a salvo. Realmente, recé por ello, mientras sentía como mi cuerpo se desvanecía.

Entreabrí los ojos, solo para encontrarme inmersa en la gravedad, una luminosa y celeste gravedad. Kuvira apareció ante mis narices, como si fuese mi propio reflejo.

Nuestros pies lentamente comenzaron a tocar la tierra. Miré hacia ambos lados, desorintada.

-Esta no es cualquier tierra, es el mundo espiritual...

Al instante atajé su inerte cuerpo en mis brazos y la detallé con cierta culpa. No sé porqué, pero sus impacientes actos me hacían acordar a mí. A mi yo anterior.

Sus ojos empezaron a abrirse y al notarme desde lo bajo, se alejó de mi como si yo fuera un monstruo.

-¡¿Qué paso?! Estamos... ¿Muertas?

-No, estamos en el mundo espiritual. Toda la energía de tu arma abrió un nuevo portal espiritual.

Me miró unos incontables segundos, conservando la furia en sus ojos. Parecía consternada -¿Por qué salvarías mi vida, después de todo lo que he hecho?

La imité, y no pude evitar perderme en su verdoso color. De verdad... se parecía a mí.

-Supongo que... veo mucho de mí, en ti.

-¡No nos parecemos en nada!

Sonreí de lado -Si, nos parecemos. Las dos somos feroces y decididas a triunfar- descendí la vista, con cierto arrepentimiento -A veces sin pensar en las consecuencias.

Sus rodillas, como si no aguantaran el peso de sus acciones, desistieron, y terminó con estas sumidas en el suelo -Esto no es como yo quería terminar las cosas, ¡Si tan solo te hubieras rendido, nada de esto hubiese ocurrido!

 _Ja... tan terca. En serio... es como ver mi propio reflejo._

-Tú te lo buscaste, actuando como una dictadora. Tienes que saber que lo que hiciste no es correcto.

-¡Intentaba ayudar a mi gente! Su le dio la espalda al Reino Tierra, ¡Tú te fuiste! ¡Tenía que hacer algo!

La detallé, pensante -Creo que ahora lo entiendo...

-Tú no entiendes nada sobre mí.

-Sí lo hago. Su me contó como ella te eligió cuando eras joven. Debe haber sido muy dificil ser huérfana.

Deslizó la vista hacia mí, iracunda -¡No pretendas saber lo que se siente! El Avatar es adorado por todos, yo fui echada a un lado por mis propios padres.

-Buscaste crear un lugar dónde tú y tu gente nunca fueran vulnerables otra vez. Puede que yo no sea huérfana, pero créeme, entiendo lo que se siente tener miedo.

 _Si... lo sé muy bien. Aquel miedo que solo esconde más miedo. Ese miedo que desata nuestra peor parte. Ese miedo... que puede destruir quiénes somos y hasta hacernos olvidar nuestro verdadero propósito._

Me senté a su lado, en un intento de ablandarla -Después de ser envenenada, hice todo lo posible para recuperar el control, ¿Acaso no es lo mismo? Control, miedo, todo viene del mismo lugar... la inseguridad.

Sus cejas se arquearon, y con eso supe que había entendido mi punto. Si... finalmente lo había entendido. Su cabeza derrumbándose fue la pauta.

Me puse de pie de nuevo y le extendí mi mano -Vamos... ya no hay nada que hacer aquí.

Titubeante, y al borde de las lágrimas, la tomó -No eres lo que pensaba.

Clavé la atención en ella, curiosa -¿Lo que pensabas?

-Pensé que solo eras una arrogante Avatar, pero demostraste ser mucho más.

Le sonreí, mientras pasaba su brazo por mis hombros -No... aún me falta mucho por aprender.

Rió por lo bajo, con un dejo de resignación -Vas por buen camino.

Caminé con su cuerpo sobre el mío hasta el portal y lo atravesamos. Inmediatamente un gesto aliviado se plasmó en mis labios. Mis amigos, todos estaban bien. Y también...

-¡Korra!

-Asami...

De inmediato los secuaces de Kuvira nos amenazaron. Sin embargo ella los detuvo. Apenas podía creer el notable cambio en su actitud. Supongo que la destrucción que causó fue la verdadera cura para su alma. Tenía que aprender de la peor forma, al igual que yo.

Kuvira aceptó en ese preciso momento todas las consecuencias por sus actos, lo cual terminó por sorprenderme.

Mientras admiraba esa increíble escena, sentí un apretón en mi hombro, y por tal tacto, supe que era la delicada mano de Asami. Me giré hacia ella, y sin dudar un segundo la abracé con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban. Todo el grupo no tardó en sumirse en aquel aprecio. Como amaba esos abrazos amistosos, cariñosos. Sin darme cuenta, terminé rodeada de una gran y amorosa familia. Y no podría estar más agradecida.

 _Por fin... todo terminó._

-/-

Toqué dos veces la puerta que me impedía poder ver a mi gran amiga. A aquella que siempre estuvo a mi lado, no importase qué.

Escuché su débil voz, casi con delay -Pasa, Korra.

La abrí y asomé la cabeza por la madera -¿Cómo sabías que era yo?

Me sonrió de soslayo desde su cama, dónde se encontraba sentada -Creo que ya conozco todo de ti. Incluso como tocas la puerta.

Reí en un murmullo y caminé hasta ella, para luego sentarme a su lado. Mis ojos no pudieron evitar detallar su rojo y hermoso vestido, que solo era sostenido por unos breteles en sus hombros.

-Si me sigues mirando así... tendré que quitármelo- bromeó, provocando que riera otra vez.

-Asami, estás preciosa. Ese vestido te queda muy bien- deslicé los dedos por la tela, para luego atrapar su mejilla -Eres... preciosa.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron. Pero... no era por mi cumplido. Estaba conteniendo algo que sabía bien que en algún momento iba a estallar. Y retener aquello solo provocaba que su rostro se tornara todavía más rojizo.

-Asami...- atrapé con ambas manos sus cálidos cachetes -No lo contengas más.

Parpadeó varias veces, desorientada -¿Qué... quieres decir?

Me aproximé más y rocé sus labios con los míos -Tu dolor. No tienes porqué contenerlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, antes de llenarse de lágrimas.

-Tú estuviste ahí para mí cuando estaba en mi peor momento, ahora quiero ser yo la que te apoye.

-Korra... yo...- su cabeza decayó, y su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Podía escuchar su sollozo, que cada vez con más ímpetu se hacía presente -Lo extraño... ¡Lo extraño tanto!

Se impulsó hacia mí, hasta tirarme de espaldas en la cama, y se abrazó a mi cuerpo con fuerza, tanta fuerza... que su pesar traspasaba mi alma.

-N-No puedo c-creer que ya no esté... que ya no...- Siquiera pudo continuar. Su dolor terminó escondido en mi cuello.

Conteniendo mis propias lágrimas, la apreté más contra mí y acaricié su sedoso cabello. No sabía que decirle, por no decir que en realidad pensaba que no había nada que decir.

Perder a un ser querido... no hay palabras que puedan compadecer tal dolencia. Solo podía apoyarla, continuar a su lado, y... cumplir la promesa que le hice.

Por varios e incontables minutos lloró sobre mí, desmoronándome. Sentía los espasmos en su delicada espalda. No quería verla así... me destruía. Al igual que a ella seguro la destruyó verme en tal decrépito estado cuando estaba recuperándome.

Ahora entendía tantas cosas... tantas.

-Asami, todo estará bien. A partir de ahora tú y yo...- titubeé, con los nervios acrecentando -Podremos estar juntas.

Su dulce rostro se elevó un poco, hasta quedar a la altura del mío -¿Es eso... cierto? Finalmente podremos...

-Si...- asentí, dibujando una cálida sonrisa.

-Korra... yo...

Acaricié su suave mejilla y planté un pequeño beso en su frente -Todo estará bien.

Su semblante descendió, abatido. Pensé que la razón que la embargaba era su padre, pero parece que otra más estaba sumándose.

-¿Asami?

A pesar de la oscuridad de esa habitación, pude notar como su piel se ruborizaba.

-Korra, lo que siento por ti... creo que no tiene límites.

-¿H-Huh?

-Pero también, lo que siento ahora mismo... este dolor, tampoco lo tiene.

Entrecerré los ojos, intentando contener mis emociones. No podía mostrarme entristecida, eso solo la haría sufrir más.

-Siempre estaré contigo, no importa qué. Verás que todo pasará, incluso tu dolor.

Su visión se clavó en la mía, y sus labios comenzaron a delinear una irónica mueca -¿Eso crees? ¿Y qué harás para que pase?

La grave tonalidad de su voz y su sarcástico gesto... me daba a entender que no estaba cuerda para nada. Pero no podía culparla. No con todo lo que tuvo que pasar.

-¿Eh?

Su cuerpo se apegó más al mío, estremeciéndome.

-¿Me dejarás hacer lo que quiera, lo que más deseo?

Le mantuve la mirada unos segundos, dudosa. La suya, solo se mostraba melancólica, y con un dejo de locura. Como si fuese a perder los estribos en cualquier momento. Pero eso... ya no me asustaba. Yo sabía lo que habitaba dentro de su alma. Su verdadero ser.

Le sonreí con amabilidad -Haz lo que quieras conmigo, Asami.

Pude captar como sus pupilas se ampliaban, entre entusiasmadas y tentadas -¿Lo que... quiera?

Asentí de nuevo, apacible -Lo que quieras.

Sorprendiéndome, su ceño se frunció, impotente. No esperaba esa respuesta.

-No sabes lo que dices. Ahora mismo estoy...

Mordió su labio inferior, interrumpiendo su propia habla. Su mano derecha de repente atajó mis muñecas y las impulsó sobre mi cabeza, estrellándolas sobre el colchón. La observé, paralizada.

-No me mires así, dijiste lo que quiera...

Carraspeé, tratando de centrarme -Cierto.

Se sentó sobre mi vientre, y su mano libre empezó a elevar mi celeste vestido por mis muslos, acariciándome en el acto.

-Sabes lo que quiero, ¿No, Korra?

Desvié el rostro hacia el costado, mientras la ansiedad no se apiadaba de mí -Lo sé.

-¿Y estás dispuesta a dármelo?

-Lo estoy...

La escuché reír de una grave forma, que provocó que me volviese hacia ella. Parecía tan desconsolada, tan... sola.

-No me lo digas así...

-¿Así?

-Como si te estuviera obligando.

La saliva quedó atragantada en mi seca garganta -No me estás obligando. Yo también quiero...- me enmudecí, debido a que la vergüenza me estaba irrumpiendo.

Su ahora, expectante rostro se acercó al mío -¿Qué quieres, Korra?

Mis dedos se fruncieron contra la piel de mi palma -Te quiero a ti, pero temo que el tiempo no nos alcance, debemos ir a la ceremonia en -¡mmh!

No me permitió continuar. Su boca selló la mía en un exasperado y desolado beso. Con la respiración entrecortada, entreabrí los labios y le permití la entrada. Su lengua me degustó a su antojo, entrelazándose con la mía. Pero esta se mostraba desesperada, iracunda... su pesar seguía irrumpiéndome.

-Korra...- Sus besos terminaron sumidos en mi cuello, mordisqueándome, succionándome. Sus manos, traviesas, no se compadecían de mi nerviosismo y recorrían mi cuerpo, rozando mi cintura, desnudándome cada vez más -Korra... Korra...

Mis brazos no podían moverse, y ya no era porque ella me tuviera apresada, sino por la conmoción que me invadía.

Pasmándome, sus yemas navegaron por mi espalda, brindándome escalofríos. Me incorporó un poco y bajó el cierre de mi vestido. De una ruda manera, atrapó primero los breteles que cubrían mis hombros y los descendió, para luego atajar los costados de la ropa que protegía mi torso y desprenderla, quedando esta debajo de mis pechos.

Mis atributos rebotaron en su presencia y ella no tardó en sumirme en medio de ellos, mientras con sus manos los apretujaba, provocando un inminente calor en mi cuerpo.

 _Bien... no era así como me imaginaba esto. Pero si ella lo necesita... que así sea._

Percibí como aspiraba mi aroma sobre mi piel. Su respiración sobre mi ser me estremecía... me enloquecía.

Su lengua se extendió con una clara convicción de saborearme, y en ese preciso instante mi mente se apagó. De verdad... la deseaba.

Dedicándome una picarona mirada de fondo, acarició con el vértice de esta mi pezón, y poco tardé en mostrar mi entusiasmo a través de él.

Una perdida sonrisa atacó su rostro -Tan linda y... sensible- lo rodeó con la lengua, para luego entreabrir los labios y cerrarlos en ese vulnerable lugar, escondiendo mi sensibilidad. Escuché en un eco como un grave y placentero jadeo escapaba de su voz al saborearme. No pude hacer otra cosa más que imitarla.

-¡Ah...!

Lo succionó con una impecable precisión y lo liberó. Este bailó sobre sus labios, que no se dignaban a quitar esa ensimismada mueca -Korra...- me llamó, brindándole la misma y deliciosa atención a su gemelo.

Mis manos, ya sudorosas, se sumieron en su cabello, y mi aire terminó perdido.

Descendió por mi abdomen en un camino de fogosos besos, hasta llegar a mi entrepierna, lo cual me dejó estancada en el lugar. Me parecía que iba... un poco rápido.

-A-Asami.

-Lo sé, pero ya no puedo controlarme, Korra- atrapó uno de mis pechos y lo masajeó en tortuosos círculos, aún con el rostro hundido entre mis piernas -Espero que puedas perdonarme. Prometo que la próxima vez extenderé más esto.

Sus labios navegaron por mi muslo, en suaves caricias que solo me brindaban una electricidad que no sabía cómo definir ni controlar.

Bajé la visión, con los ojos notablemente entrecerrados -Asami, espe-¡Ah!

Su lengua recorriendo la tela que cubría mi intimidad, detuvo mi habla. La deslizaba lentamente de abajo hacia arriba, ahogando sus gemidos en ese pudoroso templo.

-Ya estás tan... mojada...

Cubrí mis ojos con el brazo, avergonzada. Sabía que lo estaba, pero no pensé que se iba a dar cuenta tan rápido.

-Asami... por favor...

Su mirada se asomó por encima de mi pelvis, solo lo necesario para que pudiese notarla -¿El Avatar me está rogando? Pero qué gran acontecimiento...- susurró en ese sitio, creándome unas inevitables cosquillas.

Entreabrí los labios, agitada, mientras ella imitaba mi acción pero con una intención diferente. Intención que sentí cuando los cerró con cautela y succionó la tela hacia sí, llevándose algo más que solo esa prenda; mi cordura.

Mi tacto enloqueció, y se enredó en su cabello -¡A-Asami!

Percibí como sus dedos con una cuidada y tortuosa lentitud corrían hacia el costado aquella tela.

Se encontró de frente con mi debilidad, y su mirada se ablandó, mientras sus mejillas no tardaban en ruborizarse -Korra... eres hermosa.

-N-No...

Oí, de verdad oí como su lengua se estiraba hacia ese pudoroso lugar y finalmente hacia contacto con mi centro. Arqueé la espalda al instante. Las cosquillas en mi vientre se hicieron insostenibles, y mis dedos se aferraron con más rudeza a su cabeza.

Esta comenzó a bailar en acompasados movimientos, desesperándome, provocando que impregnara más su rostro contra mi ser.

-Eres tan deliciosa...

Elevó la punta de su lengua y ascendió no solo mi centro con ella, sino también mi lujuria. Estiré el cuello hacia atrás, deleitada por sus caricias, que solo atinaban a aumentar.

-Korra... ¿Por qué?

Aquella incoherente cuestión provocó que abriese los ojos de golpe.

Se incorporó de repente, y pude notar como mi propio néctar quedó sostenido entre sus labios y mi intimidad. Néctar que no se reprimió en degustar. Limpió sus comisuras de un sensual modo que no pude pasar desapercibido.

-¿Asami?

-Por qué...- su visión terminó clavaba en el colchón -¿Por qué me permites hacer esto así?

-¿A-Así?

-Sí, así- gateó hasta quedar de frente contra mí, en medio de mis entumecidas piernas. Sujetó mi perdido semblante y me contempló penetrantemente -Sabes a lo que me refiero. No estoy para nada en mis cabales... ¿Entonces, por qué?

La observé unos segundos, intentando recuperar mi aire perdido y le sonreí -Porque te dije que hicieras lo que quieras conmigo.

Soltó un bufido, actitud que no comprendí. Y tomándome desprevenida, sus manos atajaron mi cintura y con una fuerza que era impensable que proviniera de ella, me acomodó sobre su regazo. Decir que me sentía indefensa sobre su cuerpo, es poco.

-No- negó con la cabeza -Me dejé llevar... lo siento.- dijo, profundizando sus ojos en los míos y regalándome tenues caricias en mi espalda -Esta no es la forma. No quiero...no así. No con la tristeza dentro de mí.

-Asami...

-Tú también la sentirás si hacemos esto ahora, y no quiero que sientas eso.

 _Vaya... así que la gran pervertida ingeniera podía controlarse si quería. Pero más alla de su autocontrol, ¿Estaba preocupada por mi?_

Se veía tan abatida. Supongo que... su dolor no se iba a ir con facilidad, lo cual me agobiaba. No quería verla así. Solo quería verla sonriente, burlona, traviesa... tal como era ella.

Sonreí de lado, y le di un pequeño beso en los labios -Está bien, Asami.

-¿No estás enojada?

-¿Por qué debería estarlo? Continuaremos esto cuando tú lo desees.

Algo asombrada, rió por lo bajo, para luego tirarme con un leve empujón, de espaldas contra la cama.

-¡Wow! ¿Y eso por qué fue?

Se reincorporó, sin quitar su confianzuda mueca. Comenzó a peinar un poco su cabello, el cual yo claramente desordené, y me miró de reojo -Lo dices como si pudieras controlar lo que sucederá a nuestro alrededor.

-¿Huh?

-Sabes bien qué pasará cuando menos lo esperemos.

Ah, si... bueno, tenía razón.

Ahogué una risita y me puse de pie también, mientras acomodaba mi vestido y regresaba mis bragas a su sitio. Pero al hacerlo, cierta incomodidad atacó mi entrepierna, impidiendo que continuase.

Parece que notó mi malestar, ya que sus pasos volvieron hacia mi -¿Korra, qué pasa?

Mis pensamientos dieron vuelta la comprensiva frase que le dediqué. Y por supuesto, estos no pudieron evitar escapar de mi boca. Pero no era porque me hubiese dejado... incompleta, sino por otra cosa. Otra maldita cosa.

Arrugué la frente y me giré hacia ella -¿Qué pasa? No deberías empezar algo que no vas a terminar. Ahora no podría estar más incómoda.

Elevó una picarona ceja -¿Qué sucede con ese cambio de actitud? ¿Te dejé con ganas?

Hice un puchero debido a su obvia arrogancia -Además de eso, creo que... umm...

Inclinó el rostro hacia el costado, desentendida -¿Umm?

Arrugué el vestido sobre mis muslos y ascendí tímidamente los ojos, encontrándome con los suyos -¿Podrías prestarme unas bragas?

Pestañeó varias veces, para luego estallar en una carcajada -No me digas que...

Mis mejillas no podían estar más infladas -¡Si, te lo digo! ¡Pero esto es tu culpa! Preferiría bañarme, pero veo que no tengo tiempo para eso. El maldito casamiento va a empezar.

Aún riendo, y secándose los ojos a causa de eso, redirigió los pasos hacia un mueble y abrió un cajón -A ver... déjame pensar cuál te daré.

-Cualquiera está bien...

Me miró de soslayo, mientras con una planeada lentitud agarraba una de sus prendas y me la mostraba -¿Qué tal esta?

Detallé el rojizo y negro color de la tela, más los pliegues bastante llamativos y provocadores que poseía -Veo que te gustan las prendas de encaje.

-En efecto.

-Al contrario de mí. Las mías son... demasiado aburridas.

Caminó hacia mi ya exasperada persona, y la danzó de un lado a otro en mis narices -¿Pero qué dices? Tus bragas son muy bonitas, y me encanta que las hayas elegido a juego con tu atuendo.

Mis hombros terminaron apegados a mi cuello. Solo ella podía intimidarme hasta sentirme agotada por eso.

Me sonrió seductoramente y se agachó tan rápido ante mí, que no pude prever su acción. No dudó en atajar mis piernas con ambas manos al hacerlo.

-¡O-Oye! ¿Qué haces?

-Te quito tu incomodidad.

-No hace falta que...

-Levanta un poco tu vestido.

-Pero...

-Korra, no tenemos tiempo. Deja de hacerte la difícil.

-¡No me hago la difícil! Pero no quiero que veas... bueno...

-He visto tantas veces tu... ya sabes, que perdí la cuenta. Aunque admito que hoy la pude ver con un asombroso detalle...- agregó en un travieso susurro -Así que vamos, levanta tu lindo vestidito.

-¿Tantas veces? ¿Cuándo?- carraspeé, ansiosa -Obviando lo de hoy...

-Tú sabes cuándo.

Los recuerdos de aquella época en la que ni podía moverme me irrumpieron. Cierto... ella era la que me ayudaba a vestirme.

Frunciendo los labios, y con una clara resignación, lo elevé hasta las rodillas. Ella no tardó en sostener el elástico de mi prenda y comenzar a deslizarla hacia abajo por mi estremecida piel.

-Levanta la pierna.

Obediente, la flexioné hacia atrás y terminó de quitármela por el talón. Mi cuerpo estaba tan acalorado que juré que iba a prenderme fuego.

Capté como no soltaba mis bragas, lo cual extrañó a mi ya de por sí, aturdido estado -Hey...- la señalé -Eso es mío.

Me sonrió desde su posición, con una fingida inocencia -Oh, ¿Esto? Me la quedaré.

Mi corazón saltó de mi pecho -¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Dámela!

-¡Nop!

Traté de robársela, pero la muy escurridiza no me lo permitía. Y para sumar a mi infarto, la llevó hasta su nariz e inundo su piel en ella.

-Hueles bien...

Con los colores subiendo por mi rostro sin mi permiso, sofoqué un grito -¡A-Asami, dámela!

-Dije que no.

Mis brazos cayeron a mis costados, totalmente rendidos -Eres cruel.

Rió en un murmullo -¿Yo, cruel? Solo te estoy ayudando- atinó a decir, mientras agarraba mi tobillo y colocaba la suya.

-Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿No?

Su mirada terminó inmersa en mí, y una sonrisa nostálgica se dibujó en sus labios -Si... como en los viejos tiempos.

Con una inmensa paciencia empezó a ascender su propia ropa interior hasta llegar a mis caderas. No se privó de estirar el elástico a los costados y soltarlo, provocando que este me estremeciese ante el seco impacto.

Se quedó arrodillada detallándome, y refregándose el mentón -¡Te queda bien!- elevó su dedo pulgar, sonriente -Ese color realmente resalta tu hermosa pigmentación.

-Pero que di-¡Ah! ¡No hagas eso!- sujeté sus hombros, luego de que plantara un pequeño beso en mi intimidad.

-Lo siento, no pude evitarlo.

Mi ceja izquierda tiritó. Esta mujer me estaba tentando, y no era momento para eso. En especial cuando me dejó... bueno, algo insatisfecha.

Se puso de pie, y acomodó su cabello hacia atrás, indiferente -Esto de que ambas seamos mujeres tiene sus beneficios.

-¿Eh?

-Podemos prestarnos la ropa sin ningún problema, ¿No es eso conveniente?

-Prestarla... no robarla, como acabas de hacer.

Esta vez fue ella la que hizo un adorable puchero que me derritió -¿Qué tiene de malo que tenga algo tuyo para cuándo no puedas acompañarme?

Largué otro pesado suspiro e hice un ademán con la mano -Vamos, se nos hace tarde.

Asintió una y otra vez, como una niña pequeña -Sí, vamos- Sujetó mi mano y abrió la puerta de la habitación -Tú primero, princesa Avatar.

Me volteé hacia ella, sonrojada -No hace falta ese trato...

Sin borrar su juguetona sonrisa, atrapó mi brazo y comenzó a caminar conmigo -¿Qué trato?

-Ese... tan caballerosa.

-¿Caballerosa? No soy un hombre, Korra. Solo hago lo que quiero hacer- me guiñó un ojo, llevándome hacia las afueras de su casa -Ahí está nuestro satomovil.

Mi quijada se desprendió al visualizarlo. Era realmente gigante y... largo -Wow, ¿Un nuevo modelo?

-Ajam. Lo planeé para la boda de Varrick, pero creo que será de utilidad para más gente también. Un auto digno de una ceremonia.

-Ja, eres una genia.

-Lo sé- respondió altanera y abriendo la puerta de este, dándome el paso.

-Te dije que no hacía falta la caballe-

-Solo entra- Me empujó con su cadera, provocando que cayera de golpe sobre el blando asiento.

En todo el camino no dijimos palabra alguna. Un chofer nos llevaba a nuestro destino, y mientras tanto Asami tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

No sabía si era correcto hablar... parecía otra vez sumergida en su dolencia. Soy consciente de que trataba de camuflarla. Hoy en día conocía demasiado sus manías para saber cuando estaba actuando y cuando no.

-Korra.

-¿Mh?

-Perdona por lo de hoy... en serio tenía ganas de terminar lo que empecé. Diablos, sabes bien que tenía ganas- se refregó la frente, como si estuviera arrepentida de haber parado -Pero...

-Asami- atajé su mano -No hace falta que te disculpes, sé bien porque te detuviste.

-¿Lo sabes?- entrelazó sus dedos con los míos.

-Tú me lo dijiste, y aunque no lo hubieras hecho, hubiese adivinado el porqué.

Sonrió de oreja a oreja y me regaló un tierno beso en la mejilla -Gracias por eso.

-¿Huh? ¿Por qué?

-Por esmerarte en conocerme.

Reforcé el agarre con cariño -Gracias a ti... por todo.

Por su mirada pude saber a la perfección que no entendió las razones por las que estaba agradeciendo. Pero no me cuestionó, lo cual me alivió.

Ya tendríamos tiempo para hablar de eso.

-/-

-Y a pesar de que la batalla afectó severamente a nuestra querida ciudad, de la destrucción floreció el amor. ¡El verdadero amor es como una criatura voluble, difícil de encontrar, casi imposible de domar!

 _No podría estar más de acuerdo..._

Con Bolin de fondo relatando su discurso, miré de reojo a Asami y tomé su mano. Ella me observó, algo sorprendida, pero no tardó en aferrarse con fuerza a mí.

Observamos los juramentos, casi encantadas. Nunca me había conmocionado este tipo de ceremonias, pero por algún extraño motivo, me estaba afectando.

-Ahora pueden... hacer lo suyo.

Sonreí de lado al ver como Zhu Li se lanzaba hacia Varrick y lo besaba efusivamente.

 _Esta ceremonia sí que no tiene nada de normal._

Unos hermosos fuegos artificiales comenzaron a adornar el anochecer. Esta noche no podía ser más perfecta. Pero dentro de mí... aún habían dudas que no lograban resolverse, que me hacían sentir... temerosa.

Mientras contemplaba como todos bailaban entre ellos, incluso Asami con Bolin, de una forma una tanto graciosa, me alejé de ese lugar. Necesitaba pensar, tranquilizar mi mente. Y no hace falta decir que con todo ese ruido de fondo era incapaz de hacerlo.

Cerca de dónde estaba divisé a Mako con el Principe Wu. Las palabras que me dedicó este último... me dejaron realmente conmocionada.

¿Dimitir como Rey y deshacer la monarquía? Ja... este chico no dejaba de asombrarme. Era más valioso de lo que pensaba. Miré de reojo a Mako mientras él se alejaba. Mi fiel amigo me dedicó una amable sonrisa.

-¿Cómo está el brazo?

-Mucho mejor.

No pude evitar perderme en sus ojos. Estos irradiaban un cariño más allá de lo comprensible. Y no me refiero a uno amoroso, sino a uno amistoso. Ese tipo de cariño incondicional... que no se puede describir con simples frases.

-La palabra "gracias" no es suficiente para expresar lo que has hecho, pero sinceramente no sé qué otra cosa decir- me encongí de hombros, avergonzada.

-No necesitas decir nada- clavó su seria visión en mí -Quiero que sepas... que te seguiré en la batalla sin importar lo difícil que se pongan las cosas- me sonrió, gesto que respondí de inmediato -Tienes mi protección, y siempre la tendrás.

 _Su protección... la protección de todos... es algo que he tenido desde el principio. No puedo quejarme, he sido bendecida con tantos buenos amigos, con una amorosa familia. Sin ellos, no sería nada._

Refregué mis brazos. El aire estaba volviéndose más frio, pero seguro se debía a que me encontraba frente al río que me separaba del nuevo portal que yo creé.

 _¿Estuvo bien lo que hice, dejarlo de esta manera? ¿Cómo iba a lidiar ahora con esto? Después de todo... casi nada cambió. Sigo siendo una niña pequeña y temerosa._

Una conocida presencia me tomó por sorpresa.

-Hablé con el presidente Raiko. Mañana estará anunciando un nuevo plan para expandir la ciudad, en lugar de reconstruir el centro.

Me giré hacia el tan inoportuno y querido Tenzin -Apuesto a que Aang nunca hubiera imaginado que habría un portal espiritual justo en el corazón de la ciudad.

-Korra, has transformado más el mundo en unos pocos años que la mayoría de los Avatares durante toda su vida.

-Pero siento como si solo acabara de empezar... hay mucho más que aprender y hacer.

Me sonrió, con su usual y cálida sonrisa -No sabes lo feliz que me hace verte llena de esperanza de nuevo.

Cerré los ojos, apacible -Ha sido un viaje con algunos baches, ¿No?

-Me he dado cuenta de que la vida es un viaje lleno de baches.

Descendí la mirada, nostálgica -Sé que estuve en un lugar oscuro tras ser envenenada, pero por fin entiendo el por qué tuve que pasar por eso... necesitaba entender que era el verdadero sufrimiento para poder volverme más compasiva con los demás.

Sin quitar su amable mueca, posó una mano en mi hombro, la cual sostuve, con todo el cariño que le tenía.

 _Si... así es. No me arrepiento de todo lo que pasé. No volvería el tiempo atrás aunque eso significara evitar mi sufrimiento. Ya que este fue la razón de mi crecimiento._

De repente, una dulce voz llamó mi atención. Una que esperaba escuchar hacía rato.

-Disculpa, Tenzin. Varrick te está buscando.

Clavé la atención en la hermosa figura de Asami, que parecía un poco intimidada. Al instante, mi pecho latió con rudeza.

-Creo que es algo sobre pedir prestado un traje planeador para saltar desde la torre...

-¡Eso no parece una buena idea!- Mi gran maestro corrió de inmediato hacia el centro de la celebración.

Ella lo observó con una media sonrisa, mientras yo buscaba el valor perdido en mi interior.

-¿Quieres sentarte conmigo un minuto? No estoy lista para volver a la fiesta aún.

Me sonreíste, con esa típico gesto que ya tan bien conocía. Gesto que no pude evitar devolverte.

Sí... sé que suena incoherente. Pero ahora todo, esta vez de verdad... estaba empezando entre nosotras. Como si lo anterior solo hubiera sido una alucinación o una previa para esto que estaba por decir, por sellar.

Ahora que finalmente todo había acabado... podía cumplir mi promesa. Y no podía estar más nerviosa por hacer formal nuestro vinculo. Pero veo que no era la única. Noté como te revolvías un poco incómoda en el lugar, mientras tomábamos asiento en un escalón. Eras consciente, pensabas lo mismo que yo. Para ti también este era el verdadero comienzo. Un profundo inicio.

Te contemplé de reojo unos segundos, para luego volver la atención a ese río -Creo que nunca llegué a disculparme como era debido.

-¿Por qué?

-Ya sabes... por haber desaparecido tanto tiempo, por no regresar pronto.

Sorpresivamente, tu mano atajó la mia con dulzura, y tus labios delinearon una amorosa sonrisa -No necesitas disculparte por nada. Solo... estoy feliz de que estés aquí ahora.

-Asami...

Tus ojos se perdieron en el suelo, desconsolados -No creo que hubiera podido soportar el perderte a ti y a mi padre el mismo día.

 _Lo sabía. Tú... todavía estás..._

Me acerqué hacia ti, tratando de contener las lágrimas -Siento muchísimo lo que te ha pasado, Asami.

En un impulso, te abracé y te sumí en mi cuerpo, tanto, que juré que iba a fusionarme contigo. Tu llanto contenido se derrumbó en mi desnudo hombro, destruyéndome en el acto.

-Gracias...- dijiste en un susurro, aferrándote más a mí -Al menos estoy feliz de haber podido perdonarlo.

Me separé un poco, y te dediqué una orgullosa sonrisa. Porque eso es lo que sentía por ti; orgullo.

Eras tan fuerte... desde el principio te mostraste así, sin temor a nada. Sin temor incluso a desafiar a tu propio padre por lo que creías correcto. Me acompañaste en cada peligrosa aventura, sin vacilar.

Me pregunto si sabrás el valor que tienes... cuánto vales en realidad.

Nuestras miradas chocaron, y el nerviosismo en mi solo atinó a crecer -Entonces... ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Volvemos a la pista de baile?

Su visión decayó, alertándome.

-Ya estoy harta de bailar. Sinceramente... después de todo lo que pasó en los últimos meses, me vendrían bien unas vacaciones.

 _¡Eso es, vacaciones!_

-¡Hagámoslo! Vámonos de vacaciones, solo nosotras dos, ¡A dónde tú quieras!

Me observó perpleja, para luego dibujar una tímida sonrisa -¿En serio? Bueno... siempre he querido ver como es el mundo espiritual.

Te sonreí y volví la visión hacia el nuevo portal que se vislumbraba a lo lejos -Suena perfecto.

Al otro día empacamos lo necesario en nuestras mochilas, y al anochecer nos encaminamos a ese portal. Que sin saberlo, se iba a convertir en uno de lo más queridos para mi, ya que a través de él, de una silenciosa forma, nosotras juramos nuestros votos. Nuestro mutuo amor.

Caminamos hacia este, que se encontraba rodeado de unos amigables espíritus. Cada una sumida en su propio pensar, en su propia emoción, en su propio dolor. Pero sabía que con nuestra mutua compañía podríamos superar todo. Incluso esas cosas que creíamos insuperables. Estábamos juntas, y ya nada podía negarlo.

Derivé la mirada hacia ti casi con timidez, y por supuesto tú me la devolviste de la misma forma.

Era extraño verte tan vergonzosa a esta altura. Pero supongo que sabías lo que yo comprendía bien. Que como dije, este era nuestro verdadero comienzo, y este viaje... lo iba a confirmar.

Moví un poco la mano hacia ti, solo para toparme con la tuya que había hecho la misma acción, para mi grata sorpresa. Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron, y con esa luminosa y pacífica luz dorada de fondo, empezamos a adentrarnos en el portal, sin quitar la atención de nuestros ojos, que decían más que nuestras propias palabras.

Mi tacto fue el que te incentivó a quedar de frente a mí.

 _Asami, por fin...yo... por fin..._

Una preciosa y perfecta línea se formó en tus labios. Los míos te imitaron, nerviosos.

Reforcé el agarre en tus cálidas manos y como si fuera nuestro primer beso, me acerqué hacia ti e incliné mi rostro con un leve rubor adornándome. Tú me calcaste, inclinándolo hacia el lado contrario y sellaste tus labios lentamente con los míos en una dulce unión, mientras desaparecíamos del mundo terrenal.

 _Por fin... puedo estar contigo._

* * *

Ah, carajo. No pude evitar llorar al recordar este episodio, ¡El gran episodio que confirmó que esta hermosa pareja era canon! Como grité en ese capítulo, histérica total. Más la musiquita de fondo que le pusieron... BUAAAA... basta, necesito enfocarme. ¿Qué iba a decir? (aspira los mocos) ¡Ah, si! ¡Y nos acercamos cada vez más al final! Creo que queda un capítulo, a lo sumo dos, quizás tres si la querida inspiración me llega. Todavía no lo escribí, por eso no estoy segura. ¿Vieron que esta vez publiqué más rápido? APLAUSOS PARA MEEE. Mentira, no los merezco por haber tardado tanto con los demás. Me disculpo de nuevo por eso.

Gracias gente linda por seguirme con esta loca historia, ¡Los leo en el próximo!

 **Luu7:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Concuerdo con vos, el primer capítulo también es uno de mis favoritos (sí, lo dice la que lo escribió) Es que disfruté demasiado y al mismo tiempo me emocioné mientras escribía. Cuando lo hice no sabía que iba a salir de todo esto, pero lo que sí sabía es que el personaje de Asami estaba tomando el mando de mi escritura sin mi consentimiento. Por eso la mayoría terminó relatado por ella. Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado, y te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Maria:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Me alegra seguir sacándote sonrisas! La idea nunca fue que mi fic fuese una telenovela al estilo marimar, toda dramática. Por eso siempre hago esas intervenciones graciosas. Respecto a la serie Shingeki no Kyojin, escuché sobre ella! Mucho! Pero todavía no la vi, la tengo en pendientes. Y sé a lo que te referís respecto a no involucrarme mucho con algunos personajes. Facebook es cruel, algunas páginas me adelantaron algunas cosas D; Pero igual la voy a ver! Espero leerte en el próximo, besos!

 **Chat'de'Lune:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Como siempre tus comentarios me hacen el día. Tenés talento, sabelo jajaja. Che, y no es para tanto, eso de pasar al español neutro cada vez se vuelve más sencillo. Tanto que estoy olvidando como hablar en argentino (? la costumbre todo lo puede. Mil gracias por siempre leer, y te leo en el próximo! Besote grande y un fuerte abrazo! Namasteeeee!

 **Cryp:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Asami está loca a su modo, si. Como todos lo estamos a nuestro modo. Nadie safa de la anormalidad! jajaja Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Mud-chan:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Me alegra que te hayas divertido leyendo! "Montadas en una perrita" jajajaja exactamente. Más allá del drama, también es mi intención que la gente se divierta! y si, cuando me tranquilicé después de ver ese episodio (rompía todo) me di cuenta que el canal por el que pasaban la serie quizás no daba para profundizar en un tema tan tristongo. Pero igual... IGUAL, Asami merecía más protagonismo, nunca me voy a cansar de decirlo (la fanática) jajajaj Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Yasuko Sato:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Acá está el capitulo! Espero que tu corazón haya aguantado la espera jajaj Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Ozarac07:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Que bueno que te guste la historia! Eso significa todo para mi. Así que te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **The Surreal Dreamer:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Recibir un elogio de otro autor/autora es todo. Gracias por las lindas palabras, y me alegra que te guste! Y ojo, que también sigo tu fic de Little Witch Academia. Estoy al pendiente de una próxima actualización (aprovechaba para decirlo) jajaja te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Asuka0231:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¿En serio, corto? Según el número de palabras, es el más largo que hice D; Voy a tener que esmerarme más jajaja. Que bueno que te siga gustando, y te leo en el próximo! besos!

 **hinatita94:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero que todo por México esté mucho mejor! Y que vos también estés bien! Que bueno que te gustó y causó también el capitulo anterior. Espero que este te haya gustado también! Muchisimas gracias por querer tanto a mi fic, y me alegra que te genere tantas cosas. Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Saraaniss:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! En ese sentido no puedo evitarlo... las puteadas me salen al estilo argentino aunque trato de camuflarlas (y creéme que las camuflé bastante) si sos de Argentina sabrás porqué jajajaj Me alegra que te guste la historia, realmente trato de hacer todo lo posible porque sea lo más sentida, justamente, posible. Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Obini:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Siempre es un gusto tener nuevos lectores/as! Me alegra que te haya enganchado la historia. Y si, en efecto. Una de mis grandes aspiraciones era mostrar que tanto Korra como Asami después de todo son adolescentes, que lentamente van entrando en la etapa adulta. Y como buenas adolescentes, tienen que tener los típicos conflictos de la edad. Muchos besos y abrazos a Cuba! Espero que todo esté mejor y que vos también estés bien! Te leo en el próximo, entonces! besos!

 **Guest:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! aaah... picada. Eso es lo que más me gusta generar (rie malignamente) jajajaj que bueno que te guste la historia y te leo en el próximo, besos!


	12. Cartas

**Cartas**

 _Es casi incoherente como el correr del tiempo puede cambiar tantas cosas; Mis sentimientos por ti, los tuyos, mi propia persona... todo. Siento que sucedió hace tan solo unos días aquel inesperado pensar que cambió mi vida para siempre. Ese día... que mi mente me jugó una mala pasada y me hizo verte de forma distinta._

 _La primera vez que te miré con otras intenciones, con otras emociones... que para nada se asemejaban a la de una amiga._

 _Me pregunto... qué es lo que hace que te enamores de una persona realmente. Es una cuestión que me pregunté por mucho tiempo, pero nunca encontré una respuesta certera._

 _Y ahora... atravesando este pacífico y luminoso portal, ciertas memorias vuelven a mí. Recuerdos que pensé que había sellado en mi alma porque eran demasiados dolorosos para conservarlos. Aquella memoria que me lleva al día que mi corazón comenzó a palpitar con más ímpetu por tu persona._

 _Si, ese día... como olvidarlo._

Sucedió antes de que Zaheer te quitara tu identidad, por no decir tu cordura. Me ofrecí para cuidar tu cuerpo mientras meditabas en un intento de encontrarlo.

¿Por qué me ofrecí? Bien... supongo que fue porque nos habíamos convertido en grandes amigas. Y una amiga debe cuidar de la otra, ¿Cierto?

Eso fue lo que pensé, pero mi sentir fue la verdadera razón por la que decidí cuidarte. Yo... de verdad no quería que te pasara nada malo, porque para esa instancia ya eras demasiado importante para mí.

Te contemplaba, casi hipnotizada. Tus párpados se encontraban apaciblemente cerrados, y tu cuerpo se elevaba y descendía tranquilo.

No fue mi intención... en serio, no lo fue. Pero mis ojos, aprovechando tu adormecimiento, de alguna forma terminaron examinándote de pies a cabeza.

Abracé mis propias rodillas mientras te contemplaba. Tu precioso rostro, tu delicado cuello, tus musculosos brazos, tu... pecho respirando con serenidad.

El mío propio latió con rudeza debido a dónde se detuvo mi traviesa vista. Tenía que desviarla, con urgencia. Pero esta no tuvo mejor idea que derivar a tu firme vientre y luego a tu...

Negué rápidamente con la cabeza, percibiendo como un incoherente calor aplastaba mis mejillas.

 _¿Pero qué...?_

Con mucha fuerza de voluntad, regresé a tus apagados ojos. Sin embargo al hacerlo, la dura realidad me golpeó, ya que... me di cuenta que todo había cambiado. La prueba era que mi corazón seguía latiendo desenfrenado, no había forma de calmarlo. No... no era solo desenfreno lo que me agobiaba... era tentación.

Tentación por probarte.

Sutilmente gateé un poco hasta ti y quedé a la altura de tu rostro -Korra, ¿Por qué... yo?

 _¿Por qué estoy sintiendo esto? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Desde cuándo yo...?_

Insegura, entrecerré los párpados, aún con un leve carmesí adornándome.

 _Todo está cambiando...y no sé si quiero que cambie. No sé si estoy preparada para tal cambio..._

Con un coraje que no creía tener, elevé la mano y deslicé las yemas por tu suave mejilla.

-Yo...- de inmediato, arrepentida, la devolví a su lugar, al costado de mi cuerpo -¿Qué está pasándome?

Casi con temor, volví la atención a ti. Luché, de verdad luché para que mis ojos no terminaran en tus labios, pero poco pude hacer. Estos de igual manera me traicionaron y se estacionaron en el objeto de mi curiosidad.

Aferré la ropa que cubría mi torso, nerviosa -¿Qué me estás haciendo?- musité, cerca de tu tranquilo semblante -No entiendo nada...

Mientras más te observaba, más me inclinaba hacia ti. Y no por decisión propia, mi cuerpo se movía por sí solo. Era la primera vez en mi vida que sentía que no tenía control sobre mí.

-Korra...- atajé tu rostro otra vez y te giré un poco. Perdida en tu facciones, acorté más la distancia -Creo que yo...

 _Estoy sintiendo algo que no debería sentir._

Mis tímidas palabras solo se expresaron en mi mente, pero mi actuar se encargó de explayar a la perfección lo que estaba sintiendo, ya que mi boca terminó sumida en tu comisura, sin tu permiso.

Cerré los ojos y apreté los labios suevamente contra tu piel, regocijándome con el delicioso aroma que emanabas, para luego despegarme con lentitud.

Al instante los volví a abrir, aterrorizada. No podía creer lo que había hecho. Yo... la besé sin su consentimiento. Mi corazón latía tan apresurado que juré que iba a abandonarme.

Consternada, regresé a mi posición anterior y abracé todavía más mis rodillas. Quería que la tierra me tragase. Los nervios estaban sacudiendo más que solo mi razón.

No era correcto... no era correcto esto que estaba empezando a sentir. Korra... ella... no lo entendería.

Posé la visión en su ahora, preocupada mueca durmiente -¿O sí lo harías?

 _Debí haberlo imaginado, debí saber que esto pasaría. No fui capaz de darme cuenta de las advertencias que atacaban a mi mente, de esas pequeñas señales... y ahora..._

Sus ojos, tomándome desprevenida, se abrieron de golpe. Me estremecí en el lugar. ¿No era factible que descubriera lo que hice, cierto?

Tomó aire mientras yo la imitaba, aunque de una muda y exasperada manera -¿E-Encontraste a Zaheer?- me limité a preguntar, rogando a todos los dioses existentes que mi nerviosismo no me delatara.

Su cabeza decayó -No, no estaba allí.

 _Gracias a dios... parece que no se percató._

Paralizándome, clavó la vista en mí. No estaba preparada todavía para tal contacto.

-¿Has estado aquí todo este tiempo?

Asentí, pero solo eso hice. Mi habla había quedado olvidada por mi inadecuado desliz.

Me sonrió con dulzura y atajó mi mano, provocando que mi pecho saltase aún peor -Gracias, Asami.

Desvié la mirada, ansiosa -No es necesario que me agradezcas. Hice lo que creí correcto.

Sus cejas se arquearon con una fingida decepción -¿Lo que creíste correcto? ¿No crees que eso es un poco frío de tu parte?

-¿H-Huh?

Incrementando mi nerviosismo, apoyaste la cabeza en mi hombro y te recostaste sobre él -Pensé que estabas preocupada por mí.

Entreabrí los labios varias veces, pero poco pude modular, más que imperceptibles sonidos. Debido a mi silencio, elevaste tus celestes ojos hacia mí desde tu cómoda posición.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada...- finalmente pude decir, evitando tu penetrante mirada -No quise decirlo así, por supuesto que estaba preocupada.

Sonreíste, con un grado de alivio -Menos mal.

-De todos modos, ¿Por qué te importa tanto si me preocupé o no?

De acuerdo, no era parte de mi plan formular tal cuestión. Pero algo estaba ocurriendo dentro de mí. Cierta inseguridad, temor, deseo... estaba despertando, enloqueciendo a mis emociones. Por ende, mis oraciones se estaban transformando en algo irrazonable.

Me detallaste unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos, para luego delinear una tenue sonrisa de lado -Porque eres mi amiga, o eso quiero creer.

-¡Lo soy!- respondí de inmediato, reforzando el agarre en tu mano -Lo... soy...- mi visión terminó sumida en el suelo, algo desesperanzada. Reacción que notaste.

-¿Asami? ¿Qué sucede?

Me animé a penetrarla de nuevo en ti. Pero lo que encontré en tus ojos... para nada se asemejaba a lo que yo estaba comenzando a sentir.

 _Esto... si esto es lo que creo, no debo ilusionarme. No con ella._

Sonreí para mí, desganada. Soltando un pesado suspiro, atrapé tu sedoso cabello y te sumí más contra mi hombro.

 _Así es. Ella nunca me verá de la forma... que la estoy viendo yo._

Acaricié tus mechones, mientras devolvía los ojos al horizonte -No pasa nada, me alegra que regresaras, ¿Cuál es el plan ahora?

Su mirada no me daba descanso, pero veo que se resignó ante mi falta de conversación -Hay alguien con quién necesito hablar.

Ese alguien era Zuko, pero eso no interesa. Aquí lo único importante es que algo dentro de mí había despertado, y no había indicios de que volviera a dormirse. Los acontecimientos siguientes reforzaron esa idea, en especial... cuando quedaste inhabilitada para cualquier cosa.

Si... mis sentimientos por ti finalmente se habían liberado. Y repito, es casi incoherente y extraordinario que los hayas correspondido. Para mi... realmente lo es.

Y más incoherente es que ahora me estés contemplando con una mirada inmersa de amor y protección. Una mirada que vengo deseando recibir hace tantos años...

-/-

Entreabrí los ojos con un aire de nostalgia. Pero al hacerlo, me encontré rodeada de un mundo maravilloso y colorido, contrario a esas lamentables memorias que estaban teñidas de blanco y negro.

-Korra...

-Bienvenida al mundo espiritual, Asami.

Me giré hacia ti, con una divertida sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. No podía borrarla. Me encontraba tan feliz. A pesar de la tragedia que aconteció hace poco en mí vida, que tú estuvieras aquí... a mi lado, llenaba ese vacío que no creí que pudiese ser sosegado.

Tú de verdad... eras todo lo que necesitaba.

Reforcé el agarre en tu mano, que al igual que la mía, no parecía tener intenciones de soltarse.

-¡No puedo creer que finalmente esté aquí!- exclamé y tironeé de ella, incitándola a correr por esos prados paradisíacos.

El entusiasmo me estaba desbordando, su presencia a mi lado lo hacía aún más. Todo era tan perfecto como increíble.

De repente, sus pasos se detuvieron en seco, provocando que la imitara. Unos amigables y pequeños espíritus comenzaron a revolotear a nuestro alrededor.

Korra acarició a una azulada y bellísima ave, y esta no dudó en posarse confianzuda sobre su dedo -Este mundo es algo impredecible. No sabes cuándo desaparecerá el suelo debajo de ti, así que mantente cerca... no quiero que nos separemos.

Sonreí de lado y la contemplé. Ya para esta altura supongo que carecía de sentido ocultar mi enamoradiza mirada. Y poco me interesaba hacerlo.

-Yo tampoco...- dirigí la atención al horizonte, y tomé de nuevo tu mano -Y... ¿Por dónde empezamos nuestras vacaciones?

Me calcaste, y un alegre gesto te irrumpió al detallar a lo lejos a un... ¿Ave? ¿Era eso un ave? Como sea, era gigantesca, y debo admitir que temblé un poco en el lugar cuando aterrizó frente a nosotras.

Ella reforzó el agarre y me dedicó una serena sonrisa -Tranquila, es un amigo. ¡Vamos, subamos!

Y así lo hicimos. Aquel extraño y celestial espíritu plegó sus alas, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos nos encontrábamos tan alto que pensé que podía tocar las nubes.

Me sujeté con fuerza de su cintura, sin ser capaz de quitar la asombrada mueca que me adornaba.

-Korra... esto es...

Giró su rostro hacia atrás y se encontró con mis perplejos ojos.

-Esto es tan... ¡Maravilloso!- reí sobre su espalda, aferrándome más a ella.

Su carcajada inmersa de felicidad se acopló con la mía. De verdad... este momento no podía ser más perfecto.

-¡Mira! ¡Es un lago!- señaló desde lo alto las calmadas aguas de este, para luego hacerle una indicación al espíritu.

Obediente, comenzó a aterrizar, y Korra no tardó en saltar a la superficie y extender sus brazos hacia mí.

-Esta vez estoy preparada- me mostró los dientes, divertida.

Sabía a lo que se refería y mi cuerpo también, ya que de inmediato me lancé hacia ella y me atrapó en sus brazos.

-¿Quieres nadar un rato?

Entrelacé los brazos en su cuello, y sonreí -Si eso me permitirá verte en ropa interior, por supuesto.

Rió con ganas debido a mi, como siempre, indecoroso comentario -Me robaste las palabras de la boca- atinó a decir, bajándome con delicadeza.

Alcé ambas cejas, asombrada -¿Así que todo es para verme a mí en ropa interior? Tramposa- empecé a decir, tratando de mantenerme quieta, lo cual costaba.

¿Pero a quién no le costaría si tuvieran al Avatar mismo desnudándote?

Sus manos, con mucha sutileza descendieron el cierre de mi chaqueta, para luego quitármela por los hombros. Comenzó a levantar mi playera, dejándome solo con el brasier al aire. Su mirada se perdió en mi casi desnudes, tanto, que sus movimientos cesaron.

-Hey, Avatar- ascendí su mentón -Mis ojos están aquí...

-¡Ah! Si... lo siento- se encogió de hombros, y yo no podía estar más regocijada -T-Tu pantalón.

-¿Huh?

-No creo que quieras nadar con el...

Acerqué mi oído, en un falso acto -¿Qué dijiste? ¿Qué me lo vas a quitar?

Frunció los labios, nerviosa -¿Eso quieres? ¿Q-Que te lo quite?

-¿No me estabas desvistiendo? Claro que quiero. Aunque realmente quisiera que me quitaras más que solo mi pantalón- le guiñé un ojo -Pero todavía no es tiempo, así que...- señalé el inicio de este -Por ahora solo sácame esto- atajé sus temblorosas manos y las llevé hasta mi cintura -¿Crees poder hacerlo?

Recuperándose, sonrió de una burlesca forma y se agachó, quedando a la altura de mi prenda -Tú pudiste conmigo varias veces, así que técnicamente debería poder- dijo, desabrochando lentamente los botones.

En todo el trayecto solo pensé que el lago se podía ir bien a la mierda. Deseaba hacerla mía en ese mismo instante, y de una obscena manera.

 _Dios, realmente... tendré que controlarme._

Los deslizó por mi ya estremecida piel, y me lo quitó por los talones. No se privó de dedicarme una picarona mirada desde su posición.

-¡Ya estás lista! Oh, y por cierto- Mi cuerpo saltó al sentir una pequeña palmada en mi trasero -Linda ropa interior.

 _Esta chica... nunca se sabe con lo que puede salir. Mi corazón no está preparado para esto... carajo, ¡De verdad que no!_

Me mordí el labio, impaciente -K-Korra- Mis palabras quedaron selladas al detallar como ella empezaba a sacarse su ropa de una sensual forma que no pude pasar desapercibida, quedando también solo con esas necesarias prendas que cubrían algo que realmente quería explorar con desesperación.

Sujetó mi mano, que yacía inerte sobre mi costado y sus pasos me incentivaron a adentrarme dentro del agua -No me sueltes.

-No lo haré.

 _Nunca... lo haré._

Su rostro se volteó hacia mí, juguetón -¿Estás lista?

Asentí, radiante -¡Lista!

Tomamos aire y nos adentramos en ese espiritual lago. Los espíritus marinos nos rodeaban, adornando las cristalinas aguas de una magia especial.

Todo era tan hermoso... pero no tan hermoso como ella. Y no podía dejar de pensar en eso. La impaciencia en serio estaba tomando el mando de mi cordura.

Su cuerpo se dio vuelta con lentitud debido a la gravedad y sus manos atajaron mis mejillas. Descolocándome, se acercó hacia mi rostro y plantó un pequeño beso en mis labios.

Beso que no pude evitar profundizar. Nunca había hecho esto con el agua rodeándome, y debo decir que fue una experiencia tan mágica, al igual que este mundo. Mis manos automáticamente se sumieron en su cintura y la apegué más contra mí. Ella sonrió dentro del encuentro, y pequeñas burbujas escaparon de mí al imitarla.

De verdad... esta situación no hace más que mejorar.

Luego de estar un buen rato nadando y jugueteando en el agua, finalmente salimos del lago.

A la orilla de este, escurrí mi cabello, pero esa actividad no fue suficiente para distraer a mis ojos. Estos se perdieron en su húmeda y deliciosa figura. Al visualizar como ciertas y afortunadas gotas se resbalaban por su bien formado cuerpo, me di cuenta que mi autocontrol no tardaría mucho más en colapsarse.

 _Mierda..._

Continué observándola de reojo, pero no tan de reojo como pensé, ya que ella captó mi lujuriosa visión.

Se agachó un poco y sacudió su corto cabello, no sin antes dedicarme un travieso gesto -¿Qué te tiene tan concentrada?

-Tú.

Eso definitivamente escapó de mi habla. No era mi intención decir eso de tal pervertida manera, pero ya que... supongo que a esta altura me conocía a la perfección, y lo más importante... me aceptaba.

¿Qué sentido tenía reprimir mi vocabulario, si su tranquilizadora sonrisa no se dignaba a borrarse de sus apetitosos labios?

Sus pasos se acercaron, y los míos retrocedieron por pura cobardía. Es un hecho que ya no estaba pensando con claridad.

-Asami...

-¿Mh?- pronuncié, con una estúpida sonrisa.

-Quieres...

-¿Si?- musité, expectante.

-¿Quieres comer algo?

 _A ti._

Mis cejas cayeron al mismo tiempo, desesperanzadas -Claro.

Mientras contemplaba algo decepcionada como se vestía, la imité, para luego aproximarme hacia ella.

-¿Trajiste algo?

-Lo hice- respondió, estirando una manta en el prado y sentándose en ella. Le dio unas leves palmitas al suelo, llamándome.

-¿En serio? Eso no me lo esperaba- me senté a su lado, sonriente.

Me miró, y pude notar cierta timidez en sus ojos -Si, y cuando digo que lo hice, es... lo hice.

Pestañeé varias veces, desorientada, hasta que finalmente entendí su mensaje -¿Estás diciendo que lo preparaste tú?

Asintió, con un leve sonrojo que me enloqueció -No sé si te gustará. No suelo cocinar, pero quería hacer algo espe-

Siquiera la dejé continuar. Con un entusiasmo desbordado le robé la comida de las manos y la metí en mi boca.

-Oye...

-¡Está delicioso!

Sonrió de soslayo, avergonzada -No tienes que mentirme...

Me giré hacia ella, devorando otro bocado -¡No estoy mintiendo! Esta riquísimo y... lleno de amor.

Sus perfectas mejillas se ruborizaron y en consecuencia me costó en demasía pasar la comida por mi garganta.

 _Tan hermosa..._

-Me alegra que te guste.

Dejé el plato sobre la manta y me acerqué más hacia ella -¿Ahora todo será así?- Le di un golpecito a su rodilla con la mía.

-¿Huh?

-¿Me cocinarás todos los días, como una linda esposa?

Delineó una burlona sonrisa -No te entusiasmes tanto. Tardé al menos unas cinco horas en hacer eso. Morirás de hambre si planeas esperarme.

-¡Te esperaré!- sujeté su mano, y la llevé hasta mis labios -Valdrá la pena- besé con devoción su dorso.

Al elevar la visión, me tropecé con la suya ensimismada -Asami... eres increíble.

La observé, confundida -¿Por qué lo dices?

Su vista se perdió en el mágico anochecer -Por todo... eres la mujer más valiente que conocí, y la única capaz de aguantarme.

Reí en un murmullo -Exageras.

-No, no lo hago- susurró, clavando sus celestes ojos en mi -De verdad... eres tan increíble que no creo merecerte. Después de todo... yo...

Mi pecho se encogió, afligido -Korra, si te refieres a todo lo que pasó entre nosotras, eso está en el pasado.

-¿En serio lo está? Me pregunto...- su cabeza decayó -Si realmente lo está. Si has podido olvidar todo lo que te hice.

-No me hiciste nada.

-Lo hice.

Me quedé en silencio, contemplándote. No pensé que el haberme lastimado te habría hecho tanto daño... quizás fui demasiado egoísta al sentirme la única víctima.

 _Si... lo fui. Fui egoísta y muy... muy estúpida. Cada día lo reafirmo más._

Arrugué los dedos sobre la manta, impotente -Tengo la prueba de que mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado en todo este tiempo.

-¿Eh?

-Aunque no pensaba mostrártela...- sonreí para mi, desganada -Miento, si la traje es porque un lado mío quiere que la leas.

 _Siempre lo quiso_.

-¿Leer qué?

Posé la mirada en ti, temerosa, para luego derivarla a mi mochila. Comencé a revolverla hasta encontrar lo que tanto miedo me daba mostrarte.

-Esto...- extendí mi mano, junto a un arrugado papel.

Lo detallaste, curiosa -¿Una carta?

Asentí, titubeante -Es la única que pude terminar de escribir, luego de muchos intentos fallidos. No sé si sea correcto que la leas porque no todo lo que está allí es... bueno, lindo.

Sorprendiéndome, la sujetaste con entusiasmo -Esto... ¿Cuándo la escribiste?

-Cuando no estabas. Allí están escritos... todos mis sentimientos por ti.

-Tus sentimientos...- la observaste con más atención, dudosa -¿Estás segura de que quieres que la lea?

-... En realidad no, pero es necesario que lo hagas.

Delineaste una amable sonrisa, entrecerrando los ojos -Entonces...- Esta vez fuiste tú la que rebuscó en su mochila algo que desconocía. Pero cuando vi lo que habías encontrado, mis pupilas saltaron de golpe -Supongo que es justo que tú leas la mía.

 _No puede ser... ¿Acaso las dos tuvimos la misma idea?_

La tomé, temblante. Y como si fuera un preciado tesoro, acaricié con las yemas el papel.

-Tampoco esperes encontrarte con algo muy amoroso... estaba totalmente descarrilada cuando la escribí- rascó su cabeza, con una nerviosa mueca.

No podía estar más conmocionada. Ella... pensó en mí cuando no estaba. Sé que me lo dijo, pero esta carta era la prueba.

Tragué saliva con rudeza. La exaltación que atacaba mi pecho se me hacía cada vez más insoportable.

-Dime...- me sorprendió su voz -¿Por qué nunca la enviaste?

Suspiré, con una tenue mueca -Eso lo averiguarás cuando la leas- Deslicé la vista hacia ti, tratando de controlar mis ansias -¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no la enviaste?

Sus gestos me imitaron, al igual que sus palabras -Lo sabrás cuando la leas.

-Ja... maldita.

-Lo mismo digo.

Reímos al unísono, mientras detallaba como buscabas otra cosa en tu mochila -Supongo que esta lectura amerita algo especial.

-¿Mh? ¿Qué cosa?

-¡Tadaaan!- exclamaste, revelando una botella -Lo prometido es deuda. Te presento la cerveza artesanal de la tribu del agua - explicaste, con orgullo.

-¡Oh!- junté mis manos, entusiasmada -¡La trajiste!- se la arrebaté de las suyas, sin pensármelo dos veces.

-Hey, tómatelo con calma.

-Nunca mejor dicho- me burlé, abriéndola. Acerqué mi semblante al pico y al instante un delicioso aroma me embriagó -¡Wow! ¡Huele muy bien!

-¡Y sabe aún mejor!

-Aunque tú eres más deliciosa.

Desvió la vista hacia la carta, ruborizada -Ja, ¿Cómo puedes comparar? Todavía no la probaste.

Arqueé una sugerente ceja -¿No me crees? Bien... -le di un buen trago y la saboreé, relamiéndome los labios -mmm... si, deliciosa. Pero repito, tú lo eres más.

Me miró de reojo, claramente intimidada -Asami...

Sonreí, y le pasé la botella -Mejor ponte a leer antes de que terminemos borrachas y las letras empiecen a bailar.

 _Si, mejor que lo haga pronto, porque poco más podré aguantar mis reprimidas ganas de hacerla mía._

Los cortos minutos comenzaron a pasar, pero en mi mente los sentía eternos. Estaba tan hipnotizada por sus palabras, por su dolor en ellas, por la agonía que desprendía cada oración.

 _Ella... de verdad no quiso irse. Lo hizo para protegerme, tal como dijo._

Mientras más leía, más me arrepentía de haberle dado mi carta, por obvias razones. Al menos rescataba que el final de esta era una pura confesión de amor, pero todo lo demás... bueno, ¿Ya saben lo que está escrito, no?

Todavía leyendo, le di un buen trago a la botella, para luego pasársela, pero no la atrapó. Me volteé hacia ella y la encontré totalmente ensimismada en la lectura. Pero lo que más me impresionó fueron sus lágrimas, que sin pudor alguno dejaba en libertad.

-¿Korra...?

Cabizbaja y aspirando su llanto, el cual escuché, al fin atajó la botella con debilidad -Asami, esto...

Mi pecho palpitó, asustado.

 _Mierda, de verdad fue una muy mala idea. Me pregunto por qué está llorando. ¿Será por la parte en la que le echo la culpa de todo? ¿O tal vez por mi propio sufrimiento escrito allí? Como sea... no quiero verla llorar, ¡No se supone que esto debía ser así!_

Completamente aterrorizada y tensa, le robé la botella y le di un largo trago a aquella deliciosa bebida, como si esta pudiese opacar el nerviosismo que me carcomía. Acto que por supuesto, en unos minutos me arrepentiría de hacer.

Al soltar el pico, mi cabeza, ahora acompañada de un fuerte mareo, también declinó -Lo siento mucho... es lo que sentía en ese momento, pero no sabía para nada lo que estabas pasando. Si lo hubiera sabido esas frases serían distintas.

Limpiando su nariz con el brazo, esta vez fue ella la que me la arrebató y la llevó a sus apetecibles labios. Supongo que pensaba que ese liquido también podía borrar su lamento -Perdóname, Asami... por haberte hecho sufrir tanto.

-No... no digas eso- le robé la botella que empezaba a estorbar, y la dejé sobre la manta, para luego atrapar sus acaloradas mejillas -No me pidas disculpas. Soy yo la que tiene que disculparse. Fui muy egoísta.

Sus ojos me evitaron -Pero tú... por tanto tiempo has estado...

-Deseándote... sí, no lo voy a negar- limpié su dolor con el pulgar -Pero debí haber sido más comprensiva y no lo fui, por eso...

-¡Lo fuiste!- exclamó, sujetando mis manos -Lo fuiste... Asami. Estuviste en el peor momento de mi vida, me cuidaste como si fuera un tesoro. Eso es todo lo que necesitaba.

-Korra...

-Yo... tu compañía era lo único que quería.

Me quedé perpleja, admirándola. No podía estar más enamorada... de verdad. Y para sumar a mi perdido estado, el alcohol en mi sangre estaba comenzando a afectarme. O esta cerveza era muy fuerte, o yo estaba bebiendo muy rápido... Ja, a quién engaño. Es obvio que es por lo último.

-¿L-La leíste toda?- Mi habla se entrecortó, pero sinceramente ya no sabía si era por la bebida o por lo que me generabas.

-Si... ¿Y tú?

-Sí. No sabía que...- tentada, deslicé mi mano por tu cálida mejilla, hasta encontrarme con la curva de tu cuello -Que habías sufrido tanto... perdóname.

-Es todo lo que sentí cuando no te tenía a mi lado- murmuró, descendiendo la mirada -Quise mandártela pero no me atreví. No estaba segura de si iba a regresar a ser la de antes o no- negó con la cabeza, suspirando -No... en realidad no estaba segura si algún día iba a volver, lo siento.

 _Tan... vulnerable. Ya no puedo controlarme._

-No digas nada más, lo único que importa es que ahora estás aquí conmigo.

-Lo sé. Solo... quería que supieras lo que sentí.

Dibujé una complacida sonrisa y acaricié su piel, mientras agarraba de nuevo la botella y la posicionaba contra sus labios -Bebe un poco más, lo necesitas.

Ahogando una risita, arqueó una desafiante ceja -¿Quieres emborracharme?

-Sí.

-¿Para violarme?

-Si...

No está demás decir que eso huyó de mí. Mejor dicho, no hace falta ni que lo diga. Mi vista, ya difusa, solo se dignaba a estacionarse en sus carnosos labios. Estaba entrando en lo que se denomina como "trance"

Trance por su perfecta persona.

-Ja... menos mal que era yo la que no sabía beber- dijo, mientras se dejaba llevar por mi movimiento y la saboreaba.

-Te subestimé- atiné a decir, despegando el pico de su boca.

En consecuencia, ciertas tentadoras gotas se resbalaron por su mentón. Un inadecuado calor me invadió al contemplarla.

-Y yo a ti. Nunca pensé verte en tan deplorable estado- se burló, ocasionando que una picarona mueca me irrumpiese -No, me retracto. Es adorable verte así.

Al escucharla, una electrizante emoción empezó a subir desde mis pies hasta terminar en mi cabeza, adormeciéndome. Estaba a punto de rebalsar.

-Hay algo que no escribí ahí, pero que deberías saber.

 _Y ahora es cuando se va todo al carajo, sip._

Parpadeó varias veces, con una clara curiosidad -¿Qué?

Riendo por lo bajo, me senté sobre su regazo y enredé los brazos en su cuello -¿Sabías que me he masturbado pensando en ti?

 _Confirmado, se fue todo al carajo. ¡Adiós querida cordura, fue un placer conocerte!_

Los colores treparon por su rostro, sin darle tregua -¿Q-Qué dices?

Escondí mi semblante en su hombro, con una estúpida sonrisa de fondo -Incontables veces...

-¿A-Asami?

-Lo primero que noté en ti fueron tus ojos... tan amables, tan puros. Cuando te vi por primera vez no pude evitar quedarme perdida en ellos.

-Oye...

-Al contrario de ti, que me mirabas con puro odio.

Evitó mi visión, como si mis palabras la cegaran -Lo siento, en ese momento yo... por Mako...

-Lo sé. No me lo digas porque me enojaré.

Percibí como tragaba saliva con un esfuerzo sobrehumano -¿Te encuentras bien? -Atrapó mi espalda -Pareces un poco... ida.

-¿Pero qué hay de ti?- la corté, evitando por completo su cuestión -¿Te has tocado pensando en mi?- Mi voz exponía en demasía que mi sensatez se había ido de viaje, pero ya que... no podía sosegarme, ni quería.

Complacida, sentí como su cuerpo se tensó.

-Y-Yo...

Ascendí el rostro hasta su oreja, para luego navegar mi lengua por el borde de esta -Dímelo...- murmuré, de una placentera forma. Mis tonalidades se estaban descontrolando.

Sus manos temblantes sobre mi espalda, fueron la contestación que necesitaba -Si, lo hice...

Me mordí el labio, sintiendo unas interminables cosquillas que amenazaban a mi entrepierna -mmm... Korra, pero que grata respuesta.

Observé su cuello embelesada, y mi lengua se atrevió a ir más allá. Acerqué mis labios con la mayor lentitud que pude, reprimiendo a mi ser que me rogaba que la tomara casi a la fuerza, y lo degusté, lamiéndolo, mordisqueándolo. Los entreabrí sobre ese sensible lugar, todas las veces que ameritaba para dejar mi querida marca.

Sus dedos se fruncieron contra mi ropa -A-Asami, espera. Creo que estás muy borracha- me apartó con las manos, agitada -Ven, te mojaré la cara.

-No es necesaaario- respondí, en un cantito -Solo quiero estar contigo.

Ignorando mis palabras, me puso de pie, pasando mi brazo por sus hombros. O al menos eso percibí.

-Lo estamos, pero déjame refrescarte un poco.

Le sonreí tontamente, y besé su mejilla -¿Me cuidarás?- modulé, con una ebria tonada.

Me miró de reojo, con una obvia preocupación -Por supuesto, después de todo esto es mi culpa. Nunca debí traer esa cerveza- dijo, frunciendo el ceño y llevándome hasta la orilla del lago.

Arrugué el mío, decepcionada, mientras observaba como mojaba sus manos -¿Solo es por eso?

Posó su penetrante visión en mí otra vez, y comenzó a deslizar sus ahora, fríos dedos, por mis cachetes. Debo admitir que el alivio que sentí por su tacto fue exquisito.

-No, no es solo por eso.

-¿Entonces por qué es?

Dibujó una gratificante sonrisa y tomándome desprevenida, plantó un pequeño beso en mis labios -Porque eres importante para mí.

Juré que mi corazón se había detenido en ese mismo instante, al igual que el mareo que invadía mi cabeza. De alguna extraña forma, su confesión me despertó un poco.

Pero también provocó que mi paciencia tocara fondo. No podía más... deseaba estar con ella, demostrarle mi amor en todos los sentidos posibles.

-Korra...

-¿Estás mejor?- susurró, derivando sus caricias a mi nuca y masajeándola.

 _Ah... sus dedos... se sienten tan bien._

Parpadeé reiteradas veces, tratando de centrarme -Si... perdona por el espectáculo- llevé una mano a mi frente, y la refregué -Tomé muy rápido.

Largó una carcajada ante mis apenadas disculpas -He hecho peores, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte.

Me quedé hipnotizada, mirándola con adoración mientras me refrescaba. La amaba... la amaba demasiado y eso me estaba desquiciando. Es como si mi interior no pudiera contener tal sentimiento.

Con el pulso en aumento y la garganta reseca, en un arranque atajé su muñeca, posé mi otra mano en su espalda y la apegué contra mi cuerpo.

Sus ojos se abrieron, asombrados -¿Asami?

-Quiero hacerte mía...- susurré en sus labios, agitada -No puedo aguantar más.

Esta vez, sus pupilas directamente saltaron de su lugar.

-Ahora sí estoy lista. Por favor... dime que tú lo estás también- navegué los dedos por su morena mejilla, hasta delinear sus labios con el pulgar -Si no lo estás, esto resultará de verdad en una violación.

Pude notar como reprimió una risita. Sus manos, en contraste a las mías, acariciaron mi cabello. Empecé a sentir como este lentamente disminuía su peso. Perdida, detallé como deshacía mi coleta, dejando a mi cabello en libertad.

-¿Korra...?

Sonrió, con una tenue timidez -No será así, porque yo también quiero hacerlo contigo, Asami.

Mi pecho palpitó, entusiasmado. Entreabrí los labios para hablar, pero en vez de eso terminé abrazándome a ella, desesperada.

-Korra, eres todo lo que necesito.

Con un pacífico silencio de fondo, solo siendo adornado por el sonido de unos grillos, escondió su semblante en la curva de mi cuello y ascendió las yemas por mi espalda, adentrándolas dentro de mi playera.

Aspiré su delicioso aroma y sonreí, aún escondida en su piel -Eres... mi preciado tesoro- susurré y me aparté un poco, para contemplarla en su totalidad.

Pero cuando me encontré con su profunda mirada, sus labios levemente entreabiertos y su pecho ascendiendo y descendiendo, emocionado, me apagué.

-Todo...lo que necesito...- murmuré, y en un impulso atajé sus cachetes y me hundí en su boca.

El impacto fue tanto que terminé tirándola de espaldas hacia el prado. Caí sobre ella, sin cesar mi acción. Sus labios se separaron lo suficiente para que mi lengua la invadiese, de una exasperada forma. La entrelacé con la suya, saboreándola.

-Asami...- musitó dentro de mí, inclinando el rostro hacia el costado y profundizando más la unión.

Mis manos se exasperaron, estacionándose en su cintura y ascendiendo por ella, ante esa deliciosa sensación.

-Korra...- la nombré, derivando mis besos a su cuello. Lo succioné con hambruna, deleitándome con su afrodisíaco aroma que ahora invadía todos mi sentidos.

Me sorprendí al notar como su agarre sobre mi espalda se estaba llevando por completo mi playera. No me negué, al contrario. Me senté sobre su vientre y extendí los brazos hacia arriba, facilitándole la acción.

Ella posó los ojos en mi unos segundos, para luego atrapar las mangas y estirarlas, quitándomela. Ahora, solo con mi brasier, la miré expectante.

Me sonrió en respuesta, mientras su cuerpo se incorporaba un poco y se abrazaba al mío. Pero lo que me dejó pasmada en el lugar fue percibir como sus dedos estaban desabrochando la prenda que cubría mis pechos.

La vergüenza empezaba a hacer su trabajo y mi mente poco lograba formular. En especial cuando logré sentir como un cálido vientito acariciaba mi delantera, reafirmando mi desnudes.

Me mordí el labio, excitada. Korra clavó su visión en mi, de una sensual manera que nunca tuve el placer de ver, hasta hoy. Como si se estuviera burlando, danzó mi brasier en un zig zag para luego revolearlo hacia atrás.

-Estorbaba- ronroneó, deslizando su atención a mis pechos -Eres tan hermosa...

-K-Korra... ¡Ah!- Un pequeño gemido se me escapó cuando sentí sus manos atrapando mis vulnerabilidades.

Antes de que pudiese pronunciar otro quejido, sus labios me acallaron, degustándome con desenfreno.

Sus dedos no se quedaron atrás. Atajó mis sensibilidades, que solo atinaban a crecer, con sus yemas y las estiró un poco hacia sí.

-Realmente... hermosa.

Mi respiración se estaba entrecortando más rápido de lo que pensé. Culpa de su tacto, que acorraló la parte baja de mis caderas y su rostro que comenzó a descender por mi cuello.

Envolví con los brazos el suyo, percibiendo como sus besos me marcaban en un tortuoso pero placentero camino hasta mis pechos.

-Asami...

Bajé un poco la mirada, y capté casi en cámara lenta como su lengua se extendía hacia uno de mis pezones. Mis ojos se ablandaron, y al instante una poderosa electricidad me recorrió, cuando sentí como bordeaba mi sensibilidad con esta.

-Ah...- enredé los dedos en su cabello y la sumí más contra mí.

Sus labios se entreabrieron en ese lugar, para luego cerrarlos sobre aquella sensible piel y succionarla.

-¡Ah!- Estiré el cuello hacia atrás, incapaz de evitar las sensaciones que transitaban por mi ser -K-Korra...

Su mano libre jugaba con libertad sobre su gemelo. Pero lo que me desquició fue percibir como esta comenzaba a descender lentamente por mi piel, encontrando la entrada de mi pantalón.

Como si la paciencia no fuese su fuerte, su cuerpo se inclinó más hacia el mío y terminé de espaldas contra el suelo.

-E-Espera...

No esperó, para nada. Empezó a deslizar hacia abajo mi prenda, hasta quitármela por completo. Su mirada seguía inmersa en la mía, cada vez más oscurecida.

-Ya no hay nada que esperar, Asami- atinó a decir, con una confiada mueca -Y sé... que tú tampoco quieres esperar más.

Me encantaría decir que fueron sus palabras las que me hicieron perder el control, pero esa no fue la razón. Fue su tacto, navegando en precisas caricias por mi cintura, y sus besos, marcando cada parte de mi abdomen, hasta llegar a mi vientre, lo que me desquició.

Sé lo que iba a hacer, y ese solo pensamiento hacía que mi pecho palpitase con rudeza.

Rodeó mi entrepierna en una traviesa caricia, mientras su rostro encontraba el fin de su recorrido. Es decir, mi pureza.

Sonrió en ese acalorado lugar, para luego comenzar a deslizar su lengua sobre la delicada tela que me cubría. Mis manos se aferraron con dureza del prado, tanto, que lo desgarré.

No se privó de succionarla sobre mi cubierto centro, unos incontables segundos. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, y de manera instintiva atajé su cabello.

-Voy a probarte... Asami...- Su voz sonó dos octavas por debajo de su tonalidad, pero la mía sonó aún más grave cuando empezó a desprender la tela hacia abajo, revelando mi templo.

Por pura desesperación flexioné las piernas y me senté con rapidez. Mi mano se frunció con fuerza de su cabello, acción que solo provocó que se sumiera en mi de una súbita forma.

-¡Ah!- jadeé, al sentir aquel excitante impacto directo contra mí. Sus labios recorrían ese pudoroso sitio con una calculadora lentitud -¡K-Korra...!

Su lengua no se quedó atrás. Me saboreaba de arriba hacia abajo, y para sumar a mi exaltación decidió detenerse en mi centro. Ahogó un grave gemido, absorbiéndolo hacia sí.

Gemido que repetí, pero que me dediqué a alargar debido a las fascinantes sensaciones que me estaba brindando.

Entrecerré los ojos, mordiéndome el labio con ímpetu -¡Ah! Si...

Mis caderas comenzaron a bailar hacia ella, sin mi consentimiento. Y mi mano, que aún yacía sobre su cabello, impulsó aún más su rostro contra ese sensible lugar. Acto que veo que solo la incentivó, porque de repente percibí como dos de sus dedos empezaban a rodear mi entrada, enloqueciéndome.

-Asami, eres deliciosa...- susurró, adentrándolos con una cuidada lentitud.

Arqueé la espalda al instante -¡Ah! ¡Korra...!

Comenzó a moverlos acompasadamente. La sentía adentro, realmente... muy adentro. Mi aliento se perdió. Podía ver como mi pecho ascendía y caía precipitado, tanto, que casi me dolía.

Su traviesa mirada se alzó sobre mi vientre, al igual que su lengua elevaba mi centro. Se desligó de este, y una pequeña muestra de mi placer quedó sostenida entre su boca y mi intimidad.

Con solo esa imagen... las cosquillas se hicieron insostenibles. Tenía que detenerla, aún no quería acabar... quería disfrutar lo más que pudiese de esto.

Atrapé sus hombros, agitada -E-Espera.

Ella detuvo su acto en seco. Parecía preocupada -¿Te lastimé?- musitó, gateando entre mis piernas.

Negué, con una placentera sonrisa -Para nada, pero si sigues así... terminaré.

Me devolvió el gesto -¿Y cuál es el problema?

Atrapé sus mejillas con las manos y planté un beso en su comisura -Que quiero terminar contigo...

Sus ojos se abrieron, y sus labios también. Pero no le permití continuar. En un veloz movimiento me reincorporé, y posicioné mi cuerpo sobre el suyo, estampandola otra vez de espaldas contra el prado.

-¿Asami?- me llamó, perdida en mi lujuriosa visión.

-Estás muy vestida para mi gusto.

-¿Huh?

Agarré su playera y comencé a deslizarla hacia arriba. Todo con su avergonzada mirada de fondo. Terminé de quitársela y sus pechos rebotaron ante mí, acrecentando mi extasiado estado.

-Oh...- moduló, entendiendo mi punto -Tienes razón... y aquí abajo también- señaló su pantalón, el cual no dudé en arrancárselo de un tirón, con una burlona sonrisa.

Antes de volver la atención a su rostro, me animé a examinarla de pies a cabeza. Mi lengua relamió mis labios en consecuencia. Sus largas piernas, sus caderas, sus pechos... todo...su perfecto cuerpo.

-Eres preciosa- musité, ascendiendo los ojos y clavándolos en los suyos -No puedo creer que eres toda mía...- agregué, aprisionándola con mi cuerpo y dibujando formas en su vientre con los dedos.

-Hey, esa es mi línea- contestó, deslizando las manos por mi desnuda espalda.

Reí por lo bajo, y rocé mi boca contra la suya -No tienes idea de cuánto he deseado hacer esto...- la cerré sobre sus labios, para luego entreabrirlos e invadirla.

Me correspondió gustosa, mientras mi tacto se atrevía a descender por su cuello, hasta llegar a sus pechos. Los atrapé entre mis manos, generando que su cuerpo se retorciese.

Su boca se escapó de la mía cuando sintió como domaba a sus ahora, erectos pezones.

Complacida, mordí su labio inferior y lo arrastré hacia mi persona -Sabes a mí...

Débilmente, su visión trató de enfocarme -Pervertida.

-Lo soy- susurré, mientras mis labios descendían por su cuello, lamiéndolo -Pero dijiste que te gustaba así, ¿No?

-Si... me gustas así.

Solté un aliviado suspiro sobre su piel, y continué mi camino, humedeciendo cada parte que rozaba, hasta toparme con sus pechos -Entonces... deja que esta pervertida disfrute. Ni se te ocurra negarme una sola cosa, ¿De acuerdo?

Soy consciente de que sonó como una orden, y su cuerpo me lo demostró, ya que tiritó debido a mi sentencia.

Su mano, enredándose en mi cabello y brindándome un leve empujón, fue su esperada respuesta -De acuerdo... pervertida.

Reí en un murmullo, sobre aquellas curvas que tanto me encandilaban -Así me gusta.

Sin perder un minuto más, estiré mi lengua y me dispuse a jugar con su sensibilidad. Su ser no tardó en reaccionar debido a mis caricias. La rodeé, para luego elevarla de arriba hacia abajo con el vértice de esta, en reiterados movimientos.

-¡Ah...!

 _Ah... su voz es tan..._

Guiada por tal fogoso encuentro, la apresé con mis dientes y tironeé un poco de ella.

-¡A-Asa...

Su voz quedó atascada en su garganta, cuando me sintió absorberla en su totalidad. Repetí esa danza, una y otra vez hasta que quedé satisfecha.

Pero no tan satisfecha para mi gusto, por ende, decidí darle el mismo trato a su gemelo, succionándolo con ímpetu hasta soltarlo. Este bailó ante mí, y esa escena provocó que mi entrepierna se desquiciara.

-Ah... Korra...

Recorrí su piel con la punta de los dedos, y mis labios sin querer quedarse afuera, la imitaron. La besaba con adoración, con amor... con todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle.

Su cuerpo reaccionaba a mis caricias, estremeciéndose. Pero aún así, quería más... deseaba dejarla completamente agotada.

Con la paciencia por debajo de mi sensatez, me incorporé y sostuve sus caderas. Sus pupilas se ampliaron al percibir como la daba vuelta, dejándola de frente contra el prado.

Giró su cabeza hacia atrás, y se tropezó con la picarona mueca que me acompañaba -¿Q-Qué vas a hacer?

Sonreí de una descarada manera, y apoyé todo mi cuerpo sobre su espalda, apegándola aún más contra el suelo -... Te dije que no quería ninguna queja.

-P-Pero esta posición es...

-Perfecta- la corté, navegando las yemas por la curva de su espalda -Relájate...

Su vista volvió al frente, mientras mis manos, tentadas, rodeaban su cintura hasta llegar a sus firmes atributos. Comencé a masajearlos en círculos, admirando como su semblante ascendía un poco debido a mi acto.

Mi cuerpo, casi instintivamente se movía de adelante hacia atrás sobre el suyo, provocando que mi intimidad rozase contra su trasero, que solo atinaba a elevarse como acto reflejo.

Quedé absorta en sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sus labios entreabiertos, solo siendo sostenidos por un pequeño hilo de saliva -Eres tan linda...

Con el aire más que entrecortado, besé su perfecta nuca y empecé a descender mi lengua por esta, trazando una línea hasta llegar a la curva de su espalda. No me contuve de plasmar mi marca en cada parte de su acalorada piel, la cual empezaba a mostrar unos claros y rojizos rastros de mi lujuria.

-A-Asami...

Su voz sonaba tan placentera, jadeante... al igual que la mía. Pero creo que la razón de ello fue que mis caricias habían llegado a esa voluptuosa parte trasera que tanto deseaba.

Llevaba por el momento, fruncí una de mis manos contra aquella piel que me enloquecía. No podía dejarla quieta, y eso se notó cuando mis dedos continuaron su viaje, hasta encontrar la tela que cubría su intimidad.

Sin titubear, la froté en acompasados movimientos. Su humedad no tardó en asaltarme, desorientando lo poco que quedaba de mi lucidez.

Deseosa por observar su rostro en tal delicado encuentro, regresé hacia él, sin cesar mi labor -Korra... estás tan mojada...- musité en su oído, para luego lamer el borde de este.

-¡Ah...!- su frente se refregó contra el suelo, exasperada.

-¿Quieres sentirme más?- murmuré, mordisqueando su suave lóbulo.

Lo sé. Mi vocabulario se estaba tornando un poco... bueno, atrevido. Pero no podía evitarlo. No a esta a altura.

Sorprendiéndome, asintió con debilidad -Por favor...

Mis mejillas se ruborizaron más de lo que ya estaban -Tus deseos son órdenes, Avatar.

De inmediato me reincorporé, quedando arrodillada detrás de ella y con su tentadora parte trasera en mis narices.

Su rostro se volteó, aturdido -¡E-Espera! Así no... ¡Ah!

Por supuesto, callé su habla al rozar su intimidad, aún protegida -Hueles tan bien...- atiné a decir, mientras deslizaba hacia abajo aquella tela que molestaba.

Deleitada, contemplé como un pequeño hilo quedaba sostenido entre esta y su templo. Una perdida sonrisa se formó en mis labios.

-Korra...

Presa de las sensaciones, atajé su trasero con ambas manos y sumí mi rostro en su pureza. Hecho que provocó que sus dedos se aferraran con rudeza de la tierra.

Comencé a lamerla con una precisa lentitud, descubriendo cada parte de ese perfecto lugar -mmm... Korra...

-Ah... ¡Ah!- su espalda se arqueó al sentir como mi lengua se atrevía a frotar su centro, bailando sobre él, absorbiéndolo, apretándolo.

Sin embargo, ese movimiento no se comparó al que me regaló después, cuando percibió como la adentraba en su interior y me degustaba con la sensación de su ser apresándome.

-¡A-Asami!- Su cabeza terminó absolutamente impregnada en el prado. Y yo no podía estar más complacida por estar haciendo bien mi trabajo.

-Korra...- la quité de allí, solo para reemplazarla con dos de mis dedos, y hundirlos en ella.

Está claro que no dejé mi labor en su centro, era demasiado deliciosa como para despegar mis labios de él.

Su cuerpo se retorcía, y podía sentirlo en su interior. El cual generó que mi tacto se descontrolase dentro de él, arqueándose y encontrando otro de sus tantos puntos débiles. Rocé aquella sensible y escondida piel con las yemas, y un extenso jadeo emanó de sus apetitosos labios.

Ah... me estaba haciendo perder la cordura. Quería más, mucho más.

Absolutamente fuera de mi, emergí de ella y atajé su vientre, para luego elevarla y sentarla sobre mis piernas. Su cuerpo se desplomó sobre el mío, sin fuerzas.

Podía notar su agitada respiración en su espalda, que temblaba precipitada sobre mi pecho. La mía estaba igual o peor. Deliciosamente peor.

Apreté con más fuerza su abdomen, apegándola a mí -Korra...

Giró su rostro con pesadez. Sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, casi apagados. ¿Yo ocasioné tal placer en su mirada? Ese solo pensar me invadió de una excitación mayor.

Dibujé una gratificante sonrisa al detallarla, atrapando su mejilla -Te quiero, Korra.

Estos se abrieron, frágiles pero sorprendidos. Antes de que pudiese responderme, devoré su boca con hambruna. Una de mis manos trepó por su piel hasta atrapar su pecho y la otra me dediqué a descenderla por su vientre hasta toparme de nuevo con su sensibilidad.

Comencé a frotar su centro en un baile que solo generó que opacara sus gemidos dentro de mí. Ensimismada, aceleré la acción para luego apretarlo levemente. Su cabeza se derrumbó sobre mi hombro, notablemente deleitada.

Mi aliento se perdía en su oído, apresurado. Descendí las yemas por su intimidad y otra vez me topé con su ahora, en demasía húmeda y no tan estrecha entrada. Tal cosa solo fue una invitación para que me sumiese dentro de ella de nuevo.

-¡Ah...ah!- sus caderas empezaron a mecerse sobre mí, provocando que la invadiera con más ímpetu. Mi propio ser ya estaba tan húmedo como el suyo.

Me mordí el labio, realmente impaciente. Deseaba explorarla de todas las formas posibles.

-Korra... estás tan mojada que...- mi voz se entrecortó, agitada. No pude terminar de decir lo que de una indecorosa forma, mis dedos sí se atrevieron a advertirle.

Sus ojos saltaron de golpe, al percibir como uno de ellos se resbalaba por su intimidad y se estacionaba en la entrada de un templo... muy tentador y prohibido.

-¡N-No, espera!- atajó mi muñeca -Ahí no...

Sonreí de lado, debido a su inocente negación -¿Por qué no? Estás más que preparada...

Volteó su rostro hacia mí, totalmente ruborizada -P-Porque me da vergüenza. Y además yo nunca, bueno...

-No la sientas- besé su mejilla con ternura -Solo quiero hacerte sentir bien- musité, comenzando a rodear ese vulnerable sitio, cautelosa.

-¡T-Tienes muchos lugares para hacerme sentir bien!

Mordí su cachete, en una clara amenaza -Pero quiero hacerlo aquí.

-Asami...

-Nada de quejas, ¿Recuerdas?- Hizo un adorable puchero, que solo incrementó mis ganas -Prometo que no te lastimaré.

Su visión decayó, titubeante -No es que tenga miedo de que me lastimes...

-Entonces... relájate.

Devolvió la atención a mí, vacilante. Yo no me moví del lugar hasta recibir una respuesta positiva de su parte. Estoy loca, sí, pero no tanto como para abusar de ella.

De una dulce forma que me derritió, asintió lentamente con la cabeza. En ese preciso momento, mi corazón explotó.

Complacida, reposé el mentón en su hombro y lo besé con adoración -Seré cuidadosa.

-M-Más te vale.

No pude evitar sonreírle con todo el amor que le tenía. En serio... más tierna e inofensiva no podía ser.

-Linda...- murmuré contra sus labios, para luego besarlos y llevármelos conmigo.

Su agitada respiración se encontró con la mía, pero rápidamente fue reemplazada por una profunda exhalación que irrumpió mi boca, cuando percibió como con una cuidada lentitud comenzaba a adentrar uno de mis dedos en ese pudoroso lugar.

-¡mmhh...!

Me separé de inmediato de sus labios, ante ese sonido que no pude descifrar -¿Estás bien?

Desvió la visión hacia la nada, ruborizada -Si...

Busqué su mirada con mis ojos, todavía dudosa -¿De verdad?

La regresó hacia mí, avergonzada -Si, Asami... eso no fue exactamente un gemido de dolor... ¿Sabes?- frunció la frente.

Parece que mis preguntas estaban generando que dijese cosas que no quería decir. No obstante, su vergüenza no impidió que una gloriosa sonrisa se dibujara en mis labios.

Cerré los ojos apaciblemente y rocé sus labios con los míos -Entonces, continuaré.

Y así lo hice, me sumí aún más dentro de ella, percibiendo, satisfecha, como su cuerpo se estremecía sobre el mío. Mis labios se entreabrieron por la impactante imagen que estaba presenciando.

-Korra...- Ensimismada, me adentré lo más que pude, mientras con mi mano libre recorría su centro con las yemas, en círculos.

Su cabeza volvió a caer sobre mi hombro, rendida. Su respiración se estaba descontrolando demasiado, al igual que mi aliento huía con cada penetración que le brindaba.

Sentirla de esa manera... apresándome tanto...

Sellé los labios contra su cuello, como si esa acción pudiese sosegarme -¿Y...? ¿Se siente bien?- me animé a cuestionar, con un hilo de voz.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza y estiró los brazos hacia atrás. Se eferró con las manos al pasto, como si no pudiese sostenerse. Por tal movimiento, su cuerpo se recargó más sobre el mío, permitiéndome un panorama realmente pecador.

-S-Si...

-Cuidado con lo que dices, Korra...- ronroneé sobre su oreja, placenteramente, para luego ingresar un segundo dedo en aquel vulnerable sitio.

-¡Ah!

Sus jadeos me confirmaron que podía proseguir. Y así lo hice. Me adentré en ella reiteradas veces, mientras sus dientes chocaban entre sí.

Su cabeza se desplomó, al mismo tiempo que su pecho se elevaba y caía en picada, imitándolo, totalmente descompensado.

-K-Korra...

Las cosquillas en mi estómago se estaban haciendo insostenibles. Estaba a punto de terminar por solo sentirla y verla de esa forma... tan entregada a mí.

Aceleré la acción en su centro, mientras continuaba penetrándola. Eso solo consiguió que su voz se quebrara.

-¡A-Asami! Ah... ¡Ah!

 _Es todo. No puedo más._

Agitada, emergí de su ser y atrapé su cintura. La giré sobre mí, dejándola de frente contra mi perdido semblante. Su vista, agotada, tardó en poseer la mía.

-Asami...

-Korra... quiero sentirte más- murmuré contra sus labios, y en un acto que la desconcertó, atrapé su pierna y la reposé sobre la mía.

-¿Qué estas... ¡Ah!

Su habla quedó sellada cuando me impulsé hacia ella, juntando nuestras intimidades. La electricidad que me recorrió al hacerlo... no puedo describirla con palabras.

-Korra...- Presioné con más ímpetu y estiré la cabeza hacia atrás, al sentir en su totalidad su húmeda piel sobre mí.

Sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello, y mis manos decidieron descansar en sus caderas.

Con la mirada apagada, comencé a mecerme lentamente. Su cuerpo poco tardó en caer unos centímetros, debido al deleite.

-K-Korra...- Aceleré los movimientos, ahora sosteniendo con una mano su cintura y con la otra su perdido rostro -Te quiero...

-A-Asami...- enredó la pierna en mi cadera, incrementando aquella anhelante unión.

Nuestras respiraciones chocaban, descontroladas. Nuestros ojos igual. Su cuerpo saltaba sobre el mío con cada embestida que le brindaba. Todo me estaba desarmando.

-¡Ah... ah!- jadeó, cuando me incliné más hacia ella, generando que nuestros pechos se frotasen entre sí -¡A-Asami...!

Sus brazos se desesperaron en mi cuello, aferrándose con rudeza a él. Yo terminé sosteniéndome de su trasero, absolutamente tentada. Fruncí los dedos contra él y la apegué más contra mí ya, estremecido cuerpo.

Mi vientre bailaba hacia ella como si de una danza oriental se tratase. El aire se me estaba acabando y el suyo... veo que también.

-Asami...- Sus yemas se resbalaron por mi húmeda espalda. Me impulsó hacia adelante, dejándome por completo sobre su acalorado cuerpo-Te quiero.

Con el sudor recorriendo mi frente, le sonreí con agradecimiento. No sé porqué, pero así lo sentí.

-Korra...- la llamé en un susurro y besé sus labios uno por uno, mientras mis manos atrapaban la parte posterior de sus hombros y volvía a impulsarme hacia ella, esta vez con más ímpetu.

Apretó los parpados con fuerza, y yo irremediablemente la imité. Mi abdomen se estaba contrayendo, mi aliento se escapaba, y una eléctrica energía estaba empezando a transitarme sin piedad alguna, quemándome.

-Ah...ah...¡Korra!- escondí el rostro en la curva de su cuello e intensifique las embestidas, lo más profundo que la poca fuerza que me quedaba, me permitió.

-¡Ah! ¡Asami!- esta vez fue ella la que me nombró, extasiada. Y en una acción que terminó por sumirme en un placer interminable, elevó sus caderas y apresuró los movimientos.

Mis dedos se fruncieron contra su piel, y los suyos rasguñaron mi espalda, en consecuencia de los agradables e interminables escalofríos que comenzaron a recorrernos.

Mi espalda vibró sobre su cuerpo, el cual no se quedó atrás, ya que su pecho se elevó hacia mí en un arranque. Los espasmos nos absorbieron por completo. Y como tanto lo soñé, percibí como llegamos al mismísimo cielo juntas.

-mmhh...- Incliné mis caderas hacia ella unas últimas veces, desacelerando la acción con una tortuosa lentitud, rozando nuestras ya, cansadas y sensitivas intimidades. Hecho que solo la indujo a gemir entrecortadamente.

Realmente... la sensación de fusionarme con su ser era tan embriagadora, que me dejó sin energía alguna.

Me derrumbé sobre su pecho, absolutamente agotada. Sus brazos, protectores, me acurrucaron contra este, igual de débiles que mi cuerpo.

Sonreí sobre ese cálido lugar, aún agitada. Pero no era la única. Su respiración pocos indicios daba de calmarse.

-Korra... soy tan feliz. Tan... tan feliz.

-Y yo... Asami...- me apretó contra ella -No puedo explicar la felicidad y alivio que siento ahora.

Reí por lo bajo, tentada -El alivio sí que puedes explicarlo- me animé a ascender un poco mi rostro, quedando de frente contra el suyo -¿O prefieres que te lo explique yo?

Arqueó una picarona ceja y acomodó mi cabello, que se encontraba adherido a mi frente debido al sudor -Tonta...

Le sonreí y planté un pequeño beso en sus labios -De verdad... me has hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo.

Me devolvió el gesto, acariciando mi mejilla con ternura -Te amo, Asami.

De inmediato abrí los ojos de par en par. Quedé suspendida por su declaración. Ella, contrario a mí, alzó ambas cejas, como si no comprendiera lo importante de aquella frase.

-¿Por qué te sorprendes?

-¿Cómo qué por qué? Nunca me lo habías dicho.

Pestañeó varias veces, confusa -¿De qué hablas? Te lo digo todo el tiempo.

-No, lo que me dices es que me quieres.

-Umm... ¿No es lo mismo?

-No lo es para mí.

-Asami, es lo mismo.

-¡Que no!

Contuvo una carcajada. Era obvio que mi obstinada reacción le parecía graciosa -Bien, entonces a partir de ahora solo lo diré así.

Incliné un poco el semblante, sin entender -¿Así?

-Te amo.

Otro punzante flechazo se clavó directo en mi pecho. Supongo que para esta altura mi rostro debía asemejarse bastante a un tomate.

-Ko-Korra...

-Te amo, Asami- repitió, atrapando mis mejillas con sus manos -Te amo...

 _Oh dios... voy a morir, en serio._

Inevitablemente, me lancé a sus labios en un impulso y los devoré. Por largos y varios segundos no la dejé respirar. Pero fue su culpa... por decir eso con tanto cariño y convicción.

Me limité a dejarlos en libertad, pero solo porque ahora era a mí a la que le faltaba el aire -La próxima vez avísame si decides infartarme de nuevo, ¿Quieres? porque no sé si mi corazón podrá tolerarlo.

Una hermosa risita escapó de sus labios, mientras yo hacía un puchero.

-Es en serio... creo que podría morir de lo feliz que estoy- agregué, reposando mi rostro otra vez en su desnudo pecho.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- me despertó su susurrante voz.

-¿Huh?

-¿No hay nada que quieras decirme?

Acaricié con mis pestañas reiteradas veces aquella voluptuosa piel, en señal de que no comprendía a que se refería.

-¿De verdad? ¿No vas a contestarme?- Eso sonó más a un reproche.

Reproche que me hizo bajarme de mi nube enamoradiza, y caer en la cuenta de que no le correspondí su aprecio.

Al instante me reincorporé y atajé sus inflados cachetes -Lo siento... estaba muy ocupada repitiendo tus hermosas palabras en mi mente.

Arrugó la frente, todavía en la espera. Me regocijé en demasía con esa tierna reacción.

-Korra... lo sabes bien- susurré cerca de sus labios -Sabes bien que te amo como nunca amé a nadie.

Sus ojos se mostraron sorprendidos, a pesar de que conocía bien mi respuesta.

-Y también sabes... que jamás dejaré de amarte.

Entreabrió los labios, pero no moduló nada. Solo su tacto estableciéndose en mi espalda me respondió.

Sonreí de soslayo, descendiendo mis caricias por su cuello -¿No me crees?

Sus labios comenzaron a delinear una perfecta sonrisa -Te creo.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasa con ese silencio?

-Solo estoy... conmocionada y agradecida de tenerte en mi vida- contestó, dejando a mi mente en un absoluto caos.

-Te dije que me avisaras si tenias pensado infartarme de nuevo...- desvié la mirada, sonrojada.

Otra vez, solo logré que riera -Tú eres la que me viene infartando hace años, Asami- me señaló con el dedo, para luego apretar levemente la punta de mi nariz con este -Ahora no te hagas la inocente.

-¿Yo?- me incorporé, quedando sentada sobre su vientre, y llevé una dramática mano a mi pecho -Imposible.

-Por no decir que hace unos minutos atrás juré que moría, gracias a tu... bueno, tu querida forma de amar.

-mmm...- murmuré, acariciando su firme abdomen en un claro incentivo -¿Quieres repetirlo?

-¿Quieres matarme? No puedo moverme, literalmente- volvió a señalarme, esta vez a mis piernas -Por si no te diste cuenta, hace bastante que estás sentada sobre mí. No siento mi cuerpo.

Solté una importante carcajada. Cierto, lo había olvidado. En mi defensa, debo decir que su cuerpo se acoplaba tan bien al mío, que por poco olvidé que eramos dos personas y no una.

-Lo siento- rodeé sobre el suyo, juguetona, hasta caer a su lado -¿Mejor?

Se observó, apacible, para luego posar la atención en mí -Sigo sin sentirlo.

-¿Es eso una indirecta porque quieres que te cargue?

Rodó los ojos, traviesa -No...

El cantito en su voz me dio a entender que por supuesto, era una indirecta.

Sonreí totalmente complacida, y de inmediato atrapé su cintura y piernas, levántandola en mis brazos -¿Así está mejor, bebe Korra?

Enredó los suyos en mi cuello, con una mueca inmersa de arrogancia -Mucho mejor, mamá Asami.

Reímos al unísono, y yo todavía no podía creer lo irreal que sentía esta situación. De verdad... nunca me sentí tan llena en mi vida.

-mmm... ¿Vamos a seguir deambulando desnudas o armamos la carpa?- resonó su voz, despabilándome.

-¡Oh! Cierto... ahora que lo dices, ¿Nos habrá visto algún espíritu?

-Claramente.

Ahogué un grito, aterrada -¡Korra! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

Me contempló, perpleja -Asami... era obvio. Están en todas partes.

-¿Y te lo tomas así? ¿Cómo si nada? ¡Vieron mi precioso cuerpo!

-Lo habrán disfrutado, al igual que yo.

Fruncí la frente, y con un bufido la bajé. Poco tardó en encogerse de hombros, como un cachorrito abandonado.

-¿Y mi paseo?

Me crucé de brazos, mientras buscaba mi ropa -No te lo mereces, por dejarme tan expuesta.

Oí su risa en un eco, lo cual generó que me girase bruscamente hacia ella -¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Que te lo creíste.

-¿Eh?

-Los espíritus también duermen Asami, son madrugadores. Así que siempre descansan temprano.

Apreté los puños, sintiéndome por completo una estúpida. Ella se limitó a arquear una altanera ceja.

-Oh vamos, con todas las bromas que me haces tú, ¿No puedo hacerte una pequeña?

-Hablando de infartos, va el tercero. Te lo advierto- achiné los ojos -No querrás verme enojada.

-Eso es algo que ya hice- atinó a decir, dándose media vuelta y agachándose para recuperar su ropa.

La observé de reojo, tratando de planear una merecida venganza, pero al instante mi mente se detuvo, cuando contemplé como al inclinarse sus rodillas temblaron de una graciosa forma, chocándose entre ellas. Terminó sumida en el suelo de golpe, aún con estas tiritando.

Sin entender qué carajo le pasaba, me acerqué -¿Korra?

Unos incoherentes y divertidos sonidos me respondieron. Sus manos se fruncían con fuerza sobre la tierra y su cara no podría encontrarse más roja.

-De acuerdo, ¿Qué te sucede?- modulé, entre risas. No podía evitarlo, su estado era demasiado hilarante. Parecía un gato temblando porque lo mojaron.

-T-Te mataré.

-¿Huh? ¿Y ahora qué hice?

Su rostro se giró hacia mí, exasperado -¡M-Mis piernas no paran de temblar, idiota!

Con los ojos extremadamente abiertos, me agaché para quedar a su altura -No me digas que...

Unas graciosas y pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos -Y mi trasero... ¡Arde!

Mi quijada se desprendió, antes de que emitiera una fuerte carcajada -¡Estás bromeando!

Elevó su mano hacia mí, con los dedos tiritando debido a la obvia impotencia que la agobiaba. Cerró el puño y me lo mostró -¡Me dijiste que estaba preparada!

Me cubrí la boca para opacar la carcajada, pero eso solo ocasionó que mi risa resonara cual cerdo -¡Y lo estabas! Pero... veo que no pensé en las consecuencias del acto posterior. ¿Será que siempre es así?

-¡¿Ja?! ¡Pensé que tú eras la experta en esto!

Hice un desinteresado ademán con la mano, en señal de negación -Nah-ah, jamás lo hice por detrás, ¿Cómo iba a saber que ibas a quedar así?

Sus dientes relincharon, mientras en su mirada podía leer todas las torturas que quería plasmar en mi cuerpo.

-¿Fui un experimento o qué?

Puse un dedo en mi mentón, falsamente pensante -Ahora que lo dices, sip-

Juré escucharla gruñir. No... espera, de verdad gruñó.

 _Ups..._

Trató de ponerse de pie, y de inmediato su rostro mutó en uno más chistoso que el anterior, tanto, que tuve que cubrir otra vez mis labios. Se refregó el trasero, caminando hacia mí de una amenazante, pero lenta manera.

Elevé ambas manos hacia ella, con una gran gota de sudor recorriéndome -C-Cálmate, Korra. Estoy segura que sientes eso porque fue tu primera vez por ahí... la próxima no lo sentirás.

-¡No habrá próxima!

Mis cejas decayeron, desesperanzadas -Pero sonabas como si la estuvieras pasando bien... sería una pena privarte de eso.

-¡Y lo hice! Pero ahora...- su visión decayó, hecho que generó que mi pecho se apretase a causa de la ternura desmedida que me invadió.

 _Tan linda..._

Acorté los pasos y la abracé, para luego darle unas leves y maternales palmaditas en el trasero -Ya, ya...

-¡No te burles!

-No lo hago- me aparté, sosteniendo sus hombros -Además, estás exagerando un poquito. Actúas como si te hubiese metido un... ya sabes.

Se cruzó de brazos, inflando los cachetes -¡Pues lamento que mi trasero sea tan sensible, señorita pervertida! ¡Además...!- calló su habla, frunciendo los labios.

-¿Además qué?

Posó la vista en mi, timidamente -Tienes los dedos muy largos...

Casi escupo mi propia saliva por como lo dijo. Carraspeando, observé mis propios dedos -Oh, es verdad.

-Agh, maldición, ¿Cuándo se me va a pasar?

La contemplé, con una nerviosa mueca -Primero que todo, ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta antes?

-¡No lo sé! Empecé a caminar y entonces...

-mmm ya veo, al mover tus músculos...

Cubrió su rostro, consternada -Puta madre.

Sonreí de lado. Quizás si me había pasado un poco, ¿Tal vez debí conformarme con solo uno y no dos? Tomaré nota para la próxima, sip.

-Lo siento, Korra... de verdad no pensé que te iba a doler después de hacerlo- acaricié su mejilla, provocando que sus ojos se ablandaran -No lo hubiese hecho con ese dato en mi mente.

Desvió el semblante, aun con un puchero -Supongo que deberé vengarme.

-¿Eh?

Lo regresó hacia mí, junto a una maquiavélica mueca -Oh sí, me vengaré a lo grande.

Al contrario de lo que quería provocar en mi persona, mis ojos brillaron con fervor -¿En serio? ¿Estrenarás mi trasero?- atrapé sus manos con las mías, emocionada.

Su ceja izquierda tiritó -¿De verdad te divierte quedar como quedé yo?

-¡Valdrá la pena!

Se refregó la frente, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba -Bien, si tanto lo quieres- la descubrió, delineando de nuevo aquella malvada sonrisa -Te lo daré.

-¿Aún conservas la silla de ruedas?

Me miró, confusa -Supongo que sí, ¿Por qué?

-¡Porque la necesitaré!- exclamé, entusiasmada.

-¡E-Eso no es para alegrarse! ¡Y en todo caso esa es mi frase! Ugh... mierda, me sacas de quicio.

Reí con ganas debido a su impotencia. No pude evitarlo... es tan fácil provocarla. Esto de verdad se está volviendo una deliciosa costumbre.

Tomándola desprevenida, la alce de nuevo en brazos -Está bien, bebe Korra. Creo que te mereces ese paseo después de todo.

Me observó unos segundos, sonrojada, para luego esconder su semblante en mi pecho -Tonta...

Solté una pequeña risita y empecé a caminar con ella en mis brazos -Prometo que la próxima no dolerá. En serio debe ser porque fue tu primera vez, seguro será diferente.

-Eso espero...- su voz sonaba sofocada en mi pecho. Y su dulce actitud solo provocaba que ignorando su dolor, quisiera hacerla mía otra vez, allí mismo.

 _Creo que no tengo limites. Pobre Korra... lo que le espera conmigo._

La llevé hasta el lago y me adentré con ella en él. Realmente necesitábamos aliviar el calor de nuestro cuerpo. Pero creo que más que eso, terminamos jugando como dos idiotas en el agua. Al menos eso hizo que se le pasara el mal humor.

Al finalizar nuestro baño, me dispuse a armar la carpa. Korra, ya recuperada, me ayudó. De vez en cuando emitía algún que otro alarido exagerado, pero sé que ahora lo hacía solo para molestarme, o mejor dicho... para ser consentida por mí.

Amaba consentirla, así que por supuesto, le seguí el juego.

Observé como, ya con su pijama puesto, se tiraba de espaldas sobre la acolchonada manta que traje y estiraba los brazos hacia atrás -Ah... estoy tan cansada.

La imité, aunque de una forma un poco más femenina, obviamente.

Me miró de reojo, detallando mi ropa -Lindo camisón... transparente.

Elevé una picarona ceja -Lo traje especialmente para ti.

-Eso espero. No vaya a ser que me engañes con algún espíritu.

Riendo por lo bajo, me acomodé de costado, apoyándome sobre mi codo -¿Cómo anda esa colita?

Largó un bufido, calcando mi pose -Mejor. Creo que fue más que nada la impresión del momento, ya sabes...

-Si que entraste en pánico...- Deslicé la mirada por su cuerpo, hasta detenerme en su trasero -Por las dudas, déjame ver si está todo en su lugar.

Rápidamente me incorporé y descendí un poco su pijama, lo suficiente solo para que sus gloriosos cachetes quedaran al aire.

-¡Hey!

-mmm... Si, no está rojo ni nada. Estarás bien- murmuré sobre esa tentadora piel, para luego plantar un pequeño beso en ella.

Se estremeció debido a mi juguetón contacto, pero no se movió de su sitio. Al regresar la visión, me encontré con sus mejillas ruborizadas y su mirada perdida en la única almohada, de una timida forma.

Con una infantil energía creciendo en mi interior, gateé hasta ella y la hundí en un fuerte abrazo -¡Que dulce eres!

Respirando con tranquilidad, ocultó su rostro en mi pecho y frunció los dedos contra mi ropa -Aquí la única dulce eres tú...

Sonriente, miré hacia abajo, donde se encontraba escondida -¿Si? ¿Aunque haya desflorado a tu lindo trasero?

Se sumió más contra mí, creándome inevitables escalofríos -Si... aún así.

Entrecerré los ojos, regocijada -Cuarto infarto en camino.

Percibí la resonancia de su risa en mi ser. De repente, ascendió su rostro y se acomodó otra vez de costado.

-¿Sabes qué?

-¿Qué?

-¿Te diste cuenta que nada ni nadie nos interrumpió? Los milagros existen.

-¡Shh!- tapé su boca -¡No llames a la desgracia! Podría ocurrir en cualquier momento...- derivé los ojos de un lado a otro, sigilosa.

Desperté su risa de nuevo -Creo que rompimos la maldición.

-¿Tú crees?- elevé una ceja, mientras una inadecuada broma se asomaba por mi mente -Yo creo que rompí otra cosa...

-¿Huh?

Señalé con el dedo su trasero, delineando una burlona sonrisa.

Su moreno color terminó en absoluto carmesí -¡Idiota! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan...? ¡Te desconozco! ¡Te desconozco totalmente!

Sonreí con inocencia, y me acurruqué en su pecho -Oh vamos, es una broma.

-De mal gusto- Me cubrió con sus brazos, y en ese mismo instante supe que lo dijo sonriendo.

-Pero te gusto así...

-Lo haces.

-Y además eres una exagerada.

-Lo soy.

-¡Y lo admite! Que gratificante- susurré sobre ese cálido lugar, aferrándome a su espalda -Y dime, ¿Qué me tienes preparado para mañana?

-mmm... además de seguir recorriendo el mundo espiritual, te tengo una sorpresa.

Alcé mi semblante automáticamente -¡Amo las sorpresas! ¿Cuál es?

Negó con la cabeza, haciendo una graciosa mueca -Dije "Sorpresa"

-Oh...- volví a mi posición -La esperaré ansiosa, entonces.

Escuché un bostezo en un eco, lo cual me indujo a imitarla.

-¿Dormimos?

Me apreté más contra ella, sintiéndome por completo protegida -Si... hasta mañana.

-Dulces sueños, Asami- Besó mi cabello, para luego recargar su rostro en el.

Pocos minutos pasaron antes de que la ansiedad me carcomiera. Realmente necesitaba decirle algo, o mejor dicho, recalcárselo -Korra...

-¿Mh?

-Te amo.

Su cuerpo tembló unos segundos ante mi inesperado aprecio. No obstante, poco tardé en advertir como reforzaba el abrazo e inundaba el rostro entre mis mechones.

-Yo también te amo, Asami.

Cerré los ojos, con una paz infinita transitando tanto por mi cuerpo como por mi mente. La felicidad que sentía era casi irreal, ¿Acaso tenía un límite? ¿Acaso esto es un sueño? Nos costó tanto llegar hasta aquí que me cuesta creerlo.

No lo sé, pero de algo estaba segura. Korra era la dueña de mi felicidad, y mi felicidad era que yo fuera la dueña de la suya. El poder hacerla feliz, recomponerla, apoyarla... estar a su lado, es todo que necesito. Lo que siempre necesité.

 _Si... eres lo único que necesito._

* * *

Ok, si. ¡Tardé siiiglos en actualizar! Espero que este capítulo haya recompensado mi falta (guiño guiño) Estuve ocupadasiiiima y para empeorar la situación, en extremo sin inspiración! Menos mal que volvió, ah... me sentía vacía sin ella.

En fin gente linda, ahora sí que estamos llegando al final. Todavía no sé si va a ser en el próximo capítulo o si voy a hacer dos más. Todo depende de como fluya toda esta locura.

¡Los leo en el próximo, y mil gracias por leer!

 **Luu7:** ¡Gracias por leer! Tus palabras casi me hacen llorar, en serio (sensible a full) Qué alegría que esta historia sea tu favorita! Es muy reconfortante escuchar eso de un lector, muchiisimo. Y aunque ya va a terminar, admito que tengo otras ideas en mente con esta parejita, para otro fic. Si en algún momento me pongo las pilas con eso, espero que te guste también :) La verdad no sé cómo hago para transmitir los sentimientos jajajaj pero me alegra que te lleguen. Simplemente trato de hacerlo lo más honesto posible, y con honesto me refiero a que jamás voy a retratar una escena perfecta, al menos no ahora, admito que antes cuando empecé a escribir, por ahi lo hacia. Pero me di cuenta que las imperfecciones son lo más puro y lindo que hay :) en mi humilde opinión. Por eso los tantos momentos patéticos que les hago pasar a las pobres de Korra y Asami, y por eso el cómo lo expresan jajajaj. En fin, te leo en el próximo, gracias por tu apoyo y besos!

 **AvatarAle:** ¡Gracias por leer! Que bueno que te guste la historia! te leo en el próximo, entonces! Besos!

 **Maria Sato:** ¡Gracias por leer! Me alegra que te siga gustando! Y sí, lo extendí un poco más el fic, simplemente porque fluyó (? Pero bueno, toda historia tiene un fin... si la alargo me estaría cagando literalmente en el comic, que tan mal no suena, pero quiero ver que onda la segunda parte y tercera. Me muero por leerlos! En fin, te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Caro HJ:** ¡Gracias por leer! Que copado que te pudiste enganchar al toque con la historia! Es muy reconfortante generar eso :) Así que supongo que te leo en el próximo! Besos!

 **himari:** ¡Gracias por leer! No llores, no lloreees, que aunque la historia se termine, sigue en los comics (de alguna manera) jajajajaj Y seguramente voy a escribir algo de nuevo. Pero todavía falta un cap, o dos! no sé, veré (? jajaj Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Chat'de'Lune:** ¡Gracias por leer! Espero que la merecida revancha de Asami te haya gustado! Muchisimas gracias siempre por comentar, y por el apoyo! Te mando muchos besotes y un fuerte abrazo! Te leo en el próximo! Namasteee

 **Yomi Lovesyuri:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y gracias de nuevo por el consejito, ¡Me salvaste! Espero que este capitulo te haya gustado también, y te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Ozarac07:** ¡Gracias por leer! jajaja yo igual, perdí la cuenta de las veces que morí y reviví viendo el final de la serie. LO AMÉ! Que bueno que te gustó! y te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Obini:** ¡Gracias por leer! Supongo que los apapachos fueron suficientes para ayudar a Asami a lidiar con la tristeza (L Además me imagino los abrazos de Korra moooy cariñosos y tiernos, ¿Quién podría resistirse a eso? Ya está, Asami está curada de tristeza jajaj Te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **Meelo:** ¡Gracias por leer! Que bueno que te siga gustando! Espero que este te haya gustado también ;) jajajaj te leo en el próximo, besos!

 **hinatita94:** ¡Gracias por leer! Entregué la rikura, ya puedo morir tranquila, y vos también (? jajajaj Espero que te haya gustado el cap, y te leo en el próximo, besote grande!

 **Yasuko Sato:** ¡Gracias por leer! Y yo estoy tan orgullosa de que lo hayas seguido hasta casi el final! Mil gracias por acompañarme en esta loca historia. Te leo en el próximo, entonces! Besos!


	13. Siempre

Bueno, bueno. Al final... y con mucha pena tengo que decir que... ¡Este es el capítulo final de esta loca historia! Me pareció correcto que terminara acá. Así que espero que lo disfruten, tanto como yo disfruté escribir este fic.

¡Muchas gracias por haber leído todo este tiempo! Debajo de todo voy a expresar mejor mi agradecimiento. Ahora no jodo más, y los dejo con la lectura.

* * *

 **Siempre**

Una extraña sensación se estaba infiltrando en mis sueños. Una extraña, suave... y placentera sensación.

-Mh...

Escuché mi propio jadeo estando con Morfeo, lo cual me llevó a entreabrir finalmente los ojos.

-¿Pero qué...?- susurré, derivando mi confundida mirada de un lado a otro.

Mi apagada cuestión quedó sellada al encontrar a la razón de mi despertar, que resultó no ser otra que mí querida Avatar, sumida entre mis piernas. Un potente latido me irrumpió ante tal indecorosa situación.

-¿K-Korra?- me animé a llamarla, incorporándome un poco -¿Qué haces?

Su primera respuesta me la brindó su lengua deslizándose desde mi entrada hasta mi centro, regalándome eléctricos escalofríos. Pero la segunda...

-¿Qué crees que hago?

Mi pecho se elevó, agitado -Estoy muy... dormida para esto.

-Lo que quieres decir en realidad...- me acarició su aliento en aquella pudorosa zona -¿Es que estás sensible?

-M-Muy... ¡Ah!- mi cuerpo se estrelló contra la manta de nuevo, debilitado. Culpa de la invasión que sentí.

Su lengua ahora estaba tan... tan dentro de mí. Se arqueaba en mi interior, me degustaba sin piedad alguna.

-K-Korra... Mh...- mordí mi dedo, en un intento de no gemir.

-Asami...- emergió de mí ser y asomó la visión por mi pelvis. Pero solo eso hizo, no volvió a su labor, lo cual me estaba desesperando.

Dibujando una ansiosa sonrisa, me incorporé con un notable esfuerzo -Korra, ¿No pensarás dejarme así, verdad? Creo que podría llegar a morir...- comenté, sacudida.

-mmm... ¿Quién sabe?- recostó con tranquilidad los brazos en mi vientre, y apoyó el mentón en ellos.

-¿E-Esto por casualidad es tu querida venganza?

-Quizás...

-Deja de jugar... no puedes dejarme así. ¿Tendré que masturbarme enfrente de ti, o qué?- Eso claramente escapó de mi habla.

Abrió los ojos, con un grado de sorpresa -No suena mal...

Inflé los cachetes -¡Korra!

Soltó una simpática carcajada debido a mi alterado estado, y comenzó a gatear entre mis piernas. Su cuerpo no tardó en aplastarme de una tentadora manera. Automáticamente estacioné las manos en su espalda, buscando un apoyo.

-K-Korra...

Me sonrió con picardia. Mi voz casi ni existía, supuse que fue por eso.

-Continúa...- rogué, buscando con mis labios los suyos.

Mierda. Si su intención era descubrir mi lado pasivo, lo logró. Merece unos importantes aplausos.

Tomándome desprevenida, giró sobre mi cuerpo y me dejó encima de ella. Quedé sentada sobre su firme abdomen, sin entender absolutamente nada. Sin embargo, su mirada me decía que tenía un maquiavélico plan en mente.

-¿Korra?

Esbozó una gratificante sonrisa y atajó mi trasero con ambas manos, para luego impulsarme más hacia ella. O mejor dicho, hacia su rostro.

Mis ojos saltaron de golpe ante la inadecuada posición que me atacaba. Mi intimidad había quedado por completo encima de su moreno semblante. Mi ropa interior ya había sido robada mientras dormía, así que ella podía vislumbrar toda mi desnuda naturaleza.

Avergonzada, elevé las caderas al instante, por puro instinto. Pero una de sus manos atrapó mi cintura y me descendió otra vez.

-Esta... es mi querida venganza, Asami.

Tragué saliva con rudeza, tratando de enfocarme -E-Es muy temprano para una venganza de tal grado, ¿No crees?

Negó con el rostro, creándome inevitables cosquillas en mi entrepierna, ya que este rozó contra mi piel.

Casi como acto reflejo, atrapé su cabello y me aferré a él -¿De verdad... quieres hacer esto?

-Es lo que más deseo...- susurró contra mi centro, enloqueciéndome -Relájate, Asami...- imitó mis pasadas palabras, con una burlona tonada.

Sus manos comenzaron a levantar mi camisón. No pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír de lado y elevar los brazos. Por supuesto que iba a vengarse. Y yo... por supuesto que lo iba a disfrutar.

Recuperando la compostura, hablé -Bien, entonces...- con un leve tironcito, la impulsé más hacia mi pureza -Véngate...

-Veo que estás ansiosa por esto...- musitó, extendiendo la lengua hacia mi centro, pero en vez de terminar en él, esta se deslizó hacia el costado y empezó a recorrer mi entrepierna.

Me mordí el labio, impaciente. Sus labios estaban succionando mi piel, para luego besarla y volver a lamerla.

-K-Korra... seré yo la que me vengue si sigues así.

Sonrió en ese lugar y sus labios no tardaron en crearme cosquillas -Calma Asami, vaya que estás impaciente...

Empezó a ascender las manos por mi vientre, hasta capturar mis pechos, que ya se mostraban entusiasmados. Sus yemas hicieron acto de presencia, atajando mis pezones y estirándolos de una deliciosa forma, para luego ser reemplazadas por sus palmas, las cuales atinaron a rodear mis atributos, frunciéndose contra estos.

 _Cómo no voy a estar impaciente... estás jugando conmigo. Agh, maldita Avatar._

Sus labios siguieron recorriéndome, pero esta vez no se encontraban solos. Sus manos bajaron por mi piel y comenzaron a navegar por mis muslos en tentadoras caricias.

Mi ceja izquierda tiritó, completamente fuera de sí. No podía estar tentándome de esta inconcreta manera.

-Korra, juro que... ¡Ah!

No me dejó continuar. Por fin... no me dejó continuar. Su lengua comenzó a deslizarse sobre mi centro. Me estaba manipulando de una maliciosa y certera manera.

Bajé mi ahora, perdida mirada, y me encontré con sus dedos elevando la piel de mi templo hacia arriba. Un acalorado rubor cubrió mis mejillas. Ahora si... que había quedado absolutamente expuesta.

-Asami...- su aliento me acarició, antes de percibir como su lengua rodeaba mi centro y lo absorbía con una perfecta precisión.

-Mh...- Me aferré más de su cabeza, comenzando a perder el control de mi tacto. En especial cuando sentí como ahora se desplazaba de arriba hacia abajo sobre toda mi intimidad, humedeciéndome más de lo que ya estaba.

-Ah... Korra...- Mi cabeza decayó, y entonces allí pude contemplarla.

Estaba tan compenetrada en su misión. Sus parpados se encontraban apagados y sus manos seguían jugando cada vez más con mis piernas, envolviéndolas y llegando a mi parte trasera.

Un poderoso latido me tiró una alerta.

 _¿Será qué...?_

Con la punta de los dedos rozó mi trasero. Poco tardó en atraparlo con las palmas y comenzar a frotarlo, entreabriéndolo en el acto. El aire me abandonó.

 _¡Oh, dios! Lo va hacer. La muy hija de... lo va hacer._

Sonreí para mí, ya con el sudor resbalándose por mi frente -Oh... Korra, ¿De verdad lo harás?

Su lengua me respondió, danzando cada vez más rápido el vértice de esta sobre mi centro, para luego presionarlo con el mismo unos largos segundos, generando que emitiera un ronco gemido.

-J-Ja... S-Sabes bien que esto no será una venganza para mi... ¿Cierto?- modulé, jadeante y acomodando su húmedo cabello de su frente -Solo será... una delicia.

Se desprendió de mi, dejando en su lugar un transparente hilo inmerso de placer -Lo sé. Quiero que lo sea.

Entrecerré los párpados, regocijada -Korra... ¡Mh!

Otra vez no pude continuar. Pero esta vez una invasión en mi interior fue la causante. Sumió la lengua dentro de mí, y me devoró a su antojo. Esta posición intensificaba mucho las sensaciones, permitiéndome percibirla mejor.

-Ah... ¡Ah!- Desesperada, me aferré con ambas manos de su cabeza y comencé a mecer lentamente mis caderas hacia ella -Si... sigue así...

-Mh...- ronroneó dentro de mí, elevando a mis pecadoras fantasías en demasía -Asami... eres tan deliciosa.

Me mordí el labio con más ímpetu, cuando sentí como remojaba la punta de dos de sus yemas en mi entrada, y las deslizaba hacia un templo prohibido. Empezó a rodearlo con delicadeza y mi corazón saltó en ese mismo momento.

Entreabrí los ojos, con falta de aire -Korra...

Su lengua se hundió más en mí, pero no fue la única que decidió hundirse. Comenzó a impregnar uno de sus dedos con una tortuosa lentitud, dentro de ese delicado lugar que nunca había sido explorado.

De inmediato arqueé la espalda, provocando que también mi trasero lo hiciera. Ella no dudó en atajarlo con su mano libre y entreabrir aún más uno de mis ahora, enrojecidos cachetes.

-K-Korra... ¡Ah!

Sus pausadas embestidas se hicieron presentes. Sentía ese lugar arder... arder de una placentera manera.

De verdad, ahora solo confirmo que ella fue una exagerada. Esto no podría sentirse mejor.

Sus labios seguían succionándome con hambruna, enloqueciéndome. Con la respiración notablemente entrecortada, aceleré el movimiento de mis caderas contra su moreno rostro. Estaba perdiendo la sensatez.

-Si... Korra...

Mi vocabulario se estaba desquiciando. Tenía ganas de gritar tremendas groserías, pero me contuve. No por miedo a que me juzgara por ello, sino porque eso solo me quitaría todavía más el aliento. Quería conservarlo, quería alargar esta sesión lo más que me fuera posible.

Pero una segunda presión tratando de irrumpir mi interior, me aseguró que eso no iba a ser posible.

-¡A-Ah!- Estiré el cuello hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Se hundió hasta el fondo en ese delicado lugar, generándome tortuosos escalofríos. Mi vientre quemaba, poco más iba a aguantar.

Agitada, noté de reojo como rozaba sus rodillas entre sí, las cuales se encontraban flexionadas. No pude evitar sonreír estúpidamente de lado. La estaba excitando... verme así, la excitaba. Y eso me hacía muy feliz, demasiado... tanto, que ese solo pensamiento me hizo perder fuerza.

Volví a inclinarme hacia adelante y reforcé el agarre en su cabeza. Si no me sostenía iba a desvanecerme.

-K-Korra...

Posó su oscura visión en mí, para luego desplazar toda su lengua por mi intimidad y acelerar las embestidas dentro de mí.

-¡Mh...!

Choqué los dientes, hipnotizada por aquella lujuriosa imagen. Mi estómago no soportaba más las cosquillas que lo irrumpían.

-Korra... eres tan hermosa...

Sonrió en ese pudoroso sitio y volvió a adentrarla. Pero esta vez empezó a bailarla frenéticamente, de adelante hacia atrás, rozando una sensible piel en mi interior.

Fruncí los dedos en su cabello, entreabriendo los labios. No podía devolver el inferior al superior, no había caso.

Su rostro se movía acompasado a su danza, y ese panorama solo me drenó de una energía que ya no podía controlar. Sus dedos no se quedaban atrás, entrando y saliendo en aquel sensible sitio, cada vez más veloces y profundos.

-¡K-Korra! M-Mierda...

Emitió una risita en mi interior, debido a mi inadecuado vocabulario.

Mis latidos no podían encontrarse más enloquecidos. Juré que mi corazón iba a detenerse de tan fuerte que me golpeaba.

Totalmente fuera de mi y con la sensación de explotar acercándose, embestí más rápido mis caderas contra ella, aferrándome con lo que me quedaba de fuerza, de su sedoso cabello.

-Y-Ya no...

Sincronizada con mi notable cambio, intensificó sus ataques, provocando que mis muelas se encontrasen y que encorvara de nuevo la espalda, aunque esta vez de una descontrolada forma.

-Ah... ¡Ah!- Jadeé, tanto, que seguro todo el mundo espiritual me escuchó.

Temblando estrepitosamente sobre ella, atajé su cabello con más rudeza y la sumí lo más que podía dentro de mí -Mh... Ah...

-Asami...

Con debilidad, entreabrí los ojos, solo para observar lo que terminó por ser mi perdición. Me miró de una lasciva manera y emigró la lengua de mi interior, llevándose no solo mi cordura, sino también mi néctar. Y para mejorar la situación, tuvo la gran idea de desplazarla por toda mi pureza, drenándose más de él.

-Mh... Korra...- arrugué los dedos contra su cabello, con la mirada vacía.

Con una programada lentitud la arqueó hacia atrás y la devolvió a su boca. Pude notar en primera persona como mi placer quedó impregnado en su lengua. El cual degustó y tragó, muy complacida.

Me relamí los labios ante esa imagen que solo provocó que perdiera toda la fuerza que me quedaba. Quitó los dedos de aquel delicado lugar, con la misma lentitud. Y eso fue todo.

Mi cuerpo me traicionó y se inclinó hacia atrás. Caí totalmente rendida de espaldas, sobre el suyo. Era consciente de que esa posición me dejó más expuesta que antes, pero no podía moverme. Mi pecho ascendía y descendía, exasperado.

Ella se incorporó y con mucha cautela atrapó mi espalda y me sentó sobre sus piernas. Enredé los brazos en su cuello, respirando con dificultad. Mi rostro terminó recostado en su hombro, mientras trataba de recuperar el aire perdido.

-¿Estás viva?- musitó en mi oído, creándome escalofríos.

Estaba tan sensible que hasta su voz me removía -Creo que... sí.

Soltó una susurrante risita, acariciando mi espalda en la acción -¿Y? ¿Cómo se siente ser violada de tal manera?

Sonreí, inmersa en su pecho -Delicioso, tu venganza fue... realmente deliciosa.

-Ja... idiota.

Regrese la mirada a sus ojos -Espero que no pienses que esto se acabó aquí...

Pestañeó varias veces, con una fingida inocencia -¿Disculpa?

Rocé sus labios, con la excitación en aumento. Mierda, no podía detenerme. Y su ruborizado estado no ayudaba.

-Quiero hacértelo yo ahora...

Capturé su boca, sin darle tiempo siquiera a modular. Aún con la respiración perdida, entreabrí los labios y asomé la lengua por ellos, para luego sumirla en su cavidad.

-Mh...- emanó dentro de mí, incentivándome.

-Korra...- navegué las manos por su espalda, hasta rodear su abdomen y sumirme dentro de su pijama.

Atajé los costados de su playera y empecé a elevarla, revelando sus perfectos pechos, los cuales no me contuve de atrapar.

-A-Asami...- musitó, intensificando el encuentro, enredándose con mi lengua.

Mi corazón seguía latiendo desbocado, pero no me importaba. Deseaba hacerla mía allí mismo. Mi cuerpo no me lo iba a impedir.

Me despegué casi con rudeza, y empecé a descender por su mentón. Quedé inmersa en su cuello y deslicé la lengua por él, degustándola.

Parece que mi cuerpo no era el único debilitado, el suyo de la nada misma perdió fuerza y cayó de costado sobre la manta. Veo que lo que tatuó en el mío, la dejó casi al límite. Eso solo me beneficiaba.

Me recosté a sus espaldas, y atajé su vientre con una mano, para luego pasar mi otro brazo debajo de su nuca. Sujeté su ahora sudorosa frente, y la apegué más contra mí.

Al instante percibí como su voluptuoso trasero rozó contra mis caderas. Mi aire se entrecortó sobre su cuello, el cual seguía devorando.

-¡A-Asami!- atrapó mi mano que se había animado a acorralar uno de sus pechos, casi desesperada.

Sonreí de soslayo, satisfecha -Es tu turno Korra, no te dejaré escapar.

Giré su rostro y robé sus labios de nuevo. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, y sus cachetes tan sonrojados que simplemente quería comérmelos.

-Ah... eres tan hermosa...

Por completo tentada, empecé a descender la punta de los dedos por su abdomen, hasta llegar a la entrada de su pantalón. Escondí las yemas dentro de él, topándome con su ropa interior. Comencé a frotarla con sigilo, con adoración. Con todo lo que tenía.

-Mh...- se despegó de mis labios, agitada.

-Ya estás mojada, Korra...- musité sobre su oído, lamiendo el borde de este -Me pregunto... ¿Fue por mí?

Solo sus jadeos me respondieron. Incentivo suficiente que me obligó a sumir los dedos dentro de aquella tela, confirmando lo húmeda que estaba.

-Mh... tan mojada...- rocé con lentitud su centro, generando que se retorciera en mis brazos -¿Quieres ver?- aceleré un poco la acción, provocándola.

Abrió los ojos de golpe ante mi indecorosa petición. Estos descendieron, casi atemorizados, y captaron a la perfección como yo emigraba de aquella deliciosa guarida, y arrastraba las yemas por su vientre, su abdomen, torso y cuello, marcando cada parte de su piel con su néctar, hasta llegar a su rostro.

Sujeté más su frente y básicamente la obligué a que los contemplara, ya que su rostro hacía lo imposible para evitar ese contacto.

-¿Ves?- los entreabrí frente a su perdido semblante. Su placer quedaba sostenido entre ellos, testarudo.

-I-Idiota...

Solté otra risita, incapaz de evitarlo. Verla así... tan rendida a mí, era demasiado para mi maquiavélico corazón.

-Pruébalo...- musité en su oído, desorientándola.

-¿Q-Qué...? ¡Mh!

Los adentré en su boca y comencé a moverlos de adelante hacia atrás, sin esperar una respuesta. Mi actitud se estaba saliendo de sus cabales, ya no podía detenerme. Pero eso solo... era tú culpa.

Tomó aire con fuerza, tanta, que la pude escuchar. Y por supuesto, resignada, comenzó a succionarlos, drenándome de una excitación aún mayor.

-¿Y...? ¿Sabe delicioso, verdad?- los quité de allí, dejando solo pequeños hilos de saliva conectados entre su boca y mis yemas, y esta vez los llevé a mis propios labios.

Los succioné con hambruna, mientras ella desviaba la mirada, sonrojada.

-Claro que es delicoso... tú eres deliciosa- los absorbí una última vez, y terminé ese acto con un obsceno sonido.

Su rostro no podía mostrarse más avergonzado. Imagen perfecta para mí.

-Ah, Korra... eres tan...- me mordí el labio, con la paciencia por el piso.

Y como si esta nunca hubiera formado parte de mí, atajé su hombro y la estampé de espaldas contra la manta. Ella me miró claramente estupefacta. Ya no sabía que esperar de mí, y eso... solo hacía más divertida la situación.

Volví a sus labios, desesperada, mientras mis manos acariciaban su cintura, bajando por ella. Atrapé los costados de su pantalón y empecé a quitárselo.

-A-Asami...

Me incorporé y terminé de sacárselo por los talones, junto con su ropa interior.

-Korra... quiero sentirte- susurré, acariciando sus muslos y levantando una de sus piernas, para luego reposarla sobre mi hombro.

Sus ojos saltaron, entre emocionados y asustados. Era tan fácil de leer... tan fácil.

Le sonreí con dulzura y ella en respuesta se apoyó sobre sus codos, cada vez mas ruborizada.

-Realmente... sentirte...

Con lentitud, apegué mi intimidad a la suya. De inmediato cerramos los ojos, deleitadas por ese húmedo contacto.

-K-Korra...- comencé a mecerme sobre ella, generando que su cuerpo bailara de adelante hacia atrás, adormecido.

Sus labios se entreabrieron y transformaron ese perfecto momento en algo aún más memorable.

-Asami... ¡Ah!- frunció los dedos contra la sábana, dejando caer su cabeza de lado.

Me incliné un poco más hacia ella y aceleré la acción, acariciando el costado de su perfecto trasero. Debido a las intensas corrientes eléctricas que me atacaban, mis dedos se apretaron contra su piel, dejándola rojiza.

-Mh... Ah...- jadeé, apagando los párpados y reemplazando la danza en su pureza por una circular, la cual no tardó en imitar, amplificando las gratas sensaciones.

Me aferré con más rudeza a su pierna, la cual por poco y temblaba sobre mi hombro, y volví a embestirme como al principio, cada vez más vigorosamente.

Su espalda se estrelló casi con violencia sobre el suelo. Observé como su respiración se descabellaba, al igual que la mía.

-Korra...- navegué la mano por su firme abdomen, ensimismada.

Entreabrió los ojos, y ese acto fue suficiente para que mi vientre se estrujara sin compasión. Su mirada era tan oscura... tan... lujuriosa y oscura.

Me mordí el labio por ya no se qué vez, y atrapé su pierna con ambas manos, apresurando de manera insana la acción.

-¡Ah! ¡A-Asami!- atajó mis muslos y los aprisionó con rudeza.

-¡K-Korra!- la llamé, casi en un grito, sosteniendo su cintura e impulsando su cuerpo más hacia mi intimidad.

Mi ser empezó a temblar nuevamente, junto con el tuyo. Un escalofrío me recorría de pies a cabeza, dejando mi mente en blanco. Deliciosamente en blanco.

Me embestí una última vez, pero esta vez mi cuerpo fue el que te embistió por completo, ya que terminé sostenida de tus hombros y escondida en tu pecho.

Un áspero jadeo escapó de tus labios, y también de los míos. Los sellé con los tuyos, ahogando los restantes en tu dulce cavidad, mientras me mecía unas lentas y tortuosas veces más sobre ti.

-A-Asami...- te aferraste con fuerza de mi espalda, resbalándote por ella.

-Mh... Korra...- Sonriente, terminé rendida en tu torso, absolutamente satisfecha. Solo tú podías generarme tal cosa.

Por varios minutos no pudimos decir palabra alguna. Nuestras respiraciones no daban indicios de tranquilizarse, y yo... la verdad no quería escapar de ese cálido lugar.

-Vaya... manera de despertar- modulé, con el aire perdido.

-¿No te gustó? Yo te vi... muy complacida- se burló, riendo por lo bajo.

La imité, acurrucándome más en su pecho -Sabes que lo hizo. Tu venganza fue perfecta.

-Veo que no te afectó como a mí.

-Cuando me pueda parar, te lo haré saber.

Rió de nuevo, esta vez con más ganas.

Cerré los ojos apaciblemente, y comencé a incorporarme, solo para caer a su costado, agotada.

La miré de reojo, acción que ella imitó, y le sonreí.

-¿Sabes, Korra? He estado dándole vueltas a algo...

-¿Mh?- Se posicionó de costado, apoyándose sobre su codo, y acomodó un rebelde mechón en mi rostro.

Acto que me hizo sonreírle con ternura -Sé que antes hice muchos berrinches porque me ocultabas, pero ahora... eso no me interesa.

Parpadeó varias veces, sin entender.

-Ese día que luchaste contra Kuvira, yo...- descendí los ojos, con solo recordar el terror que sentí -Tenía tanto miedo de que no regresaras, todo lo demás perdió sentido.

-Asami...

-Yo...- me puse de costado también y atrapé su rostro, para luego acurrucarla en mi pecho -Me di cuenta que lo único que me importa es estar contigo.

Ella frunció los dedos contra mi espalda, sumiéndose más en mí.

Acaricié su cabello, regocijada -Lo único importante es que estemos juntas, no me interesa si los demás se enteran o no. Solo...- sostuve sus mejillas y rocé mi nariz con la suya -...Solo quiero estar a tu lado.

Me sonrío con una dulzura desmedida, y plantó un pequeño beso en mis labios -Yo también, Asami. Aunque ahora eso no será un problema, sabes que solo te oculté porque tenía miedo de-

-Lo sé. Solo quería que supieras como me siento- la corté, devolviéndole el gesto, con uno más profundo.

Desligamos nuestras bocas con lentitud, y nos perdimos la una en la otra. Como amaba detallar esos celestes cristales. Podía estar horas mirándolos, sin ningún problema.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunté, con un hilo de voz. Esta sonaba frágil. Iba a costarme más de lo que pensé recuperarla.

-Y ahora...- la suya no se quedó atrás -Necesito un baño- comenzó a sentarse, con un esfuerzo que noté -Mi cuerpo sigue un poco...

-¿Caliente?- la imité, acariciando su espalda de una sugestiva forma.

Arqueó una divertida ceja -Esa es la palabra correcta. Así que si me permites, iré al lago.

-¿Conmigo?

-¿H-Huh?

Aproximé mi rostro y lo escondí en la curva de su cuello -¿Te bañarás conmigo?- lo besé, rodeando su desnuda cintura.

Percibí como se estremecía, y no pude evitar reír en un murmullo.

-S-Si quieres venir...

-Por supuesto que quiero ir. Mejor dicho, es mi deber ir- resalté, mordiendo su suave lóbulo.

-Ja... pervertida.

Le guiñé un ojo y me puse de pie. Simple acción que me costó horrores. De inmediato le tendí una mano, la cual sostuvo sin dudar.

-Luego del baño podemos seguir con el recorrido, ¿Qué dices?

Se levantó y pasó un brazo por mis hombros -Claro, pero mejor vistámonos antes de ir al lago. Ya es de día, y esta vez sí que los espíritus están bien despiertos.

Fruncí el ceño, recordando aquella broma de mal gusto que me hizo -Seguramente ya nos escucharon, Korra.

Ascendió ambas cejas, inocente -¿Acaso el Avatar no puede tener intimidad?

-Sí, ¡Pero no en un lugar dónde nos pueden ver!

-¿Me estás echando la culpa? Tú fuiste la que decidiste contraatacar.

-¡Pero fue porque tú me despertaste... bueno, de esa forma!

Soltó una carcajada, y me alcanzó mi camisón -Bien que te gustó.

Desvié la mirada, avergonzada -Cómo para no... estabas tan compenetrada.

-Entonces, no te quejes- atrapó su pijama y comenzó a ponérselo -Además, nuestro humilde hogar nos protegió.

-... Es una carpa.

-Cerrada.

-No evita que los sonidos se escapen.

-Deliciosos sonidos- agregó, alzando ambas cejas varias veces.

Estaba a punto de reprochar, pero al ver su juguetona mueca solo pude sonreír.

 _No puedo enojarme contigo... ya no._

-Vamos, si seguimos así se nos irá el día- atajé su mano y la incité a salir -Y hablando de eso, ¿No me tenías una sorpresa?

-Oh... eso vendrá después.

-Hm...- la contemplé de reojo, desconfiada. No sé porqué su "Sorpresa" me daba un mal presentimiento.

-¡Ah, espera!- se detuvo en seco -Olvidé preguntarte algo muy importante.

-¿Qué?

Clavó la mirada en mí, expectante -¿Cómo está tu trasero?

Se la devolví, curiosa.

 _¿Se refiere a...?_

Cubrí mi boca al instante, reprimiendo una carcajada.

 _Oh, mí querida Korra... Tú y tu querida venganza._

Respondiendo por fin a aquella interrogante, arqueé una ceja y elevé un orgulloso dedo pulgar -En perfectas condiciones.

Su labio inferior se desprendió -¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¿Está hecho de metal o qué?

-Quizás el tuyo es demasiado sensible. Tendremos que amoldarlo...- bromeé, pellizcando uno de esos tentadores cachetes.

Gruñó tal como un animal y continuó su camino, dándome la espalda. Corrí hasta llegar a su lado, incapaz de quitar mi socarrona sonrisa, y me colgué de su brazo.

-Eres tan linda...

-Cállate.

Luego del refrescante baño... Ok, quizás no tan refrescante, ya que nos dejamos llevar de nuevo. No tanto como para pasar vergüenza enfrente de los espíritus, pero si lo suficiente como para que ellos tuvieran una historia que contar. En fin, continuamos explorando el mundo espiritual, y mi fascinación solo iba en aumento. La energía de este lugar era en serio muy especial. Se sentía como si estuviese flotando en el aire.

Korra me advirtió que este mundo reaccionaba a nuestro interior, por ende, si en algún momento entraba en pánico, quizás algo malo podría ocurrir. Pero estando a su lado... Ja, ¿Cómo iba a entrar en pánico con su noble persona rodeándome? Imposible.

Nuestros pasos, luego de unas largas horas de recorrido, se detuvieron frente a una alta montaña. La miramos con curiosidad, para luego contemplarnos.

Delineé una traviesa sonrisa -¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Dibujó una mayor -¡A ver quién llega primero!- saltó hacia las rocas e inmediatamente empezó a trepar.

Para mi sorpresa, parecía estar dificultándosele un poco el camino. Le sonreí, engreída.

-¡Te veo un poco lenta, Avatar!- exclamé, trepando y llevándole la delantera.

-¡Te lo estoy dejando fácil!

Estaba a punto de reír por su orgullosa reacción, pero de repente un temblor nos asaltó.

-¡¿Q-Qué está pasando?!

Sus manos se resbalaron por las rocas -¡Whoa! ¡¿Qué demon-

Antes de siquiera poder continuar, esa montaña tomó vida y ascendió, transformándose en un espíritu.

Abrí los ojos de par en par. Hablando de pánico, bienvenido sea.

-¡¿Quién osa escalar sobre mí?!

 _¡Qué mierda íbamos a saber que eras un espíritu!_

Korra, controlando la situación, tomó el mando al instante -¡Lo siento, noble espíritu! No nos dimos cuenta y...-

-¡Debí saberlo! ¡Humanos molestos!

 _Oh, oh... no está feliz._

Nos sujetó a ambas de la ropa, dejándonos frente a su rocoso rostro.

-¡No soy una molestia! ¡Soy el Avatar!- lo señaló.

-¡Peor aún!- respondió, iracundo -Crear un nuevo portal fue ir demasiado lejos, ¡El mundo de los humanos y el espiritual deben permanecer separados!

-Ese portal fue una especie de accidente...- se justificó, tratando de aflojarlo.

No estaba funcionando. El gruñido que emitió fue suficiente prueba.

-¡Váyanse de mi reino y nunca regresen!- gritó, revoleándonos hacia la nada misma.

-¡Korra!- la llamé, desesperada.

Ella, volando a mi lado, extendió las manos hacia mí -¡Resiste! ¡Te tengo!

Invocó el aire control y de una milagrosa manera logró sostener mi cuerpo, junto con el suyo. Igual, eso no evitó que cayéramos de una estrepitosa forma sobre el suelo.

-¡Asami! ¿Estás bien? ¡Dime algo!

Solté un aliviado bufido, refregándome el trasero, y giré el rostro hacia ella. Acción suficiente para informarle que me encontraba a salvo.

Ella emanó otro, que sonó más lamentable -Qué desastre. Yo quería que nuestra primera gran escapada fuera perfecta, y casi hago que nos maten. Lo siento...- bajó la cabeza, arrepentida.

Le sonreí de lado, inmersa en su dulzura -Hemos pasado por cosas mucho peores, y no dejaré que un espíritu malhumorado arruine nuestra diversión. Tú tampoco deberías.

-Si... tienes razón- soltó otro pesado suspiro. Parece que mis palabras no la convencieron mucho.

Me puse de pie y me acerqué hacia ella. La ayudé a incorporarse, sin quitar mi sonrisa, que contrarrestaba bastante con su gesto.

-Pero por desgracia, perdimos todas nuestras provisiones. Así que pienso que deberíamos regresar a la ciudad.

Me miró unos instantes, para luego clavar los ojos en el suelo. Vaya... estaba realmente afectada por tal interrupción.

-Claro...

Sin soltar su mano, me perdí en sus tiernas facciones.

 _Tan... dulce._

Antes de que su agarre me abandonara, lo reforcé y la impulsé hacia mí. Ella me observó, sorprendida.

-Antes de irnos, hay una última cosa que quiero hacer en nuestras vacaciones.

Korra no tardó en mutar su confusión, en una amable sonrisa.

Tironeé más de su mano y presioné mis labios contra los suyos, en un pacífico encuentro. Diferente a los anteriores, que se destacaban por ser más que nada pasionales.

En este, le dejé bien claro que la amaba y que iba a continuar a su lado, pase lo que pase.

Nos separamos lentamente, y riendo en un murmullo, rozamos nuestras narices. Atrapó mis manos y entrelazó nuestros dedos, adornando ese momento de puro cariño.

-Han sido unos días maravillosos.

Asentí, sonriente -Los mejores.

Nos dimos media vuelta y comenzamos a caminar, destinando nuestros pies al portal. Korra parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, lo cual me extrañó. Pero antes de que pudiese preguntar por su estado, ella habló.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos, y me llevaste a la pista de carreras?

-Recuerdo lo aterrada que estabas.

-¡No fue así!

Emití una risita, mientras ella continuaba.

-Lo que más recuerdo de ese día, fue lo aliviada que me sentí.

-¿Aliviada?

-Si... toda mi vida siempre me dijeron que era muy salvaje, muy emocional, intensa. Pero resulta ser que tú puedes ser igual de intensa que yo- descendió los parpados, nostálgica -Nunca en mi vida... nadie me ha entendido tal como tú lo haces.

La miré, sorprendida. ¿Qué era esta extraña aura de confesión? ¿Cuántas veces más iba a asombrarme su persona?

Juntando valor, cerré los puños, dispuesta a devolverle sus preciosas emociones.

-Los tres años que te fuiste fueron los más largos de mi vida.

Se volteó hacia mí. La sorpresa tampoco le fue indiferente.

Ya sé que lo sabía, pero necesitaba reafirmarlo. Ella... tenía que ser consciente de lo importante que era para mí.

-Creo que fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de lo mucho que significabas para mí. Sé bien que ya te apreciaba, pero cuando te fuiste... lo confirmé. Como leíste, estuve a punto de contártelo en una de mis cartas...

-¿Y... por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Por qué no las enviaste, al final?

Emané un solitario suspiro, sonriendo con un grado de tristeza -Habías estado fuera por tanto tiempo... creo que temía que no fueras a sentir lo mismo que yo. Después de todo, nunca dejamos claro nada. Y además... si llegaba a decírtelo, quizás nunca te atreverías a regresar. No quería estar atada a algo inseguro, pero...- devolví la visión a ella, y le sonreí -Como ves, estuve atada de igual forma.

-Asami...

Su cabeza decayó, como si estuviera arrepentida de su pasado. Sé... que lo estaba. Al igual que yo.

-¿Qué hay de ti?- me animé a modular aquella cuestión que tanto carcomía mi mente desde hacía años -¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de lo que sentías?

-Ja... creo que eso ya lo sabes.

-No... no estoy segura.

 _Contigo, nunca nada fue seguro._

Me miraste unos segundos, para luego evitar mi vista -Después de que me envenenaran, tú estuviste ahí para mí, cuando yo siquiera podía moverme, y menos comprenderme.

Se detuvo en seco, y noté como sus ojos se estaban tornando rojizos. De inmediato atrapé su hombro.

-Korra...

-Estaba tan rota, tan desecha... en ese entonces mi mente se encontraba en miles de lugares. No sabía si lo que sentía por ti era real o no. No sabía... nada- ascendió sus ojos, de una tímida forma -Pero un lado mío quería que fuera real. Sé que me fui de aquí sintiendo de más. No fue un accidente que solo fueras a la única que le escribí.

Le di un leve apretón, tratando de animarla -Me alegra que lo hicieras.

-¿Aunque solo haya contestado una?

-Sí.

-Pero tú estabas...

-Enojada, no lo voy a negar. Pero ya te lo dije, hoy en día puedo ver todo más claro, Korra.

Quedó perdida en mis ojos, tal como yo en los suyos.

-Asami, yo...

De repente, el sonido de un poderoso aleteo nos interrumpió. Pasamos la atención al cielo, y nos encontramos de nuevo con esa extraña pero amigable ave, que nos recibió al llegar aquí.

-Parece que nuestro transporte llegó.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el, y la seguí -¿Cómo sabe esta ave dónde encontrarnos?

-Creo que puede sentir dónde estoy. Por suerte, no todos los espíritus me odian.

Me dejó pasar primero y junto sus manos tal como hizo la primera vez, para que subiera.

Con la misma sensación anterior de que iba a aplastarla, coloqué el pie sobre ellas y me impulsó hacia el lomo del espíritu.

-Desearía que pudiéramos quedarnos más. Una vez que estemos en la ciudad, dudo que tengamos tiempo para descansar- dije, desganada, volteándome hacia ella.

Pestañeé varias veces al chocar con su mirada. Esta estaba examinando atentamente mi trasero. Delineé una picarona sonrisa, debido a tal devoción de su parte.

-¿Qué estás mirando, Avatar?

-Tu traser-¡Nada!- reaccionando y con una gran gota de sudor acompañándola, subió también, para luego tomar el mando delante.

-Hmm...- musité en su oído, incrementando su nerviosismo -Oh, por cierto. ¿Y mi sorpresa?

-Ah, eso...- rascó su cabeza, y me regaló una juguetona sonrisa -Quizás nuestras vacaciones no tengan que terminar aún.

-¿Huh?

Susurró algo en el oído del ave, acrecentando mi curiosidad.

Me aferré a su cintura, y asomé el rostro por encima de su hombro -¿Qué quisiste decir con eso, Korra? ¿A dónde vamos?

-Repito, es una sorpresa.

Me achiqué en mi sitio. Ciertos y tenebrosos escalofríos no dejaban de transitar por mí piel.

Seguimos volando, mientras mi mente se desquiciaba pensando que podría estar esperándome. La curiosidad siempre fue mi debilidad. Pero dos portales, que no eran por el que ingresamos, detuvieron mis pensamientos de golpe.

-Espera, esos no son los portales que nos llevan a ciudad república.

Me sonrió, divertida, mientras el ave aterrizaba. Comenzó a bajar por ella, aferrándose al pelaje, y amplió su gesto en el camino.

-Pensé que podríamos visitar a mis padres antes de regresar.

Mi corazón saltó de golpe, y terminó en mi garganta.

-¿A-A tus padres?

Asintió felizmente, pasando por alto mi estupefacto estado.

Abrí los ojos de par en par, y allí quedaron, perplejos y suspendidos por largos segundos.

-Hey, ¿Estás aquí?

 _Suegros, suegros, suegros, suegros._

-¿No quieres?- inquirió desde lo bajo, tendiéndome una mano que no estaba tomando -Pensé que sería una buena idea.

 _Aghsafjsakdjaksd._

-¿Asami?

 _Céntrate, Asami. Sé que no esperabas esto tan pronto y menos lo querías de este modo, ¡Pero céntrate!_

Carraspeé, intentando reaccionar y por fin sujeté su mano -E-Es solo que... es decir, ellos son geniales, pero no sé si...

Reforzó el agarre y me impulsó a correr hacia su casa, dejándome con las palabras atascadas -¡Todo estará bien! Ellos estarán emocionados cuando les contemos lo nuestro, ¡Vamos!.

 _Puta madre._

Apenas vislumbré la entrada de su hogar, respiré hondo. Pero el aire ahí quedó, parece que este no tenía intenciones de emanar por mi nariz.

-¡Korra!

Su padre fue el primero en salir, seguido por su madre. Ambos la abrazaron con fuerza, y yo solo atiné a levantar la mano, con una estúpida mueca de fondo.

-¡Pero qué sorpresa! No te esperábamos. Creí que aún estaban de vacaciones.

Intensificando mi pánico su madre se lanzó a mis brazos y me rodeó en un cálido aprecio, para luego atrapar mis hombros.

-¿Qué te pareció el mundo espiritual?

Tragué saliva, y me obligué a poner esa mascara sonriente que tanto había desarrollado en mi corta existencia.

-Fue una gran aventura...

Pero algo no andaba bien. No estaba pudiendo controlar para nada mis nervios, y menos el hecho de encontrarme aquí. Todo estaba pasando... demasiado rápido. Y un lado mío no quería que fuera tan precipitado. No por rechazarla como pareja, para nada. Sino porque... quería estar más tiempo sola con ella.

Carraspeé nuevamente. Esto me estaba costando demasiado -Pero tuvimos que acortar nuestro viaje- agregué, aparentando normalidad.

Creo que no engañé ni a mi propia sombra.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó su padre, invitándonos a entrar -¿Están bien?

-¿Qué tal si hablamos de esto en la cena?- acotó su madre, sonriente. Gesto que Korra devolvió, alegre.

Al verla algo se apretó en mi pecho. Debía recomponerme. Ella se encontraba feliz por esto... tenía que centrarme, sí.

Sin embargo, mientras más trataba de comportarme, más jugaba ahora, con la extraña comida que tenía en mis narices.

 _Di algo... ¡Di algo, Asami!_

-Huele delicioso, mamá- habló por fin Korra, permitiéndome respirar un poco.

-Gracias cariño, ¡Cuéntenme todo sobre su viaje! ¡Estoy muy emocionada!

Me achiqué en el lugar, enrollando aquellos raros fideos verdosos. Korra me miró de reojo, esperando una reacción de mi parte, que no estaba llegando.

-Bueno... fue divertido. Realmente divertido.

 _Claro que lo fue. Desfloré a tu querido trasero y tú al mío, ¿Por qué no les cuentas eso también?_

Negué con la cabeza, odiándome.

 _Dios... ¿Qué mierda me pasa? No puedo estar más nerviosa..._

El silencio se hizo presente. Un incómodo silencio.

-Eso... suena divertido- acotó Tonraq, igual de tenso que nosotras.

Ya no sé quién la estaba pasando peor.

Oí casi en un eco como Korra aspiraba el aire a su alrededor, como si estuviera preparándose para dar un importante discurso.

 _Oh, dios... va a decirlo._

Se refregó el brazo, acción que superaba en demasía a cuando acariciaba su mechón. Eso solo tenía un significado; Los nervios se habían apropiado de ella.

-Solo vine a decirles... vaya, no creí que estaría tan nerviosa.

Por supuesto, reafirmó mi teoría. Mientras, yo seguía sintiéndome tan inservible como insignificante. ¿Por qué la estaba dejando sola en esto?

-Lo que sea puedes decírnoslo, cariño- dijo Senna, tan amable como siempre. Actitud que su hija heredó.

-Bueno... como saben, Asami y yo somos amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y... bueno...

Capté de reojo como presionaba con fuerza los dedos sobre la mesa. Mis párpados no tardaron en entrecerrarse.

 _Korra... No, no puedo dejarte sola en esto._

-Quiero decir, yo estoy tan sorprendida como lo estaría cualquiera, pero...

Frunció los labios, y esa fue pauta suficiente para que yo reaccionara. Tomándola por sorpresa, posé mi mano sobre la suya y le di un leve apretón.

Reuniendo coraje, la observé con profundidad. Creo que fue magia... otra cosa no podía ser. Pero al chocar con su celeste mirada, me relajé. Solo a ella necesitaba ver para decir esta verdad.

-Su hija es increíble. Y estoy agradecida de que ella sienta lo mismo que yo.

Korra me miró unos largos instantes, asombrada, para luego sonreírme con agradecimiento.

-Lo que tratamos de decirles es que...

-Estamos juntas- dijimos al unísono, dejándolos boquiabiertos por unos incontables segundos.

Ya no importaba como se lo tomasen, yo... era feliz estando con ella. Solo eso, así de simple.

Pero para nuestra sorpresa, al salir de su consternación, delinearon una complacida sonrisa.

Tonraq, en un festejo, golpeó la mesa con la palma, sin quitar su regocijada mueca -¡No era lo que esperaba oír, pero no podría estar más contento!

Senna atinó a juntar sus manos y largar una carcajada inmersa de felicidad -¡Es maravilloso!

Nos miramos, entre anonadadas y emocionadas, para luego ponernos de pie y abrazarlos. Esto estaba saliendo inesperadamente bien.

-¡Estoy tan feliz por ustedes dos!- exclamó su madre, abrazando a Korra, y luego a mí.

Pero obviamente, no todo es color de rosa... su padre lo dejó bien claro.

-¿A quién más le contaste?- atinó a decir, lo más suave que pudo, en medio de nuestros abrazos.

-Ustedes son los primeros. Pero creo que cuando volvamos a la ciudad, todos lo sabrán.

Tonraq posó la mirada en el suelo, pensante, para luego regresarla a ella. Había... cierto pesar en sus ojos.

-Korra, ten cuidado. Es mejor mantener tu vida personal en privado.

Su morena frente no tardó en fruncirse -¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Senna intercaló los ojos entre ellos, nerviosa -Lo que tu padre quiere decir, es que no todos lo aceptarán.

-¿Y? Ese es problema de los demás. No me importa lo que digan, yo se lo diré a quién quiera.

-Solo... no te precipites, Korra. A veces te exaltas demasiado y...-

-¡He lidiado con tantas personas de mente cerrada, pero no me imaginaba que tú fueras uno de ellos!- lo señaló, iracunda.

 _Oh, oh... ya me parecía que esto estaba yendo sospechosamente bien. Tengo que calmarla._

Rocé su hombro, pero poco interés puso en mí -Tal vez deberíamos irnos...

-¡Buena idea!

Atrapó mi mano y me sacó de allí a paso rápido.

-¡Pero acabas de llegar!- gritó su madre, ya a lo lejos.

-Korra, por favor... no quise molestarte- agregó Tonraq.

Sé que no quiso hacerlo. Y hoy en día puedo entender lo que trató de advertirle. Pero Korra... ella no parece querer captarlo. De alguna manera... admiro ese obstinado lado que posee, aunque en ocasiones nos meta en problemas.

-¡Demasiado tarde para eso!- respondió, enfurecida.

Me llevó hasta una moto de nieve, y subimos a esta. El camino resultó bastante incómodo. Korra continuaba con la frente fruncida, y yo aferrada con firmeza de su vientre.

-Me disculpo por mis padres- la escuché, por fin -A veces pueden ser tan insensibles.

Reposé la cabeza en su espalda, tratando de transmitirle tranquilidad -Ellos solo están siendo cautelosos, y entiendo a dónde quieren llegar.

Me observó de soslayo -¿En serio?

-Korra... escucha- reforcé más el aprecio -No estoy avergonzada o apenada de estar contigo. Si quieres contárselo al mundo, yo estaré a tu lado apoyándote. Pero...

-¿Pero?

Tomé aire, animándome a explayar esa sensible parte de mí que no quería revelar.

-Pero... una egoísta parte de mí, quería tenerte solo para mí... al menos por un poco más de tiempo.

-Asami...- Detuvo la moto y me ayudó a bajar, como siempre hacía.

Sonreí, casi con lástima -Supongo que esa fue la primera razón por la cual dudé en contárselo a tus padres.

Bajó la cabeza, como si estuviera derrotada -Soy tan idiota. Estabas intentando decirme que no querías venir y pasé por encima tus sentimientos- suspiró, y pude notar como reprimía las ganas de llorar -Papá tiene razón. Me emociono demasiado y a veces actúo sin pensar, lo siento.

Me giré hacia ella, ya que yo iba delante, y le sonreí con amabilidad -Está bien, yo también estoy emocionada. Pero...- vacilé, con un tenue rubor que pude sentir -Lo que tenemos es como el mundo espiritual. Es especial y extraño... y no todos lo verán de la misma manera.

Atrapé su mano, la cual yacía inerte en su costado, y entrelacé los dedos con ella.

Korra finalmente se atrevió a verme, pero su mirada aún se mostraba arrepentida -Asami, no importa lo que digan, cubriré tus espaldas. Puedes contar con eso.

Me perdí en su devoto semblante -Korra...- tironeé de su mano y la impulsé hacia mi cuerpo, cubriéndola en un protector abrazo -Lo mismo digo- susurré en su oído, y me aparté un poco.

Sus ojos se hundieron en los míos. Imagen que me llevó a reducir la distancia y rozar sus labios.

-Siempre estaré a tu lado...- los uní, sellando aquella promesa frente al portal -Siempre...

-/-

No es novedad decir que apenas cruzamos el portal y aparecimos en Ciudad República, ya nos encontramos con un nuevo problema.

Esta vez, el que lo ocasionó era alguien que conocía muy bien; Wonyong Keum. Otra escoria, de tantas que hay. Parece que este inepto quería convertir los alrededores del portal en un parque de diversiones. Llenar de turistas este sagrado lugar.

Tan irrespetuoso... como siempre.

Tenía sus propios métodos para tratar de cumplir su cometido, ya que esas tierras le pertenecían. Pero yo no iba a permitir que destruyera todo, y Korra menos.

Para nuestra suerte, al menos al principio, los espíritus se pusieron de nuestro lado. Pero poco tardaría en averiguar que eso iba a cambiar.

Parece que el abrir un nuevo portal realmente ocasionó que los espíritus se desquiciaran, estaban empezando a tomar un porte defensivo. Y siquiera Korra, que es el Avatar, podía controlarlos. Pasaban de ella totalmente, lo cual no le hacía ninguna gracia. Por supuesto, yo iba a estar a su lado, apoyándola. Aunque la ciudad se dividiera en dos bandos, siempre estaría del suyo.

No obstante, no solo nos encontramos enfrentándonos a esa para nada pequeña problemática. Una nueva surgió, una que se hace llamar; La triple amenaza. Todo, en un maldito día.

El tal Tokuga los lideraba esta vez. Y de amigable, no tenía nada. Más gente... solo incentivada por reclamar territorios como suyos.

Me pregunto... ¿Acaso la raza humana está guiada por la avaricia o qué?

En el mientras tanto, también había otra clase de problemas. Como los refugiados que quedaron sin hogar después del ataque de Kuvira. Luego de un muy insignificante y pequeño malentendido que tuve con Korra, ocasionado por mi propia inseguridad, ella se esmeró en prometerles esperanzas.

Esperanzas que yo también debía cumplir, con la ayuda de Zhu Li. Tenía que construir un nuevo hogar para ellos, pero como para todo, se necesitaba dinero. Y aunque no lo crean, el mío esta vez era insuficiente.

El odioso presidente Raiko, después de una ardua pelea con nosotras, aceptó prestar sus servicios, aunque de una insegura forma que no me dejó muy tranquila. Por supuesto, solo aceptó porque lo beneficiaba. El maldito quería los inocentes votos de la gente, pensó que así los ganaría.

De igual manera, lo que más nos preocupaba es que Wonyong, dueño de las tierras en las que el nuevo portal se abrió, se apropiara de él. Es más que obvio... que otra vez nos enfrentábamos a varios enemigos.

Luego de tal infernal sesión con el presidente, en la que Korra perdió bastante los estribos, finalmente nos dirigimos al templo del aire y tuvimos un momento en paz.

Contemplé el atardecer, esbozando una aliviada sonrisa -Hermoso ocaso...

-Lo es.

Me giré hacia Korra, y al instante me sonrojé por su penetrante mirada.

 _Tonta... no estás mirando el atardecer. Me estás mirando a mí._

Le sonreí y comencé a acercarme hacia ella, que se encontraba sentada sobre la baranda de aquel mirador. Sin embargo, antes de poder plantar mis labios en los suyos, una inesperada voz nos sorprendió.

-Esperaba encontrarme con ustedes aquí.

Me di vuelta de inmediato, con una nerviosa mueca. Actitud que Korra imitó.

-¡Kya! ¿Q-Qué tal?- se animó a pronunciar.

Su ansiedad era más que visible.

La nombrada se cruzó de brazos, adornada de un picaron gesto -Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero quería decirles a ambas que hacen una hermosa pareja.

Abrimos los ojos de golpe, suspendidas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- inquirí, asombrada.

Sé que esta persona ya sospechaba de mí, pero sospechar de ambas... juntas, eso es nuevo.

-Hm... sospeché que pasaba algo cuando Tenzin me dijo que se fueron las dos solas de vacaciones. Ah... aún recuerdo la primera escapada que hice con mi novia.

 _¡Ja! ¡Lo sabía!_

-No sabía...- dijo Korra, lo cual me hizo alzar una ceja.

 _¿En serio, Korra? Era más que obvio... ¿Tan inocente eres?_

Se apoyó sobre una columna, sin borrar aquella relajada mueca -¿Le dijeron a alguien más que están juntas?

 _Bien, ya está. Es un hecho que vamos a escuchar esa pregunta por un laaargo tiempo._

El semblante de Korra decayó al instante, pero no iba a permitir que se entristeciera por tal cosa.

-Los padres de Korra fueron muy comprensivos- me acerqué y apoyé la mano en su hombro.

-Aunque parecían preocupados por lo que fueran a decir...- acotó ella.

-Así es la tradición de la tribu del agua. A ellos les gusta mantener sus cosas en privado, al contrario de la tribu del aire.

-¿Qué dijo Aang cuando se lo contaste?- cuestionó, Korra.

Kya se perdió en el atardecer, nostálgica -Nada, salvo apoyar.

Y así siguió su relato, contándonos anécdotas que realmente nos sorprendieron. Como el hecho de que el Avatar Kyoshi también amó tanto a hombres como mujeres. Pero el reino de la tierra resultó ser muy duro en ese aspecto, y poco pudo cambiarlo.

Korra no tardó en mostrarse frustrada por ese detalle. Soltó un pesado suspiro, que me hizo volver la atención a ella.

-Tal vez mis padres tenían razón. Si el Avatar Kyoshi no pudo encontrar aceptación... ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades de que tú y yo si?- me observó, con una triste carita que me desarmó.

-Mucho ha cambiado desde entonces. Siento que la gente lo está aceptando más ahora, al menos en Ciudad república.

Kya intercaló los ojos entre nosotras, sonriente -A la larga contarás tú historia. Sabrás cuando será el momento adecuado para compartir la noticia.

Nos miramos, casi hipnotizadas, ignorando por completo a la sabia anciana. Sabíamos bien que iba a ser así. No hay prisa, después de todo... lo importante es que estamos juntas.

-¡Korra! ¡Asami! ¡Hola!

Otras voces provocaron que saltásemos en el lugar. Mi corazón de verdad va a terminar infartado si seguimos así.

Mako y bolin se dirigieron a nosotras, apresurados. Korra fue la primera en saltar hacia Bolin y rodearlo en un fuerte abrazo, mientras yo abrazaba a Mako.

Kya cerró los ojos apaciblemente -Cuando quieran hablar, estaré aquí- nos saludó con la mano, despidiéndose.

-Gracias, Kya...

-¿Qué tal sus vacaciones? ¡Quiero escucharlo todo!- exclamó Bolin, entusiasmado.

Nos miramos de reojo, mientras un leve sonrojo nos acompañaba.

-Fueron...

-Espirituales...- finalicé su frase, conteniendo una carcajada.

 _Su cuerpo es realmente... muuuy espiritual._

Mako nos contempló, desconfiado, para variar -Ustedes dos están actuando extraño.

Korra posó la visión en mí, y yo me encogí de hombros.

-¿Deberíamos decirles?

-Sí, deberíamos.

 _En especial a Mako. A ver si así deja de revolotear alrededor de ti... mi querida Korra._

-¡Oh! ¿Decirnos qué? ¿Tienen algo bueno que contarnos?

Korra llevó un rebelde mechón detrás de su oreja, ruborizada -Bueno, la verdad es que... Asami y yo...

-¡Korra!

De inmediato nos volteamos hacia el espíritu de Jinora, que se mostraba desesperado. Bolin casi se infarta al verla. Al menos yo no era la única que sufría de infartos.

-¡Un grupo de la triple amenaza llegaron al portal! ¡Nos están atacando!

 _Problemas... bienvenidos de vuelta._

-Tokuga...- susurró Mako, arrugando la frente.

-¿Quién es Tokuga?- cuestionó Korra, mientras todos subíamos a un bisonte volador.

-El nuevo líder de la triple amenaza.

No tardamos en llegar, y menos tardamos en observar el desorden que ese hombre, junto a sus compañeros, estaba haciendo. Los maestros de aire no podían detenerlos.

Choqué los dientes, mirando de soslayo a Korra. La cual ya tenía aquella mueca inmersa de concentración, que tan bien conocía. Ella fue la primera en saltar hacia ellos, y Tokuga posó la atención en su persona, obviando a los demás. Mientras, nosotros luchábamos en un mano a mano con sus compañeros.

No podía parar de observarla de reojo. Temía que algo pudiera sucederle. Pero gracias a mi distracción, terminé siendo sorprendida por mi oponente, que atinó a utilizar agua control y me derribó brutalmente. Los furiosos espíritus que emanaron del portal, no ayudaban a esta inesperada situación. Korra trató de dialogar con ellos en medio de la batalla, pero poco estaba logrando.

Terminé estampada contra el suelo por segunda vez. Esta vez el golpe que me regalaron casi me noqueó. Estaba por perder la consciencia.

 _Mierda... esto no va bien._

Sostuve mi costado, que había resultado el más afectado, entrecerrando un ojo por el dolor.

-¡Asami!

Con debilidad elevé la visión, y me encontré con la suya desesperada.

-K-Korra...

-¡ASAMI!

Aterrizó frente a mí, y lo último que llegué a contemplar fue como con una iracunda mirada de fondo, devolvía ferozmente una de las rocas que estaban por aplastarme, y la estrellaba contra el enemigo.

-Korra...- musité, sin aliento -Ko...

Todo se apagó después de esa imagen.

-Asami... ¡Asami!

Escuchaba mi nombre en un eco, tanto, que provocó que entreabriese los parpados con una dificultad que no recordaba tener.

Lo primero que vi fue su preocupado semblante cerca del mío.

-¿Korra...?

-¡Asami!- me abrazó, exasperada -¡Gracias a dios!

Quedé embelesada por su desolada visión -Korra...

 _Parece... estar a punto de quebrarse._

Comencé a quitarme el guante, ya que este empezaba a estorbar. Necesitaba sentirla más, y eso iba a hacer.

-Asami...- me sonrió con cierto alivio, mientras yo atrapaba su mejilla.

Empecé a acercarla hacia mí, sin perder de vista sus ojos, y presioné mis labios con los suyos. Ella emanó una fuerte exhalación en mi interior, y yo los entreabrí, deseosa por percibirla más. Nuestras lenguas no tardaron en entrelazarse, degustándose.

Pero, nos habíamos olvidado de un pequeño detalle por dejarnos llevar. Detalle que ya... ja, ni importaba.

Se desprendió de mi boca y rodeó con los brazos la parte baja de mi cintura -Y... ¿Sobre lo que estábamos hablando hace un rato?- bromeó.

Sonriente, cubrí con los míos su cuello, y miré de reojo al público que nos estaba observando.

 _Oh..._

Bolin fue el primer perplejo que enfoqué -¿Asami y tú son pareja?

Desviamos el rostro, ruborizadas, mientras Korra me ayudaba a ponerme de pie, atajando mi espalda. Pero aunque ya estábamos paradas, nunca la soltó.

-Lo somos- dije, con orgullo.

La cara de Jinora fue toda una sorpresa. Una graciosa sorpresa. Deslumbraba de emoción, por poco y tenía estrellitas en los ojos. Y la de Mako... creo que fue lo más chistoso que vi en mi vida. Parecía como si su alma hubiese abandonado su cuerpo. Tuve que contener una carcajada y todo.

-¡Whoo-hoo! ¡Sabía que tenían algo bueno que contar!- exclamó Bolin -¡Tendrán su primera cita doble con nosotros!- agarró a Opal por los hombros, entusiasmado.

-¡Estoy feliz por ustedes!- acotó ella -Y no se preocupen por la cita.

Sonreímos de lado y nos contemplamos. Esto resultó... más fácil de lo que pensé. Creo que es lógico, son nuestros amigos. Nuestros queridos amigos.

Parece ser que Korra por fin noto que Mako se había ido de este mundo -¿Mako? ¿Estás bien?

Rascó su cuello, notablemente incómodo -Las dos están juntas, eso es genial... estoy bien con eso.

Bolin lo sujetó del brazo, captando su pasmado estado -Mientras Mako se toma un minuto para procesar esto, tengo una pregunta...

Y esa pregunta derivaba a lo mismo. A ese tal Tokuga y la triple amenaza. Para nuestra mala suerte, un poderoso espíritu se fusionó con él. Esto... no tiene buena pinta.

 _Pero..._

Miré de soslayo a Korra, y no pude evitar sonreír.

 _Mientras estemos juntas, podremos resolver lo que sea._

-/-

-Mh...

-¿Se siente bien, Asami?

-Mh... Sí...

-¿Y esto?

-Ah... muy bien. Tienes un toque genial, Korra.

-Lo sé.

-mmm...

-¡Podrías dejar de gemir! ¡Solo te estoy curando!

Se desesperó, haciéndome reír a carcajadas. Sus manos, inmersas de aquella extraña agua, aliviaban mis heridas de una exquisita manera.

Me acomodé sobre mi cama, y corrí mi suelto cabello hacia atrás, dándole más espacio -No puedo evitarlo...

Su sonrojado rostro me esquivó, y tomándome por sorpresa, deslizó hacia abajo mi blanca bata por mis hombros, y comenzó a desplazar su tacto por mi torso.

Mis ojos saltaron, emocionados.

-Oh... Acaso...

-Ni lo pienses.

-¿Quieres hacerlo?- le guiñé uno, incitante.

-¡P-Podrías tomarte esto en serio!

-Pero lo hago- atajé su mentón y la aproximé hacia mí -Hacerlo contigo es una propuesta seria.

-Asami...- hizo un puchero, terminando de curarme -Esto es grave. Saliste herida por mi culpa.

-¿Huh? ¿De qué hablas? No fue tu culpa.

Descendió la vista, emitiendo un bufido -Lo fue, no pude protegerte.

-Korra, creo haberte dicho que no soy una niña. Puedo cuidarme sola.

La ascendió de nuevo, derrumbándome con ella -Lo sé, pero igual... yo...

-Korra...- atrapé su mejilla y limpié aquel lamento que quería escapar de ella -Yo decidí mi propio camino, no me subestimes.

Se perdió en mi seria expresión, para luego apagar los párpados y sonreír, con una obvia resignación -No tienes caso.

Dibujé una cálida sonrisa, y la cubrí en un protector abrazo -Solo quiero estar contigo.

-Y yo contigo- navegó las manos por mi espalda, creándome inevitables escalofríos.

-Entonces... hagámoslo- murmuré en su oído, y con un leve tirón la impulsé conmigo. Ambas caímos de costado sobre la cama.

Pestañeó varias veces, sonrojada. Sin embargo, se recuperó y con un esfuerzo de voluntad que noté, atrapó mis hombros y me alejó un poco.

-N-No hoy, Asami.

Mi quijada se desprendió debido a su inesperado rechazo. La uní de nuevo al instante, y mi ceja decidió elevarse con altanería.

-¿Disculpa?

-Tienes que descansar. El sudor...- carraspeó, nerviosa -El sudor te deshidratará y necesitas estar hidratada ahora.

-¿Es una broma?

-No.

Fruncí la frente, manteniéndole la determinada mirada que ahora poseía, como si de un desafío se tratase.

-Solo por hoy... es por ti que te lo digo.

-Apenas tenía un rasguño.

-¡Uno que te hizo desmayarte!- exclamó al borde de las lágrimas, y sosteniendo mis mejillas -Asami, por favor...

Me desarmó por completo con sus ojos de cachorrito, como siempre. Largué un desesperanzado suspiro y me acurruqué en su pecho.

-Al menos duerme conmigo- dije, casi en un súplica.

-¿Quieres que me quede?- preguntó, algo asombrada.

No entendía el porqué de su sorpresa.

-Claro que sí. Ni se te ocurra irte.

Luego de unos segundos en los que claramente quedó suspendida, sentí como me rodeaba en un cálido abrazo.

-Entonces, me quedaré.

Arrugué los dedos contra su bata. Ropa que era mía, y le quedaba un poco grande. Hecho que solo me hacía desvanecerme por lo tierna que se veía con ella.

 _Ah... yo... de verdad la amo tanto._

-Quédate mañana también... si quieres- susurré, escondiéndome más en su pecho. La timidez se apropió de mí.

-¿E-Eh?

-No me hagas repetirlo...

Sentí la vibración de su risa, en ese protector lugar.

-Está bien, me quedaré también mañana.

Me abracé más a ella, con una inmensa alegría que no podía camuflar.

-Ahora duerme, necesitas descansar.

Asentí y me acurruqué más, entrelazando una de mis piernas con las suyas.

El silencio nos invadió por unos minutos. Silencio que no tardé en destruir con una sofocada e incoherente carcajada.

-¿De qué te ríes?- me imitó, tentada por mi estado. Tiritaba sobre su pecho, tratando de contenerla.

-La cara de Mako...

Ahora fue ella la que soltó una importante risa -Creo que nunca lo vi tan consternado en mi vida. Fue épico.

-No sabes el inmenso esfuerzo que tuve que hacer para no reírme en su cara. No quiero ser cruel, ¡Pero era demasiado gracioso!

-No te culpo, me pasó igual- Percibí como su cuerpo temblaba, al igual que el mio, tentado por tal acontecimiento.

-¿Y quién más sigue en la lista?- cuestioné, con una divertida tonada.

-¿Lista?

Alce un poco el semblante y capturé su mirada, que a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, brillaba -Las personas que deben enterarse- respondí.

-Oh, si Bolin lo sabe, mañana todos lo sabrán- rodó los ojos, irónica.

-Cierto- dije, entre risitas.

Me guiñó un ojo y sacudió mi cabello, juguetona -Deja de sacar tema y duerme. Lo necesitas.

Inflando los cachetes, volví a acomodarme sobre su pecho -De acuerdo...

Pero estaba inquieta, no podía dormir. Y cuando eso pasa, ciertos recuerdos vienen a mi mente, como si no tuviera nada mejor que hacer. Y esta vez apareció uno que no me causó gracia, pero si nostalgia.

-¿Sabes? Antes de irnos de vacaciones, pensé que jamás me recuperaría por la muerte de mi papá.

Percibí como bajó la cabeza, pero no dijo nada. Le agradecí en silencio ese hecho, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a mimar tiernamente mi cabello.

-Pero ahora... contigo, vuelvo a tener esperanza. Lo único que lamento, además de que no esté, es que no haya llegado a decirle que te amo con todo mi corazón.

Elevé mi rostro, y justo capté el perfecto momento en el que ella entrecerraba los párpados, con un dejo de dolencia.

-¿Qué crees... que hubiera pensado de nosotras?

Entreabrí los míos, estancada por tal cuestión, para luego volver a apagarlos -Eso... es algo que me gustaría saber. Pero...

-¿Pero?

-Creo que lo hubiera aceptado bien. El padre que yo conocía solo quería mi felicidad. Y si mi felicidad eres tú, serías absolutamente bienvenida en mi familia- asentí, reafirmando esa teoría -Si, estoy segura que hubiera sido así.

-Asami...- acarició mi mejilla, y la pellizcó un poco -Y tú sabes bien que eres bienvenida en la mía, ¿No? Más allá de como pueda ser la tribu del agua- derivó sus caricias a mi cabello y se enredó en el -Estoy segura que algún día podré cambiar esa rígida mentalidad que tiene mi pueblo. Y no solo la de la tribu del agua, sino la de todas.

-Korra...

Cerró los ojos con una honesta sonrisa, y besó mis labios en un corto encuentro -Descansa, Asami. Aquí estaré cuando despiertes.

Asentí de nuevo, ruborizada, y me sumí otra vez en ella. Esta vez en su cuello. Su afrodisíaco aroma me irrumpió de inmediato, adormeciéndome en más de un sentido.

-Ugh, mierda... mañana me las pagarás.

-¿Huh?

-No dejar que te toque... eres muy cruel.

-Ja, deja de hacer tanto escándalo. Sabes que lo hago por ti.

Elevé una picarona ceja, y se la dediqué -Mi bienestar depende de cuánto me pueda fusionar con tu cuerpo, tenlo en mente.

Y con esa frase de fondo, que sé que la estremeció, ya que lo sentí en mi piel, decidí tratar de conciliar el sueño. Me acomodé de nuevo en su pecho, el cual latía apresurado, y no pude evitar refregarme contra él, cuál niña pequeña.

-Buenas noches, Korra.

-B-Buenas noches, Asami.

Sonreí, complacida. Pero no sé quién me mandó a hacerme la superada. Su cuerpo tan apegado al mío... me estaba devastando. Lograr dormir fue una tarea que me costó varias horas. Aunque sé que no fui la única afectada.

-/-

Un molesto resplandor entrando por la ventana provocó que entreabriera un ojo. Traté de enfocar la vista, y lo primero con lo que me topé fue el durmiente semblante de Korra. Estaba totalmente sumida en mi pecho.

¿No era yo la que estaba en el suyo? Ja... solo es una niña mimada, después de todo. Tal como yo.

Con mucha sutileza me incorporé, y la arropé. Ella hizo un tierno sonido durmiente, y se volteó.

-Veo que dormirás un rato más...- musité, sonriente. Acaricié su cabeza, y aún en sueños, delineó un infantil gesto.

 _Tan dulce..._

Si no fuera porque me estaba meando, hubiera seguido allí con ella. Maldita necesidad humana.

Me dirigí al baño, y de paso aproveché para tomar una ducha. Mi cuerpo ya no dolía, y eso era... gracias a ella.

Debajo del agua, rocé mi hombro, que había cuidado con tanto amor, y lo acaricié con devoción. No podía quitar mi estúpida mueca. Una enamoradiza mueca.

Sé que otra vez nos encontrábamos en una situación difícil, pero su compañía hacia todo mucho más fácil, menos preocupante y porqué no, más emocionante.

A pesar de que siempre aparenté tomarme las cosas con calma ante estos acontecimientos, en mi interior no pasaba un día en el que no se llevara a cabo una caótica batalla de emociones. Me enseñaron que debía reprimir aquellos terrores y enfrentar las situaciones. Y de tanto reprimir, un día simplemente dejé de diferenciar la verdad. Dejé de saber si estaba asustada o no.

Pero con Korra a mi lado... de verdad siento que le hago frente a los problemas, sin ninguna careta.

Esa máscara... ya es innecesaria.

Salí de la ducha, refregándome el cabello, y mis ojos al instante se plantaron en la espalda de la dueña de mis pensamientos.

Se encontraba detallando no sé qué, a través de la ventana. Parecía sumida en su pensar. Con sigilo y tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, me aproximé hacia ella y rodeé su cintura por detrás.

-Buenos días, linda- musité en su oído, para luego besarlo.

Ella giró el rostro hacia mí, y contrarrestando a su preocupada mueca anterior, me regaló una radiante sonrisa.

-¡Hey, Sami! ¿Estás mejor?

Mi corazón casi se detiene por aquel adorable apodo, recordándome que tenía una importante tendencia a que esta chica me generase infartos.

-¿S-Sami?

Asintió varias veces, hiperactiva -¡Sí, Sami!

 _De verdad... no puedes ser tan dulce._

Complacida, la apreté más contra mí y apoyé el mentón en su hombro -Si tú me dices así, ¿Cómo debería decirte yo?

Puso un dedo en el suyo -No lo sé. Mi nombre no es exactamente ideal para los apodos.

-¿Y qué tal...-

-Olvídate del "Korrita"- me cortó, arqueando una amenazante ceja.

Abrí los ojos, sorprendida -¿Acaso estás en mi mente?

-No, pero tu traviesa mirada es muy fácil de leer.

-¿En serio? Vaya... no pensé que fuera tan transparente.

-Piensa en otro, ese no. Suena... como si te estuvieras burlando de mí- resaltó, volviendo la visión al frente.

-Hmm... Entonces, ¿Ko? No... Es muy corto- derivé la vista a sus manos, que habían atrapado las mías -¿Kor? No, es raro... ¿Korr?

Ambas soltamos una pequeña risita, por cómo sonó ese último que dije.

-Pareces un gato ronroneando- acotó, capturando mis ojos.

Reí en un murmullo sobre su oído, para luego atrapar su suave lóbulo con los dientes -Korrr... Korrrrr...

-¡Ha, ha! ¡Deja de ronronearme en la oreja!

-Solo te muestro mi felicidad por tenerte conmigo. Korrrr...- continué, ahora plantando castos y tiernos besos en su ruborizada mejilla.

Korra elevó una juguetona mano y la llevó hacia atrás, hasta apresar mi cabeza -Ya, ya, minino.

La acarició, y tal como un felino, me refregué contra sus caricias. Debo admitir que mi actuación era digna de un premio. Tanto, que me estaba empezando a creer el papel.

-Prrrr...

-¡Oh! ¡Eso de verdad sonó muy parecido a un gato!- se burló -¿Será que lo fuiste en otra vida?

-Hm...- Volví a apoyar mi mentón en su hombro y empecé a mecerme lentamente de un lado a otro, generando que su cuerpo me siguiera -Es un poco triste pensar que yo fui un gato, y que tú reencarnaste como el Avatar.

Rió más fuerte por mi pensamiento.

-Habrás sido un gatito muy dulce para encantar tanto al impresionante Avatar- elevó una sugerente ceja.

La imité, y deslicé una de mis manos por su abdomen, para luego comenzar a esconder las yemas de esta dentro de su entreabierta bata -Tienes razón. Entonces debo agradecer a mi instinto felino del pasado.

Soltó una bufona risa -Sí que eres felina, rasguñas como toda una gata en celo- musitó, más para sí, que para mí. Por ende, me costó entender toda la frase.

Me incliné hacia su rostro, curiosa -¿Qué dijiste?

Noté como se tensó de inmediato -¡N-Nada!

Desconfiada, achiné la visión y atajé su mentón, para luego girarlo hacia mí -Por casualidad, ¿Acabas de decirme algo indecoroso y me lo perdí?

-P-Posiblemente.

Ahogué un grito.

-¡Oh, no!- exclamé, llevando una mano a mi frente -¡¿Por qué me persigue la desgracia?! ¡Repítelo!

Negó, destruyendo mis esperanzas -No lo haré, además no fue la gran cosa.

-¡Entonces, repítelo!

-¡Qué no!- se volteó hacia mí y atajó mis infladas mejillas -No exageres, ya tendré otros momentos de liberación oral. Ah, eso sí sonó mal.

Esa frase que tal como dijo, sonó en un claro malentendido, no pudo sosegarme de lo que no fui capaz de escuchar antes.

-¡Pero son muy pocos!- insistí.

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Los momentos en los que se te escapa la lengua! Cada vez que sucede debe ser apreciado como si fuera un tesoro- dije, y soy consciente de que mis ojos brillaban, determinados a ablandarla.

Su ceja derecha tiritó -Me... estás asustando.

Las mías terminaron apegadas a mis párpados, angustiadas.

-Oye... ¿En serio te pondrás tan mal por algo así?

Asentí entre su tacto, sin borrar mi lamentable mueca. Sé que esta la desarmaba.

Soltó un pesado suspiro, y con eso ya sabía que la victoria era mía.

Con cautela comenzó a acercarse a mi oído, mientras sus manos atrapaban mis brazos -Dije que rasguñas como toda una gatita en celo, Asami- musitó, y se apartó un poco. Deslizó los dedos por mi mentón, ascendiéndolo -Una preciosa gatita en celo...

Me paralicé, acalorada. La saliva ya escaseaba en mi garganta.

Me sonrió con una obvia picardia -¿Feliz?

Reaccionando, asentí reiteradas veces, y básicamente salté hacia su cuerpo -¡Muy feliz!

-Bien, entonces...-

-Pero ahora- la corté, alejándome unos centímetros y sosteniendo sus hombros -Tenemos un problema.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué sucede?

Esta vez fui yo la que me acerqué sigilosa a su oreja -Quiero hacerlo...- susurré, y no me privé de lamer el borde de esta.

Juré percibir como sus pelos terminaron de punta. De verdad.

Me apartó con las manos, las cuales atrapé por las muñecas con facilidad. Contemplé su ruborizado estado. Situación que solo aportaba a mis ganas.

-¿Y-Ya te calent...? Digo, ¿Tan rápido?- carraspeó, nerviosa -¿Y por esa estupidez?

-Sí- afirmé, inexpresiva. En un rápido movimiento, atajé la parte baja de su cintura y la apegué contra mí -Dame tu cuerpo...

Su agitado aliento se encontró con el mío. Y su mueca, que parecía algo atemorizada y sinceramente pensé que nunca iba a mutar, luego de unos segundos se transformó en una honesta sonrisa.

Sorprendiéndome, enredó los brazos en mi cuello e intensificó el aprecio -Es todo tuyo, Sami.

Al instante dibujé una gustosa sonrisa, y rocé sus labios -Korrrrr...

-¡Ha, ha! ¡Ya deja de ronronear! O de... ¿Korronronear?- inclinó el rostro hacia el costado, de un gracioso y tierno modo.

-No puedo evitarlo, creo que formará parte de mí.

-Luego te compraré comida para gato.

-¡Gracias!- agarré su cintura con más fuerza, y con la otra mano atajé sus piernas, alzándola.

Se miró, para luego detallarme a mí. A lo cual respondí elevando mi comisura.

-Te recompensaré por tu amabilidad. Además, me lo debes por dejarme con las ganas ayer.

Sin darle tiempo siquiera a reaccionar, la tiré de espaldas sobre la cama e incliné mi cuerpo hacia ella.

La observé perdidamente. Korra no se dignaba a borrar esa sincera sonrisa, que cada vez más atravesaba mi pecho.

-Korra...- acaricié su mejilla, deshaciendo la mía propia, acción que generó que se mostrara preocupada.

-¿Asami?

Dudé, antes de pronunciar esa pregunta que tanto terror me daba.

-Dime algo... ¿De verdad quieres quedarte conmigo?

Abrió los ojos de par en par, cómo si lo que hubiera dicho fuese una incoherencia.

-¿Por qué esa inseguridad de repente?

-¿De repente?- negué con el rostro, con una sarcástica mueca -... Korra, yo siempre soy insegura respecto a ti.

-Asami...

-Pero descubrí que no es nada malo- agregué de inmediato, al captar su tristeza en ascenso -Solo soy así porque... bueno, me importas demasiado- navegué la mano por su moreno cachete, hasta llegar a su cuello.

Dibujó otra grata sonrisa, que por supuesto, me encandiló -Te entiendo.

-¿Lo haces?

-Claro. Me pasa lo mismo, Asami- Penetró su profunda mirada en mí, generando que la calcara.

No obstante, mientras más se la mantenía, más caía en la cuenta de que no me contestó, realmente.

-Peeero, si quieres podrías dejarme un poquito más tranquila, respondiéndome, ¿No crees?

-¡Oh, cierto!- rascó su cabeza, sacándome la lengua -Pensé que era obvio- dijo, atrapando mi cabello y aproximándome más hacia ella -Asami, estoy completamente segura de que quiero estar contigo.

Desvié la mirada, ruborizada, y aún insegura. Odiaba cuando me atacaban estas incertidumbres. Odiaba este lado de mí. Pero Korra lo aceptaba, ¿Qué más necesitaba?

La regresé hacia ella -¿Segura, seguuura?

Soltó una risita, enredando uno de sus dedos en mi cabello -Segura, segura.

-Hm...- la analicé con la visión, como si estuviera poniendo a prueba su resistencia -¿Sabes que pelearemos, no?

-Y mucho.

-También querré hacerlo al menos dos veces por día.

-Duplico esa oferta, ¡Ahora mismo!- atrapó mis brazos, y giró su cuerpo, dejándome debajo.

Superando la sorpresa, le sonreí -Estoy bastante loca- dije, y devolviéndosela, rodé sobre ella y otra vez quedó contra el colchón.

-No más que yo- me volteó, y esta vez caí con más fortaleza sobre la cama.

Fruncí el ceño, desafiante -Soy muy celosa- Otra vez, su espalda contra el colchón.

-Yo no me quedo atrás- me atacó de nuevo.

 _De acuerdo, si seguimos girando así creo que voy a vomitar._

Amplié aún más mi peligrosa mueca, pensando en mi frase definitiva.

Una lamparita se encendió en mi mente, sin mucho esfuerzo. Atrapé su rostro desde lo bajo, y deslicé los dedos gentilmente por el. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ante tal delicado contacto.

-Y... te amaré por siempre- susurré, y aprovechando la inmediata parálisis que la asaltó, volví a girarla, dejándola debajo de... Oh.

 _Ups..._

-Asami, yo...- empezó a decir, pero se detuvo en seco. Parece que por fin se dio cuenta de que ya no había nada que sostuviera su cuerpo, excepto la mismísima gravedad.

Sus pupilas se ensancharon y antes de que pudiera putearme, caímos al suelo de una estúpida forma.

-¡Ouch!

Entre risas me incorporé de su pecho, el cual había evitado que me lastimara, y le sonreí, burlona -Y... tu lindo trasero amortiguó la caída.

-¡La puta madre!- se lo refregó, aún conmigo encima -¿Por qué siempre mi trasero sale herido cuando estoy contigo? ¿Tienes algo contra él o qué?

Negué dramáticamente, llevando una mano a mi pecho -¡Para nada! ¡Tu culito es lo más precioso que vi en mi vida!- me incliné hacia ella, impidiendo que se incorporara.

-Agh... al menos déjame levantarme.

-No...- pronuncié en un cantito, apegando más mi cuerpo contra el suyo.

-Asami...- gruñó.

Tentada por su tierno berrinche, me hundí en la perfecta curva de su cuello y empecé a recorrerlo.

-O-Oye...

-¿Mh?- Navegué por el hasta sus mejillas, las cuales no me contuve de morder, para luego atrapar sus labios, callando su futura queja.

La escuché jadear dentro de mí y eso fue todo. Las ansias que con tanta voluntad contuve anoche, se descontrolaron. Con el aliento casi perdido, entreabrí los labios, llevándome los suyos.

-A-Asami, tenemos una cama, ¿Sabes?

Mordí su labio inferior y lo arrastré hacia mí -Mh... no creo poder llegar hasta ella.

-Te cargaré.

Al instante me reincorporé, entusiasmada -¡Llegaré hasta ella!- extendí los brazos hacia su aplastada persona, en una muda petición.

Sonrió de lado, y atrapó mi cintura y piernas. Me levantó como si me tratara de una mera pluma.

-Eres toda una niña mimada.

-¡Mira quién lo dice!

-Yo tengo derecho a serlo- me recostó sobre la cama con suavidad, y su cuerpo no tardó en apresar el mío.

-¿Y eso por qué es?- atajé su cintura y empecé a ascender por ella, hasta llegar a sus hombros.

Aquella bata que tenía puesta, molestaba. La deslicé hacia abajo, revelando sus preciosos y simétricos pechos.

-Porque yo soy el Avatar, y puedo ser como quiera.

Ascendí mi ahora, atontada mirada, y la penetré en la suya. Pero sus celestes ojos estaban... ¿Afligidos?

-¿Korra?

-Asami... yo...

Se tomó su tiempo para hablar de nuevo, así que continué bajando su bata en leves caricias, acción que no parecía estar avergonzándole, y eso sí que era extraño. Esta quedó estancada en sus caderas. La vista era tan gloriosa que juré que podía llegar a terminar solo con verla.

De repente, sus brazos se estamparon a los costados de mi cabeza, despertándome de mi pecadora meditación.

-Asami, ¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿H-Huh?

Su cabeza decayó un poco, alertándome -¿Estás segura de querer permanecer a mi lado?

 _Oh... no puede ser. Sé con lo que saldrá._

-Es posible...- continuó, frunciendo los dedos contra la sábana -Que corras peligro por mi culpa, Asami. El Avatar siempre tendrá enemigos. Y ahora que apareció ese maldito de Tokuga, yo...

-Sé que siempre tendrás enemigos- la interrumpí, arrimando sus flexionadas piernas más hacia mí -Pero sabes bien que eso no me interesa. Siempre estaré a tu lado, compartiendo todas tus aventuras. No me alejaré de ti, no de nuevo.

Se perdió en mi determinada mirada por varios segundos, tantos, que pensé que fueron minutos. Pero no iba a flaquear. No iba a dejar que sus inseguridades por mi otra vez nos alejen. No... no más.

Su rostro, descongelándose, comenzó a acortar la distancia y terminó sumido en mi cuello -Yo... te protegeré, pase lo que pase, Asami.

Solté un aliviado suspiro, y enredé los brazos en el suyo. De verdad agradecí al cielo que no hiciera un escándalo mayor. Aunque sé... que en su interior el miedo que tiene por perderme, es aún peor que el que me demuestra. Y lo sé, porque me sucede lo mismo.

Besé su sedoso cabello, tranquilizándola -Sé que lo harás, pero solo para que te quedes tranquila, supongo que ya sabes que no me dejo vencer tan fácilmente, ¿No?

-Ja, lo sé. Tienes un carácter de mierda cuando quieres- besó mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas.

-Lo tomaré como un cumplido.

-¡Lo es!

Cerré los ojos, sofocando una risita, y la acurruqué más contra mí.

-Korra, escucha. No serás la única que cargará con ese peso.

Se apartó un poco, quedando a la altura de mi fiel rostro.

Acaricié el suyo y le brindé mi más sincera sonrisa, para luego regalarle un pequeño beso en sus carnosos labios -Yo siempre estaré cuidando tu espalda- volví a besarla, esta vez con más ímpetu -Siempre...

-Asami...

Me sonrió. Finalmente me sonrió, borrando aquella otra preocupada mueca que ya no quería ver más.

Con mucha delicadeza, deslizó las manos por mi espalda y me impulsó hacia ella. Quedé sentada sobre sus firmes piernas, algo intimidada.

-Asami... Te amo- murmuró en mi oído, mientras comenzaba a descender mi bata por mis hombros y marcaba mi piel con sus labios en el recorrido -Te amo...

La apresé con fuerza entre mis brazos, enredando las manos en su corto cabello -K-Korra...

Las lágrimas querían traicionarme en cada caricia que me brindaba, en cada aliento que se escapaba de nuestros labios, en cada demostración de amor. Y lo hicieron, como siempre, en medio de nuestra fusión lo hicieron. Se resbalaron por mis mejillas, emocionadas, al igual que mi corazón, que latía desbocado.

-Korra...- Me abracé a su húmeda espalda, agitada -Te amo, Korra. No importa lo que suceda, continuaré a tu lado.

Suspiró sobre mi hombro y clavó sus celestes ojos en los míos -Si, siempre estaremos juntas... Asami, por más empalagoso que esté sonando esto.

-Amo lo empalagoso- reí en un murmullo, inclinando el rostro hacia ella.

Respondió con otra hermosa sonrisa, y me imitó -Y yo te amo a ti- presionó sus labios sobre los míos, quitándome el aire.

-Korra...

 _Tú eres... todo para mí. Eres mi fuerza, Korra..._

Atrapé sus mejillas con las manos, y en un impulso la tiré de espaldas contra la cama. Rió ante mi exagerada acción, haciéndome reír a mí también. Risa que ahogué en su pecho, mientras aspiraba su afrodisíaco aroma.

Me cubrió con sus brazos, como siempre lo hacía. Debido a su protector tacto, no pude evitar descender los párpados y que pequeñas lágrimas otra vez huyeran de mí. Pero comparado a cuando empezó esta historia, estas no eran de tristeza, ni de dolor y mucho menos de frustración. Estas eran de pura felicidad, de puro amor.

Y con ello en mente, siempre vuelvo a lo mismo. A ese mismo pensamiento que no deja de rondar por mi cabeza. A ese que provocó que empezara esta historia entre nosotras. Y como siempre, lo reafirmo, una y otra vez. Y todas las veces que sea necesario.

 _Si, eres mi fuerza, mi tesoro... mi preciado tesoro. Pero en especial, eres y siempre serás... mi perdición._

 _Una dulce perdición._

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

Ay, la puta. ¡Ay, la puta! Finalmente terminé esta historia y debo decir, que aunque suene raro, voy a extrañar escribirla... ¡MUCHO! (llora)

Me parecía justo terminarla acá. Pero estaba pensando, y esto es solo una idea, que cuando salgan los dos comics restantes de Korra y finalmente termine la serie, podría escribir algo así como un epílogo, tipo, mostrar como es la vida de pareja entre ellas, después de que se haya solucionado todo. ¿Qué opinan? Es una idea, y no sería algo muy grande... sería como un extra o algo así. Igual habría que esperar a que salgan todos los comics, es decir unos buenos meses jajaja. Posiblemente mi exaltación me gane y termine haciéndolo xD Así que puede llegar a pasar que muuucho más adelante les llegue una notificación re colgada, de que publiqué otro capítulo. Pero repito, sería un epílogo, nada más.

En fiiin, ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer y comentar, gente suuupeer linda! De verdad, me hizo muy feliz que a tantos les gustara esta locura que se me ocurrió. Espero leerlos prontito en otro fic korrasami, o en el que sea (si es que logro terminar los que ya tengo pendientes jaja) Siempre se me ocurren muchísimas ideas con estas dos, pero me da mucha vagancia escribirlas jaja pero un día que me despierte con el pie derecho, me pongo en campaña!

Gracias de nuevo, y paso a responder los reviews :)

 **Luu7:** ¡Muchas gracias por haber comentado y seguido este fic desde el principio, posta! Tus comentarios levantaban mucho la moral, y también me estallan algunos xD Espero que el capitulo final te haya gustado, y también espero leerte pronto de nuevo! Ah! y que bueno que estés leyendo el de Overwatch, me alegra que te guste ;) Así que supongo que te leo ahí! ¡Te mando un besote graaande y un abraazo enoorme!

 **Chat'de'Lune:** Qué decirte a vos, ¡Más que mil gracias por siempre leer mis locas historias y comentarlas con toda la buena onda y el humor! Sos genial. "Se fue por el camino de tierra" es buenísimo. Acá diríamos "Le rompieron el orto, ojete, etc... y muchos más sinónimos de culo. Che me muero que mirás la novela de las estrellas! LA MIRO TODOS LOS DÍAS, fanática. Flor es lo máas, y sus puteadas más todavía. La próxima tiráme una lista de las que no entendiste, que te las explico jajaja pero admito que hay muchas que no tienen sentido, pero la mina se desquicia y dice cualquiera xD En feeen, te sigo leyendo en el fic de Xena que estoy terminando (hace siglos) y ese fic colgado, también de Xena, que me pintó hacer en un día depresivo jaja ¡Mil gracias por leer de nuevo! ¡Te mando un besote enoorme y un fuerte abrazo! Namasteeee.

 **Maria Sato:** ¡Mil gracias por comentar y leer el fic desde el principio! Me alegra haberte sacado más de una sonrisa, lo cual era mi idea. Mi Asami se descarriló mal. Sinceramente no tenía pensado bien como moldear su personalidad, pero básicamente se escribió solo y de a poco fue convirtiéndose en un estallo xD, pero la verdad pienso que detrás de esa fachada que tiene hay una mina re divertida y por qué no, pervertida ;D (no tanto como la mía, claramente) jajajaj Gracias de nuevo por leer! Y espero leerte de nuevo en algún fic :) te mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso enorme!

 **hinatita94:** ¡Queereda hinatita, mil gracias por leer desde el principio y por comentar! Espero que te haya gustado el final, y quiero que sepas que tus comentarios son un estallo, muchas veces me re tentaba leyéndolos. Como cuando dabas a entender que te ibas a manosear ajajajaj me alegra sacarle más de una sonrisa pervertida a la gente, si vos me entendés (guiño, guiño;) ¡Espero leerte en otro fic pronto, y que andes muy bien! Te mando un beso enorme y un fuerte abrazo!

 **Obini:** ¡Mil gracias por leer y comentaar! Y me alegra que te haya gustado el fic, espero que este último capitulo te guste también. Pero más me alegra haberte sacado más de una sonrisa por las locuras de Asami. Ya debería existir una serie así "Las locuras de Asami" sería un éxito (? mi pobre Asami es muy especial jajaj De nuevo, mil gracias por leer, y espero leerte en otro pronto! ¡Te mando un beso enorme y un fueeerte abrazo!

 **himari:** ¡Mil gracias por leer y comentar! Espero que te haya gustado este último capitulo, tal como el fic en sí :) jajajaja tu comentario me mató. Si, desfloró a Korra. Era necesario que lo hiciera ;D jajaja espero leerte pronto en otro fic, ¡Y te mando un beso enorme y un fueeerte abrazo!

 **Valeria Alejandra Valdivia Pinto:** ¡Mil gracias por leer y comentar! Me alegra que te guste tanto el fic! Creo que llegaste justo para cuando lo terminé jajaja ¡Justito a tiempo! Espero que te haya gustado el final, y te leo en otro, entonces! ¡Te mando un fuerte abrazo y un beso enorme!

Ahora ti, me despido. Alto testamento me mandé, ni que fuera a desaparecer por siempre jajajaj Bueno, entonces... quizás dentro de unos meses nos volvemos a leer en "Perdición" con el epílogo.

¡Saaaludines!


End file.
